ASSASSIN'S CREED: ÁNGELES EXTERMINADORES
by VicPin
Summary: :¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!: Summary de los ul. cap.: Durante la exploración del árbol genealógico de Trent y Butters, los Asesinos descubren que ellos descienden de Tintin, una legendaria figura de la Hermandad y del periodismo. Decididos, ambos primos se prestaron a explorar la memoria genética de este legendario Mentor, descubriendo cosas que nadie jamás se lo ha imaginado. COMPLETADO!
1. PRÓLOGO

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: ÁNGELES EXTERMINADORES.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

_Nada es verdad, todo está permitido._

La sabiduría de esas palabras le ha hecho ver al joven de la capucha blanca que había muchas cosas más allá de la simple ventana de su habitación.

Durante años se sintió en la más profunda soledad; ignorado y menospreciado por sus compañeros de escuela, y con una familia muy manipuladora, el joven de la atalaya de la iglesia del condado se había refugiado en un mundo donde la inocencia y el miedo le habían convertido en el individuo más torpe de todo el lugar. Incluso se había refugiado en una supuesta personalidad oscura que en realidad estaba muy lejos de serlo, por lo que decidió abandonarla por frustración.

Pero ya no más.

A partir de esa noche todo iba a ser distinto. Todo iba a cambiar para su bien y no para el bien de aquellos que lo han tratado como basura desde su más tierna infancia.

Esa noche era _su_ noche.

Era la noche de su iniciación en un mundo que comprendía muy bien y a la perfección desde el momento en que lo conoció cara a cara meses atrás.

Era la noche en que, parado frente a la hoguera, sería bautizado como uno de ellos.

- Leo, los que aquí ves dedican su vida a proteger la libertad del hombre – le decía un hombre de traje oscuro -. Todos nos hemos jurado ante esta hoguera combatir a la oscuridad. Y yo te ofrezco esa vida.

El hombre extendió su mano hacia el muchacho y añadió:

- Abrázala.

El joven, sin rechistar, hizo el gesto de aceptación; acto seguido, el hombre tomó unas tenazas que estaban a orillas de la hoguera y presionó fuerte el dedo anular del muchacho. Éste sintió ardor y dolor, pero lo soportó como señal de que ya estaba listo para afrontar cualquier cosa que venga por él.

Incluyendo la muerte.

Tras observar su marca, el neófito siguió al que parecía ser el líder hacia la atalaya de la iglesia; con un gesto le indicó que, para completar su iniciación, tenía que saltar desde la punta y aterrizar sano y salvo al suelo. Obediente a la instrucción, el chico saltó desde la punta y aterrizó de pie frente a la entrada de la iglesia.

Aquello fue un salto perfecto.

El neófito miró hacia arriba, con la esperanza de decirle con la mirada al que fue su mentor su agradecimiento… Pero éste ya había desaparecido.

El muchacho sonrió.

Era un hecho de que Desmond Miles estaba muy orgulloso de él y el haberle iniciado como Asesino era la prueba de ello.

- Gracias… Maestro.

Dicho esto, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, el Assassini, emprendió el retorno a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! BIEN, COMO ANDO UN POCO BLOQUEADA Y NO BUSCO COMO DARLE GIRO AL FIC "PROMESA" Y A "CARTMACULA", LES DEJO CON ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO DE UN FIC QUE SURGIÓ EN UNA EPIFANIA DE INSPIRRACIÓN. UNA DEDICATORIA PARA LOS YAOISTAS Y PARA LOS FANS DE LA SAGA DE ASSASSIN'S CREED.<strong>

**CHAITO!**


	2. UN BUTTERS DESCONOCIDO

**UN BUTTERS DESCONOCIDO.**

South Park siempre ha sido una población volátil y peculiar; en aquél lugar montañoso de Colorado se podía vivir de todo, desde encuentros extraterrestres hasta invasión de japoneses asesinando vacas y pollos, a los cuales señalan como culpables de la desgracia de Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

No obstante, en los últimos dos años el pueblo estaba en un ataque de euforia total; los periódicos y las revistas le han dedicado en ese enorme lapso de tiempo las primeras páginas de sus publicaciones a un fenómeno que está haciendo mear de miedo a todos los criminales: Un nuevo héroe conocido como El Asesino de South Park, también conocido como el Ángel Exterminador.

El carismático personaje le arrebató la chamba de manera literal a otros individuos que disque protegen el lugar, tales como Mysterion y el Mapache; mientras éstos dedican su tiempo a atrapar ladrones comunes, el Ángel Exterminador se dedica a atrapar y eliminar de la faz de la tierra a los grandes jefes de la mafia.

El primero de esos jefes en morir fue Rodrigo Borja, el capo del Cártel del Golfo; el tipo iba a sentar sus reales en el pueblo y convertirlo en su lugar de paso de tráfico de drogas. Casi lo logró, pero un día el tipo amaneció ahorcado en el edificio de la alcaldía…

Totalmente desnudo y castrado.

Aquello fue sólo el principio, ya que después empezaron a surgir más cadáveres masacrados por el hombre de la capucha blanca. Incluso testigos mencionaron que el tipo podía matar de un solo tajo a diez hombres armados sin necesidad de un arma de fuego.

Ese detalle era lo más extraordinario que atraía a grandes y pequeños: El hombre sólo se servía de unas cuchillas afiladas para poder acabar con sus víctimas, aunque también se dice que las armas de fuego también las utiliza, pero como último recurso.

Todo eso ha hecho que el personaje ganara respeto entre la comunidad, incluso en las escuelas, en donde los niños sueñan con ser como ese Ángel que bajó a la tierra a patearle el culo a las más grandes mentes criminales.

No obstante, sólo había pocas personas que no apreciaban mucho al personaje.

Y una de ellas era el Mapache… Perdón, el culón de Eric Cartman.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – exclamaba furioso cuando leía la primera plana sobre el Asesino - ¡Ese cabrón le está quitando el trabajo a la policía!

- ¡Carajo, culón, ya deja de quejarte! – exclamaba Kyle mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero – Ese cabrón, como tú le llamas, es un héroe. Él hace que nos sintamos seguros.

- ¡¿Seguros? ¡Debes de estar bromeando! Ese cabrón le arrebató al Mapache y a otros héroes su trabajo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Mamadas, Cartman! El Asesino por lo menos se está tomando la molestia bendita de patearles el culo a las mafias. Ya ni el Mapache hace eso.

- ¡¿Qué dices, judío de mierda?

- ¡Lo que oíste, culón! ¡El Asesino es una eminencia a lado de Mysterion y del estúpido Mapache! ¡Por lo menos él nos está dando un ejemplo de lo que deberíamos de estar haciendo nosotros: Sacar la mierda de nuestra sociedad!

Cartman se abalanzó encima del pelirrojo y se puso a repartir golpes.

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! – exclamaba Stan mientras los separaba - ¡Cartman, por última vez, ya deja en paz el tema del Asesino!

- ¡Carajo! ¡Jódanse los dos!

Cartman se retiró muy molesto.

- ¡Ese culón no sabe ni lo que dice, Stan! – protestaba Kyle – El Asesino sólo está haciendo lo que nosotros deberíamos de hacer.

- Veo que lo admiras.

- ¿Qué si lo admiro? ¡Más bien le cogí cariño! Un tipo de lo más admirable, sin duda alguna. Es decir, ¡vamos! El Mapache o Mysterion son héroes menores comparados con él. Ellos nos protegen de delincuentes comunes, pero el Asesino arrasa a las más grandes mentes criminales.

- ¡Je! Pues esperemos que Cartman no empiece con sus mamadas de estar cabreando al Asesino; no quisiera ver si éste se lo despelleja vivo por sus tonterías…

- Hola, chicos – dijo una tierna vocecita.

Kyle y Stan se volvieron hacia el dueño de la voz.

- Hola, Butters – le devolvió el saludo Kyle.

- Va-vaya, creo que vi a Eric muy furioso hoy.

- Sí, está furioso porque empezó a echar pestes del Asesino otra vez – le dijo Stan .

- El culón no acepta que el Ángel Exterminador es un héroe de verdad y no un pendejo como el Mapache – añadió Kyle con sorna -. Espero que el Asesino un día se tope con él y le dé una merecida patada en el culo por hablar mal de quienes realmente nos protegen.

- Oh, bueno, sí… Ehmmm… Me tengo que ir, chicos. Mis papás me castigarán si no regreso a casa dentro de veinte minutos.

Dicho esto, el rubio se retiró.

Kyle observó al pequeño rubio muy preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kyle? – preguntó Stan.

- No sé, Stan. Algo aquí no cuadra con Butters.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo lo veo normal.

- Tú lo ves normal porque casi nunca lo ves desde la secundaria, pero yo he observado que algo cambió en él. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero he observado que él ya no está tan nervioso ni tartamudea mucho como antes.

- Bueno, creo que está madurando. O eso o al fin sus padres le están dejando ser.

- Pues esperemos que sea eso y no algo grave. Todo el mundo sabe que su padre a veces lo golpea por cualquier pendejada.

Stan cuadró los hombros.

Ambos amigos se fueron directamente a la clase de química, la cual era su última clase del día.

* * *

><p>Kyle meditaba mientras estaba sentado en el retrete del baño escolar.<p>

Podría jurar por Moisés haber visto en los brazos de Butters una serie de moretones y raspaduras, y sin embargo el chico alegaba que fue por un accidente. Aquella excusa era una mentira, de eso estaba seguro.

No obstante, la actitud del muchacho al respecto le dejaba muchas dudas.

Ya no era el niño a quien todo el mundo ignoraba y manipulaba; ya no era aquél chiquillo inocente a quien se le podía usar como carnada en caso de que estuvieran en problemas… Ya no era el chiquillo que se vestía todos los días con la misma ropa de mojigato que le compraba su mamá.

El Butters que ve ahora es más participativo en clase, ya no temblaba de miedo… Y desafiaba abiertamente a cualquier cabrón que lo molestaba, especialmente a Eric Cartman, a quien en una pelea verbal le había dicho que tenía en su poder un video de su madre teniendo relaciones incestuosas con el padre de ésta, dejando fuera de combate al culón.

Tal vez sea solo su imaginación y, como le dijo Stan, el chico poseía cierta libertad por parte de su familia…

De repente, oyó un portazo.

Kyle pensó que podría ser Cartman aún furioso por la discusión del día anterior. No obstante, escuchó que el visitante trancaba la puerta con algo.

Solo alguien como Cartman podría hacerlo.

_Esperaré a que se vaya,_ pensó el joven mientras se limpiaba el trasero luego de abrir la llave del retrete, se subía los pantalones y se sentaba encima de la caja del retrete.

No quería una confrontación con el culón nuevamente; eso ya le tenía harto.

Esperó varios minutos.

Minutos que parecían una eternidad para Kyle, quien reflexionó.

Si eran Pip y Damien teniendo sexo caliente a discreción, estaba realmente jodido.

Abrió un poco la puerta y empezó a observar...

Y lo que vio casi le hacía caer del asombro.

Frente al espejo del baño estaba Butters; la expresión aniñada de su rostro se había transformado de manera extraordinaria en la expresión de alguien que parecía haberle pateado el trasero a alguno que otro tipejo.

El rubio sacó un par de vendas, una aguja con hilo especial para heridas, unas tenazas, gasas, jabón y agua oxigenada. Después se sacó el cinturón, lo dobló y se lo llevó a la boca.

- ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? – se preguntó el joven.

Mientras, el chico se quitó la camisa roja oscura que tenía puesta, dejando ver su hombro derecho vendado y lleno de sangre.

Kyle se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo Butters poseía una musculatura discreta pero bien formada? ¿Y qué carajos le había pasado en el hombro?

El rubio se quitó la venda ensangrentada con cuidado y observó la nefasta herida.

- Maldito hijo de perra – dijo con rabia -. La próxima vez que lo vea no escapará de mí.

_¿De quién estará hablando?_, pensó Kyle muy preocupado.

Butters tomó las tenazas y empezó a auto-operarse.

Era un dolor insoportable, pero tenía que extraer la bala que había recibido de uno de los miembros de la Mére Papillion, la poderosa mafia francesa a la que le sigue los pasos desde hacía un par de años.

Logrando sacar la bala, la colocó en el lavadero; acto seguido, tomó el jabón y el agua oxigenada y se puso a lavar la herida. Sin embargo, el joven se detuvo de manera instintiva y observó discretamente a través del espejo.

- Eres demasiado curioso, ¿lo sabías, Kyle?

Kyle se cayó del asombro… Y literalmente de la taza del retrete.

¿Cómo supo que estaba ahí?

Butters lo miró a través del espejo y, en tono cortante, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación morbosear a las personas?

- No te estaba morboseando – graznó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al rubio - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el hombro, Butters?

- No es nada. Un pleito entre conocidos, es todo.

- ¿Un pleito que involucra un arma de fuego?

- ¿Y qué con eso? ¿No me crees?

- Pues yo…

Butters arqueó una ceja.

- Mira, Kyle, si piensas que estoy metido en pleitos, eso ya es problema mío. Yo no me meto en tus pleitos con el culón bastardo porque no es mi problema, así que por favor, te suplico que no te metas en mis asuntos.

Kyle estaba muy maravillado ante semejante respuesta; normalmente Butters estaría contándole sus problemas como el mojigato para lo que fue educado, mas el tono cortante y la actitud hostil que tenía hacia él era algo que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Butters?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Has cambiado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco tengo acaso el mismo derecho que todos ustedes de cambiar? Por favor, Kyle, ahórrate la cuestión "ese no eres tú" porque soy el mismo de siempre.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo eres, Butters! – exclamó Kyle muy exasperado -¡Solo mírate! ¿Acaso crees que no sé cómo te tratan tus padres? ¿Acaso crees tú que no he notado tus moretones en los brazos? Tal vez sea el único que lo haya notado, pero Butters, pienso que necesitas ayuda. ¡Esa clase de vida que tienes te destruirá de un momento a otro!

Butters continuó curándose la herida.

- Pásame las vendas, por favor.

Kyle asintió y le entregó las vendas. Butters se vendó el hombro hasta tenerlo bien apretado.

- Ya está.

- Butters, ¿acaso escuchaste todo lo que dije? ¡Realmente necesitas ayuda!

El rubio suspiró.

El de la ushanka verde era realmente necio a la hora de insistir en un tema cualquiera.

- Kyle – dijo con frialdad -, por favor, ¡por favor!, simplemente deja que yo viva mi vida y tú vive la tuya, ¿ok? Realmente eres muy obstinado.

- Butters…

El joven rubio guardó las cosas en la mochila, destrancó la puerta y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes dirigirle a Kyle una sonrisa y decirle:

- De todos modos, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Nos vemos.

Y se retiró, dejando a Kyle con la palabra en la boca.


	3. RECUERDOS GRATOS

**RECUERDOS GRATOS.**

- ¡¿Qué Butters qué? – exclamó Stan, quien casi se daba de bruces contra el suelo.

- Estaba herido, Stan – le respondió Kyle mientras comía un pedazo del KFC que Sharon les había comprado para cenar -. Su hombro parecía una aberración por la bala que le metieron.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso es terrible! Jamás me imaginé que Butters estuviera en un lío de esos.

- Y eso no es todo. Hubieras visto la discreta musculatura que tenía; todo el mundo lo ve flaco, como si fuera una chica, pero quítale la ropa y le verás una musculatura bien formada. Por lo visto ha hecho mucho ejercicio.

- Eso no debería de importarte, Kyle. Lo que a mí me preocupa fue la forma en que me dijiste en que te trató. Yo diría que se sintió incómodo contigo.

- Tal vez, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que necesita ayuda. Sus padres le tratan muy duro; tal vez eso sea una forma de rebelarse contra ellos.

Kyle se detuvo un momento.

- Oh, Dios…

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Stan.

- Creo que Butters me mintió.

- ¿Eh?

- Stan, tal vez lo que hizo Butters fue un intento fallido de suicidio.

- ¡Oh, Kyle, no me asustes así!

-¡ ¿Cómo no asustarse cuando vemos a alguien que pide ayuda a gritos? Primero será una herida de bala, ¿y luego qué? ¿Intentar tirarse del edificio de la escuela? Stan, debemos ayudarlo a irse de su casa.

- ¡¿Estás loco?

- Loco no, pero sí cuerdo para actuar de prisa.

- Kyle, creo que será mejor que le dejemos en paz. ¿Qué tal si lo que te dijo era cierto y estuvo liándose con un conocido? Tal vez se lió con Cartman y el muy hijo de puta le hirió.

- No lo creo, Stan. Cartman no es tan maldito como para llegar a eso.

Kyle se hundió entonces en sus pensamientos, evocando la hostil plática que tuvo hoy con el rubio.

Algo había cambiado en el chico.

Definitivamente ese rubio no era el Butters que conocía desde que era pequeño; es más, el joven está escondiendo algún secreto macabro que podría estar ligado a su familia.

Y él, Kyle Broflovski, está más que dispuesto a averiguarlo y ayudarle a salir adelante.

* * *

><p>La noche. La mejor aliada para un Asesino que en solitario surca los tejados de South Park en busca de un lugar en donde sentirse cómodo y vigilar los movimientos de la ciudad.<p>

Butters se colocó en la punta de la azotea del edificio de Wade Travel Coporative, una magna compañía de viajes cuyos dueños eran los Obama (cosas de la vida, ¿verdad?); con la actitud de un vigilante nocturno, reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido el día anterior en el baño.

Nunca llegó a pensar que Kyle se preocupara por él; normalmente el pelirrojo oriundo de Jersey, junto con el culón bastardo, el bisexual que muere los casi 365 días del año y el hippie novio de Wendy Testaburger, lo había usado como señuelo para no meterse en problemas al igual que la mayoría los que le rodean. ¿O acaso no recurrieron a él para que se haga pasar por el autor de una novela prohibida y vetada al mundo? ¿Acaso no fueron ellos quienes le dejaron solo en medio del bosque para embarcarse en una aventura hacia México? ¿Acaso no fue ese cuarteto de amigos quienes lo incluyeron nada más como un simple sustituto de Kenny? ¿Acaso no le dijeron en su cara que era un reverendo pendejo cuando estuvieron a punto de balear su casa porque disque se estaba organizando una secta religiosa?

Hipócrita, más que hipócrita le sonó la actitud de preocupación de Kyle…

Pero no le enfada.

¿Por qué enfadarse con algo a lo que dolorosamente está acostumbrado al ser criado en una familia de mentirosos y manipuladores que siempre lo castigan por una pendejada como revolver la despensa?

Su naturaleza siempre había sido tierna y bondadosa; nunca ha sentido el resentimiento hacia ellos porque sabía que el verdadero problema no era él, sino la educación que le estaban dando: Una educación de lo más represiva que uno pudiera sentir, una educación obsesiva hacia el orden y la limpieza que podría llegar a un punto peligroso.

Pero eso se acabó.

Para él aquél mundo absurdo había acabado desde el momento en que conoció a Desmond Miles…

El joven sonrió.

_:: Flashback ::_

_Butters había decidido huir de su hogar; tenía apenas 17 años cuando por fin se dio el ansiado despertar._

_Ese día fue el peor día de su vida; era la enésima vez que sus padres le habían castigado por el simpe hecho de no haber posado bien para la foto del anuario de la preparatoria. Sus padres le dijeron que avergonzaba a la familia y acto seguido le aplicaron la ley del hielo a tal grado de lastimarlo emocionalmente._

_Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_Que todos se vayan al carajo y se pudran en el averno; él ya no iba a soportar semejante presión emocional como la que había vivido desde que tenía uso de razón. Iba a escapar de su casa e irse del pueblo sin decirle a nadie ni siquiera al perro del vecino._

_El chico cogió su mochila y guardó en ella algo de ropa y los ahorros de su vida. Trancó la puerta con la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana._

_Una vez que tuvo un pie afuera, Butters sintió por primera vez en su vida una sensación de libertad que nunca antes había experimentado; parecía como si el Destino quisiera que él lograra atrapar el último bus de la noche hacia Denver, de donde partiría hacia quien sabe donde sus pies y su corazón le dictasen._

_Incluso pensó en olvidarse de ese odioso apodo que le hacía ver más marica que el culón de Cartman._

_A partir de ese momento sería Leopold LaVolpe. _

_Leo para sí mismo y para quien sea su amigo._

_Una vez en la gran ciudad de Denver, el chico se puso a explorar las solitarias y oscuras calles… Y fue en una de esas en donde el Destino y la Providencia le marcaron para siempre._

_Una mujer estaba atrapada entre un hombre corpulento y la pared; en su rostro había miedo y terror, ambas justificadas por el simple hecho de que el tipo traía un arma de fuego apuntándole en el vientre._

_- Dame todo tu dinero, perra – le decía hombre al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba el cuello de la mujer con una mano, apretándole poco a poco hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento._

_Cualquier transeúnte saldría corriendo del lugar a gritos para pedir ayuda a la Policía, pero Leo decidió que no iba a ser un cobarde._

_Ya no más._

_Se acercó sigilosamente a la escena del crimen y, en un momento oportuno, se abalanzó encima del sujeto e intentó arrebatarle el arma._

_- ¡Vete! – gritaba el joven entre jadeos - ¡Vete! ¡Llama a la Policía!_

_La mujer, quien estaba recuperando el aliento, se fue corriendo pegando de gritos para llamar la atención de algún representante de la ley._

_Leo intentó golpear la mano del malhechor en la pared, pero éste le dio u puñetazo en el estómago varias veces hasta que romperle alguna costilla; no obstante, el chico, con voluntad de hierro, seguía forcejeando con él incansablemente._

_En un movimiento, el hombre le golpeó las partes nobles, haciendo que el chico se doble de dolor._

_- ¡Vas a morir, pendejo! – exclamó el hombre con una risa maliciosa._

_Leo, al ver que probablemente la muerte haya decidido llevárselo, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, impulsado por un sentimiento que le hacía hinchar el pecho._

_El tipo estuvo a punto de disparar, pero algo extraordinario sucedió: Una cuchilla salió de la nada y se clavó en el hombro del ladrón; el muchacho, asombrado, buscó con la vista al dueño de esa cuchilla._

_Y ahí, surgiendo de entre las sombras, un hombre de capucha y vestiduras blancas con una banda roja en la cintura se apareció ante ellos. Se le veía parcialmente el rostro, pero parecía ser que el ladrón había reconocido a aquél encapuchado, ya que su rostro reflejó un terror indescriptible._

_Un terror que hizo figurar a Leo que aquél oscuro personaje encarnaba a la mismísima Muerte._

_El ladrón intentó huir, pero rápidamente era alcanzado por el látigo del desconocido, quien le arrastró con una impresionante fuerza, ya que el tipo se ahogaba con cada arrastre._

_- ¡No! – exclamaba el hombre mientras oponía resistencia._

_El hombre se acercó a zancadas hacia el ladrón y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:_

_- No sabía que asaltar a inocentes fuera uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos, Psimkins._

_El joven se quedó asombrado._

_Por lo visto, ambos personajes se conocían._

_¿Serán del mismo gremio?_

_- Des… Desmond. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte por aquí! – exclamaba el tipo lleno de terror - ¿A-a qué debo el… el gran honor de tu presencia, ami…?_

_El encapuchado lo ahorcó con más fuerza._

_- ¡Dios! – rogaba el ladrón - ¡Por favor, te lo puedo explicar todo!_

_- ¿Explicar qué, traidor? ¿Qué te vendiste a esos bastardos de Abstergo por unos miserables dólares? ¿Qué por tu culpa Harry murió en esa emboscada que le tendieron cuando regresaba a casa con su familia?_

_- ¡Des…!_

_- Traicionaste a la Hermandad, Psimkins. Y no es la primera vez que haces algo así._

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad!_

_Leo, quien presenciaba la escena, había decidido intervenir, mas la mirada del encapuchado recayó sobre el joven, dejándolo petrificado con la mirada. El joven comprendió entonces que tenía que irse de ahí sin mirar atrás y olvidando todo, por lo que hizo el ademán de retirarse... Pero contempló con ojos de alerta que el ladrón estaba sacando sigilosamente un cuchillo bajo la manga, por lo que saltó sobre el ladrón e intentó arrebatarle el arma._

_El encapuchado, al ver eso, estiró hacia atrás la palma de su mano; de su muñeca salió una cuchilla muy afilada. Le asestó una cuchillada en el hombro primero y después en el cuello, haciendo que el tal Psimkins muriera al instante._

_Leo, mientras tanto, yacía inconsciente y mal herido en el suelo a consecuencia de los duros golpes que había recibido de Psimkins._

_El encapuchado, al contemplar el estado del muchacho, lo cargó en los hombros y se dispuso a escalar el edificio hacia la azotea._

* * *

><p><em>Leo despertó con un agudo dolor en el abdomen.<em>

_Y se sorprendió._

_Estaba ahí en algún hospital de la ciudad, y, a juzgar por la vista tan perfecta del amanecer en la ciudad, se figuró que era alrededor de las primeras horas de la mañana._

_- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Al fin despertaste! – exclamó una enfermera, quien había entrado minutos antes para checar su estado de salud - ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_- Adolorido, creo – respondió el joven con timidez -. ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- Estás en el Hospital St. Mathews, Leopold._

_El chico se asustó._

_La enfermera, comprendiendo el estado de shock del chico, le explicó:_

_- Un transeúnte te vio en un callejón sin salida muy malherido; al parecer sufriste un asalto con agresión física._

_- S-Si, así es._

_¡Qué pésimo mentiroso eres, Leo!, se regañó internamente._

_- Bueno… No hay de qué preocuparse debido a que las radiografías muestran que tienes una buena resistencia física a los golpes. Es un milagro que no te hayan fracturado ningún hueso._

_- Uhmmm… Gracias. ¿Y… Cuánto tiempo he de quedarme aquí? Digo, no tengo mucho dinero como para pasarme las noches en el hospital._

_- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Tu tío llegó esta mañana y acordó pagar las atenciones médicas._

_- ¡¿Mi tío?_

_Yo no tengo ningún tío, estuvo a punto de decir el chico, pero decidió cerrar la boca._

_Se figuró de que podría ser el encapuchado quien le haya pagado su estancia en el hospital, por lo que no pudo estar más que agradecido._

_Ojalá tuviera la forma de cómo devolverle aquél enorme favor._

_- Bien, Leopold, descansa. Necesitas reposo mínimo durante el día de hoy. Mañana te daremos de alta, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Sí. Gracias, señorita._

_La mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando al joven Stotch sumido en un mar de pensamientos._

_Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de seguridad, un hombre encapuchado observaba la habitación en donde estaba el joven._

_Sonrió._

_El muchacho había dado una verdadera muestra de valor la noche anterior al enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte; no solamente había salvado la vida de la chica, sino también había salvado su propia vida._

_Observó las cosas que estaban en la mochila del chico; por lo que pudo leer en su diario íntimo, aquél chico era una persona incomprendida, solitaria, de nobles sentimientos y deseoso de formar amistades que le ayuden a sobrellevar la constante represión a la que estaba sometido, la cual le había obligado a tomar la decisión de irse de su hogar para forjarse una nueva vida._

_Él comprendía perfectamente aquél anhelo porque ya lo había vivido en su juventud; ahora, con sus cuarenta años de edad, Desmond Miles, el Gran Maestro de los Asesinos, decide darle al chico una oportunidad que no se le ofrece a cualquiera o que cualquiera puede aceptar._

_La oportunidad de ser un Asesino._

_- Rebecca – le decía a la enfermera -… Creo que hallé a un nuevo pupilo._

* * *

><p><em>Leo observaba desde la ventana la impresionante vista de la ciudad; hoy era su primer día de libertad, y planeaba disfrutarla descansando de su primera aventura.<em>

_No podía esperar el día siguiente para abandonar el hospital; tenía en su dulce cabeza muchos planes de vida que le permitirían sobrevivir en una sociedad indiferente ante la bajeza humana._

_Evocó entonces lo sucedido en el callejón._

_El encapuchado había hablado de una Hermandad y sobre unos tipos llamados Abstergo; le surgió una curiosidad saber qué carajos era lo que había sucedido en ese callejón, porque aquello le sonaba como un sueño…_

_UUn sueño demasiado dopado, diría él._

_- Si subieras a la azotea, tendrías una mejor vista que ésta – le dijo una voz._

_El chico se volvió y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió feliz de ver a alguien._

_Aunque ese alguien no sea amigo o conocido._

_Apoyado en la pared, estaba él, el hombre encapuchado; le sonreía como si estuviera feliz de haberle agradecido por salvarle la vida._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió el hombre._

_- Mejor. No sabe cuánto le agradezco que usted se haya tomado tantas molestias en procurarme atención médica. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo pagarle todo lo que gastó!_

_- No importa, muchacho. Lo importante es que estés bien y estés fuerte para lo que viene._

_El muchacho le miró muy extrañado._

_- Ven – le dijo el hombre -. Te mostraré algo._

_Leo obedeció y siguió al hombre._

_:: Flashback ::_

Una lágrima corrió en su mejilla.

Recordó el momento grato en que Desmond le había ofrecido su apoyo… Y con él la oportunidad de ser lo que era ahora.

_:: Flashback ::_

_Observando la impresionante vista de la luz del sol iluminando la ciudad de Denver, Leo sintió que en ese momento el Destino le había llamado para ser alguien… Y lo sintió en las confortantes palabras de Desmond:_

_- Muchacho, lo que estoy a punto de ofrecerte nadie lo conoce y no cualquiera puede hacerlo._

_El muchacho se volvió muy sorprendido._

_Desmond, sonriente, añadió:_

_- Leopold Stotch, he visto tu valor y tu decisión la noche anterior. Me di cuenta de que posees algo que ni tú mismo conoces y que había surgido en ese momento. Por ello y en agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida, te ofrezco una oportunidad de cambiar tu mundo y los que te rodean._

_Dicho esto, Desmond se desbarata un brazalete y se lo entrega al joven._

_Leo, por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir aquél gesto, por lo que decidió ponerse el brazalete en su muñeca. Con ello, surgió un pacto entre ambos hombres, un pacto entre alumno y maestro… Un pacto entre un Novato y un Gran Maestro Asesino._

_Había aceptado ingresar a la Hermandad de los Asesinos._

_:: Flashback ::_

Leo, con una calma que transmitía serenidad, se paró en la punta de la azotea e hizo su salto de fe.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO ESTÉN FAMILIARIZADOS CON ASSASSIN'S CREED: EL SALTO DE FE ES EL ACTO EN DONDE UN ASESINO SALTA DESDE LA PUNTA O LA ATALAYA DE UN EDIFICIO PARA ATERRIZAR EN UN MONTÓN DE PAJA O A PIE.<strong>

**ESPERO HABERLES ACLARADO UN POCO LA CUESTIÓN.**

**^_^BESOS!**


	4. TRENT

**TRENT.**

Trent Boyett observaba la ciudad desde lo alto de la azotea de un edificio; su vida había dado giros inesperados, provocando que no sólo evolucionara él mismo, sino que también llegara la calma a su vida.

Reconoció que ya no era aquél bravucón que ansiaba una venganza determinante contra ciertas cinco personas que le habían hecho hundirse en la cárcel para menores teniendo apenas 5 años todo por una pendejada de la infancia; ya no era aquél individuo que sentía las ganas de destrozar a quien se le cruzara en su camino.

Ya no desde que estaba enterado de una verdad.

Y que la única persona que había presenciado todo el incidente había callado más por miedo a los abusos de sus padres que por miedo a él. De eso no podía culparlo: Siempre había pensado que los problemas en su hogar eran tremendos, pero la familia de Butters era más tremenda que la suya.

Trent era hijo de un padre golpeador y una madre sumisa; al cumplir los 15 años logró sacar a su padre literalmente de su vida y de su casa, estando harto de ver cómo su madre sufría y tratando de evitar que su madre perdiera la vida. Esto último lamentablemente sucedió a pocas horas de haberla llevado al hospital.

El joven cerró los ojos.

La vida había sido una mierda desde ese entonces: No podía volver a South Park debido a que había sido desterrado de por vida por sus acciones contra la señorita Cartlidge, su antigua maestra de preescolar, Kyle, Stan, Eric, Kenny y Butters. Tampoco podía conseguir un empleo estable debido a su profunda depresión.

Pero todo eso quedó atrás.

Había aprendido a perdonar, y vaya que había aprendido y de una manera muy particular: Desmond Miles, el Líder de los Asesinos.

Desmond le había salvado de morir a manos de la mafia; un "amigo" suyo le había dicho que podía ganar dinero fácil secuestrando gente para la Mafia Siciliana, y él, estando urgido de dinero para pagar la renta de su pequeño departamento, aceptó.

Todo iba bien, relativamente bien: secuestraba a hombres de mucho dinero que le debía a la Mafia Siciliana, y por cada uno le pagaban hasta quince mil dólares dependiendo del status social del deudor. No obstante…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_- ¡Por favor, no me lleven! – exclamaba un pobre hombre al ver que le suministraban un calmante por sus venas._

_Trent estaba ahí, escondido detrás de unas cajas de madera; algo le había impulsado a ir a esa bodega, en donde siempre escondían a todos aquellos a quienes secuestraba en nombre de la Mafia Siciliana._

_Lo que veía no lo podía creer: Unos hombres de negro habían puesto de rodillas a Simon Hitsch, un joyero judío a quien debía más de cincuenta mil dólares a la mafia. Había pasado el tiempo y no había manera de que pagara a Don Vito, el Jefe. Entonces éste lo mandó a secuestrar para torturarle y matarle._

_Trent había sentido lástima por aquél hombre, puesto que sabía que en ese entonces la economía no estaba en su mejor auge, ni siquiera para una joyería de tercera como la del judío._

_Pero en ese momento lo que veía no era a la Mafia torturar a Simon; aquellos tipos de negro pertenecían a una organización de alto nivel: Abstergo._

_Conocía el nombre por ser una poderosa farmacéutica, pero jamás se había imaginado a la Mafia Siciliana estar involucrada con ésta; es más, al parecer Don Vito era en realidad un subordinado de esos hombres dado el trato tan diligente que prestaba._

_En fin, ahí estaba: Viendo cómo aquellos hombres le suministraban un calmante al hombre para luego llevárselo en una lujosa camioneta._

_- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Vito – le dijo uno de los de negro, quien parecía ser que era el jefe -. Serás muy bien recompensado por tus servicios._

_- Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, mi señor._

_El hombre sonrió malévolamente._

_Trent presintió que algo andaba mal ahí; de hecho, había tenido muchas sospechas desde el primer día en que empezó a trabajar para la mafia._

_Los hombres de negro se retiraron en la camioneta y abandonaron la bodega._

_- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – se preguntó._

_- Alto ahí, pendejo – dijo una voz._

_Trent se volvió y se encontró con un arma frente a frente._

_El hombre hizo señas de que se levantara, a lo que el joven obedeció; acto seguido, fue llevado ante Don Vito, quien al verlo le inquirió enfurecido:_

_- ¡¿Nos has estado espiando, bastardo?_

_Trent, con el miedo recorriéndole el espinazo, mintió:_

_- N-No, señor. Solo pasaba por aquí y…_

_- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó el hombre del arma - ¡Yo vi que había presenciado todo!_

_Don Vito observó al joven._

_- ¿Acaso no es éste tu amigo, Greg?_

_Greg Stone, "amigo" de Trent, había sido ascendido a subjefe de operaciones por el propio Vito; lo había conocido en un bar luego de liarse a golpes con un tipo ebrio que intentaba abusar de una chica._

_Greg observó al rubio con mirada acusadora, como si le quisiera darle a entender que se había metido en un serio problema._

_No era de extrañar que eso suceda proviniendo de Trent._

_- No es mi amigo, Don Vito. Es sólo un chico al que conocí en un callejón sin salida._

_Perro, maldijo Trent mentalmente._

_Se dio cuenta en ese instante que el tipo era prácticamente como Eric Cartman: Sólo velaba por sus propios intereses y los de nadie más que los suyos; era un tipo siempre dispuesto a hundir a los que le rodean sólo para quedar bien ante su jefe. _

_- Bien, muchacho – decía Don Vito mientras sacaba de su saco un arma .9mm y le apuntaba en la cabeza -. Has visto algo que no debías ver. .. Y nosotros no dejamos testigos._

_Greg, muy sonriente, añadió:_

_- Me caías bien, Trent. Lástima._

_- ¡Maldito!- exclamó Trent en un intento de zafarse de aquellos tipos que le sostenían - ¡Yo te creía mi amigo!_

_- Lo siento… Pero yo no. Adiós… Pendejo – y dicho esto, se marchó._

_- ¡Perro! ¡Cobarde! ¡Maldito!_

_Don Vito le acercó más el arma hasta su cabeza y estuvo a punto de presionar el gatillo._

_De repente, se escuchó el ruido de alguien cayéndose; Don Vito y los demás se volvieron para ver qué había sucedido._

_Y vieron a Greg en un charco de sangre._

_Muerto._

_Don Vito se llenó de terror, mismo que aumentó cuando vio surgir de las sombras a un hombre vestido de negro con cuchillas saliendo de sus muñecas._

_- ¡Assassino! – gritó uno de los hombres que sostenía a Trent y corrió despavorido._

_Trent observó al hombre; el tipo realmente intimidaba. Su sola mirada parecía anunciar que la Muerte Alada había llegado por ellos, ya que el tipo de un solo tajo mató a Don Vito y a su secuaz con tan sólo usar sus cuchillas._

_Al acercarse a Trent, éste pensó que había llegado a su fin…_

_- ¿Estás bien? – le inquirió el hombre de negro ._

_El joven, un tanto sorprendido, graznó:_

_- S-Sí._

_El hombre de la capucha negra sonrió._

_- Vete de aquí y no mires hacia atrás – le dijo._

_- ¡Sí!_

_Trent empezó a correr como loco hacia la salida de la bodega._

_Se volvió para dar gracias a su salvador… Pero éste ya había desaparecido._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Trent sonrió.<p>

Tras el incidente, el chico había buscado la manera de contactar con los Asesinos hasta que por fin decidió convertirse en una especie de informante dada su capacidad de memoria para conocer toda clase de operaciones relativas a la mafia; lo había hecho llegar a manos de Desmond gracias a Rebecca, una joven que trabaja de enfermera por las mañanas y quien le había atendido tras recibir una bala en la pierna.

El Hospital funcionaba como pantalla para encubrir el cuartel general de los Asesinos en Colorado; Trent lo supuso luego de que viera que Rebecca revisara sus cosas hasta hallar la lista de nombres de todos los miembros de la Mafia Siciliana.

Acto seguido, logró contactar con Desmond y se ofreció voluntariamente para ser espía e informante de los movimientos relacionados con Abstergo y las mafias. Éste, como recompensa, le ofreció su apoyo y el ingreso a la Hermandad, ofrecimiento que aceptó con gusto.

Aquél mundo oculto ante los ojos de la Humanidad le había dado ánimos para seguir adelante, descubriendo habilidades ocultas en sí mismo, participando activamente en misiones de infiltración, espionaje y asesinato de grandes cabezas de la mafia… Y ser uno de los maestros de Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

El hombre se echó a reír.

¿Quién le había dicho que el pequeño miedoso iba a estar en la Hermandad y que él mismo participara en su formación?

Al principio le trató con mucha dureza por las cuestiones del pasado, mas al notar el sorprendente espíritu de fortaleza del jovencito terminó por sentir un profundo respeto y admiración… Un respeto que se iba convirtiéndose en un lazo sumamente cercano y estrecho.

Un lazo de amistad que los unía fuertemente hasta la fecha.

Y todo por aquella confesión en el último día del chico como Novato.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Leo estaba feliz y emocionado por haber participado en su primera misión; él y Trent estaban apostados en la azotea de una bodega abandonada a las afueras de Denver. Acababan de eliminar a Michael Iris, el jefe de la Mafia Irlandesa y uno de los diez jefes de operaciones de Abstergo a nivel mundial._

_Leo fue el que le había dado el golpe mortal a Iris luego de que Trent se encargaba de Snake Thorne, su mano derecha; el chico había hecho grandes avances a lo largo de su duro entrenamiento como Asesino, y aquella misión era sin duda alguna el más importante de su vida. Trent tuvo que reconocer que Leo era muy avezado; incluso reconoció que era uno de los mejores Novatos y alumnos que había tenido y conocido._

_Ahí estaba él: Con una mirada terrible e inmutablemente serena, con la conciencia tranquila; miraba hacia el horizonte esperando el momento de que amaneciera un nuevo día y poder regresar a South Park para cubrir la mentira de que había ido a casa de un tal Tyler Banks, su supuesto nuevo compañero de la escuela, a hacer la tarea en Denver._

_Al principio extrañó a los Stotch aquella excusa, pero Trent se las había arreglado para fingir que todo era cierto, llegando al grado de hackear la base de datos de la preparatoria para dar credibilidad a la excusa._

_Todo salió perfecto._

_- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Leo – decía Trent, esperando una reacción del chico -. Desmond no podría estar más orgulloso de lo que has hecho con Iris._

_- Gracias, Trent – respondió el joven con seriedad -. Tú también has hecho un buen trabajo. Me gustaría seguir trabajando contigo como compañero de equipo, claro, si es que eso fuera posible si dejas de lado ese resentimiento tuyo por lo del preescolar._

_Trent se sorprendió; Leo lo miró seriamente._

_Por lo visto el chico se había vuelto muy directo y franco con los demás; no es que fuera malo, sino que cada día perdía de vista a aquél dulce, nervioso, miedoso y exasperantemente patético inocente niño mantequilla que había conocido en el preescolar. En su lugar estaba un joven decidido, de un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable y muy dispuesto a dar la vida por la de sus amigos. _

_Incluso había visto en él a un verdadero cabrón rompemadres que le valía un verdadero cacahuate lo que dijera la gente dado que había visto cómo ponía en su lugar al mismísimo Eric Cartman sin hacer uso de los golpes: Bastaba dos palabras para hacer que el obeso bastardo se quedara hecho papilla._

_Lo último le divirtió muchísimo, puesto que había hecho un favor tanto a él de vengarle como a sí mismo de ya no dejarse manipular más por su supuesto amigo._

_- Bu…_

_- Leo - replicó el chico en seco -. Me gusta que me llamen Leo. Butters es un apodo muy irritante, ¿sabes?_

_Trent se quedó muy impresionado por semejante aclaración._

_- Bien… Leo, francamente me sorprendes que saques ese tema luego de… ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿10 años?_

_- 12 años. Fueron 12 años sin aclarar las cosas. Sé que no lo has olvidado; por mi parte me gustaría aclararlo todo aquí y ahora aprovechando esta oportunidad única que tengo antes de que pretendas perjudicarme o no._

_Trent guardó silencio._

_Leo continuó:_

_- Yo no dije la verdad a nadie debido a que tenía miedo, Trent. Tenía miedo de ti, sí. Pero tenía más miedo de las grandes golpizas que iban a ponerme mis padres como castigo que a los coscorrones que me pusiste cinco años después de tu salida en el reformatorio. Por ese acto cobarde dejé que te culparan de una pendejada incitada por Stan, Kyle, Kenny y el culón de Cartman. Casualmente ellos también me usaron a mí como chivo expiatorio muchas veces, frecuentemente por Cartman, claro está. ¿Y por qué no me negaba? _

_Trent lo miraba muy impresionado._

_Leo, a punto de las lágrimas al recordar aquellas heridas emocionales, concluyó lleno de rabia:_

_- Porque era un niño solitario que se había vuelto un verdadero marica al no tener los suficientes pantalones para hacerles frente y decirle "no"… ¡Porque realmente necesitaba tener amigos, ser escuchado y apoyado por ellos, escapar de esa maldita pendejada llamada realidad llena de abusos emocionales y físicos por parte de mis padres! ¡Mis propios padres! ¡Mi propia familia abusaba de mí! ¿Qué más te puedo decir al respecto? ¿Así o más jodido quieres que suene? Tus tratos para conmigo ni me afectan ni me interesan ya por eso, ¡sólo por eso!_

_Leo intentó enjugarse las lágrimas._

_Odiaba que le vieran llorar, realmente lo odiaba, pero no pudo evitarlo._

_Trent lo miraba muy serio._

_En silencio._

_Procesando toda esa lastimosa confesión que, de alguna manera, le sorprendía más que cualquier cosa en ese momento._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Esa confesión.<p>

Una confesión que le dejó ver el sufrimiento que padecía en manos de su propia familia.

Ahí sí que Trent se sintió vencido; él provenía de una familia violenta, pero Leo provenía de una familia mucho peor: Manipuladora, chantajista, fría, ambiciosa y muy exasperante.

Durante mucho tiempo Leo pensaba que su familia le quería, pero nunca ha sido así: De hecho, supo que era producto de una noche de sexo caliente y que las familias de ambos, como fanáticas religiosas que eran, los obligaron a casarse. En pocas palabras, Leo era como el saco de los golpes: Era el paño de la frustración y la culpa por un error de juventud.

Los castigos insignificantes y pendejos lo evidenciaban, y la relación que mantenía con sus compañeros de la escuela era demasiado insignificante, cosa que debía de ser al contrario dada su tierna naturaleza.

¡Joder, el chico nunca fue apreciado por nadie!

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_- Leo._

_Leo se volvió para ver quién le llamaba._

_Trent estaba detrás de él con la mirada seria._

_Hacía unas horas el joven había sido ascendido al rango de Asesino y ya estaba emprendiendo su regreso al hogar; a juzgar por la mirada, Trent quería tratar algún asunto._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Trent?_

_El rubio mayor se acercó a Leo y, ante la sorpresa del otro, le dio un abrazo._

_- Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido entre nosotros – le dijo luego de separarse -. De veras… Jamás pensé que sufrías más que yo._

_Leo lo miró muy extrañado._

_- ¿Podrás… perdonarme?_

_Leo sonrió._

_- Ya lo hice. Desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Y le ofreció la mano._

_- ¿Amigos? – le inquirió con cierto aire inocente._

_Trent, muy sonriente, le dio un apretón de manos._

_- Amigos._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>- Trent.<p>

Trent volvió en sí y volteó a ver al dueño de la voz.

Leo estaba ahí junto a él. Por lo visto hacía rato que le llamaba.

- ¡Oh, lo siento, Leo! – se disculpaba mientras le daba su acostumbrado apretón de manos a su mejor amigo – Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos.

- Eso ví.

Trent sonrió.

Leo entonces miró hacia el horizonte y suspiró.

- Presiento que va a ser una larga noche.


	5. FAMILIA

**Que hay de nuevo, gente? Créanme que tengo pendiente lo de Promesa y Cartmáncula, sólo que, porfis, denme chancecito y veo que se me ocurre para el desarrollo del pleito de Promesa. Por el momento les dejo con este quinto capítulo de un fic que está en mi cerero y q no hay manera de que me abandone un momento para seguirle con lo de Promesa.**

**Espero sus reviews...**

**Nos vidrios, gente!**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILIA.<strong>

- ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Miembros de la Mafia Siciliana aparecen muertos en bodega de las afueras de Denver! ¡Extra! – voceaba un chico con el orgullo henchido ante la noticia - ¡El Asesino vuelve a patear culos de mafiosos! ¡Extra! ¡Extra!

- Quiero uno – pidió el abogado Gerald Broflovski.

El joven vendedor le dio uno y Gerald le pagó.

Todo Colorado estaba eufórico; en pocos meses, miembros de la Mafia Siciliana y de la Mafia Francesa así como policías y políticos corruptos aparecían muertos en todos lados. Muchos expertos opinaban que el carismático Asesino estaba haciendo una verdadera limpieza en las calles del Estado e incitan a las autoridades a que apoyasen al Ángel Exterminador en su lucha contra la delincuencia trabajando en equipo con él.

El propio Gerald estaba a favor de esa iniciativa; al igual que varios ciudadanos, había expresado sin temor su apoyo incondicional al héroe de South Park, del cual sentía mucho orgullo.

El día en que se topase cara a cara con ese hombre, le estrecharía la mano y le daría resguardo en su casa sin dudarlo en caso de problemas.

Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria de la pequeña ciudad, Wendy y Bebe estaban platicando sobre quién estaba más enamorada del Asesino y quién podría llegar a ser su novia.

Todas las chicas de la prepa aspiraban a conocer un día al hombre de la capucha blanca y declararle su amor incondicional; algunas incluso querían pedirle que donara su semilla para quedarse preñadas y ser madres orgullosas de sus hijos.

Todo era una locura…

Y esa locura ya empezaba a disgustar a los novios de las chicas, especialmente a Cartman, Stan y Kenny; sus respectivas novias Wendy, Claire y Maggie no paraban de hablar de ese personaje todo el santo día de que el Asesino esto, el Asesino lo otro, que era sexy, que era un verdadero hombre…

Ya eso les daba muchos dolores de cabeza.

La única persona del cuarteto que no parecía molestarle semejante locura era Kyle; Bebe, su novia, tampoco paraba de hablar todo el día de querer conocer al Asesino. Todo lo contrario: Le daba risa.

¿Y por qué le hacía gracia esa situación?

Por el simple hecho de que Kyle respetaba y admiraba al tipo más que el resto de los chicos de la preparatoria. Y si Bebe le dejaba… Bueno, pues ya era cosa de Bebe, no de él.

Mientras discutía esa situación con sus amigos, Leo pasaba de largo y les saludaba con el típico aire de niño inocente y torpe característico en él.

- ¿Qué hay, Butters? – inquirió Kyle muy serio - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió el joven un poco irritado -… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kyle le hizo una seña con los ojos, a lo que Leo captó inmediatamente.

- Bien – respondió el joven rubio -. Afortunadamente no pasó a más.

- ¿Quién fue el cabrón que te baleó, Butters? – inquirió Stan, quien miraba de reojo a Cartman.

Éste se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado.

- ¡¿Te balearon? – inquirió Kenny, quien también estaba muy sorprendido - ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Y quién te lo hizo?

- Chicos, estoy bien, ¿sí? Sólo fue un pleitillo con un conocido.

- ¿Pleitillo? ¡Pues esa herida que te vi en el baño no era producto de un pleito, Butters! – exclamó Kyle – Esa herida era grotesca. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Leo miró a Kyle.

_¡Carajo!, ¿por qué demonios tenía qué salir con el tema? _, pensó el joven ya muy incómodo.

- Butters – bramó Cartman -, ¿quién te lo hizo? ¿El Payaso Eso acaso?

Kyle lanzó una mirada furibunda.

- No es para tomarse a broma, Cartman – le dijo en seco.

- ¡Oh, chingada madre, ya dejen en paz esa mierda de asunto! – exclamó Leo a punto de querer golpear al cuarteto entero.

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras.

Leo continuó:

- Lo de la balacera es mi problema, no suyo. Todo lo que me pase a mí es MI ASUNTO, NO SU JODIDO ASUNTO. ¡Dios! ¿Tan difícil es para todos ustedes entender eso?

Dicho esto, se marchó furioso, dejando boquiabiertos al cuarteto.

- Parece que el chico mantequilla amaneció irritado hoy – dijo Kenny.

- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, judío de mierda! – exclamó Cartman muy molesto.

- ¡¿Mi culpa? – protestó el joven pelirrojo al punto de liarse a golpes con el culón - ¡Butters se molestó por tu broma pesada!

- ¡Más bien creo que se emputó desde el momento en que tú y el hippie empezaban a interrogarle sobre esa madre! ¡Además, ¿por qué no me habían dicho nada, par de maricas?

- Mas bien, _nos_, culón. Yo también quisiera saber eso – dijo Kenny -. Kyle, ¿cómo fue que te enteraste de que a Butters le balearon?

- Yo estaba en el baño cuando le escuché entrar; él se quitó la camisa, que estaba muy manchada de sangre. He ahí cuando vi que estaba la venda muy enchumbada de sangre.

- ¿Y cuándo fue eso, Kahl? – inquirió Cartman, ya muy calmado.

- Hace una semana, lunes para ser exacto. Lo hubieran visto, chicos: Él mismo se sacó la bala del hombro, se curó con lo que tenía en mano… Dios, esa herida sí que estaba fea.

- ¿Y no te dijo quién fue? – inquirió Kenny muy preocupado.

- No. No quiso ni decirme.

- ¡Diablos!

La campana sonó.

Ya era la hora de la clase de química; mientras Kenny platicaba con Stan sobre su deseo de partirle la madre al idiota que baleó a Leo, Kyle detuvo a Cartman y, visiblemente molesto y preocupado a la vez, le inquirió:

- ¿Tú le hiciste eso a Butters?

- ¡¿Disculpa?

- Que si tú baleaste a Butters, infeliz.

- ¡Yo no baleé a nadie, judío idiota!

- ¡Tú eres el único que tendría motivos para hacerlo! ¡Motivos y medios para herir a Butters!

Cartman tomó a Kyle del cuello de su camiseta y lo aporreó en la pared.

- ¡Escúchame bien, pendejo! – exclamó Cartman muy irritado - ¡Aunque tuviera el motivo y el medio, no soy tan hijo de puta como para caer tan bajo y querer matarle!

Dicho eso, le soltó.

Kyle añadió:

- Pero él insultó a tu madre.

- La habrá insultado, pero yo no soy un cobarde como para herir a la gente a punta de pistola.

Silencio.

Ambos se sintieron muy incómodos al respecto.

- Lo siento – graznó el pelirrojo al fin.

Cartman, como el valemadres de siempre, se dispuso a dirigirse al salón; sin embargo, se volvió y, con semblante serio, le inquirió:

- ¿Por qué te preocupa mucho ese pendejo de Stotch? Él no quiere que nos metamos en sus asuntos, así que sería mejor que se lo respetemos.

- Butters sufre mucho – se justificó Kyle -. Sabes que sus padres le tratan muy duro.

- Y él que se deja.

- Es que tú no lo entenderías, Cartman… Algo ha cambiado en él. Simplemente digo que no es el Butters que conocemos.

- Todos algún día tenemos que cambiar, Kyle. Ahora vámonos a la clase de química antes de que la maestra nos haga un reporte por inasistencia.

Kyle asintió y le siguió.

No obstante, a varios metros del salón, una figura parecía haber presenciado el diálogo entre ambos rivales.

Sorprendido por la actitud de Kyle, Trent se marchó silenciosamente de la escuela.

* * *

><p>- Kyle está realmente preocupado por tí – decía Trent mientras veía el paisaje nocturno que se levantaba sobre South Park.<p>

- No lo creo – le respondió Leo -. Lo suyo es temporal. Ya verás que se le pasará.

- Pues lamento diferir contigo en ello.

Leo miró a su compañero de caza nocturna muy sorprendido.

- Su preocupación es muy sincera, Leo – añadió Trent -. No deberías haberle tratado de ese modo.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Trent? ¿Decirle "Me hirieron porque, en mi calidad de Asesino, me enfrenté a la Mére Papillion la semana pasada"?

- Le hubieras inventado una excusa mejor que esa del "conocido" sin nombre. Hasta hubieras visto cómo confrontó a Cartman por ello.

- ¿Confrontó a Cartman? ¿Por qué?

- Porque pensó que él fue el que te hirió en el hombro. El culón estaba que se lo llevaba la mierda por la acusación; le molestó que Kyle le acusara de algo que no había hecho. Incluso le agarró del cuello y lo aporreó en la pared; casi le deja inconsciente el imbécil.

Leo miró de nuevo el paisaje.

- ¿Y… Qué sucedió? – inquirió Leo, ya mostrándose preocupado.

Lo que le faltaba: Ya metió en pleitos a Kyle por su herida.

- El culón le dijo que no iba a caer tan bajo como para herirte.

- No me sorprende, conociendo su carácter de tipo narcisista y consentido.

Trent se echó a reír.

- Por lo visto le tienes filo a Cartman – le dijo entre risas.

- Filo no, mi amigo. Simplemente no me sorprende nada de ese pendejo.

Leo aspiró aire.

Trent no paraba de reírse ante el comentario duro pero merecido sobre Cartman.

- En fin… Ya qué. Esta noche pienso descansar aunque sea cinco minutos de las actividades de siempre… En mi espacio sagrado.

Trent lo miró muy serio.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó, adivinando de qué… Y de quién hablaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Trent bufó.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es día de visita semanal! Igual deberías de aprovecharlo tú; ve con Tatiana o con cualquiera de las chicas de Celina. Mereces que te consientan al menos un poquitín.

- No. Ellas han de estar ocupadas "sacando" información a ciertas cabezas de la Mafia.

Leo se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- Leo, hablo en serio. Deja dormir a Cristina.

- Para eso están los días y las horas, mi querido Trent.

Dicho esto, Leo, muy sonriente, saltó desde la azotea seguido de un Trent resignado.

* * *

><p>El departamento estaba a oscuras; era obvio que a altas horas de la madrugada todo el mundo dormía, pero para Leo las tres de la mañana era el mejor momento para descansar en el espacioso departamento de la Lane Street.<p>

Lo consideraba su espacio personal y de descanso semanal; era el único lugar aparte de las azoteas donde él se sentía muy a gusto y actuaba como él mismo sin escuchar la odiosa frase "¡Estás castigado!" todo el día de la boca de sus manipuladores padres.

Podía hacer lo que quiera, incluyendo tomar un sorbo de café con Trent…

O con ella.

Con la joven dama que yacía dormida plácidamente en el lecho tamaño King size cuyo calor conocía muy de sobra. Se quitó el traje y se recostó sin hacer ruido en el lecho.

La abrazó con ternura y, como un murmullo, le llamó con delicadeza:

- Buenas noches, mi pequeña Cristina.

La joven abrió los ojos y se volvió.

- ¡Leo! – y le abrazó tiernamente al mismo tiempo que le besaba con pasión.

Luego del beso de bienvenida, Leo la observó detenidamente; sus cabellos color rojo oscuro como el fuego desparramados sobre los hombros, sus ojos color negros y su encantadora sonrisa así como su personalidad tierna y decidida habían sido las cualidades que lo habían conquistado desde que la vio por primera vez en circunstancias no muy agradables que se diga.

Cristina, feliz por el encuentro tan esperado, le inquirió:

- ¿Veniste solo o está Trent contigo?

- Trent está en la cocina tomando un sorbo de ese delicioso café que sólo tú sabes preparar.

La joven sonrió con lozanía.

- Me imagino que no quiso ir con las chicas de Madame Celina, ¿verdad? – comentó la joven mientras se ponía un abrigo.

- Así es. ¿Y Fiama?

- Durmiendo, aunque creo que al escuchar tu voz ya no dormirá muy bien.

Leo rió.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaba Trent disfrutando de un delicioso café.

- Hola, Trent – saludó Cristina mientras entraba junto con Leo a la cocina.

- Buenas noches, Cristina – luego, mirando a Leo de reojo, añadió: - Veo que Romeo te despertó.

Cristina rió mientras Leo le daba un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

Mientras Cristina y Trent hablaban, Leo se disponía a servirse una taza de café.

De repente, observó de reojo a través del cristal de la alacena. Y sonrió.

- Fiama, pequeña, puedo verte.

Y, saliendo de su escondite, una sonriente niña de 8 años se para en el umbral de la cocina con una muñeca de trapo que el propio Leo había confeccionado para ella.

La niña corrió a abrazar primero a Trent, "su otro hermano mayor", como ella siempre le consideraba, y luego se echó en los brazos de Leo, "su hermano mayor".

- ¡Leo! – exclamaba la niña de cabellos castaños - ¡Estás aquí! ¡Veniste!

- Siempre vengo aquí, Fiama – respondió Leo muy sonriente mientras se levantaba con la niña a cuestas.

- ¿Vas a contarme una historia nueva sobre los Ángeles de Tashbaan esta noche?

Los Ángeles de Tashbaan…

Una vieja historia para dormir que Leo había inventado para la niña… Inspirándose en sus vivencias como Asesino.

Tomó la mano de la niña y la escoltó hacia su dormitorio seguido de Cristina y Trent.

El dormitorio de Fiama tenía sus paredes adornadas con papel tapiz floreado de color rosa, una docena de peluches repartidos por el lugar, un escritorio con libros de su escuela encima estaba ubicado junto a la ventana que daba una vista espectacular a la ciudad y un librero con una colección de cd's y libros.

Leo recostó a Fiama en su cama y le narra en todo alegre:

- Los valientes Ángeles de Tashbaan surcaban los cielos de la ciudad de Amphipolis en busca del malvado Lord Vladericus…

Trent esbozó una sonrisa mientras que Cristina se ponía junto con Leo a escuchar la historia.

Hasta ahora se negaba a creer todo lo que había pasado en cuatro años; hasta en ese entonces él era un huérfano de quince años rechazado por todos y vetado de su propio lugar de nacimiento cuyo camino estaba perdido por siempre en la oscuridad del bajo mundo.

Pero no fue así.

Aquellos a quienes observaba en ese momento, junto con aquél que, por gracia de Dios, apareció en un buen momento, le salvaron la vida. Es más, lo rescataron de la oscuridad a la que estaba condenado a vivir.

Ahora él estaba ahí, con esa pequeña familia que le había adoptado como un miembro más sin rechistar.

Con _su_ familia.


	6. UN HOMBRE EN MEDIO DE DOS MUNDOS

**UN HOMBRE EN MEDIO DE DOS MUNDOS.**

Kenny leía atentamente el diario local mientras se dirigía a la escuela a pie.

Se detuvo al leer la primera plana. Tanto Mysterion como el Asesino estaban en la primera plana, cada uno desempeñando lo propio de sí mismos: Por un lado, el tipo de la capa oscura había capturado a los ladrones de la joyería Mercy's de la calle Hampton y entregado a la policía; por el otro, el Asesino había ajusticiado a muerte a Jeremy Black, un poderoso político vinculado con la Mafia Francesa Mére Papillion. El cadáver del político fue hallado en su departamento junto con nueva evidencia que lo vinculan con la muerte de la periodista sudafricana Karile Tottua, quien había estado investigando sus nexos con la Mére Papillion durante tres años.

Kenny tuvo que admitir que, en su forma de su álter-ego, no podría vencer en popularidad al Asesino. Es más, ni siquiera podría estar al nivel del joven héroe de capucha blanca y cuchillas mortales acabando de raíz con las mafias asentadas en Colorado.

De repente Kyle pasó junto a él y, al verle tan absorto en sus pensamientos, le inquirió:

- ¿Estás bien?

Kenny volvió de su ensimismamiento y, al ver al dueño de la voz, respondió:

- Ehmm… Sí. Sí, estoy bien.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Estoy bien…

Kyle le observó de manera incrédula.

Kenny, sabiendo que no podía mentirle a su buen amigo, añadió:

- Más bien creo que estoy jodido, Kyle.

- ¿Jodido? ¿Por qué?

Kenny le extendió a Kyle la primera plana del periódico.

El pelirrojo bufó.

- ¿Sólo por eso te sientes jodido? ¡Oh, vamos, Kenny, no exageres!

- Pero si tú mismo ves lo que hace ese tipo. Es decir, ¡sólo míralo! Él hace lo que yo debería de estar haciendo: Matar a los tipos malos o entregarlos a la policía.

- ¿Y no es eso lo que haces?

- Pero en grado menor, Kyle. Yo capturo ladrones comunes y corrientes, él literalmente se enfrenta a la Mafia con ayuda de sus amigos. ¿Sí sabes que el Asesino tiene ayudantes?

- Sí. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¿Y qué con eso?

- ¡¿Y qué con eso? ¡Cabrón, ese tipo es un arma de destrucción masiva a donde quiera que vaya! Yo una vez presencié un enfrentamiento suyo, y te juro que daría mi inmortalidad por tener al menos los huevos bien puestos y las habilidades de él. ¡Con dos simples cuchillas y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de parkour mata a diez tipos en menos de veinte minutos! ¡Carajo, lo pendejo que me sentí cuando le vi pelear!

- Tranquilo, Kenny. Él sólo está haciendo su deber para con la sociedad al igual que tú.

- Coño, Kyle. ¡Daría lo que fuera por localizarle, estrechar su mano y rogarle que me convierta en su pupilo! Haríamos un buen equipo los dos juntos… Aunque al culón le dé su ataque cardíaco.

Kyle se echó a reír.

- Más bien creo que Cartman estaría con diarrea si se enterara de que anhelas unirte al Asesino – dijo el pelirrojo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la escuela -. El culón no lo tolera ver ni en pintura.

- Pues a mí no me molesta sentirme eclipsado con este personaje; lo que sí me molestaría es que me quite a mi vieja.

Ambos amigos se echaron a reír y se encaminaron nuevamente a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Un hombre bajó de su limosina frente a un rascacielos; visiblemente nervioso, el hombre se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio, en donde le esperaban impacientemente. La noticia que traía consigo mismo era algo que no iba a ser del gusto de nadie, ni siquiera del señor Jean-Baptiste Prichard, líder de la poderosa Mafia Francesa.<p>

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritó el mafioso mientras arrojaba su medida de whisky contra la pared.

- L-lo lamento mucho, señor – decía el hombre muy nervioso -. L-le ju-juro que jamás nos habíamos imaginado que el Asesino estaba aquí en Denver …

- ¡INÚTILES! ¡INCOMPETENTES! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SON TODOS USTEDES! ¡MANDÉ A DIEZ DE USTEDES A QUE PROTEGIERAN A BLACK Y NI SIQUIERA PUDIERON CON ESE HIJO DE PERRA! ¡¿Se puede saber ahora cómo carajos le diré a Snapes sobre la muerte de su mano derecha sin que me maten, eh? ¡SIN QUE ME PEGUEN UN TIPO POR EL CULO!

- S-señor, le juro que hemos hecho todo lo posible por matar al Asesino, pero él era muy rápido, señor. ¡Si usted hubiera visto cómo se desenvolvía como pez en el agua!

- ¡Al igual que ese maldito de Desmond Miles, supongo!

El hombre no supo qué contestar.

Prichard se dirigió hacia la ventana muy preocupado.

Era la quinta vez en menos de dos semanas que el Asesino aparecía y le arruinaba sus planes. Abstergo, y especialmente Claude Snapes, el jefe de los Templarios sobrevivientes a la masacre de 2012, podrían eliminarle en cuestión de horas si no hacía algo para evitar que los Asesinos atacasen.

¡MALDITO SEAS, ASESINO!

* * *

><p>Leo esperaba a las afueras de la primaria estatal de Denver; pronto iba a ser la hora de regresar a South Park, en donde sus padres le esperaban… Desde hacía tres horas.<p>

Increíble pero cierto: 19 años, a un año de entrar a la universidad… Y controlado de manera exasperante por sus padres mediante castigos y chantajes psicológicos provenientes de una madre neurótica y un tipo que parecía no temer a que un día le colme la paciencia y le de una rajada de madre.

Si Stephen Stotch no fuera su padre, de seguro ya lo habría hecho desde el momento oportuno, pero dada su relación de sangre, el golpearle constituiría una falta de respeto a sus ideales, a su fe religiosa y al propio credo de los Asesinos.

En fin, ¿qué podría hacer él para hacerle entender a su familia que él ya no era un niño, que tenía todo el sagrado derecho de vivir su vida como le plazca y de que varios de los errores que originan esos castigos innecesarios cualquiera los puede cometer? Hasta donde él supiera, no podía hacer nada.

Y si ellos se enteraran de que él era un Asesino, de seguro los problemas aumentarían así como los ridículos castigos, pero si en algo estaba seguro era que ni sus padres ni nadie más impedirían que él transitara entre los dos mundos como pez en el agua.

Porque eso era justamente: Un hombre en medio de dos mundos. Un hombre que soportaba a duras penas la triste realidad a la luz del sol y que amaba la realidad oculta de la luz de la luna. Un hombre que recibía un duro abuso psicológico todo el día, pero que lo compensaba con la deliciosa masacre de todos aquellos que intentasen hacerle daño a la humanidad…

- ¡Leo! – exclamó Fiama al verle.

El joven le dio un efusivo abrazo, tomó su bulto y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia su hogar.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Fiama? – inquirió el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Me fue muy bien, Leo! – respondió la niña con entusiasmo – A mi maestra le gustó mucho el cuento de los Ángeles de Tashbaan.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Incluso me dijo que podría ser escritora algún día.

- ¡Eso es genial, Fiama!

- Y todo te lo debo a ti, hermano.

Leo rió.

Fiama definitivamente era la extensión de Cristina; su candor y su inocencia eran dignas de respeto y admiración. A diferencia de él cuando tenía la tierna edad de 8 años, la niña tenía muchos amigos de ambos sexos; incluso varios varoncitos competían por llamar su atención sin buenos resultados.

Sin duda alguna ambas hermanas eran su poderosa fuerza motora con la cuál él podía transitar entre ambos mundos. Cristina por ser el amor de su vida y Fiama por ser la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo en su triste infancia. Ambas eran junto con Trent su propia familia… Literalmente hablando.

De repente, Leo se detuvo frente a una tienda de juguetes; Fiama observó el mostrador en busca de algún juguete bonito. No obstante, la sonrisa se borró del rostro cuando divisó a través del cristal un auto sumamente familiar.

Y con cuatro rostros sumamente familiares.

_¡Carajo!_, pensó el joven mientras se ponía discretamente la capucha y tomaba a Fiama de la mano para poder irse del lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Leo? – inquiría la pequeña - ¿Viste a algún tipo malo?

- Mmm… Algo peor que eso.

_El condenado cuarteto de cabrones de siempre_, estuvo a punto de decir Leo, mas se mordió la lengua.

No. No quería entrar en detalle alguno respecto a esas personitas que no esperaba ni quería ver en Denver. Es más, de toparse con ellos, juró que les rompería parejo la cara en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad, principalmente al imbécil culón de Cartman.

Para asegurarse de que no les siguieran, caminaron por distintas calles hasta lograr dar con un callejón, en donde el chico cargó a la niña y subió a cuestas a la azotea, desde donde empezó a correr hasta la cercanía del edificio donde vivía. Fue una suerte que ninguno de los cuatro chicos lo hayan visto irse de ese modo.

Estando ya cerca de la entrada, Leo miró en ambos lados con la esperanza de que no estuvieran Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman a la vista. Lo que menos quería era una humillación pública ni mucho menos que fueran con el chisme a sus padres.

- Buenas tardes, Clarence – saludaron ambos muy sonrientes.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Fiama. Señor Stotch.

Ambos entraron al edificio y se subieron al elevador.

- ¿Te quedarás a ayudarme con la tarea? – inquirió Fiama.

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Leo muy sonriente - ¿Es mucha esta vez?

- Sí.

- Bien. Te ayudaré hasta donde pueda. Cuando llegue tu hermana, terminarás con ella lo que te falte.

- ¡Gracias, Leo! – y, abrazándole tiernamente, añadió: - Te quiero mucho, hermano.

Leo sonrió.

- Yo también, hermana. Yo también.

Con aquellas palabras, Leo sabía que, definitivamente, valía la pena ser un hombre en medio de dos mundos.


	7. RECONOCIENDO AL ASESINO

**RECONOCIENDO AL ASESINO.**

- ¿Qué sucede, Kyle? – inquirió Stan mientras veía los nuevos videojuegos del mes.

Kyle parecía estar ausente en cuerpo y alma; era como si de repente hubiera visto algo que le robase su atención de manera repentina…

Porque eso fue lo que justamente le había pasado: Él había visto a alguien conocido en su paso por la ciudad… Había visto a Butters acompañado de una niña en la ventana de un mostrador de una tienda de juguetes.

Bueno, _le pareció_ haberle visto en aquella calle.

- ¿Kyle? – inquirió Stan miran pasaba una mano frente a su mirada perdida.

El pelirrojo volvió de su ensimismamiento y, mirando a su mejor amigo, le dijo:

- Lo siento, Stan. Estaba distraído.

- ¿Distraído? Más bien parecías ausente.

El chico pelirrojo, sintiéndose apenado, le comentó:

- Es que me pareció haber visto a alguien en el centro.

- ¿De veras? ¿A quién?

- Mmm… No me lo creerías.

- Pues dime a quién viste y te lo diré.

- Bien… Pues me pareció haber visto a Butters con una niña pequeña parado frente al mostrador de una juguetería.

Stan se sorprendió.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡No me crees!

- No es que te crea, Kyle. Es que… No sé, te estás tomando muy a pecho lo de Butters.

- Tal vez, pero te juro que lo vi, Stan. Es más, parece que él nos vio a nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que él se puso la capucha de su sudadera y se fue corriendo con la niña en mano.

- ¿De quién están hablando? – inquirió Kenny, quien se había puesto junto a Stan.

- De nadie, Kenny. Kyle dice que le pareció haber visto a Butters en el centro.

- ¡Ja, eso sí que es una reverenda pendejada! – exclamó Cartman mientras le entregaba al dependiente un videojuego - ¿Butters en Denver? ¡Por favor! Ese cabrón marica no sabría desplazarse en esta maravillosa ciudad ni aunque quisiera.

- ¡Les juro que no estoy bromeando!- exclamó Kyle muy molesto - Lo ví con una niña pequeña en el mostrador de una juguetería.

- Sí, y yo vi a un duende lamiéndole las bolas a Santa Claus.

- ¡Cállate, culo gordo!

- ¡Jódete, judío de mierda!

Ambos chicos habían empezado, como siempre, a discutir a gritos, ofendiéndose uno al otro.

Stan y Kenny simplemente cuadraron de hombros y los dejaron en la tienda; ¿qué se puede hacer con dos ami-enemigos discutiendo por una banalidad?

* * *

><p>Kyle estaba acostado en su cama; despierto a altas horas de la noche y mirando el techo de su habitación, el pelirrojo reflexionaba sobre el día que tuvo. Podría jurar que había visto al joven Stotch en Denver; de hecho, le había reconocido inmediatamente gracias a su cada vez mejorada complexión física.<p>

No era por morbo, pero Butters últimamente estaba ganando masa muscular de manera discreta; incluso varias chicas del salón empezaban a caer como moscas muertas alrededor del joven ante la mirada asombrada de los chicos, provocando en algunos ataques de celos y envidia.

Sea lo que esté pasando, tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto con o sin la ayuda de Stan y Kenny, ya que Cartman, pues, le interesa un reverendo cacahuate lo que le sucediera al joven Stotch.

Se levantó de la cama, decidido a acabar de una vez por todas con su curiosidad y con la imperiosa necesidad de querer salvar al rubio de esa existencia infernal en la que vive desde que tenía uso de razón.

- Aguanta, Butters… Te sacaré de ahí. Lo juro.

* * *

><p>Caminando por las solitarias calles, Kyle pensaba en cómo convencer a Butters de que huyera a Denver y que se escondiera ahí durante un tiempo en lo que se las ingeniaba para sacarle del estado de Colorado sin que nadie lo supiera.<p>

Más que un simple acto de compasión, Kyle quería compensar los años en que Butters había sido usado como chivo expiatorio en aquellas situaciones que debió haber enfrentado como hombre y no como un gallina junto con Stan, Cartman y Kenny. Sólo así por lo menos le haría sentir que, a pesar de las circunstancias, era apreciado por al menos pocas personas.

A pocas cuadras de llegar a la residencia Stotch, Kyle vio una sombra correr sobre los tejados de la casa; pensando que podría ser un ladrón, se esconde en las sombras de una de las casas cercanas. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver que aquella sombra llevaba puesta una larga capucha.

- ¡El Asesino! – susurró el joven pelirrojo.

No era una sorpresa para el judío que el Asesino rondase por South Park; de hecho, había escuchado leyendas urbanas que decían que el ya legendario Ángel Exterminador tenía sus orígenes en el pueblo. Podría ser fascinante ver de cerca a su héroe pelear contra los mafiosos… Y ser el primero en conocerlo muy de cerca, aunque sea su rostro lo que pudiera ver.

De repente, un auto salió de la nada y casi atropellaba al pelirrojo, quien se apartó bruscamente del camino y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Así, el auto se detuvo y dos sombras se bajaron del vehículo; al parecer, por la prisa que tenían, casi atropellaban a un habitante del pueblo y eso iba a ser sinónimo de problemas.

Y para evitar los problemas, decidieron llevárselo, sin saber que ya habían firmado su sentencia de muerte desde el momento en que el Asesino los observó desde algunos metros oculto en un frondoso árbol…

Y había reconocido a la víctima del secuestro accidental.

- ¡Kyle!

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Trent mientras él, Cristina y Leo corrían sigilosamente por los arbustos cercanos a una antigua fábrica abandonada a las afueras del pueblo - ¡¿Kyle secuestrado por ese bastardos?<p>

- Sí – respondió Leo -. Y me temo que le podrían hacer daño si no lo salvamos al mismo tiempo que matamos a Richardson.

- No entiendo – susurraba Cristina -. ¿Qué hacía ese tal Kyle a estas horas y solo en la calle?

Leo se tornó sombrío mientras que Trent, suspicaz por naturaleza propia, le respondió:

- Al parecer nuestro pequeño amigo está bien empeñado en querer ayudar al buen Leo con lo de sus viejos.

Leo, ignorando el último comentario, miró detenidamente las actividades de los hombres a través de la rejilla.

_Carajo, Kyle. ¿Por qué demonios tenías qué meterte en donde no debías?_, pensó el joven con preocupación.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y quién es el chico? – inquirió Charles Richardson cuando vio a Kyle amordazado y asustado.<p>

- No lo sabemos, señor – respondió uno de sus acompañantes.

Richardson se volvió con el ceño fruncido y muy sorprendido.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABEN QUIÉN ES ÉL, CON UN CARAJO? – gritó el subjefe de operaciones de Abstergo - ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ENTONCES LO TRAJERON AQUÍ?

- Es que – interfirió otro de sus acompañantes -… Verá… Casi lo atropellamos allá en ese pueblucho…. South Park… ¡Sí, en South Park! Casi lo atropellamos.

- ¿Y ha dicho algo?

- No, señor. Despertó hace unos minutos.

Richardson miró a Kyle, quien al parecer no comprendía ni pío de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él, señor? ¿Se lo entregamos a Prichard para que se deshaga de él?

- No – respondió el hombre muy sombrío -… Puede servirnos de señuelo para poder agarrar a ese Asesino.

Kyle abrió muy grandes los ojos de miedo.

- Eso no es necesario – dijo una voz.

Richardson se volvió.

Y ahí, en medio de un nutrido grupo de veinte hombres, se encontraba Jean Prichard, el líder de la Mére Papillion, la Mafia Francesa.

- ¡Ah, Prichard! ¡Me alegro verte por aquí!

De cabellos cafés oscuros, barba recién arreglada y de traje elegante, Prichard se acercó a su jefe directo con cierta precaución.

- ¿De dónde sacaron a ese chico?

- Estos idiotas lo encontraron en ese pueblito que está cerca de aquí – respondió Richardson.

- ¿Y estaba solo o acompañado?

- Solo, señor – respondió uno de los hombres de Richardson -. Se cruzó en nuestro camino de la nada.

- Bien… Una víctima más de la idiotez humana.

Luego golpeó en el rostro al hombre que le respondió anteriormente.

- ¡Eres un pendejo, Stykes! – exclamó Prichard muy furioso - ¡UN REVERENDO PENDEJO! ¡¿No ven ustedes que ya pusieron en riesgo toda la operación? Y ustedes saben que no deben haber testigos… De ninguna clase.

Kyle se sobresaltó.

Prichard sacó su arma y le apuntó en la cabeza del pelirrojo, dispuesto a jalar el gatillo y terminar con su vida.

No obstante, escuchó un gemido detrás de él, lo que le obligó a volverse... Y ver a Richardson muerto en el piso con una daga clavada en el pecho.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

De repente, una daga rozó su mano, obligándole a soltar el arma y a alejarse precipitadamente.

Prichard miró hacia arriba… Y los ojos se llenaron de terror.

- ¡Asesino! – exclamó.

Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros cuando escuchó esa palabra.

Y, como si fuera una película de Batman, el Asesino hizo su acto de aparición triunfal interponiéndose entre el pelirrojo y el mafioso al saltar desde el fierro del barandal.

- ¡Maldito Asesino! – exclamó el mafioso - ¡A POR ÉL!

Los hombres que acompañaban a Prichard se dispusieron a acercársele, pero de repente una lluvia de dagas y balas aparecieron detrás del joven.

La masacre había comenzado. Y Kyle, quien hasta hacía unos momentos estaba atado y amordazado, podía ver en acción no sólo al legendario héroe de South Park, sino que también a sus compañeros de equipo: una joven con una katana y un fornido pistolero, ambos con las cabezas y rostros cubiertos.

La batalla era una verdadera carnicería: Hombres disparando desesperadamente, tratando de herir a uno de los tres Asesinos que les atacaba con todo, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el terrible rostro de la Muerte encarnado en la cuchilla oculta de uno de ellos, en las dagas o en el arma de fuego.

Kyle observaba todo desde la endeble protección de las cajas de madera; el Asesino le había desatado e instruido que se quedara allá hasta que todo haya pasado.

Sin duda alguna el trío era un arma de destrucción masiva en cualquier lugar que pisasen: todo lo que tocaban hacía que se convirtiera en la guadaña de la Muerte: Pedazos de madera, cristales, cadenas, hachas contra incendios, cuchillos, pistolas... Hasta las cajas hechas añicos eran armas mortales clavadas en los ojos, en el corazón, o entrelazadas en el cuello en el caso de las cadenas.

Kenny no lo pudo haberlo dicho mejor: Los Asesinos eran individuos altamente entrenados, convirtiéndoles en máquinas perfectas hechas para sembrar la muerte y el terror a su paso.

Prichard intentó escapar de Leo, pero éste ya le había alcanzado desde los andamios del edificio abandonado.

- Aquí acaba tu reinado de terror, Prichard – decía Leo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cuchilla.

No obstante, el mafioso miró sobre el hombro del joven y sonrió; uno de sus hombres apuntaba su arma hacia la cabeza del Asesino, y éste, al darse cuenta del peligro, iba a sacar una de sus dagas, mas escuchó la detonación del ama de fuego.

Se volvió y se quedó asombrado: Kyle había tomado un arma de fuego y le había disparado.

Aquella distracción no duró mucho, puesto que el joven gritó:

- ¡CUIDADO!

Instintivamente, Leo se volvió y se apartó cuando Prichard empuñó un arma y empezó a disparar; por suerte para Kyle, el propio Leo lo tomó y le salvó por segunda vez la vida.

Trent y Cristina, mientras, habían colocado bombas de menor expansión en los tambores de la bodega; tenían solamente veinte minutos para salir de ahí, por lo que, al terminar de masacrar a todos los que se encontraban dentro y fuera de la bodega, saltaron por los ventanales y aterrizaron en el río.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Trent - ¡La bomba!

Mientras tanto, Leo y Prichard luchaban; Kyle aprovechó y se abalanzó encima del mafioso para poder dar la oportunidad al Asesino de asestar el golpe final, el cual llegó en forma de un cristal roto rozándole con certera puntería en el cuello.

Luego, tomó una cadena y le entregó una parte a Kyle; al parecer su plan era saltar por la ventana usando el cuerpo inerte de Prichard como sostén… Cosa que lo consiguieron al lograr saltar y aterrizar en el río a pocos minutos de explotar e incendiarse la bodega.

Tret y Cristina, al verles saltar, corrieron hacia ellos, quienes emergieron del río sanos y salvos.

Ambos escupían agua. El rubio se quitó la capucha instantáneamente, dejando al descubierto su rostro ante la mirada asombrada del pelirrojo.

- Butters… - susurró el joven.

Antes de volver a pronunciar palabra alguna, el chico se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Kyle despertó muy adolorido en un lecho amplio; con muchas dudas, observó detenidamente para tratar de saber en dónde estaba. La habitación era de cierto tamaño; adornada con tapices rayados, frente al lecho había un tocador con frascos de perfume y poco maquillaje. Así mismo, a lado había una ventana que daba a una parte de la ciudad que yacía dormida bajo la protección de la noche.<p>

De repente, empezaron a emerger recuerdos de lo sucedido en el transcurso de la noche… Incluyendo el rostro de Leo revelándose como el Asesino.

Aquello sobre encogió a Kyle.

- ¡Butters! – exclamó en un susurro el pelirrojo.

De repente, una joven de cabellos pelirrojos entró a la habitación y, al verle despierto, salió intempestivamente a dar aviso a quienes estaban afuera de la habitación. Un rato después entró Leo acompañado de la chica y de otro rubio.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Leo muy preocupado.

Kyle abrió los ojos como platos; al parecer todo era un sueño, mas al observar el brazalete en el brazo derecho de Leo le aclaró que aquello fue real.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – inquirió Kyle muy nervioso.

- Estás en casa de Cristina, mi novia – respondió Leo.

- Carajo, Kyle, realmente nos diste un susto de muerte cuando te desmayaste – añadió Trent.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Trent estalló de la risa.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo el rubio entre risas - ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí, judío bobo? De ser así, es una lástima, porque ya hasta estaba dispuesto a no hacer de tu vida una pesadilla.

Kyle observó al rubio con mayor detenimiento… Y sintió que estaba a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco, ya que efetivamente le había reconocido con incredulidad. ¡El rubio era nada más ni nada menos que Trent Boyett, el bravucón del kínder!

- Carajo... – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿T-Trent?

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Cristina con dulzura - ¿Quieres que te llevemos a un hospital? El St. Mathew es el que queda más cerca.

- N-No, gracias. Muchas gracias… ¿Cristina, verdad?

La pelirroja asintió.

Kyle no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo: Estaba en casa de la novia del chico más burlado y vejado de la preparatoria, quien además resultó ser el legendario Asesino de South Park, acompañado del bravucón del kínder y de la bella dueña, herido con un golpe en la cabeza y con el recuerdo de que estuvo a punto de morir a manos del fallecido jefe de la Mafia Francesa con una bala en la cabeza.

La bala…

Ahora comprendía todo.

Miró a Leo, quien a su vez le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora y con justa razón: Se había metido en donde no tenía por qué haberlo hecho y que tal vez le acarrearía más problemas que soluciones en la vida.

- Espero que estés bien – dijo Leo mientras se retiraba de la habitación -, porque Trent te llevará a casa. Confío en que no dirás nada a nadie sobre lo acontecido esta noche.

Kyle asintió muy apenado, por lo que Leo sonrió.

- Bien, Kyle – le dijo Trent mientras Kyle se levantaba de la cama con mucho cuidado -, vístete y te veré en la sala. Nos iremos a trepo.

- ¿A… A trepo? – inquirió el chico muy asustado.

- Sip – respondió Trent con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Nos iremos trepando por los techos.

Aquella respuesta dejó a Kyle con la boca abierta.

- ¡Que Dios me ampare si muero en el camino y con Trent Boyett como compañero! – exclamó el chico con resignación.

* * *

><p>Kyle y Trent llegaron a la casa del judío luego de dos horas de un intenso viaje por los tejados de Denver y en motocicleta.<p>

El pelirrojo se sintió sumamente cómodo respecto a Trent; al contrario de hace unos años, el Trent que le acompañaba esa noche desplegaba una energía envidiable y un buen sentido del humor que jamás creyó ver en el antiguo bravucón sediento de venganza.

No obstante, se sintió avergonzado por lo acontecido en la bodega; definitivamente tenía que disculparse con Leo (Butters era un apodo irritante para él, según le comentaba Trent en el camino) y, si era posible, olvidarse de lo ocurrido, en la comprensión de que podría estar de por medio su seguridad y la de quienes le rodean.

- Bien – le dijo Trent mientras revisaba la herida por última vez -. Si tu madre pregunta, dile que acababas de regresar del hospital St. Mathews y que si quiere comprobarlo, que llame. Leo se encargará de avisar a sus contactos para que te cubran en la mentira de que caminaste sonámbulo.

- Mi madre no me lo creería. No es tonta.

- Tal vez, pero de eso a lo ocurrido esta noche, creo que sería lo más sensato. Bien, Kyle. Gusto en verte. Si ves al culón de Cartman, al pobretón de Kenny y al pendejo de Stan… Diles que me viste en el hospital ebrio y atropellado y que les mando mis más "afectuosos" saludos.

- S-Sí… Gracias.

Trent sonrió y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, cuando de repente Kyle exclamó:

- ¡Trent, espera!

Trent se detuvo.

- ¿Sí?

- Trent… Yo… Lamento mucho haber sido un estorbo en la misión que ustedes desempeñaron esta noche – susurró Kyle -. Iba en camino a casa de Bu… Leo, pero le vi a él surcar en las azoteas y… Bueno, esos tipejos me atropellaron y me secuestraron… Y… Sinceramente comprendo la molestia de Leo. Dile eso de mi parte.

Trent posó una mano en la cabellera del judío y, con ternura, le respondió:

- No te preocupes. No fuiste un estorbo realmente. Más bien fuiste la cereza en el postre ya que te rescatamos y salvaste la vida de Leo a la vez, así que él no tiene por qué estar eternamente enojado contigo por esto. Además… Hiciste que la masacre se volviera más divertida al añadirte como invitado inesperado.

Kyle simplemente sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Boyett.

Algo le decía que no sería la última vez que vería a Trent… Y que adoraría gozar de la compañía del rubio mayor.

* * *

><p>- ¡Santo cielo, Kyle! ¿Qué te pasó? – inquirió Stan muy asustado al encontrarse con Kyle con la cabeza vendada.<p>

- Ni yo mismo lo creería, Stan - mintió el pelirrojo con esfuerzo -. Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en un hospital; me dijeron que casi me atropellaban de no haber sido me había tropezado y caído al suelo, golpéandome la cabeza. Me dijo el conductor del auto que estaba sonámbulo y que me atravesé en su camino.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Sí… Y lo más curioso de todo es que a que no sabes a quién me topé allá, ebrio, en mi misma condición y en la misma habitación.

- No. ¿A quién?

- Al Innombrable.

- ¿A quién?

- A… T-Trent Boyett.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - exclamó Cartman, quien había llegado y escuchado en silencio la charla entre ambos amigos - ¡¿TRENT BOYETT ESTÁ EN DENVER?

- S-Sí. Bueno, al menos creo que está por allá aún.

- ¡CHINGADA MADRE! – gritó Cartman - ¡Ahora sí que la cagaste, judío de mierda!

- ¡¿Qué yo la cagué?

- ¡Sí, porque por tu culpa ese maníaco se enteró de que todavía seguimos aquí! ¡Genial, judío, nos mataste a todos!

- ¡Oh, por favor, culón! ¡Trent estaba ebrio en ese momento y ni siquiera me reconoció…!

Ambos empezaron a discutir, dejando a Stan en un profundo shock y de miedo al escuchar el solo nombre de Trent.

Mientras, lejos del trío, Leo sonrió al ver la graciosa escena que acababa de surgir.

No estaba nada mal el hecho de meterle un poco de miedo a Cartman de vez en cuando; le parecía divertido ver al culón morirse de miedo al acordarse de Trent con la misma pasión que sus fantasías retorcidas de tener a Kyle haciéndole sexo oral.

Definitivamente Trent se moriría de la risa cuando Leo le contara en la noche lo acontecido.


	8. OFRECIMIENTO

**OFRECIMIENTO.**

Kyle se lavaba las manos en el baño antes devolverse a acostar a dormir; habían pasado cinco días desde que conoció la identidad del Asesino de South Park, y desde ese día tan memorable empezó a llenarse la cabeza de dudas.

¿Cómo era que alguien tan simpático, dulce e inocente como Butters se había convertido en un individuo que sembraba la muerte a su paso? ¿Sus padres lo sabrán o simplemente ignoran que el chico tiene una doble vida? ¿Cómo es que había trabado amistad con Trent Boyett, elantiguo bravucón, luego de tantos años desde el incidente del kínder? Éstas y otras más nacían en su mente a raudales; inclusive no le dejaban dormir tranquilo ni concentrarse bien en las clases.

Tenía las ganas de citar a Butters en algún lado y hablar con él, exponerle sus dudas y conocer su respuesta a cada una de ellas. Quería saber la razón por la que eligió el camino de la muerte, aunque dicha razón fuese una completa pendejada.

Salió del baño para irse a la cama, pero una voz le detuvo al decirle:

- No te ves bien desde el incidente.

Kyle se volvió y se asustó.

Ahí, surgiendo de entre las sombras, apareció Leo con el rostro descubierto. El joven Asesino estaba sentado en una silla; había entrado a su habitación sigilosamente por la ventana desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Leo… - susurró Kyle.

El Asesino, sonriente, se levantó y cubrió su rostro con la caperuza.

- Vístete – le dijo el Asesino mientras se acercaba a la ventana cuidadosamente.

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió Kyle muy consternado.

Cámbiate de ropa. Nos vamos a la Iglesia… Hay muchas cosas de qué hablar.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿A estas horas de la noche?

Leo asintió con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa. Kyle, un tanto sorprendido, le inquirió:

- ¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos aquí?

- Digamos que… Las paredes oyen.

* * *

><p>La iglesia siempre había sido un sitio de celebración eucarística desde tiempo inmemorial, pero para un Asesino moderno como Leo, el recinto sagrado refuerza su significado al ser el único lugar de reunión nocturna en donde no existe el temor de ser espiado por sus enemigos y en donde se pueda hablar con entera libertad de temas muy complejos, incluyendo el que en esos momentos Leo pretende hablar con el pelirrojo.<p>

Sentados en el borde del campanario, Leo observaba el lugar que le vio nacer con serenidad; Kyle, observando aquella mirada, se preguntaba cómo podía él dormir con la conciencia tranquila luego de haber matado a muchas personas en el transcurso de los dos años que llevaba como Asesino.

Tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle, pero temía que él se las respondiera con evasivas o simplemente no dijera nada; Leo, por su parte, sabía que Kyle tenía mucha curiosidad y dudas al respecto.

Los dos querían hablar, pero ninguno se atrevía.

Harto de tanto silencio incómodo, Leo rompió el hielo al decirle:

- Creo que tienes muchas preguntas sobre esto, Kyle, y yo estoy dispuesto a responderte todas y cada una de ellas.

- Sí... Y ya lo creo. Bu—Leo… ¡Carajo, discúlpame! No puedo evitar querer llamarte por tu apodo. Simplemente me es más fácil de recordarte por ese apodo.

- Lo entiendo...

- Y sin embargo, creo que al menos quisiera oír de ti lo que está pasando… Más bien quisiera saber cómo te convertiste en… En…

- ¿Un Asesino?

- ¡Sí! ¡En un Asesino! ¡En un hombre que siembra muerte y terror en cualquier lugar a donde vaya! Yo… Yo… ¡Yo no entiendo como alguien como tú puede vivir y tener la conciencia tan tranquila luego de asesinar brutalmente a media mafia!

Leo se echó a reir; Kyle, muy incrédulo, le inquirió exasperado:

- ¿De qué coño te ríes?

- Es que… Es que... ¿Media mafia? ¡Kyle, por favor, no me hagas reír! Esos tipos solo son unos cuantos de una enorme red de mafias que intenta hundir a la humanidad en la mierda.

- ¿Qué?

Leo volvió su vista hacia el paisaje y suspiró.

- Hay cosas, Kyle, que están ocultas ante los ojos del mundo por razones un tanto obvias para alguien como yo, pero demasiado estúpidas para ti o para cualquiera que no esté involucrado en esa guerra oculta.

Kyle miró a Leo con asombro.

- ¿Una guerra oculta? – inquirió mientras se acomodaba un poco.

- Sí. Verás, Kyle… La Mére Papillion y la Mafia Siciliana son solamente dos miembros de una extensa red de mafias y organizaciones criminales auspiciadas por un pequeño grupo de hombres poderosos que controlan prácticamente todo, desde los medios de comunicación hasta la economía. Ese grupo de hombres poderosos se esconden bajo la sombra de una poderosa farmacéutica: Abstergo.

- ¡¿Abstergo? ¿No es esa farmacéutica que recientemente ha lanzado campañas de apoyo contra el hambre en África?

- Sí. Y eso es sólo un poco de toda una larga historia de luchas que inicia desde las primeras civilizaciones…

Leo entonces empezó a narrar durante toda la noche y las otras dos siguientes la historia de la lucha entre los Asesinos y los Templarios; sin omitir detalle alguno, le refirió las hazañas de grandes maestros Asesinos como Altair Ibn A-Lahad y Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, y la ocultación de varios hechos importantes que dieron lugar a grandes movimientos de la Historia.

Kyle se sentía muy asombrado de escuchar esos datos frescos, de muy buena fuente, que jamás se hallarían en un libro de historia en un esfuerzo por ocultar la verdad sobre los orígenes del Renacimiento, la Revolución Industrial e incluso las Cruzadas; incluso se maravilló de haber escuchado la historia de la Manzana del Edén, el artefacto que Ezio y Altair ocultaron en alguna parte del mundo.

Al finalizar su largo relato en la tercera reunión nocturna, Leo se levantó y Kyle con él. El Asesino iba a despedirse, pero Kyle, con decisión, le dijo:

- Es interesante todo lo que me has dicho, Leo, pero aún quiero saber cómo tú llegaste a ser lo que eres.

Leo le miró de reojo.

Kyle, frunciendo el seño, añadió:

- Me preocupas mucho, Leo. Me preocupo mucho por ti desde que vi tu herida de bala en el hombro; a veces pienso que tienes razón al decirme que no me meta en donde no me incumbe, pero aún así me gustaría saber cómo es que te involucraste en esto.

Leo suspiró.

- Eres insistente, ¿lo sabías? – replicó Leo.

- Sí, pero no pararé hasta saberlo.

- ¿Y qué ganarías con eso?

- Mmm… Simplemente nada, Leo. Sólo quiero saber si esto no lo estás haciendo por culpa de tus padres... O por culpa de todos nosotros.

El Asesino se rió.

- Mis padres de alguna manera tuvieron algo que ver, aunque fue de manera indirecta – respondió el joven rubio -. Contra ustedes no tengo nada, puedes estar tranquilo… Aunque tu preocupación me sonó un tanto hipócrita.

Kyle, lejos de sentirse ofendido, le animó con gestos a continuar.

Por alguna razón, Leo se acordó del consejo de Desmond:

_A veces son a las personas que menos esperamos en quienes debemos depositar nuestra confianza…Y tal vez con ella surja una amistad duradera._

Mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo, Leo se abrió:

- Conocí el mundo de los Asesinos hace apenas dos años. ¿Recuerdas el pancho que me armó mi estúpido viejo por no haber posado bien para la fotografía del anuario?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

¡Cómo no olvidar ese incidente!

Los Stotch hicieron sus muecas de asco al ver que Leo se le paró un pelo a pesar de haberle puesto veinte kilos de gel encima. Para esa familia un tanto extremista, Leo no posó bien para la foto por ese mísero detalle, y eso tuvo el resultado de ser castigado dos semanas.

Sin duda alguna fue una humillación total para el pobre Stotch, sobre todo cuando se da frente a toda la escuela, procurándole durante semanas enteras burlas y actos de bullying por parte de los chicos de los grados más altos.

Leo, dándose cuenta de que Kyle se acordó de ese incidente, prosiguió:

- Pues bien: Esa misma noche huí de mi casa hacia Denver.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sí… Huí de mi casa esa noche; estaba harto de ser el payaso y el perro faldero de todos. Sentía que ya era el momento de tomar las riendas y aventarme a lo que sea. Al llegar a Denver, caminé sin rumbo por las calles luminosas hasta llegar a un callejón, donde vi a un tipejo intentando asaltar a una pobre mujer… Y yo interferí en el asalto, logrando salvarle la vida.

- Cielos…

- El tipo me golpeó hasta herirme en las costillas brutalmente… Pero he ahí que hallé el primer indicio de la existencia de los Asesinos: El ladrón era parte de la Hermandad, pero la había traicionado al vender información a Abstergo. ¿Cómo lo descubrí? Simplemente porque… el Gran Maestro de los Asesinos me salvó de una muerte segura al atarle al cuello un látigo y obligarle a confesar sobre una emboscada que hubo en Venecia en ese entonces. Iba a interferir estando muy malherido, pero Desmond, el Líder de los Asesinos, me indicó con su mirada que me fuera… Pero el traidor tenía un cuchillo bajo la manga y se la iba a asestar, pero yo lo detuve.

- Dios.

- Sí, Kyle. Yo lo detuve, salvándole la vida a una leyenda de la Hermandad… Y él me devolvió el favor al llevarme al hospital que sirve como pantalla al Cuartel General de la Hermandad en Colorado y procurarme atención médica…

Entonces Leo se desató un brazalete de cuchilla oculta que llevaba la insignia de los Asesinos y se la mostró a Kyle al mismo tiempo que concluía:

- Y fue en la azotea de ese hospital en donde me ofreció este brazalete y con él la oportunidad de ser uno de ellos.

Kyle tomó el brazalete y lo observó: Era un arma sumamente sofisticada y de un diseño de alto grado de complejidad para alguien como Kyle; el individuo que haya inventado esa arma sin duda alguna tuvo una especie de intervención divina, ya que ahí se combinaban a la perfección mortandad con moda.

- Se ve complicada de ponerse – comentó el joven judío -. ¿No tienes miedo de perder un dedo cuando te la pones? Lo digo porque esas cuchillas se ven muy filosas.

- No.

- Vaya…

Kyle se lo iba a devolver a Leo, pero éste le detuvo y le dijo:

- No… Quiero que tú lo tengas.

- Leo…

- Al menos esa es mi compensación por haberme salvado la vida hace cinco días.

- Pero Leo, yo… Yo no puedo tener esto en casa. Mis padres pensarán veinte mil cosas sobre la procedencia de esa arma y lo que menos quiero es tener problemas.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que te lo quedes como un regalo de un amigo a otro… De un Novato a un Asesino.

Kyle le miró muy sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Leo le sonreía.

- Hace dos años, en una noche como ésta, me ofrecieron ese mismo brazalete para tratar de cambiar las cosas y llevar la justicia a los que menos tienen… Y ahora, yo te ofrezco esa misma oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, al fin otro capitulin de este fic un tanto rarito, pero confiando en que tal vez al lector le guste a pesar de sus lagunillas por ahí.<strong>

**Un saludos para todos aquellos que han dejado reviews en varios de mis fics ^_^.**


	9. INFIDELIDAD DESCUBIERTA

**INFIDELIDAD DESCUBIERTA.**

- ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! ¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO! – gritó un hombre al sacar una metralleta de su maletín.

Todos los presentes, asustados, levantaron las manos.

Cuatro hombres con lentes oscuros, gabardinas blancas y boinas negras entraron de improviso al banco cuando el lugar apenas había abierto sus puertas al público y había iniciado sus actividades diarias.

- ¡AL SUELO! – gritaron - ¡AL SUELO, CON UN CARAJO!

Mujeres y niños llorando, los hombres meándose de miedo y los trabajadores del banco sacados violentamente de sus lugares de trabajo.

Dos de los asaltantes empezaron a vaciar todo el contenido de las cajas en donde se guardaba el dinero mientras que los otros dos vigilaban que ninguno de sus rehenes se escapara; uno de los vigilantes paseaba por el lado derecho encima de las mesas, fijando su atención en los movimientos de miedo y desesperación de las personas. No obstante, paró en seco cuando fijó su atención en un joven de cabellera roja cubierta con un ushanka verde, suéter naranja y jeans.

El asaltante mientras se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el joven. Se inclinó y, poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla, le miró a los ojos...

Y sonrió con ignominia.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – decía el asaltante con ironía – ¡Un bello efebo! ¡Un bello efebo en medio de este jodido asalto!

Kyle Broflovski estaba muy confundido; no podía evitar preguntarse la razón por la que aquél hombre de repente enfocó su atención en él. El asaltante, al notar su mirada de desconcierto, inquirió:

- ¿Qué te pasa… guapo? – y le asestó una patada en el estómago - ¿Qué tanto miras, efebo de mierda?

Todos estaban asustados; Kyle, adolorido, se iba a llevar una mano en el estómago, pero el asaltante le puso un pie en el brazo, causándole un profundo dolor.

- ¡Carajo, Snakes! – exclamaba uno de sus compañeros mientras lo apartaba bruscamente - ¡DEJA A ESE INFELIZ!

- ¡Quítate de mi camino! – exclamaba el tipejo mientras apartaba bruscamente a su cómplice - ¡Sólo quiero divertirme!

- ¡¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco? – le recriminaba otro -¡¿Quieres que nos atrapen? ¡Ya tenemos el dinero! ¡Vámonos ya!

El asaltante, encabronado, iba a retirarse con sus compañeros; no obstante, echó un paso para atrás y, encañonando su arma en la cabeza del pelirrojo, le dijo a éste:

- Levántate.

Kyle obedeció y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo.

El tipejo entonces, ante las protestas de sus compañeros de asalto, tomó al pelirrojo y se lo llevó a rastras hacia alguna parte del banco; al parecer el tipo tenía ciertas necesidades que debía atender urgentemente, al menos eso pensaron todos los presentes.

- ¡Pobre chico! – exclamaron algunos llenos de pena - ¡Ese malnacido lo va a violar!

- ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! – gritó uno de los asaltantes mientras disparó dos veces al aire.

Mientras tanto, dentro del sótano donde el conserje guardaba sus cosas de limpieza, el ladrón cerró la puerta con seguro se volvió y, sonriente, le dijo a Kyle en voz baja:

- Para ser un aprendiz de Asesino, eres demasiado obvio.

Dicho esto, el hombre dobló su dedo anular e hizo la seña de los Asesinos; Kyle le devolvió el mismo saludo con sorpresa e inquirió:

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Leo me dio tus señas, pero… nunca me dijo que fueras un efebo muy lindo y de ojos grandes.

- ¿Eh?

El hombre se echó a reír y, como arte de magia, sacó de una cubeta una grabadora, la colocó encima del estante y la encendió; era una grabación de voz de una película porno, haciendo parecer que, efectivamente, se estaban violando a Kyle.

Luego, ofreciéndole la mano, el ladrón añadió:

- Me llamo Ralph Thorpe, pero todos me dicen Snakes.

- Kyle Broflovski – respondió el joven mientras le daba un apretón de manos al ladrón.

- ¿Kyle? Parece un nombre de algún personaje de Terminator, ¿lo sabías?

- Ni me digas.

Ralph sonrió.

Entonces el hombre se abrió la camisa, dejando al descubierto un sobre pegado al chaleco antibalas; lo despegó y se lo entregó a Kyle mientras le decía:

- En este sobre hay una información de vital importancia para el Jefe; al parecer, esos bastardos de Abstergo traman algo grande a juzgar por lo que se pudo recolectar.

- Bien – decía Kyle mientras se pegaba el sobre con la cinta adhesiva que Ralph traía consigo- . Se lo haré llegar a Leo para que se lo entregue a Desmond. Gracias, Snakes.

- De nada, guapo.

Kyle se sonrojó.

Ralph, riéndose muy divertido, le aclaró:

- ¡Lo siento…! Es que… Es que… ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Es decir, no soy marica, de eso puedes estar tranquilo, ¡pero carajo, viejo, de verdad eres guapo! Deberías de ir un día con las chicas de Celina. ¡Las volverías locas con tan sólo verte y hasta pelearían entre ellas por ver quién sería la primera en consentirte!

- Uhmmm… Gracias… Viejo.

Ralph le dio una palmada en la espalda y, con un apretón de manos, se despidió del joven, quien salió del sótano del conserje por el ducto de ventilación al mismo tiempo que el ladrón fingía haber sido herido de bala en defensa propia.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh, Dios, eso sí que me ha hecho reír! – exclamaba Trent muerto de risa mientras Kyle le refería su aventura del día en el campanario de la iglesia de South Park - ¡Ese Ralph y sus observaciones! Hace que uno se sienta un tanto abochornado, estúpido o…<p>

- Incómodo.

- ¿Incómodo? ¡Oh, vamos, niño bonito! ¿No me digas que nunca en tu vida alguien te ha halagado? ¿O es que acaso no te has fijado que eres real y condenadamente un hombre agraciado?

Kyle se sonrojó.

- Bueno - alcanzó a decir Kyle con timidez -… Realmente nunca me he fijado en mi aspecto… Es decir, tengo novia, pero nunca le he puesto mucha atención al aspecto físico de una persona, sino a como es por dentro.

Trent arqueó una ceja.

- Vaya… Eso es muy interesante proviniendo de ti – comentaba Trent mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió el pelirrojo mientras seguía a Trent hacia el interior de la iglesia.

- Porque eres el segundo sujeto que conozco que no usan su físico para atraer viejas.

- Ahmm… ¿En serio?

- Sí. Tú y Leo son los únicos tipos que conozco que no tienen tanto interés en atraer a cuanta vieja que se le cruce en el camino para follárselas.

- Oh… Qué… Qué amable de tu parte, Trent.

- Lo tuyo no es un cumplido, chico. Lo de Leo sí lo es.

Kyle miró a Trent con extrañeza; el rubio mayor, con rudeza, le dijo:

- Parece ser que no conoces bien a la chica que tienes a tu lado, Kyle. Es más, creo que ella no te aprecia ni en lo más mínimo.

- Espera, espera, espera un segundo. ¿De qué diantres me estás hablando? Bebe y yo tenemos una relación maravillosa…

- ¡Relación maravillosa mis polainas! Esa tipeja de Stevens es una zorra al igual que su amiga la Testaburger.

- ¡No hables así de mi chica! – exclamó Kyle muy molesto - ¡Ella no es una zorra!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, chamaco estúpido! ¡Ella es una puta y de las peores!

- ¡Malnacido!

Kyle estuvo a punto de golpearle, pero Trent le derribó con rapidez; luego, levantándolo bruscamente, le espetó:

- ¿Quieres pruebas, niño tonto? ¡Pues ven conmigo y te lo demostraré!

Dicho esto, Trent saltó del campanario seguido de un Kyle confundido.

Los dos hombres caminaron sobre los techos de las casas del pueblo en dirección a la residencia de la familia Stevens, justamente frente a la ventana de Bebe; ocultos bajo el amparo de las sombras, Trent le dijo a Kyle, señalándole hacia la ventana:

- Espera y verás.

Kyle asintió, esperando comprobar que Trent estaba equivocado.

Pero, con asombro y con un puñal en su corazón, observó que Trent decía la verdad: La ventana se iluminó de repente con la luz de una vela; abriendo la ventana, Bebe acechó, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie observándoles. Luego se retiró de la ventana por unos minutos para luego regresar con un hombre muy sonriente, a quien besó apasionadamente para luego salir por allá.

Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Ni mucho menos a quien veía con Bebe.

- No… No… - susurraba Kyle muy ausente y con una lágrima cayendo en su mejilla derecha – No… No… No puede ser.

El hombre que había salido por la ventana era nada más ni nada menos que Eric Cartman, su "amirival". El tipo estaba tremendamente satisfecho a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía ser que realmente la había pasado muy bien con Bebe y ésta, ni qué decir al respecto.

Kyle, por su parte, estaba ausente; evidenciando que se había roto por dentro, sus ojos verdes de repente se nublaron de ira al sentirse burlado y engañado, con las ansias de vengarse de la mujer a quien le confió su corazón y del hombre que, por cosas del destino, era su amigo y su rival a la vez.

Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, pero Trent lo retuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos y le puso una cuchilla en su cuello al mismo tiempo que le decía en tono amenazador:

- Contrólate, muchacho. Contrólate y no te lastimaré.

Kyle empezó a forcejear impulsado por la ira y la venganza, pero por más que insistía, Trent no lo soltaba ni un instante, ya que tenía la hoja afilada cerca de su yugular.

- ¡Déjame! – exclamaba el joven, rompiendo en lágrimas - ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero acabar con ese maldito hijo de perra!

- Lo haré si te calmas – replicó el hombre en tono gélido.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

- No.

- ¡Déjame!

Y Kyle, sintiéndose vencido, rompió en sollozos descontrolados.

Trent sintió pena por el joven pupilo en ese momento; sabía que había metido la pata al haberle dicho a Kyle sobre la infidelidad de Bebe, ya que Leo le había suplicado terminantemente que no interfiriera en un asunto delicado que solamente le competía a Kyle, pero no pudo evitarlo.

No quería lastimarle de esa forma, pero tuvo que hacerlo por el bien del chico; aquella infidelidad ya tenía mucho tiempo de darse desde mucho antes de que Kyle decidiera convertirse en aprendiz de Asesino, incluso mucho antes de que Kyle supiera sobre las actividades de la Hermandad.

En pocas palabras…

* * *

><p>- … Eso ya llevaba sucediendo desde hace más de un año – decía Leo muy apenado ante la mirada de un Kyle confundido y deprimido sentado en el sofá junto con Cristina y Trent a su lado -. Lo supe porque una noche, en lo que me dirigía a Denver a entrenar con Trent, vi a ese imbécil trepar por la ventana de Bebe; al principio no me lo creía, eso lo puedo jurar, pero lamentablemente lo confirmé tras varias noches de espiarles discretamente.<p>

- ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste nada antes, Leo? – reclamó Kyle con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Por qué callaste cuando debiste haber hablado?

Leo se volvió y, con la mirada seria, le aclaró:

- Recuerda que tú no sabías nada de la Hermandad, Kyle. ¿Cómo se suponía que te lo dijera? Tú no me lo creerías. Créeme que no lo harías en ese momento.

Kyle iba a protestar, pero cerró bruscamente la boca.

Leo tenía razón.

Él no le iba a creer ni una palabra de lo que le dijera respecto a Bebe; es más, tal vez jamás lo habría hecho por la simple razón de que era el dramático y exasperantemente inocente Butters que pensó conocer bien: el chico que siempre exagera todo, hasta un rumor de infidelidad.

Kyle se limitó a sollozar.

Porque eso era lo único que podía hacer: Sollozar…

Y sentir culpa por no haberle dedicado el tiempo que pensó que debió haberle dedicado a la rubia.

Ese último pensamiento parecía ser detectado por el propio Leo, quien se acercó y, tomándolo por los hombros, le dijo en un tono que dejaría sorprendido al pelirrojo:

- Kyle, ya basta de llorar por alguien que realmente no vale la pena.

- Pero…

- ¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡Tú hiciste lo que pudiste, con un carajo! ¡Le consentiste sus caprichos, le soportaste sus malcriadeces, le respetaste su espacio!

- Leo…

El rubio se apartó bruscamente del pelirrojo y se fue hacia la ventana a tratar de tranquilizarse, mas se volvió y añadió:

- Le dedicaste el tiempo que pensaste que era bueno dedicarle, Kyle. Hiciste lo que todo hombre hace por una mujer, hasta el deseo más absurdo, hasta la pendejada más grande jamás pensada. ¡No es tu culpa el hecho de que tengas tareas, de que tengas que estudiar y de que no siempre tengas el tiempo del mundo para estar con ella!

- Pero aún así siento que debí haber hecho algo más – decía Kyle ahora un poco más calmado -. Debí haberle dedicado más tiempo…

- ¡CON UN CARAJO! – alzó la voz Trent, muy indignado - ¡A eso quería llegar el buen Leo, chiquillo! Tú le dedicaste tiempo y espacio; es más, ¡le respetaste su espacio y su tiempo! ¡La respetaste a ella como un caballero!

- Los chicos tienen razón, Kyle – añadió Cristina en tono conciliador -. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste y diste lo mejor de ti. Tal vez hubo algún pequeño descuido de tu parte, pero aún así ella debió haber hablado contigo. Debió decirte muchas cosas… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

- Dos años.

- Dos años tirados a la basura – añadió Trent -. Esa pinche mujerzuela…

- ¡Trent! – exclamó Cristina.

- Lo siento, Cristina, pero es la verdad. Bebe es una mujerzuela a la par con Wendy; se anda revolcando con medio mundo. Cartman es el idiota en turno.

Kyle miraba a Trent con desánimo.

Cristina entonces tomó las manos del pelirrojo y le dijo:

- Kyle, como mujer me da mucha pena que ella te engañe de esa forma, pero como tu amiga, te recomiendo que ya la olvides. Sé que es difícil, pero es mejor eso a que te siga engañando a tus espaldas.

- Sí – añadió Leo, muy sonriente -. Además… La mejor venganza es dejar que la Vida le cobre el crimen que ha cometido. Un derramamiento de sangre sólo traería un nuevo derramamiento de sangre y más desgracias, pero si te serenas y dejas que todo fluyese, verás que serás vengado por la Vida de una manera sumamente inesperada… Y eso lo sé de muy buena fuente.

Kyle sonrió débilmente.

Y tenía que admitirlo.

Tenía que admitir que cuando Leo le ofreció la oportunidad de ser un Asesino, había pensado en la posibilidad de contribuir a la lucha contra los enemigos de la Humanidad, pero aquella oportunidad le había traído algo más que unirse a la lucha: Le había dado una perspectiva distinta y oculta sobre la realidad que yacía dormida ante los ojos de los individuos "normales" o no Asesinos, pero ante todo, le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a aquellas personas que estaban comprometidas con la misma realidad que clamaba ser escuchada.

Y un poco más cuando esas personas poco a poco se van adentrando en tu vida, terminando por formar parte de ella como si fuera una extensión de tu familia.

Eso era aquello a lo que Leo se refería en su primer día como aprendiz: Los Asesinos son un equipo regido por un credo que, aunque contradictorio, resume toda la realidad oculta. Al estrechar las relaciones de amistad, un equipo de Asesinos se convierte gradualmente en una nueva familia.

En _su_ familia.

Era justamente lo que Leo, Cristina, la pequeña Fiama y Trent conformaban: Una pequeña familia de huérfanos que había aprendido a convivir con sus diferencias y similitudes. Una pequeña familia regida por el credo de los Asesinos y muy unida por los poderosos lazos afectivos del amor, la amistad y la hermandad.

Una pequeña familia a la que Kyle jamás pensó que se podía integrar como un hermano adoptivo más, dándole una sensación de paz que nunca había sentido tan latente y tan fuerte cuando está con Stan, Kenny y Cartman.

Realmente no se arrepiente de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Leo... Y nunca estará arrepentido de haber hecho lo correcto al permitir que esa amorosa familia entrara en su vida y le cambiara para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, otro capitulín más, ¡y hoy se lanza al mercado Assassin's Creed Revelations! Este capítulo está dedicado a los fans de este maravilloso videojuego que nos ha cautivado a todos... Incluyendo a los no jugadores como yo :P.<strong>

**¡VITTORIA AGLI ASSASSINI!**


	10. ESCOLTANDO A WENDY

**ESCOLTANDO A WENDY.**

Bebe estaba muy preocupada.

Kyle le había mandado un mensaje de texto en donde la citaba en los pasillos de la escuela cerca del audiovisual; el simple hecho de que Kyle la citara en un sitio dentro de la escuela podría significar una cosa: que él ya quería pasar al próximo nivel.

A un nivel para el cual ella no estaba lista… Y que no quiere llegar por miedo a perder ciertas libertades que ha gozado tanto en su noviazgo como en su soltería.

Cuando vio a Kyle, le hizo una seña con la mano, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con seriedad.

- ¡Hola, amor! – exclamaba la joven un poco nerviosa mientras estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios.

Kyle la detuvo de manera sorpresiva al interponer una mano entre ambos.

Bebe, muy consternada, le inquirió:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?

El pelirrojo la miró con seriedad, preguntándose para sus adentros cómo podía ser tan cínica luego de tener sexo cada noche con Cartman o con cualquiera de los hombres con los que le fue infiel durante su noviazgo.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, Kyle se aclaró la garganta y, sin más preámbulos, le comunicó:

- Bebe, creo que esto no está funcionando.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para la rubia, quien se había quedado petrificada.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

- Bebe… Yo… Yo creo que no podemos seguir juntos. Siento que te he fallado en muchas cosas.

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso, Kyle?

- Es que… ¡CARAJO!

Kyle se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza; definitivamente era muy complicado decirle a Bebe que él había descubierto su infidelidad con Cartman. No obstante, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ambos, sobre todo el de sí mismo dada la carga emocional y moral que le produjo el conocer tamaña infidelidad.

Bebe miraba a Kyle muy angustiada.

- Kyle – le llamaba -… Kyle, ¿qué pasa?

- Bebe… Sé que te acuestas con Cartman desde hace un año.

Todos los que estaban pasando por el pasillo se detuvieron y se voltearon a ver muy sorprendidos ante las últimas palabras del pelirrojo; la rubia se quedó petrificada y asustada.

- Kyle…

El pelirrojo sacó entonces de su mochila un sobre; de ahí, sacó una fotografía y se la mostró a Bebe, quien se sintió acorralada ante la evidencia y se había quedado en esa ocasión sin ninguna excusa que justificara su infidelidad.

- Kyle, yo…

- ¡MALDITA! – gritó Wendy, quien se había dado paso entre los presentes y se dirigía hacia la sorprendida rubia - ¡MALDITA PERRA!

Y le abofeteó en el rostro.

Bebe se sintió morir en ese momento; estaba consciente de que su infidelidad con Cartman iba a ser descubierta e incluso pensaba confesárselo a Kyle el día de su aniversario, pero por lo visto el joven había tenido de manera inexplicable los medios para enterarse.

Wendy, mientras tanto, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y un huracán de ira.

Se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga y por el que supuestamente era el amor de su vida; de Cartman podía esperar muchas cosas dado su carácter y su actitud, pero jamás se había imaginado aquella infidelidad entre esos dos.

El aludido, quien también pasaba por ahí, observó la escena muy sorprendido e incluso quiso huir, mas la atronadora voz de Kyle le detuvo al decirle:

- ¡¿A DÓNDE CARAJOS VAS, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA?

Wendy alzó la mirada y, con la ira consumiendo su alma, lo miró. Cartman intentó entonces acercarse a su novia, mas ésta se apartó bruscamente.

- Wendy... - le dijo Cartman.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

- ¡Wendy, por favor…! – le decía Cartman - ¡Puedo explicarlo!

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI, MALDITA BOLA DE MANTECA!

- ¡WENDY!

La pelinegra se fue corriendo con Cartman detrás de ella, dejando a Kyle y a Bebe mirándose uno al otro, aunque eso fue por poco tiempo.

El pelirrojo tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes decirle a Bebe estas palabras:

- Te perdono porque sé que tal vez también tuve culpa en esto… Pero hasta aquí hemos llegado.

- Kyle, por favor, escúchame…

- Eres libre de cualquier compromiso que te ate conmigo.

- Kyle…

- Adiós, Bebe.

Dicho esto, se marchó del lugar, dejando a Bebe hecha un mar de lágrimas ante la mirada inquisitiva de los testigos, quienes murmuraban unos a otros con aires de desaprobación ante lo sucedido.

- Pobre Broflovski – decían unos -. Bebe resultó ser más puta que la mamá de Cartman.

- Siento compasión por Wendy – decían otros -. Ese idiota de Cartman la cagó a lo grande al revolcarse con la novia de Kyle.

No obstante, a una cierta distancia de la muchedumbre, una figura solitaria sintió que una lágrima suya cayó de su mejilla al ver el estado de dolor en que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

- Kyle… - susurró la sombra solitaria de ojos negros.

* * *

><p>Recostando en el sofá, Kyle meditaba sobre lo que había hecho; por alguna extraña razón, se sintió bien cuando terminó con Bebe ante todos los que estaban en el pasillo de la escuela sin discusión, sin gritos y sin tanto drama… Bueno, a excepción de Wendy, de quien escuchó que hacía unas horas que cortado todo contacto y relación con Cartman ante la presencia de Stan y Kenny.<p>

Se supone que tenía que padecer de dolor emocional intenso tras haber roto la relación con alguien dada la cantidad de años que estuvieron juntos, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo el permanecer tranquilo y sin dramatismos en su propia casa.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si siempre había estado soltero.

Tal vez…

Tal vez él realmente pensó que la amaba cuando en realidad no fue así. Tal vez ninguno de los dos estaba destinados a ser el uno para el otro…

De repente, escuchó que tocaran el timbre.

- ¡Voy! – exclamó el joven mientras se levantaba en el sofá y se dirigía a la puerta.

No obstante, al abrirla, se sorprendió.

Parada en el umbral de la casa se encontraba Wendy con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¡Wendy! – exclamó Kyle.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! Estás en tu casa.

Wendy sonrió débilmente y entró a la casa.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá, Wendy le comentó:

- He terminado con ese hijo de puta de Cartman.

- Lo sé… Me enteré hace unas horas por Stan.

Wendy se echó a llorar; Kyle, condolido, le abrazó y le dijo en tono conciliador:

- Ya no llores, Wendy. Esas cosas siempre pasan cuando uno menos lo piensa.

- ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto? ¡¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué?

- Wendy, yo también me pregunté lo mismo… Y he llegado la conclusión de que tal vez fue culpa mía por no dedicarle un poco más tiempo.

La pelinegra lo miró molesta.

- ¡¿Tu culpa? – exclamó indignada - ¡¿Qué tú tuviste la culpa? ¡Bebe es la culpable, no tú!

Kyle se sorprendió ante semejantes palabras. Wendy, enjugándose las lágrimas, añadió:

- Bebe siempre ha sido muy coqueta, muy acaparadora con los hombres. Incluso sé que ella se ha estado acostando con media escuela desde mucho antes de que ustedes fueran novios. Tú te esforzaste, Kyle… Tú te esforzaste al respetarla, al dedicarle tiempo y espacio a ella como es debido… ¡CARAJO, PRÁCTICAMENTE FUISTE EL UNICO HOMBRE CON QUIEN NO TUVO SEXO!

Kyle no supo que decir a eso.

Se había preparado para una escena de reclamaciones por parte de la pelinegra, pero no eso, no esa justificación.

Wendy, por mientras, se calmó un poco y respiró hondamente.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, Wendy se levantó del sofá y le dijo al pelirrojo:

- Gracias por escucharme, Kyle.

- No hay de qué, Wendy. Lamento mucho lo sucedido.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Tal vez… Tal vez Cartman y yo nunca estuvimos destinados uno al otro como lo hemos pensado – y esbozando una sonrisa añadió: - . Tal vez fue mejor el haber cortado con él y buscar a alguien más estable.

Kyle no supo qué decir al respecto; se hallaba maravillado de que Wendy fuera una joven fuerte y decidida a superar un mal sabor de boca como lo era su noviazgo con Cartman, pero también le había maravillado el hecho de haber recurrido a él y no a Stan, su antiguo novio, como normalmente hacía después de un rompimiento. Sin duda alguna, ambos pelinegros se habían superado mutuamente y habían madurado de puro milagro, ya que de no ser así, todavía estarían atrapados en la odiosa rutina del "pégame, pero no me dejes" y causarse un daño emocional permanente.

Wendy y Kyle se dirigieron entonces a la puerta y, tras abrirla, ambos jóvenes se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Adiós, Kyle – se despedía Wendy -. Gracias por escucharme, de verdad. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…

- ¡Wendy! – exclamó una voz.

Kyle y la pelinegra se volvieron; cruzando la calle a paso acelerado, Cartman se dirigía hacia ambos jóvenes. Wendy, furiosa, le recriminó:

- ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¡Ya te dije que no quiero verte!

El pelirrojo pensó que lo mejor era no interferir y mantener cierta distancia antes de que le pudiera tocar alguna golpiza por parte del corpulento castaño, pero también pensaba que el tipo podría agredir a la pelinegra por alguna idiotez que haya pensado al verle, si es que realmente le vio, salir de la casa del pelirrojo, por lo que decidió cerrar un poco la puerta para observar y esperar el momento oportuno para actuar.

Mientras, la joven empezó a caminar a zancadas, buscando huir de su ahora ex novio, pero éste le alcanzó al tomarla fuertemente de su muñeca y obligarle a mirarle.

- ¡Me estás lastimando! – exclamaba la joven con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Tú vendrás conmigo!

- ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo, animal! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Y en eso, Wendy le dio una fuerte bofetada al castaño, dejándolo bien cimbrado ante la sorpresiva fuerza que salió de la mano de la chica. Aprovechando la ocasión, la mujer se soltó del castaño y se fue corriendo nuevamente hacia la casa de Kyle; el pelirrojo, quien estaba aprendiendo a desarrollar su olfato para los problemas, se apartó de la entrada, permitiéndole a la pelinegra entrar, y le dijo a ésta en voz baja:

- Quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que yo vuelva.

La joven, asustada, asintió.

- Cierra la puerta y escóndete en la cocina – añadió el pelirrojo mientras salía.

Entonces el pelirrojo se escondió arriba del árbol que estaba frente a su casa, esperando a que el castaño hiciera algún movimiento, mas éste, una vez pasado el efecto de la poderosa bofetada que le propinó Wendy, se quedó mirando de un lado a otro con una mano en la mejilla lastimada.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó el castaño - ¡Maldita perra! ¿Hacia dónde habrá ido? ¡Coño!

El hombre corpulento cruzó entonces la calle y se subió al auto, en donde partió en dirección a su casa.

Ya después trataría de convencerla de que regresara con él, puesto que era de aquellos que no se rendirían fácilmente.

El pelirrojo, quien observaba su retirada desde lo alto del árbol, esperó a que el auto se hiciera un punto en el horizonte para poder bajar tranquilamente y entrar a su casa.

Al ver que el peligro pasó, se bajó del árbol y se adentró en su hogar; ahí dentro, se fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Wendy arrinconada junto a la alacena, con la mirada asustada y con más lágrimas en los ojos como las viudas en un funeral. Ésta, al verle, se abalanzó encima de él y le abrazó.

- ¡Gracias! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la joven entre sollozos - ¡Gracias!

- Hey… Tranquila. Todo está bien.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Te lastimó?

- No. De hecho, parece ser que lo dejaste tan cimbrado que perdió tu pista; ni siquiera vio que entraste nuevamente a mi casa.

- ¿Pero tú…?

- No me peleé con él. Simplemente me escondí en el árbol para agarrarle por sorpresa en caso de que intente patear mi puerta y gritar como loco. Lo que hizo fue irse… Claro que con insultos dirigidos a ti, pero fuera de eso, el imbécil subió a su auto y se largó, por lo que pienso yo, a su casa.

- ¡Dios!

Wendy se secó las lágrimas mientras que Kyle agarraba un vaso y le servía agua.

Al entregarle el vaso con agua, añadió:

- Tengo un amigo que tiene auto; él y yo podríamos escoltarte a tu casa.

- No, gracias, Kyle. En serio no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

- Pero aún así creo que es mejor que te escoltemos hacia tu casa; ese cabrón de Cartman podría estar esperándote a las puertas de tu casa para armarte una pancha o algo peor, a juzgar por la forma en que te trató. Y si hay algo que odio más es que un hijo de puta como él trate así a una mujer.

Wendy sonrió.

Kyle entonces tomó su celular y marcó un número.

_- ¿Diga? _- contestó una voz masculina.

- ¿Ralph? Soy yo, Kyle.

_- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? ¿Estás bien? Leo me comentó lo de tu ex novia._

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Estoy bien. La que no está muy bien que digamos es la ex novia de ese idiota de Cartman. Está aquí conmigo.

_- ¿En serio?_

- Sí. No te imaginas lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos, pero mejor te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora necesito un gran favor.

_- ¡Claro, lo que quieras!_

- Me gustaría que pases por mí y por ella; quiero escoltarla a su casa, pero no quiero hacerlo solo, no con ese cabrón tan agresivo.

_- Mmm… Suena serio. Iré para allá en cinco minutos. Estoy justamente aquí en South Park, en casa de una de mis amigas._

- ¡Magnífico! Te esperamos aquí en mi casa.

_- Nos vemos._

- Gracias, viejo.

Kyle colgó y se volvió hacia Wendy, quien tenía su cabeza recostada en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba la pobre chica agotada de tanto llorar y por haber pasado el susto de su vida por culpa de Cartman, quien la había tratado de manera sorprendentemente agresiva.

Fue ahí en donde se preguntó cuál podría ser la causa de tanto ajetreo; si lo que tanto quería regresar con la chica, rogar su perdón o lo que sea, debió haberlo hecho de otra manera y no a la fuerza. Y si existía otro motivo para actuar así, entonces no estaba equivocado al pensar que Eric Cartman era un sociópata consumado que puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo en cualquier situación…

Un sociópata sumamente peligroso.

Todo eso pensaba Kyle cuando escuchó el claxon de un auto.

- Wendy – decía en voz baja mientras la despertaba con cuidado -. Wendy. Wendy, despierta. Ya vinieron por nosotros.

La joven, somnolienta, asintió y se levantó del lugar.

Kyle tomó su chaqueta del perchero, dejó una nota en el refrigerador y escoltó a Wendy hacia la puerta de su casa, de donde salieron directo y con paso rápido al lujoso automóvil de Ralph… Bueno, en realidad era el automóvil de alguien más a quien este miembro del gremio de los ladrones había despojado hacia unas semanas por mero gusto del modelo y de las cualidades de éste.

- ¡Hola, Kyle! – saludó Ralph con un apretón de manos.

- ¿Qué hay, Ralph? Ralph, ella es Wendy, una amiga mía y ex novia del culón. Wendy, él es Ralph, un viejo amigo mío. Él es abogado, por si quieres demandar al idiota de Cartman en algún momento.

- Encantado – decía Ralph con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Wendy, quien se había sentado en la parte de atrás, sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ralph.

- Igualmente – respondió la joven con timidez.

Ralph entonces le dio un beso galante en la mano, lo que provocó en la joven toda una revolución de emociones encontradas. Luego, el ladrón encendió el auto y empezó a conducir.

Luego de varios minutos, Ralph le inquirió a Kyle:

- Sonabas muy serio en el teléfono, Kyle. ¿Qué le hizo ese pendejo a la chica?

- Intentó llevarse a Wendy por la fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó el hombre a punto de frenar violentamente - ¡¿Intentó llevársela por la fuerza?

- Sí – añadió Wendy, a punto de llorar-. Intentó llevarme hacia su auto… ¡Dios!

Wendy entonces empezó a sollozar. Kyle continuó:

- Ese idiota se bajó de su auto y se dirigió hacia nosotros a pasos agigantados y apresurados; hubieras visto la mirada que tenía. Llevaba una mirada de querer agredirnos o de hacerle daño a ella.

- ¡Cielos! – exclamó Ralph mientras veía de reojo a una Wendy sollozante y llena de miedo.

- Y eso no es todo: Ella le reclamó y se estaba yendo, pero él la jaló bruscamente de la muñeca, ¡más bien casi le rompía el brazo!, e intentó llevársela a rastras a su auto. Yo cerré discretamente mi puerta y observé lo que sucedía. Afortunadamente no pasó a más: Wendy le dio una buena bofetada que dejó bien noqueado a Cartman, causándole una pérdida temporal del sentido de la ubicación.

- ¡Por lo menos!

- Sí. Y ella fue corriendo hacia mi casa; yo le dejé entrar y le dije que se escondiera a la cocina mientras que yo salía discretamente de la casa y me encaramé en un árbol para agarrarlo por sorpresa en caso de que el muy hijo de puta intentara entrar a patadas a mi casa.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Simplemente dijo cosas no muy agradables sobre ella y se largó en su auto en dirección hacia su casa. Yo me quedé en el árbol por precaución, ya que no quería comprometernos a ambos. Al ver que era un puntito más en el horizonte, me bajé del árbol y entré de prisa a mi casa. Fue un verdadero susto para ambos.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – alzaba la voz Ralph, muy molesto - ¡Si hubiera estado ahí, habría mandado a llamar a mis amigos y entre todos le hubiéramos dado una golpiza! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratar así a una mujer, sobre todo a una chica tan linda como ella?

Wendy se sonrojó violentamente.

¿Me llamó linda?, pensó ella sorprendida.

Ralph sonrió y añadió:

- Hiciste bien en haberla escondido en tu casa, viejo. De lo contrario, ese cabrón tal vez la habría golpeado o peor. ¿Dónde vives, Wendy?

- Ahí, en esa casa color morado.

- ¿Dónde está el auto rojo?

- Sí.

- Bien.

Ralph estacionó el auto frente a la entrada de la casa de la pelinegra, quien bajó del auto; de repente, la puerta se abrió y salieron corriendo sus padres, quienes abrazaron a su hija.

- ¡Wendy! – exclamaba la señora Testaburger mientras intentaba consolar a la pelinegra - ¡Oh, hija, nos tenías preocupados!

- Sí – añadía el padre, quien abrazaba fuertemente a la joven - . Ya, hija, ya. No te preocupes, todo va bien.

Luego se volvió hacia Kyle y Ralph, quienes lo saludaron con un "Señor Testaburger", y le dijo:

- Gracias por traerla a casa. ¡No saben lo preocupados que estábamos nosotros!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió Kyle - ¿Vino ese hijo de puta de Cartman aquí?

- Sí, por desgracia. Estaba como loco buscando a Wendy. Nos exigió que le dijéramos en donde estaba ella, que quería hablar con ella, que quería que regresara con él… ¡Dios, ese hombre estaba desesperado y furioso!

- Eso fue lo que noté cuando fue a mi casa.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sí, papá – intervino Wendy -. Ahí me encontró; yo pasé a ver a Kyle para ver cómo estaba luego de lo de Bebe, ¡y él nos vio! ¡Dios! ¡Estaba asustada, papá! ¡Muy asustada y más por la forma en que me trató!

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – inquirió su padre, quien ya entraba en un acceso de cólera - ¡Si te lastimó, iré personalmente a su casa y me lo muelo a golpes!

- Intentó llevársela por la fuerza, señor Testaburger – respondió Kyle -. Pero ella le propinó una bofetada que lo dejó sin sentido de ubicación por un momento y se refugió en mi casa. Afortunadamente él se había marchado.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó la señora Testaburger - ¡Oh, querido, debemos llamar a la policía!

- Llamar a la policía sólo hará que él la acose más, señora – le dijo Ralph -. Si quiere, puedo conseguirle una orden de restricción, aunque eso no resulte en tipos como él.

- ¿Y usted es…?

- Ralph Thorpe. Soy abogado de la firma Thorpe y Adams.

Y le estrechó la mano a un sorprendido señor Testaburger.

Luego, el ladrón añadió:

- Kyle me comentó el caso de su hija y, realmente, no sería buena idea llamar la policía y hacer esto más grande de lo que es. Puedo conseguir una orden de restricción para mantener alejado a ese tipo de su hija, pero ni con eso se detendría. Mi sugerencia sería que ella se fuera de South Park inmediatamente y se refugiase en otro lugar durante un tiempo. ¿Tiene familia fuera de South Park?

- Sí. En Denver y en Miami.

- Yo tengo unas amigas en Denver. Tal vez con ellas estén a salvo – añadió Kyle, quien miró de reojo a Ralph.

Éste enseguida captó la idea, aunque negó con la cabeza y argumentó:

- No creo que sea prudente. No quisiéramos meterles en serios problemas.

- Pero con ellas Wendy estaría a salvo.

- Kyle, primero debería consultarlo con ellas. Yo pienso que es mejor que esté a salvo en Miami con sus parientes.

- Disculpen – interrumpió Wendy un poco confundida -, ¿de quiénes están hablando?

Ralph y Kyle se miraron mutuamente. El pelirrojo, aclarándose la garganta, respondió:

- Ralph tiene mucha familia en Denver; algunos de sus parientes son colaboradores de Protección a Testigos y tienen contactos con los coordinadores de ese programa. Pienso que podrías estar a salvo en el departamento de una de sus parientes… Concretamente con Rita Styles, su prima.


	11. EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO DE UN MENTOR

**EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO DE UN MENTOR.**

Desmond observaba desde el balcón de la iglesia el entrenamiento de Kyle, el pupilo de Leo, quien saltaba las barras de madera con creciente agilidad.

Aquél entrenamiento le recordó a él mismo cuando era joven, justamente cuando había sido liberado por Lucy, su actual esposa, de las garras de Abstergo, quienes habían observado desde el Animus toda su memoria genética, especialmente la de Altair y Ezio, los dos Legendarios Mentores de la Hermandad.

Muchos años habían pasado desde la Gran Guerra del 2012, en donde él, primero en calidad de Asesino reintegrado y luego de Maestro Asesino, había debilitado a los todopoderosos Templarios gracias a los secretos del Fruto del Edén revelados ante sus dos legendarios ancestros y mentores.

Ahora, a los 42 años, sabía que su trabajo como el Tercer Mentor de la Hermandad no había terminado; los Templarios poco a poco estaban ganando fuerza nuevamente y depende de él y de sus familiares, amigos y aliados formar a las nuevas generaciones en la lucha por la libertad y el libre albedrío del hombre.

Y eso era lo que hacía en ese momento con Kyle, Leo, Trent y Cristina así como con otros adolescentes. Los tres últimos eran sus pupilos más hábiles y de gran confianza, pero si tuviera que elegir a un sucesor…

Sería a Leo.

Las razones sobraban: Aparte de sus sorprendentes habilidades en el manejo de las cuchillas y de las armas de fuego, estaban también su humildad, su carisma y su liderazgo, aunque en los últimos dos aspectos el joven Stotch no estaría muy de acuerdo. Más bien, el joven Stotch no querría tener problemas con aquellos de generaciones anteriores a la suya si él mismo supiera que Desmond lo contemplaba como un digno sucesor.

Sin embargo, había una razón mucho más poderosa que las cualidades y habilidades que lo hacían un fuerte candidato al puesto de Mentor… Y que era completamente desconocido para el joven.

Desmond sonrió.

El joven Stotch ignoraba un poderoso secreto que tal vez podría cambiarle la vida de saberse; incluso el joven podría abandonar la Hermandad para evitar confrontaciones con los demás.

_Sobrino,_ pensó el Mentor_._

Sobrino…

Esa era la palabra. Ese era el secreto mejor guardado de la leyenda viva de la Hermandad y de varios miembros Mayores de la Hermandad misma.

Esa situación era extraña: Los Mayores de la Hermandad, los de la generación de la Gran Guerra del 2012, eran los únicos que sabían el lazo de sangre que unían a ambos hombres, al joven Asesino y al Mentor.

Bien pudo haber elegido a uno de los Mayores como su sucesor en el puesto, pero todos, incluyendo él, se asombraron por el impresionante crecimiento progresivo y la madurez muy bien guardada que había demostrado el joven en sus entrenamientos y en sus misiones.

Esa evolución personal no se había visto desde la época de Ezio Auditore da Firenze, de quien se sabe que tuvo que madurar a marchas forzadas al ver morir a su padre y hermanos. Leo parecía ser el vivo retrato de Ezio en ese aspecto, agregándole a ello la enorme sabiduría y buen juicio que el joven adquiría conforme pasaban los días.

Ni siquiera Stephen Miles, su primo hermano, hubiera podido mostrar semejante maduración y crecimiento de ese calibre como su vástago…

Stephen Miles…

No, el apellido de Stephen ya no era Miles, sino Stotch.

Stephen Stotch.

Desmond observó el final del entrenamiento de Kyle, quien se encontraba sumamente agotado mientras escuchaba las recomendaciones de Leo.

Stephen Stotch, su primo hermano, el hijo de Anthony Miles, su tío y hermano de su padre, William Miles.

Stephen siempre había sido un individuo muy extremista, cínico, reticente y muy tirante al perfeccionismo enfermizo y egocentrismo; al igual que Desmond, había huído de una Colonia, sólo con el detalle de que Stephen había sido criado en la vieja ciudad de Alamut, el lugar donde surgió la Orden.

Según su tío Anthony le había comentado en una de sus numerosas visitas, Stephen siempre había renegado con todas sus fuerzas de su herencia como Asesino; su huída más bien fue para cumplir sus metas personales más que para escapar de un pasado que tarde o temprano le encontraría. Un par de años después, conoció a Linda LaVolpe, la hija de un predicador protestante tirante al fanatismo religioso.

Tras la segunda cita, Stephen embarazó a Linda; la familia, escandalizada por el asunto, los forzaron a casarse teniendo apenas 19 años de edad. Al casarse, se establecieron primero en Denver y después en South Park, en donde nació Leo.

Leo nació una noche de invierno en el Hospital Paso al Infierno (vaya nombrecito) justo después de la Gran Guerra del 2012; normalmente un hijo debía de ser la alegría de una pareja recién casada y llena de sueños, mas no fue así con Stephen y Linda, al menos no en los primeros meses.

Y no fuera por ellos mismos; la familia de Linda estaba llena de costumbres un tanto raras y escabrosas, y tres de ellas eran los castigos, el miedo y los abusos físico-emocionales como medios de manipulación para alcanzar las ambiciones familiares y para "formar gente de bien y trabajadora".

Fue ahí, desde ese momento tierno, en donde Leo empezó ese doloroso calvario que aún soporta, pero con valor y dignidad: Al nacer, su primer castigo fue el de ser ignorado por tres días por sus padres, dejándole solo en la cuna. Eso fue por haber "arruinado las vidas geniales" de sus padres.

A ello le seguían los castigos ridículos por revolver la despensa, por despertar a todos con sus llantos, por romper una cuchara… ¡Hasta por mirar a alguien!

Menuda idiotez y crueldad como esa no pasaron inadvertidas para Anthony, quien se dispuso a rescatar al niño y, si era dable, esconderlo en Monteriggioni, la antigua residencia de sus ancestros los Auditore.

Y lo había logrado: Se había quedado con Leo, en ese entonces de tres años, durante un año entero, tiempo suficiente para grabar en su pequeña memoria las enseñanzas del Mayor, especialmente el credo de la Hermandad y los nombres de los que le precedieron.

Fue un año dichoso para Leo, tal vez el único año lleno de recuerdos felices… O de memorias felices perdidas en algún rincón de su mente.

Ese último año Desmond lo había presenciado; durante sus vacaciones con Harry, su hijo, y con Lucy, su esposa, había conocido y tenido en sus brazos a Leo. El niño tenía aires inocentes y risueños; era prácticamente la alegría de Anthony, el centro de su vida entera y el sustituto de Stephen en calidad de hijo.

Anthony tenía grandes planes, incluyendo el de darle a conocer la guerra oculta entre los Asesinos y Templarios; soñaba con que el pequeño algún día pudiera luchar con él hombro a hombro en una batalla definitiva que podría traer la paz o el caos al mundo del hombre.

No obstante, Stephen, tras un año de búsqueda, había dado con su paradero y se lo había arrebatado.

Las palabras que Anthony sentenció permanecen todavía en su mente como una profecía que él, sin darse cuenta, había cumplido…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_- ¡Me lo llevaré y tú no podrás detenerme! – exclamó Stephen mientras Linda llevaba a Leo de entre sus brazos._

_- ¡El niño sufrirá en tus manos! – exclamaba Anthony con furia - ¡¿Crees tú que yo no sé lo que le estás haciendo? ¡¿Crees tú que no sé lo mucho que el niño sufre con tu familia política?_

_- ¡Linda y yo lo estamos educando bajo principios religiosos! Él será un buen hombre y una persona productiva..._

_- ¡¿Productiva? ¡Muchacho tonto y estúpido! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del daño que le estás haciendo con esos castigos que implementas junto con tu mujer? Una persona productiva lo será, ¡pero no bajo esa maldita falsa moral que dices tener!_

_- ¿Falsa moral? No, padre. Mi moral no es falsa. Mi moral por lo menos me guía en el buen camino de la rectitud y el trabajo._

_- La rectitud y el trabajo se forjan por sí solos y con voluntad propia, no a través del miedo y el castigo._

_Ignorando lo último, Stephen y Linda se dispusieron a marcharse, mas las palabras de Anthony los detuvieron en seco:_

_- Algún día, Stephen, algún día tu hijo será un Asesino y peleará hombro con hombro con otros._

_Stephen se volvió y le replicó:_

_- No si Linda y yo lo impedimos… Anthony._

_- Inténtalo… bastardo. Inténtalo y verás que no lo lograrán. ¿Acaso olvidas que por tus venas y por las suyas corren el linaje de Altair Ibn- A- Lahad y de Ezio Auditore? Tal vez nunca llegues a conocer a tu hijo, pero si de algo estoy seguro… Es que él hallará la verdad de esto… Y tú ni tu mujer impedirán que el chico crezca y valore la vida por sí mismo. _

_- Sigue soñando._

_- Lo haré. El niño es fuerte; ha sabido soportar bien los castigos. Eso es una prueba de que estoy diciendo la verdad._

_Stephen y Linda se marcharon al oír las últimas palabras, dejando a Anthony con una lágrima saliendo de los ojos pero con la confianza de que algún día volvería a ver a su querido nieto._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Desmond observó nuevamente la nave de la iglesia; Leo y Kyle se habían ido a descansar tras un largo día de entrenamiento, dejándole solo…<p>

Bueno, ni tan sólo.

- Desmond – le llamó una voz.

El Mentor se volvió y, sonriente, le saludó:

- Hola, amor mío.

Lucy, su esposa, se encontraba frente a él observándole con curiosidad; era como si supiera que Desmond había recordado algún pasaje del pasado relacionado con Leo.

Y no estaba equivocada al juzgar por los ojos negros de su esposo.

- ¿Crees… Que algún día lo sabrá? – inquirió la mujer mientras abrazaba a su esposo - ¿Crees que algún día conocerá la verdad acerca de él mismo?

- Tal vez… Pero aún no. No hoy… Ni mañana… Pero sí lo sabrá a su debido tiempo… Y sé que tal vez lo tome con sorpresa o con enojo hacia su padre. Realmente no sé cómo lo tome.

_Pequeño Leo… Mi pequeño sobrino._

* * *

><p>Stephen y Leo se miraban mutuamente; había una tensión en la mesa donde comían, una tensión provocada por el propio Leo, quien había llegado tarde debido a una supuesta tarea escolar.<p>

- ¿Me pasas la salsa, por favor, mamá? – inquirió Leo.

Su madre se lo entregó; Leo echó un poco de salsa en sus huevos revueltos y después se la devolvió a su madre.

Linda y Stephen se asombraban cada día más de la frialdad de su hijo respecto a ellos; parecía un autómata al cabo del tiempo, como si en él hubieran quedado inscritos todos los castigos habidos y por haber que se esperarían de sus padres.

Si revolvía la despensa, él simplemente subía a su habitación y no salía de ahí ni a cenar; si hacía cara de estúpido, se ponía la bolsa del mercado en su cabeza antes de que su padre le dijera algo… Y si había algo peor que eso, era la ausencia de sentimientos en él.

Lo último asustaba más a Linda que a Stephen; ella, como madre, normalmente debía de recibir cariño y afecto por parte de su hijo, pero éste categóricamente se lo negaba con un "buenas noches, madre" muy gélidas. Aquello era una punzada de dolor para ella, estando consciente de que fueron ella y su marido los culpables de la situación actual.

¡Cuán arrepentida estaba de haberse abrigado bajo la protección de su familia! ¡Cuán arrepentida estaba de no haberle dado el cariño y afecto que tanto le pedía de pequeño y que neciamente se lo había negado!

Ni un "te quiero" oía en los labios del joven, lo que la hundía en la más terrible de las desolaciones. ¡Y eso que solamente quería criarlo como hombre de bien y como buen hijo!

El chico se levantó de la mesa, recogió los trastes, los lavó y con un "buenas noches, padre, madre" se fue a su habitación... Quebrando de dolor el alma de Linda de un dos por tres sin que Stephen lo notase.

_¿Pero qué hemos hecho?_, pensó la mujer mientras tomaba su libro y lo empezaba a hojear mientras que Stephen veía en la televisión un documental de Animal Planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Raro y fumado, pero siempre he querido escribirlo.<strong>

**Jejejejejeje, =).**

**Dejen sus reviews, porfis!**

**Los quieroo!**

**P.d: Cartmancula e Hijo de la Tierra están pendientes; no me linchen si ven que actualizo este Assassin's Creed. Simplemente ando inspirada con este fic O.o.**

**Saludos!**


	12. INICIACIÓN

**INICIACIÓN.**

Kyle observaba la ciudad de Denver desde la azotea de un edificio.

Había pasado cinco meses desde que conoció muchas verdades acerca de cosas que, ante los ojos de los demás, permanecieron ocultas durante siglos; había pasado cinco meses desde que conoció el secreto mejor guardado de la única persona a la que nunca había concebido como un Sembrador de la Muerte…

Y había pasado cinco meses desde que se unió a ellos.

A aquellos que luchan por la preservación de la libertad del hombre. A aquellos que siembran la muerte a donde quieran que fueren basándose en un Credo extraordinariamente contradictorio, pero que resume toda esa realidad oculta que los poderosos se empeñan en ocultar cueste lo que cueste…

A los legendarios Asesinos.

Ahora él, tal vez no el primero ni el único judío que se une a ellos, está ahí, en esa azotea en calidad de Aprendiz; si bien podría desempeñar misiones de alto nivel debidamente como si fuera un Asesino de alto rango como Leo, Trent o Cristina, podía desempeñar junto con Ralph "Snakes" Thorpe y Rita Styles, ambos también Asesinos de alto rango y miembros del Gremio de los Ladrones, misiones de espionaje.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora: Una misión de espionaje guiado por ambos tutores suyos.

El lugar: La discoteca Anfibius, una de las discotecas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

El objetivo: Toby Reisz, uno de los miembros más importantes de la Mafia Irlandesa, quien podría poseer información sobre los próximos movimientos de los Templarios en Denver.

Ralph y Rita se infiltraron en la discoteca bajo el camuflaje de una pareja de novios que querían celebrar su compromiso en compañía de amigos mutuos, mientras que Kyle esperaba una señal de ellos desde la azotea en calidad de apoyo.

Si bien se aburría, no podía quejarse: Todavía estaba en un proceso de aprendizaje, un proceso que le podría llevar meses o años dependiendo de la capacidad intelectual y física de la persona. A Leo le llevó prácticamente cuatro meses adquirir y explorar las habilidades que posee actualmente… Ante la sorpresa de los demás aprendices y Asesinos de alto rango.

Según le había comentado Trent, quien había sido uno de sus tutores anteriormente, Leo posee una voluntad de hierro que no se había visto desde la época del Segundo Mentor Ezio Auditore da Firenze; dicha voluntad de hierro le permitió discernir entre amigos, enemigos y conocidos, y actuar con prudencia incluso en los momentos desesperados.

En tan sólo dos años, Leo había madurado física, intelectual y personalmente, revelando una humildad, un liderazgo y un carisma natos que en circunstancias normales habrían sido reprimidas por su familia mediante manipulación psicológica y castigos absurdos.

Aquella era inevitablemente curioso para Kyle; lo del liderazgo y el carisma en realidad habían quedado patentes desde mucho antes de su ingreso a la Hermandad. De hecho, había quedado patentes cuando sucedió el fenómeno "Mantequilla", teniendo ambos apenas 10 años.

Los mexicanos residentes en Estados Unidos, legales e ilegales, decidieron regresarse a México siguiendo los pasos del pequeño Butters, bien concentrado en su papel de migrante mexicano en ese juego que Cartman había planeado; aquello causó una tremenda locura entre las mismas autoridades, quienes llegaban a matar a todos los migrantes que salieran del país por todos los medios. Luego de radicar en México durante pocos días, de cruzar la frontera y de sobrevivir a un intento desesperado de asesinato por parte de Cartman, el chico ya se había llevado el aprecio y el amor del pueblo mexicano.

Pero ahora, en esos momentos, Leo se llevaba algo más que eso: se había granjeado el respeto de toda la Hermandad, principalmente el de las personas que reclutaba luego de salvarles la vida en un sinfín de maneras.

Aquello nunca lo había conseguido con sus compañeros de la escuela, ni siquiera con Stan, Cartman, o Kenny; con Kyle eso había cambiado, dejando evidencia de lo que le había comentado Trent.

Antes, Kyle sentía admiración y un poco de cariño por él sin saber su identidad; ahora él sentía un profundo respeto y un cariño aumentado por aquél joven que, a pesar de tener su misma edad, era mil veces más maduro que él mismo en muchos aspectos.

De repente, una humareda empezó a salir del edificio y los asistentes salían despavoridos del lugar.

- Algo anda mal…

Dicho esto, el chico saltó desde la azotea.

Necesitaba entrar al lugar; la situación se había salido fuera de control por lo que sospechaba, y como no estaban Leo o Trent cerca de ese punto de Denver, decidió echarles una mano a ambos primos por sí mismo.

A sabiendas de que esa noche podría morir.

Pero con gusto y por amor a la gente.

Y por el Credo al cual él había empezado a servir desde el momento en que se les unió.

* * *

><p>Rita y Ralph estaban acorralados.<p>

Todo iba acorde al plan, pero tenía que haber un infeliz que echara a perder todo, especialmente cuando ese infeliz era uno de los testigos de aquél asalto al banco que servía de humo para cubrir el intercambio de información entre los Ladrones y los Asesinos.

Y peor aún cuando ese infeliz era pariente de Toby Reisz.

El mafioso de origen irlandés lideraba a un nutrido grupo de veinte hombres con potentes metralletas en sus manos.

La cosa no se veía bien… Y Kyle, quien se había infiltrado en el lugar gracias a que había localizado una entrada, lo sabía a la perfección.

Cualquiera podría haber pedido ayuda a sus colegas dada su condición, pero si había algo que Leo siempre le había aconsejado era que hasta un Aprendiz de Asesino tiene el derecho de poder actuar si la situación realmente lo requería…

Como ese momento.

Tomó de su cinturón una bomba de humo que él mismo había fabricado antes de ir a la misión y lo lanzó hacia la horda que rodeaba a Ralph y a Rita.

- ¡¿Pero qué..? – exclamaron algunos al verse envueltos en una cortina de humo.

Y la diversión para Rita y Ralph empezó.

Ambos ladrones vieron la oportunidad de escapar y enfrentarse a los matones con sus cuchillas; mientras, Kyle ya estaba ocupado enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo con cinco hombres que le habían visto lanzar la bomba de humo. Por suerte para el Aprendiz, Ralph estaba cerca para echarle la mano.

- ¡Gracias por la bomba de humo! – exclamaba Ralph mientras le disparaba a uno de los hombres de Reisz.

- ¡De nada! – respondía el joven mientras le clavaba un cuchillo en el ojo de su enemigo.

Mientras tanto, Reisz y su pariente, al ver que la cosa se había inclinado a favor de los intrusos, decidieron huir; Kyle, al ver que ambos emprendían la huída, decidió ir tras ellos.

- ¡Kyle! – exclamaba Rita al ver que el pelirrojo se disponía a ir a por los Reisz - ¡Kyle! ¡Olvídate de ellos! ¡Vámonos!

- ¡No! – replicó el jovencito - ¡Ustedes váyanse! ¡Yo iré a por Reisz!

Y empezó a correr sobre las mesas, abriéndose paso entre los matones sin importar que intentasen herirlo; Rita y Ralph, incapaces de dejarle solo en el asunto, tomaron las metralletas de los matones muertos y cubrieron su retaguarda con certera puntería.

El judío logró alcanzar a los Reisz a 10 metros de la salida de emergencia por donde se había infiltrado anteriormente.

- ¡Apártate, mocoso! – exclamaba Reisz mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba.

- No – respondió el pelirrojo con frialdad mientras sacaba su cuchilla.

Silencio.

Ralph y Rita por un lado, y el pariente de Reisz por el otro, observaban la escena con la respiración retenida.

¿Qué hará Kyle?, se preguntaban los ladrones. ¿Qué hará Toby?, se preguntaba el segundo Reisz.

Ambos hombres se miraban con desafío; ambos armados, el primero con una cuchilla salida de su brazalete derecho y el otro con un arma de fuego, ninguno de los dos quiso poner un pie adelante en espera de que fuera el otro el que lo hiciera.

La espera estaba haciéndose insoportable para Reisz, quien se impacientaba al ver que el chico no quería ceder; Kyle, por su parte, lo miraba con una paciencia que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba, ni siquiera cuando estaba en clases.

- ¡Maldito…! ¡APÁRTATE DE MI CAMINO! – gritó el hombre mientras jalaba el gatillo.

Kyle sonrió.

Era justo el momento para actuar.

El chico rápidamente tomó una daga y se la lanzó certeramente al pecho del pariente de Reisz, quien murió instantáneamente ante el asombro del mafioso; éste, furioso, empezó a dispararle, pero Kyle logró desarmarlo con eficacia.

Ralph y Rita lograron sostener a Reisz; Rita entonces sacó una jeringa y le inyectó una droga somnífera que hizo que Reisz cayera en un sueño profundo. El lugar estaba hecho un infierno y el fuego casi les alcanzaba.

- ¡Vámonos! – exclamó Ralph mientras tomaba a Reisz a cuestas.

Kyle y Rita obedecieron y salieron del lugar sin ser vistos.

A pocas calles de la discoteca, el trío abrió la compuerta de una camioneta que estaba estacionada en el callejón y metieron al mafioso inconsciente, amordazado y con los ojos vendados; el vehículo enseguida arrancó, dejando a los tres en el callejón. Luego, como si nada, abordaron el lujoso automóvil de Ralph que estaba estacionado a pocos metros del callejón y salieron discretamente de la cuadra antes de que llegase la policía.

La misión había tenido un contratiempo, pero fue un verdadero éxito gracias al joven Aprendiz.

Ralph y Rita no podían sentir más orgullo del pequeño Kyle.

* * *

><p>El trío ingresó a la Guarida de la Hermandad mediante el alcantarillado cercano al hospital St. Mathew; ahí les esperaban Leo y Trent, quienes estaban sumamente preocupados por los chicos, especialmente por Kyle, ya que se habían demorado más de lo que esperaban.<p>

Al verles, Leo inquirió:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien?

- Sí, Leo – respondió Rita muy soniente -. Tuvimos un contratiempo: Un pariente de Reisz identificó a Ralph como uno de los meros responsables de aquél robo del banco en la discoteca. El bastardo llamó a sus hombres y casi nos acribillan de no haber sido por Kyle. ¡Debieron haberle visto enfrentarse a Reisz él solo!

Trent y Leo se sorprendieron; éste miró a Kyle, quien alegó:

- En realidad sólo fui un apoyo. Era prácticamente mi deber tratar de evitar que el objetivo escapara.

- Pero aún así debo admitir que eres bueno para esta clase de misiones, Kyle – añadió Ralph muy contento -. ¡Joder, Leo, tienes buen olfato para reclutar gente! Yo diría que debería de ser ascendido de inmediato a Asesino…

- B-bueno… Yo aún no estoy listo para serlo. Lo que hice hoy realmente no fue gran cosa. Sólo… Evité que Reisz escapara con su pariente, a quien asesiné porque si no él delataba a Ralph y a Rita. Sé… que debí haberle dejado malherido y no haberle matado…

De repente sintió una mano en el hombro.

Trent estaba sonriente; con aquél gesto dio a entender que entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Y entonces añadió:

- La situación lo requería, Kyle. El tipo a quien mataste, por lo que me comentó mi contacto en la policía, era Peter O'Connell, el asistente de Kenneth Ross. Ross es el nuevo subjefe de operaciones de los Templarios… Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Kyle sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa desapareció enseguida al voltear a ver a Leo, esperando al menos un regaño o una mirada seria…

Pero se encontró con una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo.

Ralph no se había equivocado al ver también esa sonrisa: Leo tenía un excelente olfato para reclutar y tenía buen ojo para ver las cualidades de la gente. Y no se había equivocado al notar que Kyle estaba emocionado al ver aprobación en el rostro de su maestro...

* * *

><p>Como ahora.<p>

En el campanario de la iglesia.

Ante la presencia de Cristina, Leo, Trent, Ralph y Rita… Y escuchando de la misma boca del Mentor aquellas palabras que resumen el Credo de la Hermandad.

- Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda…

- Nada es verdad – respondió el joven pelirrojo.

- Aunque otros hombres se dejen guardar por la ley o la moral, recuerda…

- Todo está permitido.

- Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz…

- Somos Asesinos – respondieron los jóvenes en coro.

Desmond entonces se dirigió a Kyle y añadió:

- Kyle… Los que estamos aquí luchamos por preservar la libertad y dignidad del hombre. Leo, Cristina, Trent, mis padres y yo estuvimos aquí, ante esta hoguera, jurando proteger a la Humanidad de aquellos que quieran atentar contra ella. Ahora yo te ofrezco esa vida… Únete.

Kyle asintió la cabeza y se acercó a la hoguera para recibir por parte de Leo la insignia de la Hermandad marcada con hierro candente en su dedo.

Era doloroso… Pero a la vez era por una buena causa.

_Su _causa…

_Su_ pelea…

Un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos y él ya estaba listo para explorar ese mundo tan misterioso y oculto que solamente un Asesino conocería de sobra.

Porque en eso ya se había convertido:

En un Asesino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este capítulo estuvo un poco chusco; no soy buena describiendo escenas violentas, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo... E hice que Kyle se convirtiera en Asesino de alto rango, yeah! ;)<strong>

**Nos vidrios!**

**Un abrazotee!**


	13. CRISTINA

**CRISTINA.**

Kyle y Trent bebían un sorbo de café en la cocina del hogar de Cristina, la novia de Leo. Ambos se miraban mutuamente en silencio; Kyle, como intuía Trent al mirarle a los ojos, tenía una gran curiosidad respecto a la joven de cabellos rojos rizados, a quien concebía como una persona adorable y cálida.

Más que nada, parecía ser que, aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, le era inconcebible que alguien como Leo tuviera una novia estable; aquello podría deberse a que el Stotch ya había fracasado anteriormente en ese ámbito cuando estuvo intentando conquistar a la tal Lexus, la chica Pasita, quien le había hecho añicos el corazón porque ella ya tenía a otro y porque no le quería como él a ella….

O más bien eso era lo que el buen Leo pensaba en ese entonces.

De repente ese silencio empezó a incomodar a Trent, quien decidió lanzar la primera piedra al inquirirle al joven judío:

- ¿Qué pasa, Kyle?

- ¿Eh?

- Te veo ausente.

- Ehmm… No, nada… Nada. No pasa nada. Las cosas de siempre, nada más.

- No lo creo.

Kyle no soportó más; por lo visto Trent era un tipo de lo más perspicaz que podía imaginarse, así que no le quedaba de otra que comentarle lo siguiente:

- B-bueno… La verdad es que… Se trata de Cristina y Leo.

Trent hizo el ademán de que le iba a escuchar atentamente; Kyle, un poco animado, añadió:

- Trent, ¿si sabes bien que Leo tuvo un fuerte desengaño amoroso cuando tenía 10 años, verdad?

- Sí. ¿Y qué con eso?

- Pues… Ehmmm… ¡Dios, me da pena preguntar esto!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cómo él y Cristina se conocieron?

Kyle se sorprendió.

Trent sonrió y, con cierto tono de un sabelotodo, añadió:

- Bien… Bien… Mmm… Siempre he pensado que el decirte cómo se conocieron ya era cuestión de Leo y Cristina, no mía… Pero, bueno, ¿a quién engaño si yo también estuve ahí cuando se conocieron?

Kyle se acomodó mientras que Trent, en una bocanada de aire, empezó a evocar ese día…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Leo y Trent llegaron al exclusivo burdel "La Rosa Blanca", regenteada por la Madam Celina Vespucci, una Asesina Mayor que coordinaba la recolección de datos… De una forma poco convencional a juzgar por lo que Leo, el nuevo Asesino, observaba con extrañeza y curiosidad._

_Cuando entraron, varias de las voluptuosas y bellas mujeres de distintas razas del mundo se volvieron hacia ellos y, con una dulce sonrisa que extrañaría hasta al donjuán más experimentado, empezaron a saludar a Trent y a rodear a Leo, quien se hallaba sumamente sonrojado y al punto de una hemorragia nasal al verse rodeado de las damas más exquisitas que podría un hombre imaginarse._

_Todas las que podía observar llevaban una tanga de hilo dental y un babydoll transparente de todos los colores y tamaños, lo que se parecería a uno de las fantasías favoritas de Kenny de tener su propio harén de mujeres._

_De repente, varias se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a una mujer elegantemente ataviada con un vestido con mangas largas color azul, cabellos negros recogidos y de mirada serena._

_- Trent – saludó la mujer con un asentamiento de cabeza._

_- Celina._

_Luego, la Madam se volvió hacia Leo y, con una sonrisa, añadió:_

_- Tú has de ser Leo, el nuevo Asesino._

_- Mucho gusto, señora – saludó Leo cortésmente._

_- Y todo un caballero por lo visto. El placer es mío, Leo. Vengan, tengo que darles toda la información que tengo sobre las actividades de Abstergo._

_Leo y Trent asintieron y siguieron a la regente del burdel hacia su oficina, que estaba hacia el fondo._

_Al abrir la puerta, Leo se quedó pasmado ante lo que acababa de ver._

_Sentada en un escritorio escribiendo estaba una jovencita de unos 14 o 15 años de edad; sus cabellos rojos como el fuego hacían juego con sus ojos azabaches. Aquella chica era muy distinta de los demás pelirrojos, ya que ella… No tenía ni un ápice de pecas propias en un pelirrojo de su edad._

_A juzgar por sus ropas, aquella chiquilla era una Aprendiz de Asesino… O de Cortesana, aunque lo último el joven Stotch preferiría que no se pensara. _

_La niña, al verles, se levantó y saludó cortésmente:_

_- Buenas noches._

_- Buenas noches – contestaron Leo y Trent al unísono._

_- Chicos… Ella es Cristina Corso, mi sobrina, pupila y Aprendiz de Asesino._

"_Gracias a Dios", pensó Leo, sintiéndose muy aliviado…_

_¿Aliviado? ¿Se dijo aliviado?_

_¿Por qué se sintió aliviado de repente al escuchar que la chiquilla era una Aprendiz de Asesino?_

_- Cristina – añadió Celina -, ellos son Trent Boyett y Leo Stotch, ambos Asesinos._

_- Hola – saludó Trent._

_- H-Hola – saludó Leo con nerviosismo._

_¡Con un carajo! ¿Por qué se puso nervioso en ese momento? Se supone que lo había superado… No que le viene a arruinar la noche… Y por ver a aquella dulce niña pelirroja de ojos negros._

_Mientras tanto, Cristina se sonrojó un poco al cruzar sus ojos con los de Leo; había oído hablar de ese chico que recién estaba empezando a sembrar muerte y miedo entre la red de mafias de Abstergo desde que ascendió al grado de Asesino, y el simple hecho de conocerle en persona la había hecho sentirse un tanto intimidada... _

_Por su aspecto físico._

_Tenía que admitir que Leo era un hombre atractivo, de facciones suaves que se endurecerían si se encontraba en medio de una pelea con los Templarios, con unos ojos azules que irradiaban cierta serenidad y, a juzgar por su forma de actuar, de carácter extraordinariamente dulce… Que podría volverse violento con tan sólo poner a un tipejo templario frente a él._

_Mientras tanto, Celina, Trent y varias de las cortesanas que estaban apiladas en la puerta de la oficina de la Madam observaron las reacciones de ambos jóvenes con divertimento; parecía ser que ambos habían encontrado la horna de su zapato entre sí, puesto que Cristina también era muy tímida pero con la diferencia de que ella había trabado amistad con todas las cortesanas del burdel._

_Celina entonces tomó una carpeta que estaba en su escritorio y se lo entregó a Trent al mismo tiempo que le decía:_

_- Esta información deben de hacérsela llegar a Desmond lo más pronto posible._

_- ¿Acaso descubrieron algo importante tus chicas?_

_- Sí._

_- Bien. Vámonos, Leo… ¿Leo?_

_Leo parecía estar muy absorto en observar a Cristina, quien preparaba sus cosas para marcharse de "La Rosa Blanca". Ésta, al sentirse observada, se sonrojó más de lo esperado cuando tropezó con torpeza con el joven._

_- L-lo siento._

_- N-no… No. La culpa es mía – y, apartándose de su camino, añadió:- . Pasa._

_- Gracias._

_La chiquilla sonrió y se marchó luego de despedirse de Celina y Trent._

_La Madam enseguida se dio cuenta de que en Leo había surgido un súbito interés en su pequeña pupila; Trent también sospechaba lo mismo, puesto que pasaba su mano frente al rostro varias veces sin éxito._

_- ¿Leo? – llamaba el rubio - ¿Leo? Houston llamando a Leo, Houston llamando a Leo, ¿hay alguien en casa?_

_- ¿Eh… Qué?_

_- Leo, ya nos íbamos._

_- ¡Oh! Discúlpenme… Estaba yo muy…_

_- ¿Ausente? – añadió Celina muy divertida._

_- Ehmm… Sí… Lo siento. No sé qué me está pasando…_

_- Acompáñala._

_Leo miró a Celina muy sorprendido._

_Ésta añadió:_

_- Cristina apenas se está iniciando en este mundo; es muy pequeña para entender en lo que se ha metido y creo que alguien como tú debería de escoltarla hacia su casa... Y guiarla en algunas cosas sobre esto._

_El joven Stotch guardó silencio._

_- Justamente eso era lo que estaba pensando – respondió muy apenado -. Bien… La alcanzaré. Trent, te veo en el St. Mathews más tarde._

_- ¡Así se habla, Romeo! – exclamaba el rubio mayor._

_- Trent, sólo voy a escoltarla hasta su casa y asegurarme de que esté sana y salva, no a conquistarla._

_- Cómo sea… Romeo._

_Leo ladeó la cabeza._

_Era inútil convencer a Trent de que era lo contrario… O más bien no era tan lo contrario._

_Se despidió entonces de Celina y sus chicas, quienes empezaban a murmurar entre ellas sobre el surgimiento de una posible relación amorosa entre la pequeña Cristina y el nuevo Asesino._

_Mientras veían a Leo marcharse, Trent no podía evitar reírse._

_- De todas tus chicas, justamente se viene a fijar en tu ahijada de 15 años – comentaba entre risas._

_- ¿Y eso qué? – inquirió Celina – Cristina no ha tenido novio, y mucho menos desde la muerte de sus padres. Además, Leo me parece un buen candidato para ser su pretendiente; Desmond no se había equivocado respecto a sus referencias cuando le pregunté sobre él: veo que es amable, educado y de buen porte._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya le buscas novio tan pronto?_

_- Mmmm… Algo así, Trent. Necesito a un joven que cuide de ella y de Fiama, que las proteja cuando estén en peligro latente… Que las quiera como merecen..._

_Y, sonriente, añadió:_

_- Y no tengo miedo de equivocarme en que Leo sea el indicado para ellas._

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Hey, Cristina! – exclamaba Leo mientras alcanzaba a la pelirroja.<em>

_Cristina se volvió y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse al ver a Leo alcanzarle._

_- ¡Oh! H-hola, L-Leo._

_- Cristina, espera – decía el joven con la respiración entrecortada._

_Cristina era una chiquilla muy rápida y ágil a la hora de saltar los balcones, algo que para Leo era muy patente. Miró a Leo con curiosidad; el pobre debió haber estado pasando las de Caín tratando de alcanzarle por algún motivo u otro._

_- ¿Leo? – inquirió la joven._

_- Ehmmm…Cristina… ¿p-puedo…? ¡Dios! Más bien, debo acompañarte._

_- ¿Acompañarme? ¿A dónde?_

_- Bueno… A tu casa. Tu tía Celina me pidió que te acompañara._

_- ¿M-mi t-tía C-Celina?_

_- Sí._

_- ¡Oh! Bueno… _

_¡Rayos!, pensó Cristina._

_¿Por qué diantres se ponía muy nerviosa? Apenas le conoce en persona, no debería de estar actuando de manera nerviosa frente a él. ¿Qué pensará Leo de ello si se pusiera nerviosa…? O más bien, ¿por qué Leo también actuaba del mismo modo que ella?_

_Leo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, por lo que podía observar la pelirroja._

_El Asesino sintió entonces mucha pena al respecto; estar nervioso no era una buena referencia para un hombre que quiera convertirse en el pretendiente de una dama…_

_¡Un momento! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No puedo ser su pretendiente!, pensaba Leo mientras él intercambiaba miradas fijas con Cristina._

_Para Leo, Cristina apenas era una chiquilla que se estaba iniciando en un mundo en donde no debió haberse metido. Pretenderla sería como ser una especie de pedófilo pretendiendo a una chiquilla de 10 años para tomarla como esposa._

_No quería dejar esa impresión equivocada en Cristina…_

_Aún no._

_- Eh… ¿Vamos entonces a… a tu casa?_

_- S-Sí… Gracias – respondió Cristina -... Ehmmm… ¿Quie- quieres jugar unas carreritas de aquí a aquél edificio – y señaló el lugar – de la Lane Street? _

_¡¿Carreritas?, pensó Cristina, ¿por qué demonios querría él jugar con ella? Él podría doblarle la edad sin que ella lo supiera…_

_- Sí – respondió el joven de manera decidida._

_Cristina se sorprendió._

_Leo no pudo evitar sonreír. _

_- Probemos qué tan rápida puedes ser – añadió el joven mientras se ponía en posición de carrera._

_- Bueno…_

_- ¡Ya!_

_Ambos jóvenes empezaron a correr y saltar sobre las azoteas de los edificios; Leo llevaba la delantera, pero Cristina logró alcanzarle y rebasarle casi al final de la carrera hacia el último piso del edificio, que resultó ser un espacioso penthouse._

_Una vez en el balcón del penthouse, ambos jóvenes se descubrieron las cabezas y los rostros; Cristina, la ganadora de la carrera, le dijo a Leo tímidamente:_

_- Gracias… Por acompañarme._

_- No hay de qué, Cristina. Eres ágil y muy rápida; creo que podrías ser una buena Asesina si te lo propones._

_- Tú también lo eres. No por nada me han dicho que eres uno de los mejores pupilos que el Mentor ha tenido._

_- ¿Eh? _

_La joven se echó a reír._

_- Todos los aprendices que conozco me comentan que eres uno de los mejores pupilos del Mentor – comentó la chica – . Incluso dicen que se te podría confiar misiones de alto riesgo._

_- ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! Espera, espera… No… Lo siento, no creo ser tan bueno como dicen. Simplemente hago mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer lo que se me comanda. Además…_

_Leo se paró en el barandal del balcón, alistándose para hacer su salto de fe desde… el trigésimo piso, y añadió:_

_- Yo creo que todos tienen capacidad para realizar cualquier cosa por la causa que sea. _

_Y sonrió._

_Cristina se sonrojó ante aquella sonrisa._

_- Buenas noches, Cristina…_

_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ya no lo podía soportar más! Apenas le conoce esa noche y ya empieza a sentir mariposas por aquella chiquilla. Hasta cierto punto le alegraba mucho marcharse para dejar respirar a la jovencita con su torpeza._

_Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando la chica lo jaló de su ropa exclamando:_

_- ¡Espera! _

_Leo se volvió; la pobre jovencita estaba muy sonrojada, tanto así que temió que la pobre se desmayara._

_- Cristina, ¿te encuentras bien? – inquirió el joven muy preocupado mientras se bajaba y se acercaba a ella - ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Algo?_

_Y de repente, Cristina susurró:_

_- Quédate._

_- ¿Ah? – gimió Leo sorprendido._

_- Q-quédate. N-no te vayas, por favor… ¿Quieres… Tomar una taza de té o de café… conmigo?_

_¡Oh, Santísimo Dios!, pensó Leo muy sonrojado._

_Ahora era él el que estaba a punto de desmayarse._

_- Ehmmm… Cristina… Yo… Yo… Yo no quiero ser una molestia. No quiero tener problemas con tu familia si te ven conmigo, un tipo a quien apenas conoces…_

_- No las tendrás… – respondió la joven con cierto deje de valor._

_- ¿Cristina? – inquirió una vocecita._

_Leo y Cristina se volvieron._

_Ahí, en pijamas y sosteniendo un peluche, había una niña de cabellos castaños y de ojos negros grandes muy somnolienta; en su mano derecha sostenía un oso de peluche de color café._

_- Fiama querida – le dijo Cristina mientras la cargaba en brazos -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?_

_- Tengo sed – decía la niña pequeña, quien al ver a Leo, añadió: - ¿Y quién es él? _

_- ¡Oh! Es un amigo…_

_- Me llamo Leo – añadió el Asesino dulcemente -. Soy amigo de Cristina._

_- Yo soy Fiama, y Cristina es mi hermana. Mi papi y mi mami están ahí – y apuntó hacia el cielo estrellado -, en el Cielo, con Diosito. ¿Verdad, Cristina?_

_- Claro que sí, mi cielo._

_Leo se quedó muy consternado, pero luego, con una sonrisa, le ofreció la mano a Fiama y le dijo:_

_- Mucho gusto, Fiama ._

_- El gusto es mío, Leo – respondió Fiama -. Cristina, ¿puede Leo tomar leche con nosotras?_

_- Bueno… - alcanzaba a decir Cristina cuando Leo añadió sonriente:_

_- ¡Claro! _

_Cristina sonrió._

_Fiama, bostezando, se bajó de los brazos de Cristina y, tomándolo de la mano, guió a Leo hacia la cocina, en donde ambos jóvenes bebieron una taza de café con leche mientras que la pequeña se tomaba su leche tibia._

_Luego, tras acostarla en la cama de su habitación, Leo y Cristina se fueron a la sala, en donde el joven le dijo a la joven con pesar:_

_- Lo siento._

_- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió la joven._

_Leo se acomodó en el sofá y continuó:_

_- Celina en ningún momento me dijo que eras huérfana y de que tenías una hermana pequeña. Ha de ser duro para ti criarla por ti misma. _

_- No te preocupes. Es duro… Pero por ella soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluyendo el ser una Asesina como mis padres._

_El rubio se sorprendió._

_- ¿Tus padres fueron Asesinos?_

_- Sí. Fallecieron hace apenas un año durante una emboscada que les tendieron los Templarios en Egipto. Desde ese entonces, mi tía Celina se hizo cargo de nosotras hasta que yo llegue a la mayoría de edad. _

_- Oh… _

_Eso lo explicaba todo, pensó Leo._

_- ¿Y no podía tu tía mantenerte aquí en casa, durmiendo bien y estudiando en lugar de estar ahí, en un burdel? _

_Cristina miró a Leo muy sorprendida; el joven sintió culpa por el último comentario, ya que sintió que le había faltado al respeto a la persona que la estaba sacando adelante._

_¿De todos modos, quién era él para juzgar la situación de Cristina? _

_- Discúlpame – susurró el rubio muy cabizbajo -. No debí haber dicho eso. Es que… _

_- Está bien. Comprendo bien a lo que querías llegar. _

_- De veras lo siento. Yo… Lamento mucho faltarle el respeto a tu tía. Ella está haciendo su esfuerzo por sacarte adelante y creo que hay que reconocerle eso…_

_- Leo…_

_- Además, por algo ella te tendrá ahí. Veo que te quiere mucho por la forma en que te trata, y tal vez busca no exponerte a tantos peligros que conlleva el ser un Asesino…_

_Pero aquella frase no la había acabado de decir; los tiernos labios de Cristina se habían posado en los suyos de manera sorpresiva._

_Era un beso casto, tierno e impreso de inocencia._

_No sabía si Cristina había obedecido a un impulso o simplemente era una forma de callarle; lo que sea, era un beso real y no un beso "de paga" como el que tuvo en la primaria. _

_Al separarse, Cristina se alejó un poco de Leo y agachó la cabeza._

_¿Qué diantres había hecho?, se reprochaba. No debió haberle besado; no era algo digno de una dama adelantarse a un hombre que apenas conoce esa misma noche, pero tenía las ganas de hacerlo desde que lo vio._

_Se volvió para ver la reacción de Leo…Sólo para encontrarse con que era el turno de él de apoderarse de sus labios._

_La atrajo hacia él para poder disfrutar mejor de sus labios; ya no sabía qué le estaba pasando a él mismo tras perder el último ápice de autocontrol. Lo único que sabía era que aquella chica le había robado en una sola noche y en pocas horas un suspiro, un beso… _

_Y su corazón._

_Tras separarse, Leo se levantó del sofá, se puso la caperuza y se dirigió al balcón, no sin antes despedirse de Cristina con un tercer beso en los labios._

_- Buenas noches, Cristina – le dijo Leo con una sonrisa -. Duerme bien._

_- Buenas noches, Leo – le despidió la pelirroja con un abrazo._

_Dicho esto, Leo realizó su salto de fe atado a una cuerda que tenía Cristina guardada hasta el décimo piso; estando ahí, sacó su cuchilla y continuó cayendo hasta aterrizar como un gato en el suelo._

_Cristina, desde el balcón, sonrió al verlo marcharse en los techos de los edificios cercanos. Leo, por su parte, se volvió hacia el edificio de Cristina, como si presintiera que entre ambos había surgido una linda amistad… O una especie de relación sentimental._

_- Romeo, Romeo… ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? – dijo una voz._

_- Trent._

_Trent se acercó a Leo con una sonrisa muy suspicaz y, al darle una palmada en la espalda, le dijo entre risas:_

_- Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo diría? Un Asesino Asaltacunas seduciendo a una tierna chiquilla de 15 años…_

_- Y huérfana de padre y madre, y con una hermana pequeña de quien hacerse cargo con la ayuda de su tía. Por favor, Trent, no digas tonteras. No voy a seducir a nadie, ni siquiera a ella._

_- ¿No quieres? ¿Y entonces por qué le diste un beso antes de marcharte, eh, Romeo?_

_Leo se sonrojó._

_Trent se echó a reír y añadió:_

_- No eres buen mentiroso en ese aspecto, mi querido enamorado. Les seguí a los dos discretamente desde donde Celina. Y ese beso no fue un beso de "hola y adiós"… Fue más bien un beso muy profundo para ustedes dos._

_- Ehmmm…_

_- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡El buen deleite que se darán las chicas cuando les chismee esto!_

_- ¡No te atreverías!_

_- ¡Oh, vamos, Leo, no seas santurrón! Es evidente que ella no te va a olvidar. Cierto, ella apenas te conoce y tú apenas le conoces desde hacía unas horas, pero debes admitir que captaste su atención y ella el tuyo… Y eso es amor a primera a vista según mis amigas expertas._

_Leo sonrió y volvió a mirar el edificio en donde vive Cristina._

_Sonrió y cerró los ojos para buscar serenidad._

_Era su primer mes como Asesino en forma y halló muchas cosas en ese mundo oculto que muy pocos se atrevieron a descubrir._

_Y entre esas cosas halló el amor._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>- Y desde esa noche, ambos empezaron a salir. Después de medio año, formalizaron su relación de noviazgo… Y ahí les tienes: Como dos gotas de agua. El uno para el otro. Enamorados, felices y muy, pero muy unidos como pareja – finalizó Trent mientras que él y Kyle observaban el amanecer sentados en la azotea de un edificio -. Celina está feliz con esa relación y yo prácticamente ya parezco el padrino de bodas, nada más que estoy esperando a que lo anuncien para organizar una fiesta de despedida de soltero con las chicas.<p>

Kyle se echó a reír.

Le pareció increíble que al fin el joven Stotch había hallado a su alma gemela, aunque sea ésta una Asesina, aunque eso no era raro en la Hermandad; había escuchado historias sobre Novicios ó Aprendices y Asesinos de alto rango que se enamoran entre sí, resaltando cada vez más la importancia de las relaciones afectivas en la vida de los Asesinos.

Lo último era prácticamente una herencia de los Grandes Mentores; durante la fundación de la Hermandad en Alamut, los sentimientos eran vistos más como un estorbo que como un refuerzo para la eficacia de los creyentes en el Credo. No obstante, fue durante la época de Altair primero y después de la de Ezio en donde los sentimientos pasaron a ser un elemento importante en la vida de un Asesino.

Kyle anhelaba conocer a su alma gemela, aunque ésta fuere una Asesina, una Cortesana o una Ladrona… O, en el peor de los casos, una Templaria.

En fin, eso ya lo dejaba en las Manos de Dios y del Destino.


	14. UN FRÍO DISTANCIAMIENTO

**UN FRÍO DISTANCIAMIENTO.**

Linda y Stephen Stotch estaban parados junto a la ventana; ambos estaban muy enojados debido a que Butters no había llegado a casa desde hacía unas tres horas, aunque a ese enojo había que añadírsele la preocupación.

Una verdadera preocupación a final de cuentas y como padres que son.

Desde hacía un año y medio el joven se comportaba raro para con los que le rodean, o al menos eso era lo que les comentó la señora Taunter, la consejera escolar, esa mañana cuando les citó en su oficina; llega tarde a la escuela, llega tarde a la casa, se muele verbal, y físicamente si la situación es pertinente, al primer tipo que lo joda a lo lindo, llegando a devolverle con puntería certera cualquier falta de respeto a él mismo.

Un caso ejemplar de esa actitud fue su enfrentamiento verbal con Eric Cartman, quien le estuvo provocando como siempre y frente a todo público; el resultado fue insultar a la madre de Cartman llamándola "perra incestuosa", ya que le había mostrado un video sumamente comprometedor de Liane sosteniendo relaciones sexuales… Con George, su tío abuelo.

Eso sin duda alguna dejó sin palabras a Cartman y le hizo valer a éste una buena semana de burlas y miradas "piadosas".

Y si eso no era todo, a ello se suman los reportes de sus constantes intercambios de buenas golpizas con Louis Velvet, el bravucón de la escuela, al defender a las víctimas del bully cuando la ocasión se presentaba o se agravaba. Y la última vez que el bully se enfrentó a Butters, el resultado fue una buena rotura de mandíbula que el joven le había hecho con un extintor, logrando que Velvet le tuviera más miedo que a su propia sombra y abandonara el camino del bullying ante la sorpresa de todos.

Incluso sus compañeros de escuela, y de manera especial Stan, Kenny y Kyle, empezaron a preocuparse por esa actitud tan fría y violentada del joven Stotch; varios compañeros de su grupo de clases, incluyendo el hijo de Gerald Broflovski, se atrevieron a culpar a Stephen y a Linda por su enfermiza sobreprotección y manipulación psicológica derivado de tantos castigos ridículos. Incluso los padres de familia de sus acusadores empezaron a pensar lo mismo, teniendo como resultado una serie de enfrentamientos y distanciamiento con ellos.

Esa situación ya se les había salido de las manos, y les dolió mucho admitirlo.

Pensaron que con los castigos podrían hacerlo un hombre de bien, pero lo que consiguieron fue criar a un monstruo que se volvió incastigable y de espíritu indomable.

De repente vieron que su hijo había llegado en un taxi; Linda miró de repente a Stephen muy asustada. Normalmente una regañiza y un castigo a un Butters sumiso serían suficientes para acabar con cualquier "estupidez" que estuviera haciendo, pero hasta el propio señor Stotch se sintió rebasado al ver a su hijo convertido en un ser de lo más frío y distante que se hubiera conocido o visto en todo South Park.

En esa ocasión, Stephen y Linda decidieron recurrir al diálogo a juzgar por la gravedad de la situación gracias a la insistencia de Linda, quien pensaba que a lo mejor Butters quería ser escuchado o quería un poco de espacio para él mismo.

- Buenas tardes, padre, madre – saludó el joven gélidamente.

- Butters – le devolvió Stephen el saludo.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Butters? – inquiría su madre – Debiste haber estado en casa hace tres horas.

- Estuve estudiando en la biblioteca para un examen, madre – respondió el joven con aspereza.

Leo se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación, mas Stephen le detuvo al decirle:

- Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

Hijo…

Extraña palabra para alguien como Leo, quien ligeramente se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de su padre; cualquier niño habría saltado de alegría al escucharla, pero Leo no.

Conocía bien a sus padres y sabía que aquello podría ser una especie de chantaje para sacarle toda clase de información sobre cualquier cosa.

Se volvió, pues, hacia ellos e inquirió con un deje de sarcasmo que los sorprendió mucho:

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Butters – intervino Linda -, hoy fuimos a la escuela a hablar con la señora Taunter.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, hijo… Estamos… Estamos preocupados por ti.

Preocupados mis polainas, pensó Leo mientras se iba a la sala seguido de sus padres; dejándose caer en el sofá frente a Stephen y Linda, preguntó con desenfado:

- ¿Así que la señora Taunter les habló sobre mí, no?

- Sí – respondió Stephen -. Hijo, nos han dicho que has hecho muchas cosas que han puesto en peligro la integridad de los que te rodean.

- Oh… Ya veo. Sobre lo que me imagino que les dijo la señora Taunter: Uno, Cartman me ha estado jodiendo todo el tiempo y durante toda mi vida por cualquier cosa que haga, humillándome en público como si fuera su mascota. Y si mostré el video de su madre teniendo sexo con su tío fue justamente para poner en su lugar a ese idiota que, por si fuera poco, fue a casa de Kyle a maltratar violentamente a la pobre de Wendy, provocando que ella se marchara de South Park. Y dos, ese hijo de perra de Velvet se ha estado metiendo con personas indefensas, especialmente con aquellos que son en edad más chicos que él. Me parecía pertinente que alguien saliera en su defensa o les enseñe a defenderse de personas que no saben escuchar razones o súplicas de cualquier índole como él. Lo golpeé con el extintor porque no tuve opción… Y me alegro de haberlo hecho porque ya me encabronaba que cada vez que paso por los pasillos vea a un pobre infeliz encerrado en su locker, teniendo los ojos amoratados y con el miedo impreso en su alma por ese malnacido.

Stephen y Linda se quedaron sin habla ante la tamaña franqueza de su hijo; éste, con un gesto, añadió por último:

- ¿Es todo lo que querían decirme? Porque de ser así, me gustaría ir a mi cuarto a descansar. Estoy muy cansado y no estoy de un jodido humor para discutir sobre mi eminente castigo, que podría ser el no bajar a cenar, el pintar toda la casa u otra cosa por el estilo.

Al no obtener respuesta, el joven tomó sus cosas y subió a su habitación.

Aquella frialdad y franqueza con la que Leo les enfrentó era para Linda la eminente evidencia del profundo rencor que siente hacia ellos.

Un rencor que tal vez había nacido y crecido a la par de paso de los años sin que ellos, especialmente ella, se dieran cuenta hasta ese momento; como una madre espartana, Linda tuvo que guardar sus lágrimas para sí misma y expresarlas en un lugar solitario.

Dios… La culpa la corroe… La corroe y hasta la tortura como las Furias a Hércules cuando éste asesinó a su mujer e hijos.

Era una culpa de la que no podía escapar más que por el perdón de su hijo.

Era una culpa que por seguro que le perseguirá toda la vida.

Eso… porque sabía que en manos de ambos su hijo sufrió mucho, cosa que se lo hubiera ahorrado si hace 16 años no le hubiera dicho a Stephen que había entregado al pequeño en las manos de su suegro, Anthony Miles, en pos de que fuera criado en un ambiente de libertad y amor, y no en medio de la represión.

Miró a Stephen, quien se había sentado a leer el periódico, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cómo podía ser así?, se preguntaba mientras cogía su libro y se sentaba de espaldas a su marido.

¿Cómo podía su marido ser así de frío luego de la contestación de su único hijo? ¿Acaso no comprendió que tenían qué intentar dialogar con él y saber qué le sucede… O simplemente no le interesa?

Si a Stephen no le interesa para nada su hijo, ¿entonces por qué ella se esperanza en contar con su apoyo para tratar de romper esa brecha de hielo que ellos mismos construyeron alrededor del joven durante 19 años?

Tal vez sea porque ella no tenía la libertad de tomar decisiones y acciones rápidas para erradicar el problema…

No sin el consentimiento y aprobación de su esposo respecto a esas acciones.

Fue ahí en donde dio cuenta de lo impensable, de lo inverosímil…

De lo que es real para una madre que nunca supo serlo y que lo sufre por ser el dolor más grande que el ser humano podría sentir:

Había perdido a su hijo para siempre.

* * *

><p>Leo miraba las estrellas desde el balcón de Cristina; la confrontación fría y distante con sus padres acaecido el día anterior le habían hecho reflexionar sobre hasta qué grado él había decidido apartarlos de su vida.<p>

¿Sería eso lo correcto para él? ¿Sería posible sustituir la falta de amor familiar a través de su interacción social con los Asesinos y sus familias?

Podría ser, más como le había dicho el Mentor, esa sustitución sería esporádica, ya que la familia es un mundo muy importante para un Asesino; es un valor que se ha cimentado para la Hermandad desde los tiempos de Altair y su importancia no debería de ser menospreciada…

Salvo en escasas excepciones, siendo el caso de Leo una de ellas.

Sólo rogaba que Dios le perdonase por ese frío distanciamiento, pero sabía que era el único modo de hacerles ver el peor pecado que habían cometido sobre él y sobre sí mismos: El pecado de la vanidad y la búsqueda obsesiva de la total perfección.

- Dios… Perdónales… Porque nunca supieron lo que me han hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo cortito, pero con la intención de ver hasta qué grado se podría llegar la situación por la que Butters ha pasado con su familia durante toda su vida.<strong>

**Yo siempre he pensado que a los hijos hay que amarrarles y soltarles a la vez; siempre he pensado que un buen hijo es aquél al que se le inculca amor y libertad, no frialdad, sequedad y represión como los padres del pobre Butters.**

**Sentí que quería al menos intentar retratar esa situación desde el punto de vista de Linda y un poco de Butters, porque del de Stephen lo pienso guardar como sorpresa... En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Chaito!**


	15. HENRIETTA

**HENRIETTA.**

Una noche más y una misión más ya realizada.

El haber matado a Christopher Wright, líder de la organización Ku Klux Klan, había dejado en Kyle una satisfacción inmensa; no había otra cosa más deseable para un individuo proveniente de las minorías sociales que hacer justicia por mano propia en nombre de dichas minorías mediante la aplicación de la ley de Talión.

Ojo por ojo. Diente por diente.

Muerte de un miembro de la minoría, muerte de un miembro del Ku Klux Klan.

Así de simple.

Así de sencillo.

Se levantó de junto al cuerpo del hombre muerto y se volvió para observar lo que él, Trent y Leo habían hecho: Los cuerpos de una buena parte de los miembros del Ku Klux Klan desparramados por todo el bosque, algunos con las yugulares cortadas, otros quemados y con el tiro de gracia entre los ojos, y otros más con una vara de madera atravesando sus cuellos como si fueran malvaviscos o colgados de lo alto de los árboles.

Toda una carnicería digna de una película de acción en su opinión.

Luego, ya de regreso en Denver y tras rendir cuentas con Desmond sobre la misión, los tres amigos se separaron; Leo fue al departamento de Cristina a pasar la noche ahí, mientras que Kyle y Trent decidieron ir al burdel "La Rosa Blanca" a pasar la noche en las habitaciones de las cortesanas, quienes estaban ansiosas por conocer a Kyle.

Lo último sacó de onda al joven judío; desde que terminó con Bebe hacía unos siete meses no había vuelto a mirar a una chica más allá que la mera amistad, y tener a un montón de bellas mujeres desfilar ante él le parecía demasiado raro.

Y todo eso fue obra y gracia de Trent Boyett, para colmo.

Llegaron a un edificio abandonado y entraron luego de vigilar que nadie les estuviera mirando.

Tras caminar un rato en medio de un caos de limpieza, llegaron a una pared lisa y llana; antes de hacer quién sabe qué, Trent se volvió hacia su invitado y le preguntó:

- ¿Listo para deleitar tus ojos con las mujeres más bellas que hayas visto en tu vida?

Kyle, muy extrañado, le respondió:

- Bueno… No estoy seguro de esto, Trent. ¿Qué tal si ellas están ocupadas y venimos en un mal momento?

El rubio rió.

- ¡No te preocupes! – añadió – Hoy no es día en que esos cabrones estén de tontas a locas con ellas; es su día de descanso para ellas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien entonces!

- ¿Entonces es un sí?

Kyle, ladeando la cabeza, respondió:

- ¡Ya que! Ahora entiendo porqué Leo a veces se rinde contigo.

Trent sonrió y tocó tres veces la pared; de repente, se escuchó como si alguien abriera una cerradura del otro lado y, haciéndole gestos, le dijo al pelirrojo:

- Bienvenido… a "La Rosa Blanca".

Y, abriéndose súbitamente la puerta, Kyle sintió que el mundo se detuvo.

El lugar parecía ser una mansión lujosa por dentro; adornadas con bellos tapices que provenían de Europa, las paredes de color rosado tenue contrastaban con la iluminación naranjosa típica de aquellos antros.

Ya sea charlando, paseando o hasta bajando y subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones individuales, habían muchas mujeres voluptuosas y delgadas cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 16 y los 30 años, todas con babydoll transparente de distintos colores y tangas de cadera, haciéndoles lucir atractivas ante el ojo de cualquier pervertido.

Si Kenny viera eso, se moriría de un infarto por la pura emoción de haber hallado el paraíso en ese burdel.

Las mujeres eran bellas, increíblemente bellas, tal y como Trent le contaba en el camino; todas ellas provenían de distintas partes del mundo, hablaban muy bien tanto el inglés como su idioma nativo. Había desde japonesas hasta mexicanas, pasando por las belorrusas, las alemanas, las francesas, las brasileñas y hasta sudafricanas.

Todo un mosaico cultural.

Kyle entró a pasos torpes, sin dejar de mirar a cuantas mujeres podía.

De repente, varias detuvieron su rutina al notar la presencia de ambos Asesinos; una de ellas se acercó a Trent y le abrazó.

- ¡Trent, llegaste, bombón!

- Dije que llegaría, ¿o no, muñeca?

La joven se echó a reír; luego, se volvió hacia Kyle y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Tú has de ser Kyle Broflovski, ¿no es así?

Kyle se sorprendió.

La joven, tomando aquella sorpresa como una afirmación, llamó la atención de las presentes exclamando:

- ¡Hey, chicas, el nuevo Asesino está aquí!

Las jóvenes, emocionadas, empezaron a rodear al par de varones; Trent le sonreía a Kyle mientras que éste se hallaba muy, pero muy abrumado con tanta atención por parte de ellas.

- ¡Oh, pero qué lindo es! – exclamaban algunas.

- ¡Me gusta su cabellera! – exclamaban otras.

- ¡Qué mono está! ¡Si tan sólo fue su novia! – exclamaba una joven mientras suspiraba.

Mientras el pobre judío recibía besos y abrazos de las chicas, Trent se retiraba con la jovencita que le había recibido hacia la habitación de ésta para poder "charlar" con mayor tranquilidad. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a charlar con ellas sobre veinte mil trivialidades, desde el clima hasta las razones por las que eligieron ese penoso trabajo de ser prostituta.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar al respecto de esa última pregunta: Todas ellas son Asesinas, Aprendices de Asesino o Cortesanas comunes y corrientes; su misión primordial es parecido al de las geishas: Entretener a los políticos policías y otros funcionarios corruptos, sonsacándoles cuanta información pudieran mediante caricias y, algunas veces, hasta con alcohol y drogas especiales en caso de que se tratase de algún individuo difícil.

Lo más curioso de todo es que ellas estaban ahí por voluntad propia; hacían lo que hacían por amor a la gente, a la Humanidad entera que ellas juraron proteger desde el momento en que eligieron ese camino. El dinero lo utilizaban para mejorar el lugar y para sus necesidades básicas, tales como mandar dinero a sus familias, pagar sus estudios y sus diversiones, entre otros.

Pero eso sí: nunca lo hacían por el sexo ni por el placer.

Jamás.

Simplemente lo hacían para ayudar a la Hermandad a adivinar los próximos pasos de los Templarios y adelantárseles.

Y si para ello tenían qué fingir un orgasmo o imaginar que lo hacían con el novio, novia, marido, compañera sentimental, etc., pues tendría que hacerse.

De repente, entre aquella muchedumbre, Kyle divisó algo que le sorprendió grandemente.

En una silla junto a la puerta de su habitación se hallaba una jovencita de cabellos largos color negros azabache, piel blanca como la nieve y de ojos negros como la noche; se encontraba ataviada como las demás, salvo los únicos detalles de tener las uñas y los labios pintados de negro, y un exceso de delineador para ojos en los párpados así como un largo crucifijo colgándole del cuello.

No se lo podía creer.

Simplemente pensó que las mujeres le habrían drogado o algo para hacerle ver visiones esporádicas, pero no.

Era ella, no había duda de ello.

Era esa chica con la que Stan mantiene una ligera amistad; era esa chica que, junto con su macabro grupo de amigos, siempre insultaba a todo el mundo con una simple palabra: Conformista.

Era esa chica la dueña del libro que halló tirado en el jardín de la preparatoria…

Pero para confirmar dicha seguridad, se volvió hacia una joven de piel achocolatada y, señalando hacia esa joven, le inquirió:

- ¿Quién es ella?

La joven de piel achocolatada, sonriente, le respondió:

- Ella es mi amiga Henrietta.

¡Henrietta! ¡Santo Dios, no se había equivocado al reconocerle!

Henrietta Biggle, la chica gótica, la líder del grupo del hermano de Clyde…

Por Dios… Tuvo que admitir que aquella joven poseía un cuerpo de diez, un 85-55-85 para ser exactos, producto de dieta y ejercicio en pos de su salud; recordaba que ella estaba obesa, casi al mismo nivel que Cartman.

Pero ahora, viéndola muy bien sin ese horroroso vestido tipo Morticia Adams, aquella hermosa morra era una diosa salida de algún mito nórdico de esos lúgubres.

Sin mayor dilación, sacó de entre sus ropas el libro que había hallado en el jardín de la escuela, se levantó ante las miradas curiosas de las chicas, quienes se dieron cuenta de la reacción del pelirrojo con la sola mención de Henrietta, y se dirigió hacia la aludida acompañado de Lisselote, la joven de piel achocolatada.

Estando ambos parados junto a Henrietta, Lisselote le dijo a la pelinegra:

- Henry, alguien quiere verte… Y tiene un libro que creo que es tuyo.

Henrietta, sin dignarse a mirar de quién podría tratarse, contestó:

- Que lo deje en algún lado y se vaya, Lisselote.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas así de grosera con la gente? – le dijo Kyle.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó al reconocer aquella voz.

Volvió su rostro hacia el dueño de la voz… Y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- ¡¿K-Kyle? – inquirió la joven muy nerviosa.

- ¿Se conocen? – inquirió Lisselote.

- Sí – respondió Kyle -. Ambos vamos a la misma escuela.

Las demás cortesanas, al escuchar el pequeño diálogo, se quedaron sorprendidas.

Henrietta buscó rápidamente algo con qué taparse; se sentía sumamente avergonzada de haber sido hallada vestida en una forma muy provocativa por aquél pelirrojo. Éste, mientras tanto, no podía tragarse el hecho de haberla hallado en ese burdel; pensaba que había visto todo respecto al grupo de los góticos de la escuela, pero no eso.

No el ver a Henrietta trabajando como cortesana en el burdel más lujoso y exclusivo de Denver.

La pelinegra, por su parte, observaba, sonrojada, con detenimiento y asombro al judío; había escuchado a Trent Boyett decir que llevaría al burdel a un nuevo Asesino que era amigo suyo y de Leo Stotch, pero jamás se imaginó que Kyle fuera ese Asesino.

Es más, nunca había concebido a Kyle como un miembro más de la Hermandad ni mucho menos lo concebía matando a más de cinco sujetos con armas y con cuchillas. Lo concebía más bien como un igual en el aspecto intelectual: Una especie de rata de biblioteca "conformista" en su forma gótica de ver la vida.

Mientras, Lisselote y las demás mujeres los miraban con curiosidad.

Sí, por lo visto ambos se conocían… Y se notaba que de años al juzgar por el sarcasmo con el que Kyle utilizó al hacer el comentario sobre la grosería de la chica.

El joven judío le extendió el libro y le dijo:

- Disculpa por el agujero de bala; hoy estuve en una misión y esos tipejos con los que me enfrenté estaban armados hasta los dientes.

- ¡Oh! – respondió la joven con nerviosismo – N-no ha-ay pr-problema, Kyle. G-gracias por devolvérmelo. Lo estaba buscando… Todo el día.

El pelirrojo sonrió y, con un asentamiento de cabeza, se despidió de ella diciéndole:

- Lamento haberte molestado… Y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Dicho esto, se retiró, dejando a Henrietta al borde del desmayo, muy confundida y abrazando el libro como si fuera un tesoro bendecido por el Papa.

_¡Con un carajo!_, pensó Henrietta.

_Él_ le habló, _él_ le devolvió el libro… ¡El chico por el que tanto suspiraba y hasta soñaba durante toda una vida le había dirigido la palabra por primera vez en casi diez años desde el incidente de Cthulhu! ¡Y ahora lo había ahuyentado con su ruda actitud anticonformista y grosera de siempre!

¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Eso ya fue el colmo de la idiotez de su parte!

- ¡KYLE, ESPERA! – exclamó en voz alta la joven mientras corría detrás del pelirrojo.

Éste se volvió con asombro.

La chica se detuvo frente a él y, con tono decidido, le dijo:

- Lamento haber sido grosera contigo, Kyle. No quería ser así. Yo… Yo no ando en mi mejor momento. Tú sabes… Cada mes…

Kyle asintió, dándole a entender que había captado el mensaje.

Henrietta suspiró aliviada y, con timidez, le preguntó:

- ¿Q-quie-quieres… Quieres descansar en mi habitación? No es una suite de hotel, pero al menos es cálido y acogedor; me imagino que has de estar cansado luego de la misión que has tenido.

_En resumidas cuentas, quiero que duermas en mi cama, me hagas tuya y me embaraces de tus hijos_, volvió a pensar la pelinegra con disimulado asombro y se sonrojó.

Kyle, por su parte, la observaba muy sorprendido.

- B-bueno – respondió Kyle -… Yo… Claro.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esa sonrisa desarmó por completo a Kyle; ¿de cuándo allá Henrietta podía sonreír y de esa manera tan encantadora? De hecho, jamás la había visto sonreír en todo el tiempo que la conocía… Hasta ese momento.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Henrietta tomó su mano y lo guió hacia su habitación ante la mirada de sus compañeras, quienes se encontraban muy sorprendidas de la naturalidad de la chica gótica al guiarlo hacia su lugar de descanso.

Una vez que Kyle entró a la habitación, Henrietta le dijo:

- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o una taza de té de hierbas?

- Ahmm… Así está bien, Henrietta… Gracias.

La joven volvió a sonreír.

Kyle, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por las atenciones que aquella pelinegra le prodigaba sin cesar, se recostó en la silla a descansar un rato mientras que su anfitriona salió a la cocina a buscar un par de vasos con agua y dos tazas de café.

No podía evitar sentir la emoción de tener a Kyle en su habitación y para ella solita… Bueno, ni tan para ella solita a juzgar por las miradas de todas sus compañeras, quienes la siguieron hacia allá.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió la joven - ¿Hay algún problema?

- Por lo visto te mueres por ese bello Asesino desde hace tiempo, Henrietta – comentó una de las chicas -, ¿o nos equivocamos?

- Este… Bueno…

Y la gótica se sonrojó.

Las jóvenes supusieron la respuesta. Y Lisselote, quien estaba al frente del grupo, sonrió pícaramente y le inquirió a una pelinegra acorralada:

- ¿Es él, no es cierto?

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió la joven tímidamente.

- ¿Es el chico que siempre has observado desde lejos? ¿Del que siempre me cuentas?

Henrietta bajó su mirada con vergüenza.

Sus compañeras se dirigieron a Lisselote y empezaron a pedirle que les contara todo lo que supiera sobre Kyle; la joven de piel achocolatada les dijo en tono respetuoso que era cosa de Henrietta el contarle. La pelinegra agradeció infinitamente la discreción de la sudafricana.

Luego, las jóvenes rodearon a la gótica y, con insistencia, le pidieron que les contara todo lo que supiera sobre el pelirrojo.

Henrietta, abrumada por tanta insistencia, terminó por responderles:

- Si ustedes prometen no intentar violárselo, les contaré lo que sepa.

- ¡Lo prometemos! – respondieron todas al unísono.

La chica rió nerviosamente y, al sentarse, narró:

- Es curioso que cuando conoces a alguien, lo primero que pienses como gótico es que esa persona es un idiota conformista como todo el mundo… Pero es más curioso el hecho de que, cuando menos lo pienses, conoces al amor de tu vida en un momento sumamente crítico… Y en la vida de otra persona.

Con las lágrimas a punto de salir, la joven añadió:

- Él y yo teníamos 9 y 11 cuando nos conocimos. Stan, un amigo mutuo, rompió con su novia de casi toda la vida, y eso no fue la primera vez que sucedía con esa pareja. En fin… Ese tal Stan recurrió a nosotros los góticos en busca de comprensión para su dolor, y lo aceptamos. En fin, él estuvo un corto tiempo con nosotros… Hasta que un día, en un restaurante, apareció él – y rió tímidamente -… Llevaba esa curiosa gorra judía color verde que hacía juego con sus bellos ojos del mismo. Estaba buscando a su amigo, diciéndole de todo con tal de que abandonase esa autocompasión… Él también conoce a Leo de años, y fue justamente Leo el que logró convencer a Stan de que valorase la vida… Pero mientras todo eso sucedía… Yo ya me había quedado prendada de él… De Kyle. Empezaba a observarlo bajo la máscara de mujer gótica anticonformista… Deseando que un día me mirase y me invitara a salir… Aunque siendo honesta, creo que asustaba a mis pretendientes con mis rarezas… En fin, el verlo aquí es muy extraño, puesto que nunca lo he concebido más que como un chico estudioso, amable y a veces explosivo dado sus peleas verbales con un idiota de apellido Cartman… No como un Asesino hasta esta noche.

Las chicas, luego de escuchar el breve relato de Henrietta, se sintieron conmovidas. Ésta, satisfecha con haberse sacado lo que se había guardado para sí misma, cogió la bandeja con los vasos y las tazas de té y se disponía a irse a sus habitaciones, pero Lisselote le detuvo y le dijo:

- Aprovecha este momento y los que estén por venir, entonces.

La pelinegra la miró con extrañeza.

Luego, una de las jóvenes, asintiendo con la cabeza, añadió:

- Lisselote tiene razón. Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad y poder conquistar su corazón… Claro, si es que él no tiene dueña.

Henrietta sonrió y replicó:

- Tenía… Y era una verdadera mujerzuela a pesar de que él, como el caballero que es, la haya respetado hasta la última instancia. Está soltero desde hace ocho meses.

- ¿Y eso qué? – añadió otra cortesana – Tú eres inteligente, elegante, culta, refinada… Prácticamente toda una geisha en comparación con esa otra. No por algo eres la cortesana más popular y cara de este burdel.

_La más popular y cara, ¡qué ironía de esta vida!_, pensó la pelinegra.

Ser popular y cara para los hombres corruptos no significaba nada para ella más que un trabajo para la Hermandad, un trabajo aparte de ser una Asesino de apoyo para sus colegas.

Fingir un orgasmo le era fácil, pero imaginar que estaba con Kyle era un calvario; sentía asco de que tipejos corruptos posaran las manos sobre la piel que ella desea entregar en bandeja de plata al único hombre que ha amado desde su niñez, pero le daba más asco ver que, al final, el hombre que le regalaba caricias obscenas no era Kyle.

Se dirigió entonces a sus compañeras y les dijo:

- Gracias por sus consejos, chicas… Pero me basta con verle feliz con alguien que sea una buena chica y no con alguien como yo.

Dicho esto, se retiró con la bandeja, dejando a sus compañeras murmurando entre sí.

Lisselote, no obstante, sonrió.

Conocía muy bien a Henrietta y sabía que ella, muy en el fondo, estará pensando en cómo poder acercarse a Kyle y ser parte de su vida. No por nada Henrietta había rechazado las proposiciones amorosas de varios hombres, especialmente de Stan Marsh, el amigo de Kyle.

_Buena suerte, Henrietta_.

* * *

><p>La joven entró a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver que la silla estaba vacía.<p>

Se había ido y sin despedirse de ella...

Error.

El chico estaba observando su pequeña biblioteca repleta de literatura de todo tipo. Con sumo cuidado de no ser vista, se dirigió a la mesita de noche y se sentó en el lecho, observando con curiosidad cómo Kyle tomaba un libro y, sonriente, decía:

- Rubén Darío. Mmm… Esto es raro en una chica como ella, pero aún así tengo su mismo gusto.

Se volvió y se asustó al ver a Henrietta observándole quedamente.

- ¡Oh! ¡He-Henrietta! ¡Hola! No vi cuando llegaste. Uhmmm… Estaba mirando tu pequeña biblioteca. Por lo visto te gustan varios autores que conozco... Incluyendo este tipo.

- ¿Darío? Es un excelente escritor, sin duda uno de los escritores más conocidos de América Latina.

- Sí… Así es. ¿Eso que está en la mesa es agua y café?

- Sí. También traje algunos bocadillos por si tienes hambre.

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Gracias, Henrietta!

La chica sonrió.

Kyle tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Tomó un vaso de agua y un bocadillo para llevárselo a la boca; la pelinegra hizo lo mismo.

Luego de haber bebido su vaso de agua, el pelirrojo miró a Henrietta a los ojos.

Tuvo que admitir que tenía unos ojos azabache muy bellos; parecían ser la ventana a su alma que empezaba a abrirse al estar él frente a su dueña.

Por alguna razón se sintió de repente subyugado por el misterio que rodea a la chica, especialmente porque ella le mostró una faceta que dudaba mucho que lo mostrase en la escuela: La de una joven atenta y servicial… Y tal vez hasta tierna a juzgar por su forma de mirarle.

Ambos sonrieron… Y durante el resto de la noche charlaron sobre lo que les había pasado durante los diez años que no se hablaban desde el incidente de Cthulhu y el Mapache.

* * *

><p><strong>Órale... No me salió como lo esperaba... Pero aún así me gustó como quedó.<strong>

**Asi es... De Bebe a Henrietta, la gótica, hay un solo paso. Kyle ya pronto empezará a sentirse más subyugado por una faceta que desconocía de la pelinegra. No dista mucho de su esencia excepto por la longitud de su cabello, pero aún así, siento que ella es la más indicaba para él, ¿o no?**

**Saludines!**


	16. EL FINAL DE UN CUARTETO

**EL FINAL DE UN CUARTETO Y EL COMIENZO DE UN TRÍO.**

- Ehmmm… Henrietta… Hola… Uhmmm… ¿Q-quieres… quieres salir conmigo…? ¡NO!

Kyle estaba nervioso; nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando le pidió a Bebe que saliera con él la primera vez. Pero en esos momentos los nervios estaban a flor de piel y no quería dejar esa impresión en Henrietta…

Quien justamente le estaba espiando detrás de un árbol y con el libro agujereado en sus brazos.

Con una sonrisa tierna, la joven presenciaba todos los esfuerzos del joven judío en no quedar como un idiota frente a ella y sus amigos góticos cuando se presentara la oportunidad de pedirle que saliera con él… Quienes ignoraban por completo la amistad que había nacido entre ambos desde hacía dos meses y mucho menos sobre su otra vida como cortesana.

Curioso.

Lisselote y Rebecca tuvieron razón al decirle que aprovechase cada oportunidad que se presentase de estar a solas con él; normalmente bastaba con desnudarse y decirle "tómame, soy tuya" para tenerlo comiendo de la mano, pero Henrietta prefirió el camino difícil: El cortejo.

Y cuando se dice "cortejar", significaba que el hombre tendría que recurrir a todas sus habilidades para poder ganarse a la chica, aunque Kyle se había ganado a Henrietta desde el principio, así que el cortejo simplemente era una formalidad para pasar a la siguiente etapa, que es la del noviazgo.

Su novia…

Tener como novio a Kyle Broflovski tenía un significado importante para ella como cortesana: No sólo tendría a alguien con quien trabajar en equipo en alguna misión o charlar sobre cosas intelectuales y trivialidades de la vida, sino que también sería la única mujer en su vida que le ame con cada fibra de su ser.

Pero ante todo, con él tendría lo que nunca tuvo de pequeña: Una familia qué cuidar y proteger mientras continúe esa guerra oculta entre los Asesinos y los Templarios. Después de que se termine definitivamente esa guerra, entonces podría empeñarse en enseñar a sus hijos sus conocimientos de Asesinos por si en algún momento la Humanidad llegase a estar nuevamente en peligro de estar en manos de gente sin escrúpulos.

Se volvió y observó nuevamente a Kyle, quien ya estaba muy inquieto por no hallar las palabras adecuadas para pedirle que saliera con él.

En pocas palabras, se estaba rindiendo.

Y para Henrietta eso significaba que ya era el momento de parar el cortejo y aceptar sus peticiones…

Al fin.

- ¡Hola, Henrietta! ¿Cómo estás? – decía Kyle – Yo estoy bien, estoy fregadamente bien… Uhmmm… Henrietta, hay algo que me gustaría decirte… Y espero no me lo tomes como una broma… Pero… ¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo…?

- Sí, me gustaría – respondió Henrietta, quien se había acercado sigilosamente al pelirrojo sin que éste lo notara.

Kyle se volvió y casi se daba un susto de muerte al ver a la pelinegra.

- ¡H-Henrietta! ¿Co-cómo has estado? – inquiría el pelirrojo al borde del desmayo.

Dios, ¿era su imaginación o Henrietta se volvía cada día más bella?

La chica, por su parte, sonrió como nunca, dejando a Kyle al borde una hemorragia nasal compulsiva. Condenada mujer, definitivamente su sonrisa era lo que tenía a Kyle como un pendejo babeando por una diosa.

- ¿E-entonces tú… tú… saldrías conmigo? – inquirió el joven por último - ¿N-no te importa qué dirán tus amigos?

La joven rió disimuladamente y le respondió:

- ¿Y por qué me importaría lo que dijeran ellos? ¿Acaso a ti te importa?

- Uhmmm… Pues a decir verdad… Sí. Digo, ¡no soy un condenado gótico, no sé nada de literatura gótica, ni siquiera sé el porqué de vestirse de negro…!

Henrietta ladeó la cabeza.

- Kyle Broflovski… Te sorprendería si te dijera que me importa un rábano lo que piensen Stan, Kenny o ese infeliz de Cartman… No me importa si finalmente estoy aquí, parada frente a ti… Y aceptar esta invitación. En resumen, lo que digan mis amigos no te debe de importar.

- B-bien. ¡Oh, Dios, me siento como un idiota estando nervioso!

Henrietta entonces se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo y le plantó un beso cerca de los labios; luego, alejándose de él, añadió:

- Te veré en Denver hoy después de clases. Búscame en el parque que está en el centro de la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

- O-ok.

La joven sonrió y se marchó, dejando a Kyle sumamente feliz y, ¿quién lo diría?, con una sonrisa en los labios por haber recibido el cálido beso de la joven cortesana.

Nada podría mejorar su día.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Henrietta Biggle? – exclamaba Stan mientras Kyle le contaba sus planes de encontrarse a la joven gótica en Denver – ¡¿Vas a salir con Henrietta Biggle, la loca gótica?<p>

- Sí. ¿Y eso qué tiene?

- Viejo, ¿si sabes que ella mandó al carajo a Dylan Donovan hace unos años, verdad?

- Sí… Lo sé…

Donovan ha sido el pretendiente más insistente que Henrietta había tenido en los últimos años; una noticia como esa podría augurarle un señor ataque de celos de aquellos que uno no quisiera desearle a nadie ni mucho menos experimentar por parte del hermano de Clyde, haciéndole honor a su fama de ser un tipo extremadamente celoso.

No era que le importase un rábano los celos de Donovan, pero conociendo su reputación de un terrible pretendiente celoso que aleja a todo aquél que esté cerca de Henrietta a pesar de que ésta le mentotee la madre al derecho y al revés, había decidido cuidarse las espaldas…

Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que recurrir a la misma Henrietta, quien ya estaba harta y cansada de que Donovan la cele como un macho alfa a su hembra.

- Si yo fuera tú, no saldría con ella, judío – le dijo una conocida voz.

Kyle cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, esto con la esperanza de no volverse y romperle la mandíbula al malnacido que se atrevía a aconsejarle luego de haberle puesto un cuchillo en la espalda.

Por lo visto Cartman se había enterado de que iba a salir con Henrietta, cosa que no traería nada bueno si el castaño se propusiera en hacerle el día un infierno e ir con el chisme a donde Donovan.

Y eso no se lo iba a permitir, así que se volvió y, en un tono gélido, le replicó:

- Tú no tienes ni el mínimo derecho de venir y aconsejarme sobre mi vida amorosa, gordo de mierda. Ni mucho menos después de lo que me has hecho.

- Yo simplemente te hacía un favor, Kahl – le respondió Cartman con sorna-. Sabes bien que Bebe era un puta al igual que Wendy.

- ¡No le faltes el respeto a tu ex novia, malnacido! ¿O es que acaso olvidaste el día en que intentaste lastimarla a las puertas de mi casa?

Stan se volvió como un relámpago hacia Kyle y Cartman.

- ¡¿Qué qué es lo que ha hecho? – exclamó Stan mientras intentaba abalanzarse encima de Cartman y querer golpearle, aunque Kyle se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¡Stan, tranquilo!

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – gritaba Stan - ¡ENTONCES WENDY SE FUE DE SOUTH PARK POR TU CULPA! ¡TÚ, HIJO DE PUTA…!

- ¡STAN!

- ¡SUÉLTAME, KYLE! ¡DÉJAME ROMPERLE LA MADRE A ESE PERRO!

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Kenny, quien tirando sus cosas en algún lado, llegó corriendo a donde estaban los tres y, con ayuda de Kyle, logró calmar a un Stanley furioso.

Luego se volvió hacia Cartman, quien ya se encontraba listo para la golpiza, y le recriminó con veneno:

- ¿Acaso no te pareció suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Kyle, infeliz? No sé qué le hiciste a Stan ni me interesa ya, pero si te advierto que de nosotros tres no volverás a saber nada más en lo que resta de tu maldita vida... Al menos no de mí.

Dicho esto, Kenny tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Kyle, mientras tanto, ayudó a levantar a Stan, quien recogió sus cosas y, tras haber esperado a que el pelirrojo recogiera las suyas, se marchó con él para acompañar a Kenny, dejando a Cartman en la más completa soledad y ante la mirada inquisitiva de aquellos que presenciaron la discusión.

Incluyendo a Leo, quien ladeó la cabeza en señal de la lástima que sentía por el castaño.

No obstante, el joven Asesino sabía que aquello fue el final del cuarteto y el inicio de un trío... Al menos en la vida "real".

Ya había pasado antes, según recordó, y sinceramente habría sido mejor el haberlo dejado así en esa época que en el ahora. La amistad entre Kenny, Stan y Kyle aún podía resistir los embates del tiempo y aquello estaba más que comprobado con lo sucedido; sin embargo, Cartman suponía un estorbo para la tranquilidad de las vidas del McCormick, del Marsh y del Broflovski, especialmente para este último, quien ha soportado toda clase de torturas del castaño y se las ha perdonado hasta ese momento...

Porque aún así, hasta hacía unos meses, él lo consideraba un amigo, aunque sea a la vez su rival.

Una persona como Kyle era de alta estima y de alto valor, y como Asesino ese valor se cuadruplicaba debido a la comprobada lealtad del pelirrojo hacia la Hermandad y hacia sus amigos.

Sonrió.

Tanto él como Kyle estaban empezando a fortalecer esa amistad que había quedado a medias desde que eran pequeños; a ello habría que agregar su sorprendente afinidad con Trent y con Ralph, con quienes pasa las noches charlando frente al fuego de la casa de Cristina o del burdel luego de una misión.

Definitivamente aquello era un cambio benigno para los tres eternos amigos.

* * *

><p>- No podía decírtelo porque Wendy me pidió que no te dijera – concluía Kyle luego de contarle a Stan lo sucedido mientras ambos caminaban con Kenny hacia el lago Stark.<p>

- Entiendo – dijo Stan.

- No puedo creer que ese cabrón intentara lastimar a su ex novia – argumentó Kenny -. Es decir, normalmente la habría mandado al carajo y listo, como siempre lo había hecho, pero por lo visto el tipo se está volviendo un verdadero sociópata.

- ES un sociópata, Kenny – corrigió Kyle -. Es un sociópata y de los peligrosos desde mi punto de vista. ¡Dios! ¿C-cómo pude considerarle mi amigo a pesar de ser mi enemigo todos estos años?

- Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo, Kyle – agregó Stan -. Todos, incluyendo la banda de Craig, ya no le soportan. Cada año está peor que en el anterior y nadie, ni siquiera su madre, le puede poner un alto. Por mi parte, Kenny, me alegro que hayas dicho eso en nombre de los tres.

- Bueno – respondió el rubio entre risas -, realmente ya era tiempo de encararse al culón y decirle sus verdades escuetamente… Aunque si yo fuera tú, Kyle, me preocuparía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió Kyle.

Y cayó en la cuenta del último comentario de Kenny.

Henrietta.

- Si se atreve, juro que le romperé la madre – argumentó el pelirrojo con molestia -. Dios… Juro que lo haré… Pero ahora tengo que irme a…

- ¡Kyle! – exclamó una voz femenina.

El trío se volvió…

Y Kyle se sonrojó como un tomate.

Corriendo hacia ellos iba Henrietta, quien lucía un vestido corto floreado que contorneaba la exuberante figura por el que media escuela, incluyendo Stan y Kenny, babeaba.

Sin pena alguna, la joven, al acercarse al pelirrojo, se abalanzó encima de él y le abrazó ante la sorpresa de los aludidos, quienes se preguntaban qué rayos Henrietta vestía con ropa normal y no de negro como solía acostumbrarse... ¡Y por qué se había maquillado con tonos pasteles en los labios y en el contorno de ojos!

- ¡Estaba preocupada! – exclamaba la joven mientras se apartaba del pelirrojo – Georgie me dijo que tú y Stan... Oh… Hola, chicos.

- Henrietta – saludaron Stan y Kenny al unísono y sumamente impactados con la nueva imagen de la joven poetisa gótica.

- Hola… Bueno, como decía, Georgie me dijo que tú y tus amigos terminaron toda amistad con Cartman.

- Así es – intervino Kenny -. Ese cabrón ya nos ha causado muchos problemas en toda una vda; por mi parte, yo no le volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca más.

- Ni yo tampoco – agregaba Stan -, no luego de enterarme de lo de Wendy. Sólo espero que ella esté bien en donde quiera que esté.

- Yo prácticamente le dejé de dirigir la palabra desde lo de Bebe – añadió Kyle -, aunque lo de hoy fue una excepción, ya que el infeliz se atrevió a aconsejarme que no saliera contigo por lo de Dylan.

Henrietta se tornó seria.

Kyle, al ver aquella mirada, parecía adivinar que Henrietta le había alcanzado hasta allá por ese motivo.

Posando sus manos en los delicados hombros de la pelinegra, Kyle le preguntó:

- ¿Dylan…?

- Sí – respondió la joven -. Ya lo sabe…

- Y me imagino que por boca del culón.

- Así es.

Aquello no podría empeorar.

Sin duda alguna el malnacido le fue con el chisme a Donovan y tal vez el tipo gótico esté en su busca para causarle laceraciones muy serias como a Kenny, quien murió a los pocos minutos en una ambulancia luego de que intentase coquetear con la joven.

Stan y Kenny, alarmados por lo que se avecinaba, empezaron a aconsejar a los jóvenes que se fueran de South Park inmediatamente y se escondan por unos días, pero tanto Henrietta como Kyle se negaron a esconderse.

- ¿Escondernos como cobardes? – decía Henrietta - ¡Jamás!

- Henrietta y yo pensamos irnos a Denver a tener una cita – argumentaba Kyle -, chicos, ¡y no voy a permitir que por un cabrón como Cartman se arruine!

De manera instintiva, Kyle tomó la mano de Henrietta y ambos se disponían a marcharse hacia la central de autobuses; no obstante, escucharon el pitazo de un auto, obligando a los cuatro a mirar.

Era Ralph, quien en un tono alegre saludó a Kyle y le dijo:

- ¿Alguien necesita un aventón?

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Kyle, quien junto con Henrietta se fueron hacia el auto de Ralph y se subieron.

No obstante, Kyle le pidió a Ralph que esperase un momento, ya que se volvió hacia Stan y Kenny y les dijo:

- Chicos, él es Ralph Thorne, un buen amigo mío y abogado.

- ¡Hola! – saludó el aludido con un gesto.

- ¡Hola! – le devolvieron el saludo Stan y Kenny al unísono.

Luego, se volvieron hacia a Kyle, quien les dijo:

- Chicos, si les ve Donovan, finjan que no me han visto, que me separé de ustedes… Invéntenle cualquier excusa con tal de que ese cabrón no vaya a Denver.

- No te preocupes, Kyle – le decía Stan mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo -. Puedes contar con nosotros.

El pelirrojo sonrió y, despidiéndose de sus amigos, se subió al auto de Ralph, quien arrancó en dirección hacia Denver mientras que Stan y Kenny se marchaban hacia el lago.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Mafufo? Sí, pero me gustó como quedó.<strong>

**Hacía tiempo que no subo un capítulo de este fic y ahorita ando inspirada a mil por hora... Bueno, estaba, ahorita no tanto.**

**Espero subir más capítulos de mis fics esta semana. Hasta entonces, disfruten de este capítulo de Assassin's Creed.**

**Chaito!**


	17. CITA CON UNA CORTESANA PECULIAR

**CITA CON UNA CORTESANA PECULIAR.**

- ¿Así que te gusta Janis Joplin? – inquirió Henrietta mientras bebía un sorbo de café en el Starbucks de la plaza comercial de Denver.

- Sí – respondió Kyle -. Es una gran cantante.

- Lo sé… Colecciono su música.

Kyle se sorprendió.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh, cielos! Wow… Henrietta… Realmente tenemos muchas cosas en común. Es decir, nos gustan los mismos artistas, los mismos estilos musicales, ¡incluso la misma literatura!

- Ni tan la misma, querido. A mí no me gusta Dan Brown.

- Y a mí no me gusta Edgar Allan Poe.

Ambos empezaron a reír.

La cita transcurría con muchas novedades para ambos; Kyle se había imaginado a una Henrietta habloteando solamente de lo conformista que es el mundo, que todos son unos idiotas y que la vida solo trae dolor, mas nunca se imaginó a una Henrietta habloteando sobre literatura, música, medicina, tecnología, economía, política y religión.

Ahora comprendía por qué Trent le decía que ella era una de las cortesanas más caras del burdel y con justa razón: Ella era una especie de geisha destinada a entretener a los tipejos que visitan el lugar con algo más que sexo… Y vaya que charlar con ella daba buenos resultados: Si a él en un santiamén le sacó todos sus datos desde su segundo nombre hasta el sabor de helado favorito, a un político o a algún riquillo le sacaba información útil para la Hermandad.

Belleza e inteligencia sumándose a su personalidad dulce, fuerte y decidida estaban sumamente hermanados en la persona de la joven Biggle, y eso fue lo que terminó por cautivarle al joven judío.

Terminando de tomar su café, pagaron lo que consumieron y se pusieron a pasear por el centro comercial viendo libros, ropa, zapatos, videojuegos y alguna que otra joyería.

Una vez fuera del centro comercial, Kyle se volvió hacia Henrietta y la miró con seriedad y nerviosismo a la vez.

_¡Carajo!_, pensaba el pelirrojo,_ ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta de que ella era realmente bella?_

Su cabello recogido y adornado con perlas justo al estilo florentino renacentista, sus labios pintados en colores pastel esbozadas con una tierna sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían terriblemente encantadora; sus ojos negros, lejos de demostrar desprecio al mundo al que ella califica conformista, derrochaban una mezcla de amor, ternura, pasión y lujuria.

Y en ese momento se preguntó si fue esa mirada lo que enloqueció a Dylan, mejor conocido como Red Goth, o simplemente éste se dejó guiar por su cobertura falsa de chica anticonformista endurecida, hipócrita y prepotente.

Henrietta, por su parte, miraba al joven de profundos ojos verdes con curiosidad; siempre había hallado a Kyle muy interesante, pero luego de la charla en el Starbucks decidió que la palabra "interesante" se quedaba muy corta.

Mas bien, Kyle superó sus expectativas al encontrarlo como un fanático de Janis Joplin y Nightwish, su cantante y grupo favoritos, un individuo aplicado en matemáticas, literatura y química, un individuo que no teme decir lo que piensa, y un chico de charla muy amena y divertida.

Stan no pudo haber acertado mejor al decirle que Kyle era un chico común y corriente pero con un alto nivel de lealtad hacia los amigos…

Y hacia la novia en turno.

Aquello le era patente; sinceramente y desde su punto de vista, Bebe Stevens se habría sacado la lotería si hubiera aprendido a no andar revolcándose por ahí con el primer tipo que se le cruce y a haber permanecido fiel al joven como él lo fue a ella. Más bien, se alegró de que Kyle descubriera la infidelidad de Bebe y se diera cuenta de quién era realmente la rubia.

El judío era un excelente chico y mil veces mejor que Dylan.

Dylan…

Dylan Donovan, el hermano de Clyde Donovan, siempre le había pretendido desde que ella había empezado a bajar de peso; pudo haber aceptado, pero aquello solamente la hubiera hecho infeliz. No era que Donovan era feo; él era atractivo, sí, pero su carácter y mal talante no le ayudaba en lo absoluto con las mujeres.

Ni siquiera con ella, con una joven que realmente no estaba loca, sino simplemente estaba enamorada del hombre que tenía a su frente desde que tenía 11 años; que no era rara, sino que simplemente se sentía incomprendida; que no quería conformarse con la vida que tenía en el pueblo, sino que quería ir al afuera, al más allá, a cumplir con los sencillos sueños de casarse, tener una carrera profesional, tener una familia…

De tenerlo a él, a Kyle Broflovski, en sus brazos.

Dylan jamás en su vida ha soñado, no que ella supiera; Dylan siempre lo veía todo negro, como si todos estuvieran en su contra. Dylan nunca pensaba más allá de los muros de la escuela o de South Park, ni mucho menos pensaba que la vida estaba afuera.

Ella, en cambio, había empezado a ver la vida más allá de la oscuridad desde el momento en que conoció a Kyle en la cafetería; antes de él, ella se comportaba como sus amigos: Anticonformista, cínica, hipócrita, sin mayores aspiraciones en la vida que fumar y ver pasar la vida frente a sus narices…

Pero todo eso cambió al conocerle…

Y no sabe cuánto le agradecía por haber aparecido en su vida.

* * *

><p>Kyle y Henrietta se detuvieron frente a la ventana de la habitación de la chica; habían llegado al pueblo en el último autobús tras largas horas rondando de aquí para allá, charlando alegremente sobre sus vidas, conociéndose sin tapujos. Eran prácticamente las 12 de la madrugada y las calles estaban desiertas con el alumbrado público como su único testigo.<p>

Mirando a los ojos del Asesino, Henrietta susurró:

- Me gustó mucho salir contigo, Kyle... Me divertí mucho, más de lo que yo pensé que sería nuestra cita.

- También yo – dijo Kyle - . De hecho, creo que deberíamos salir más a menudo… Claro, si sobrevivo al acoso de Dy…

Henrietta puso un dedo en los labios del pelirrojo y, sonriente, le dijo:

- Me importa un carajo lo que ese idiota piense; sólo sé que tú eres un chico muy tierno… Fiel… Y, sonará algo estúpido, pero también creo que eres lindo.

Kyle se quedó completamente sonrojado al escuchar la última palabra.

Fue cuando entonces que la joven, llevada por el impulso, le plantó un beso cerca de los labios.

- Hasta mañana… Perdón, hasta al rato – dijo Henrietta con una risita.

- Hasta al rato – repitió Kyle mientras veía cómo la joven escalaba la pared hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Al ver que ella entró por la ventana, el joven se disponía a marcharse hacia su hogar, mas se detuvo a escasos metros de la casa de la Biggle y, tras pensarlo un par de veces, decidió no regresar a su casa…

Una excusa perfecta para estar cerca de ella…

Y tenerla entre sus brazos para reclamarla como suya.

Al fin y al cabo…

Descubrió que estaba enamorado de Henrietta Biggle, la cortesana.

* * *

><p>El amanecer.<p>

Los primeros rayos de la luz del Sol sorprendieron a un Kyle en estado contemplativo y sonriente; con mucho cuidado, miró discretamente a la bella princesa nórdica que yacía dormida en su pecho desnudo tras su primera noche oficial como pareja.

Cierto, todo pasaba muy rápido, pero era increíble como el Destino parecía haber conspirado para unirlo a la joven cortesana; era como si siempre se estuvieran esperando el uno al otro. Se sentía completo y muy, pero muy feliz de haberse permitido conocerla y de saber que ella siempre le había amado con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez más de lo que él podría ofrecer.

En esos momentos pensó que no estaría nada mal enfrentarse a Donovan y decirle con los puntos sobre las ies que Henrietta no era propiedad suya, sino que ella era de él, de Kyle Broflovski; aquellas palabras podrían dolerle en el alma a Dylan y tal vez hasta se gane una golpiza, pero poco importa con tal de verla feliz y de hacerla feliz.

Definitivamente ser un Asesino le trajo muchas ventajas.

Y más de lo que él había esperado encontrar en ese mundo oculto...

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ? –gritaba el señor Biggle al entrar al cuarto de su hija.

¡Carajo! – exclamaba Henrietta mientras buscaba algo con qué ponerse.

Kyle, por su parte, se había puesto su bóxer, tomó el resto de su ropa y, agarrado de la mano de Henrietta, quien andaba vestida nada más con una tanga y una blusa transparente sin abrocharse, salió corriendo como loco del lugar al momento en que el señor Biggle agarraba la escopeta y la cargaba...

Y ante la mirada atónita de Stan, quien había salido para irse al paradero del autobús escolar.

- ¡¿Pero qué ca…? ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!

El joven pelirrojo se detuvo y se volvió hacia su amigo desde lejos con una sonrisa en los labios; el pobre de Stan corrió como un poseso hacia los dos enamorados, quienes le saludaron felices.

- ¡Kyle, ¿qué demonios has hecho para que el señor Biggle se encabrone y te ande disparando? – exclamaba Stan mientras intentaba evadir los disparos del señor Biggle.

- ¡Tú qué crees! – respondieron ambos enamorados al unísono.

- Oh, por Dios – dijo Stan mientras se llevaba una mano a su nariz -… Por favor, no me digan que hicieron lo que creo que hicieron.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y se mandaron miradas cómplices.

Stan estaba que se moría de susto y de vergüenza al ver que la respuesta era bastante obvia. Kyle, al notar dicha reacción, le dijo:

- No te preocupes, viejo. Ella y yo usamos protección...

- No somos tan irresponsables como todo el mundo cree, Stanley – añadió Henrietta -. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a casa de Ky a recoger sus cosas y pasar a casa de Laila a buscar algo de ropa. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se desviaron del camino al paradero, dejando a Stan muy, pero muy desconcertado y mirándolos irse hacia el horizonte.

- Y pensar que era sólo una cita – dijo con voz queda mientras volvía a caminar hacia el paradero.

* * *

><p><strong>Hipermegacorto, pero resumido.<strong>

**No sé, a mí me gustó como quedó... En fin, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo...**

**Saludines!**


	18. ERIC CARTMAN

**ERIC CARTMAN.**

Trent se echó a reír.

Leo le había referido con lujo de detalles la cita que Kyle tuvo con Henrietta; parecía ser que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, principalmente en el campo de la Literatura. Tal vez esa era la poderosa razón por la que Henrietta siempre había rechazado a todos sus pretendientes… Especialmente a Dylan Donovan.

Trent bebió un sorbo de café y, con seriedad, le inquirió a Leo:

- ¿Y ya se ha puesto a pensar Kyle sobre cómo le harán con Dylan Donovan? Tengo entendido que ese cabrón ya está enterado de que Henrietta está con Kyle y, según también tengo entendido, sufre de un ataque de celos constantes gracias al chisme de Cartman.

- Bueno – respondió Leo -, sobre lo último, Dylan en realidad sufre ataque de celos porque no tiene mucha certeza de que realmente Kyle y Henrietta están juntos.

- ¿Pero eso no debería de preocuparle a Kyle? Digo, ese tipo tiene fama de mandar al hospital a todo aquél que le toque un cabello a Henrietta.

- Sólo a aquél a quien le vea con ella; de hecho, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de verse a escondidas en cualquier otro lado, principalmente en el burdel por las noches o en el departamento de Lisselote en las mañanas.

- ¿En el departamento de Lisselote?

- Sí.

- Pues mientras no les vea Cartman o el propio Dylan, todo estará bien…

De repente Trent calló.

Cerró los ojos, como si rogara que buscara las palabras exactas para comunicarle una noticia que tal vez al joven Stotch no le sorprenda de todo, pero que sí preocuparía a éste y al Broflovski de sobre manera.

Leo se lo quedó viendo con extrañeza.

- ¿Trent? – inquirió - ¿Trent, estás bien?

Boyett respiró hondo y, mirándole a los ojos de su mejor amigo, comentó:

- Viejo, no me gusta ser un chismoso, pero tengo en conocimiento cierta información sobre ese cabrón que podría ser de interés para la Hermandad.

- ¿De interés para la Hermandad? – inquirió Leo - ¿Y por qué sería de interés saber algo sobre ese sociópata?

Trent se levantó muy preocupado y fue hasta la sala de estar del departamento.

Leo supuso entonces que la información que Trent pensaba comunicarle realmente podría ser muy importante como para tener ese semblante de preocupación.

- Trent – le dijo el rubio mientras observaba cómo el Asesino Fusilero se dejaba caer en el sofá- … ¿Qué clase de información hallaste sobre Cartman que la consideras relevante para la Hermandad?

- Bien, Leo… Cartman… Más bien, el Mapache… es un aliado de Abstergo.

Leo se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¡¿Qué Cartman qué? – exclamó Kyle muy sorprendido, quien había entrado al departamento de Cristina por el balcón.

Leo y Trent se volvieron hacia el pelirrojo; éste se los quedó mirando con sorpresa, indignación y preocupación.

- No lo creo – dijo el pelirrojo -… Chicos, esto debe de ser una broma. ¿Eric Cartman es un aliado de Abstergo?

- Kyle – replicó Trent -, créeme que yo tampoco me lo creía hasta que Lisselote me lo dijo no hace unas horas. Incluso me lo describió de pies a cabeza… No hay duda alguna de que se trata de ese tipejo.

- Malnacido… - susurró Kyle con rabia.

Leo estaba preocupado; de Eric Cartman podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso una venganza muy bien planeada contra alguien, especialmente contra él o contra Kyle.

Pero no el hecho de que el muy bastardo tal vez conociera la existencia de los Templarios y de los Asesinos y decidiera unirse a las filas templarias con tal de perjudicarle a él, al Asesino de South Park…

O al propio Kyle.

- ¿Leo? – inquirió Kyle - ¿Leo, qué haremos al respecto?

Leo se quedó viendo al pelirrojo; en sus ojos vio el temor, mas no era por sí mismo, sino por su familia. Un temor sumamente justificado tomando en cuenta que el tipejo era un Neonazi que podría mandar a matar a muchas personas del pueblo de quienes desean vengarse si llegase a tener un puesto de gran relevancia dentro de la organización templaria.

He ahí que entonces tomó una determinación.

- Chicos, tenemos que ir con Desmond y comunicarle esto. Después… Kyle, tú y yo iremos a tu hogar… Y les diremos todo.

Kyle entró en pánico y exclamó:

- ¡¿D-decirles t-todo? ¡Leo, tú sabes cómo reaccionarían si se enteran de nuestras dobles vidas!

- Lo sé, pero aunque no lo creas, es en tu familia en quienes confío más que en la mía. Tu padre, sobre todo, entenderá que este proceder es por su bien y por su protección. No hay otro camino que tomar.

- Pero…

- Kyle, Leo tiene razón – apoyó Trent -. Si hubiera algún otro modo de proteger a tu familia, lo haríamos inmediatamente, pero a juzgar por la naturaleza sociópata y homicida de Cartman, no existe otro camino que el de revelarle a tu familia la existencia de la Hermandad.

- Desmond y los Mayores no estarán de acuerdo con esto.

- Siempre ha habido excepciones – añadió Leo -… Y esta es una de ellas.

* * *

><p>- El Mapache. Hmmm… Qué apodo tan ridículo – dijo Shaun Hastings, uno de los Mayores luego de escuchar junto con Desmond todo lo referido sobre Eric Cartman.<p>

- Ridículo sí – añadió Kyle -, pero si conocieras a ese malnacido, sabrás que hay que temerle.

Desmond reflexionó muy preocupado.

Kyle y Leo conocían muy bien al tal Eric Cartman e incluso lo pusieron al tanto de varias "hazañas" desagradables, desde el asesinato de su propio padre hasta la manipulación psicológica colectiva. En pocas palabras, aquél sujeto era de mucho cuidado y sin duda alguna alguien de quién temer.

Shaun miró a Desmond, comprendiendo inmediatamente su preocupación.

- ¿Y bien, Desmond? – inquirió - ¿Cuál es tu orden?

- ¡Debemos matarlo! – añadió Kyle .

- No creo que sea buena idea – espetó Trent.

- ¡¿Y entonces qué haremos? ¡Ese maldito podrá mandar a matar a mi familia en cualquier momento…!

- No… - respondió Desmond.

Kyle, Trent, Leo y Shaun lo miraron con expectación.

Desmond suspiró hondamente y les dijo escuetamente:

- De que hay que matarle, claro que hay que matarle, pero no ahora… No si él nos podría ser útil.

- Desmond – replicó Leo -, con todo respeto, pero tú no sabes de lo que es capaz Eric Cartman. Él es un individuo muy peligroso y cuando quiere conseguir algo, lo consigue. Sabe manipular muy bien tanto a la gente como cualquier información que tenga en su poder. Incluso ha intentado dañar a Wendy, una de las asistentes de Celina, frente a la casa de Kyle. Lo lamento, pero dudo mucho que podría sernos útil alguien de la calaña de Cartman.

- Tal vez y tengas razón, Leo… Pero a la vez esto podría significar una oportunidad para poder conocer qué trama Abstergo. ¿Ustedes dos conocen si tiene él algún interés en especial?

- Bueno – respondió Kyle -, tengo entendido que su único interés radica en conseguir lo que quiere. Cualquier cosa puede ser de su interés… Realmente él es muy impredecible…

- No lo es tanto – añadió Trent, muy pensativo -, no en el campo amoroso.

Kyle y Leo se volvieron hacia el rubio con sorpresa.

Shaun le pidió con señas que siguiera, a lo que Trent obedeció y añadió:

- Lisselote me comentó que él tiene un interés muy intenso y especial sobre una persona en particular.

- ¿En serio? – cuestionó Kyle con sorna - ¿Y quién es esa persona? ¿Bebe Stevens? ¿Wendy Testaburger…?

- No. Bueno, sabemos nosotros tres que el tipo es bisexual…

- ¿Bisexual? – se preguntó Leo – No lo creo. Le he visto salir con muchas mujeres.

- Sí, y ya se ha acostado con ellas y todo lo demás… Pero ninguna de las que piensas es su interés amoroso.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Shaun.

- No, señor. De hecho, ese interés es alguien muy, pero muy cercano.

Fue cuando de repente el joven Stotch cayó en la cuenta de lo que trataba de decir Trent.

- ¿Es un hombre su interés amoroso, no es verdad? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Así es – respondió Trent -, y para acabar de sorprenderles… Lo tenemos justamente frente a nuestras narices en estos momentos.

Leo, Desmond y Shaun se volvieron muy sorprendidos hacia un también sorprendido Kyle.

Éste no se lo podía creer.

Más bien, pensó que aquello era el fin del mundo.

- N-no – susurró el joven mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas -… N-no lo puedo… creer. ¿Y-yo…?

- Sí – respondió Trent -. Tú eres su interés amoroso. Lo creas o no, a mí me asustó cuando me lo dijo…

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡É-él me odia! Nos hemos odiado desde que éramos pequeños. ¡Incuso Leo ha presenciado todas las veces que ha intentado matarme!

Kyle se llevó una mano en la frente.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué yo?

Leo entonces se volvió hacia Trent y, seriamente, le dijo:

- Espero que Lisselote no haya escuchado mal.

- Me gustaría pensar en eso, pero… Lisselote tiene buen oído y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Leo entonces se volvió hacia Desmond y Shaun y les preguntó:

- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

Desmond miró a Kyle, quien se preguntaba cómo algo tan extraño surgió en Cartman. Luego miró nuevamente a Leo y le respondió:

- Haz lo que tenían planeado hacer… Siempre es bueno cubrir las espaldas en caso de que algo salga mal en estas situaciones.

- Sí, Mentor – respondió el Stotch con una inclinación de cabeza.

Luego, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, les dijo con señas que se retirasen.

Una vez que Desmond y Shaun se encontraban solos, el de lentes le inquirió a Desmond:

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Desmond? Escuchaste lo que Leo y Kyle han argumentado sobre ese tal Cartman… Podría ser muy peligroso ejecutar alguna especie de plan que involucre la integridad físico del pupilo de Leo.

- No te preocupes, Shaun… Realmente pienso dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí solas.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí… Creo que si nos precipitamos en lograr sonsacarle alguna información clave, él podría ir con Abstergo y dar la causa por perdida. En cambio, si dejamos que las cosas fluyan por sí solas, podrían salir cosas mejores o peores.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, Desmond.

- Créeme… Sé lo que hago.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! – exclamaba Wendy muy sorprendida mientras le servía té a Trent en el burdel.<p>

- Pues créelo o no, eso es lo que le sonsaqué a tu ex novio – replicó Lisselote.

Henrietta estaba muy preocupada por lo que acababa de oír; ni ella misma podía creer lo que había escuchado: Eric Cartman tiene un interés amoroso en la persona de Kyle.

De _su_ Kyle.

Wendy Testaburger, actual novia de Ralph Thorne y asistente de Celina, tampoco se lo tragaba. Siempre se había imaginado que Cartman era un mujeriego misógino, pero jamás se lo había imaginado como un bisexual engreído que hace toda clase de cosas con tal de quedarse con Kyle.

Es más, jamás se imaginó que Kyle fuera el verdadero objeto de su interés.

- Compadezco a Kyle por ese detalle – añadió la Testaburger -. Realmente siempre he pensado que ambos se odiaban mutuamente por razones estúpidas por parte de ese gordo, pero nunca pensé que las cosas llegaran a ese grado. ¿Ese maldito sociópata enamorado de Kyle? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reír!

Lisselote contempló a Henrietta, quien yacía sentada en su lecho con ojos desencajados.

Se levantó, pues, del lado de Trent y se sentó junto a la pelinegra.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- ¿Ves que lo estoy? – le respondió la gótica – No, Lisselote. No estoy bien… Más bien estoy preocupada.

- ¿Preocupada? – inquirió Wendy, quien también se sentó junto a ella.

- Sí.

- Henri, no deberías de estarlo.

- Wendy tiene razón – añadió Lisselote.

- Sí. Henri, querida, tú eres una mujer muy bella. Tú y Kyle hacen una bonita pareja, aunque claro, lo son a escondidas, pero aún así hacen una bonita pareja. Además, ese idiota no es competencia para ti… Es decir, ¡mírate! Eres bella e inteligente, mucho más inteligente que el culón… Definitivamente él no es competencia para ti.

- Lo sé – replicó Henrietta -, pero no estoy preocupada porque me quite a Kyle… Sino que estoy preocupada porque le hiciera daño.

- ¿Hacerle daño? – inquirió Trent muy interesado - ¿Cómo que hacerle daño?

- ¡Oh… Chicos!

Henrietta se levantó de donde estaba y, volviéndose al trío, añadió:

- Ustedes saben que Eric Cartman es un sociópata que manipula a la gente a su antojo. Tengo miedo de que ese bastardo eche pestes y mentiras sobre mí a Dylan, quien no dudará en matarle en cualquier momento y frente a toda la escuela. ¡No, señor! ¡No permitiré que ese maldito le haga daño a Kyle! ¡No mientras yo esté cerca! ¡No…!

- Henrietta – le dijo una voz.

La aludida se volvió y, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Kyle! – exclamó la joven al mismo tiempo que ambos se abrazaban con fuerza.

- Hey, nena… ¿Qué pasa..?

Levantó su mirada hacia los presentes y les saludó.

Luego volvió su mirada a la de la pelinegra y, con seriedad, le preguntó:

- ¿Te contaron?

- Sí – respondió la joven -. Kyle… Ese bastardo…

- No te preocupes. Ese idiota no se meterá contigo… No mientras no nos vea juntos en la escuela o en la calle.

- Pero… ¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

- ¿Ya les dijiste a tus padres? – añadió Trent.

- ¿Qué?

Kyle asintió y, con serenidad, le contó a su novia:

- Créeme que me es incómodo pensar que Cartman pusiera sus ojos en mí. De hecho, yo también tengo miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacer ese malnacido si se le cruzara por la cabeza el exterminar a mi gente… Por eso Leo y yo acudimos a donde mi familia para ponerla al corriente de todo esto…

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Gerald y Sheila se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver._

_Leo y Kyle se presentaron en la habitación de Ike como Asesinos; el niño, sorprendido de ver a los héroes que tanto adora, se llenó de mucha alegría que despertó a sus padres para avisar de su presencia._

_Éstos estuvieron a punto de encender todas las luces, pero Ike les dijo que los Asesinos le habían pedido que no encendieran nada, ya que querían ser discretos. Éstos obedecieron dicha instrucción y fueron a la habitación a donde se hallaban los dos Asesinos._

_Gerald estrechó la mano de ambos, sintiendo una enorme emoción por conocer a aquellos que enfrentaban a la mafia con valor; no obstante, dicha emoción se transformó en asombro al ver que ambos Asesinos se quitaran las caperuzas blancas y se descubrieron como Leopold Stotch y su propio hijo._

_- ¡¿Kyle? – exclamaron los padres y el hijo pequeño con sorpresa - ¡¿Butters?._

_El pelirrojo, con solemnidad, asintió con la cabeza._

_Ike, con alegría, exclamó:_

_- ¡Increíble! ¡Tú eres un Asesino! ¡Tengo un hermano Asesino!_

_El pelinegro abrazó a su hermano con mucho orgullo; Kyle sonrió por un momento mientras que Leo, con mirada seria, le dijo a Gerald:_

_- Tenemos que hablar. Los cuatro… Ahora._

_Gerald y Sheila asintieron._

_Luego los cuatro bajaron a la cocina y, mientras bebían un poco de agua que Sheila les ofreció, Kyle fue directo al grano:_

_- Padre, madre… Lamento mucho haberles ocultado todo este tiempo que soy un Asesino. Sé… Que merezco que me dejen de hablar, pero por favor, les suplico que me escuchen aunque sea por un momento._

_Sheila miró a Kyle muy preocupada mientras que Gerald, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le dijo:_

_- Les escuchamos._

_Kyle miró a Leo, quien, tras aclararse la garganta, añadió:_

_- Señores Broflovski… Sé que esto sonará un tanto extraño, pero creo que es mejor que sepan lo que realmente está pasando. _

_Leo empezó a narrar a grandes rasgos todos los detalles sobre la guerra oculta entre Asesinos y Templarios. Sinceramente Leo no esperaba que le creyeran y si lo hacían, aquello ya sería una ganancia extra._

_Luego de narrarles, el joven Stotch concluyó:_

_- La razón primordial por la que hemos venido aquí es para ponerles sobre aviso sobre el peligro que podría avecinarse sobre ustedes._

_- ¿Sobre nosotros? – inquirió Gerald - ¿Y por qué nosotros?_

_- Kyle._

_El joven pelirrojo cerró los ojos y, con la respiración contenida, le dijo a su padre:_

_- Papá, mamá… Hemos descubierto que Eric Cartman es un colaborador de los templarios._

_Sheila casi se caía de bruces contra el suelo; Gerald prácticamente estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto... Y Ike, bueno, el pequeño tenía las ganas de esconderse bajo su cama._

_- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Gerald - ¡¿El hijo de la señora Cartman es uno de ellos?_

_- Sí – dijo Leo -. Cartman es un colaborador de los templarios… Y usted sabe bien, señor Broflovski, la fama que tiene Eric Cartman en este condado._

_- Dios mío…_

_Gerald se levantó de la silla; Kyle, quien también se había levantado y, poniendo sus manos en los hombros y obligándole a que le mire a los ojos, añadió:_

_- Sé que es difícil de creer, papá, pero no puedo soportar el saber que ese bastardo podría mandar a los que estén a su disposición a ir por ustedes en cualquier momento mientras que yo ando a la caza de esos malditos. Es por eso que sentimos que lo mejor era que ustedes supieran sobre mi doble vida… Bueno, también la de Leo._

_El patriarca de la familia miró a su hijo con tristeza y sorpresa; hubiera querido que todo fuera solo un sueño y que Kyle estuviera dormido en su habitación, pero al escuchar todo lo referente a la guerra oculta en la que su hijo mayor participa activamente junto con el Stotch y la sola mención del detestado nombre de Eric Cartman y su vinculación con los enemigos de la Humanidad le hicieron ver que estaba en plena realidad._

_Sheila, por su parte, miró a Leo, luego a Ike y de último a su hijo mayor con sorpresa; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni mucho menos terminaba de comprender la razón por la que decidieron revelarles con lujo de detalles la existencia de esa guerra oculta que muy pocos conocían de sobra. _

_Kyle supuso que había defraudado a su familia al no revelarles a tiempo su vinculación con los Asesinos, pero tenía la esperanza de que su familia comprendiera que lo había hecho por su bien y su protección y no por mero egoísmo._

_Pensando que su deber como hijo había terminado, decidió que ya era momento de retirarse con su amigo a Denver; no obstante, una mano en el hombro le detuvo. _

_El pelirrojo se volvió y se sorprendió._

_Su padre lo miraba con serenidad y, por increíble que sonara, con orgullo; luego, le plantó un beso en la frente y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo:_

_- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, hijo mío… Tienes mi bendición._

_- Y la mía – añadió su madre, quien también le depositó un beso en la frente._

_Kyle asintió y, tras despedirse de sus padres y de su hermano pequeño, se marchó con Leo a Denver…_

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Henrietta miró a Kyle con conmoción.<p>

Trent, Lisselote y Wendy pensaron que lo mejor era dejar sola a la pareja, por lo que se marcharon de las habitaciones de Henrietta.

Estando solos, la pelinegra le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué harán ahora que saben que tienen por hijo a un Asesino?

- Creo que vivirán con ello – respondió el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en las piernas de su novia -. Ike querrá que le enseñe todo lo referente a la Hermandad, principalmente a cómo usar las armas y las cuchillas.

- Veo que te quiere y te admira.

- Y yo a él. Somos muy unidos, ¿sabes? Y no soportaría que ese bastardo le pusiera una mano encima si llegara el momento en que se le ocurra asesinarnos. De hacerlo, le daré caza… Y le mataré.

* * *

><p>Eric Cartman miraba el techo de su habitación; estaba muy cansado luego de asistir a una de las numerosas reuniones que tenía con los miembros más importantes de la Mafia Irlandesa, con quienes se había aliado por tener un enemigo en común: el Asesino de South Park.<p>

Era increíble cuánto aborrecía al carismático héroe que exterminaba a las mafias como agua al aceite; le estaba arrebatando su "territorio" como "superhéroe" y ganándose más admiradores que él.

Cuánto deseaba aplastarlo.

Cuánto deseaba verle ahí, atado, listo para enfrentar a la muerte.

Es más, si pudiera dar con la identidad de ese personaje, vendería la información a Robert O' Lank, el nuevo líder de dicha mafia, para luego presenciar su muerte.

No obstante, una duda empezó a asaltar su mente… Una duda que de repente encogió su corazón de terror: ¿Qué pasaría si descubriera que el Asesino de South Park no fuera otro que alguno de sus viejos amigos? ¿Qué pasaría si ese amigo, al verle aliado con esas mafias, le dijera algunas últimas palabras cargadas de odio y rencor? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él ante ello?

Por Stan y Kenny no se preocuparía tanto, ya que simplemente les sacaría la lengua y los mandaba al carajo; incluso, al darles la espalda, estaría escuchando la súplica y los gritos de muerte...

Pero… ¿Y si fuera Kyle el Asesino de South Park?

No… No podría ser el pelirrojo; no podría ser ese odioso judío que tanto le revolucionaba por dentro y por fuera. Sabe bien que el pelirrojo tiene pésima condición física gracias a su diabetes; de hecho, dudaba mucho que el chico fuera capaz de matar a una mosca…

¿Pero y si realmente fuera verdad esa opción?

Simplemente se negaría rotundamente a creerlo… Simplemente se negaría a delatarle ante la Mafia Irlandesa… Pero amenazaría al judío con hacerlo si no acataba sus órdenes; lo amenazaría con asesinar a su familia si él no accedía a ser de su propiedad.

Suyo y nada más que suyo.

No de Bebe Stevens o de Henrietta Biggle, sino de él, de Eric Theodore Cartman.

¡Qué difícil era enamorarse de quien pensabas que era tu peor enemigo! ¡Qué difícil era tener el corazón dividido entre el amor y el odio hacia una misma persona! ¡Y que esa misma persona, por si fuera poco, al parecer tiene un profundo interés hacia otra persona!

Dios… Cuánto envidiaba a esa mujer.

Cuánto envidiaba a Henrietta Biggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Por un momento pensé en no meter yaoi aquí, pero pensé que sería una buena forma de hacer sufrir a Cartman por todo lo que le ha hecho al pobre de Kyle durante toda una vida.<strong>

**En fin, nos vidrios en otro capítulo!**

**Saludines!**


	19. MISION EN FLORENCIA

**MISIÓN EN FLORENCIA.**

Florencia, Italia.

Una maravilla de ciudad, un mapa de perfección renacentista; cuna del Renacimiento italiano y antiguo hogar del legendario Ezio Auditore, la vida en aquél sitio histórico transcurre ignorante de aquella antigua guerra que sostienen los Asesinos con los Templarios.

Era curioso como toda Italia ignoraba que siempre había sido escenario de grandes batallas entre ambos grupos, pero lo que hacía más curioso el asunto era que toda Italia había visto renacer a la Hermandad de los Asesinos aún estando en esa ignorancia.

Leo sopesaba esa situación mientras él, Cristina, Trent, Kyle, Henrietta y Ralph caminaban por las atestadas calles de la ciudad toscana guiados por un joven Asesino que se ofreció como guía para mostrarles las maravillas de la ciudad.

Vestidos con ropas civiles, pero siempre en alerta, el sexteto observaban con atención y admiración los distintos edificios y monumentos históricos que caracterizaban a Florencia como la cuna del Renacimiento italiano. Cristina y Leo se tomaban fotografías juntos con el celular de Leo mientras que los demás se sentaban en una fuente frente a la esplendorosa vista de una parte de la ciudad.

Marco Vinci, su guía, les preguntó con curiosidad:

- ¿Y qué les parece mi ciudad, _amici_?

- Es muy bella – respondió Henrietta.

- Y muy bien conservada – agregó Kyle -. Es decir… Esta ciudad es la cuna del Renacimiento, el escenario de grandes movimientos sociales y científicos… Aman mucho su ciudad por lo que veo.

- Más que amor, es orgullo – puntualizó Marco -. Los florentinos estamos orgullosos de nuestra ciudad –y en susurros, añadió:- … Y mucho más los que pertenecemos a la Hermandad.

Kyle sonrió mientras que Henrietta observaba con ojos de niña todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Trent y Ralph, por su parte, habían empezado a coquetear con algunas jóvenes florentinas que pasaron frente a ellos; las jóvenes, una castaña y una pelinegra, empezaron a reír tímidamente mientras escuchaban a ambos jóvenes esforzarse por darles cumplidos decentes y evitar ofenderlas.

No obstante, no todo era relax, al menos no para Leo.

Florencia le parecía una bella ciudad en la que podría vivir y pasear si quisiera, pero esa ciudad también empezaba a traerle una extraña nostalgia; era como si ya había estado ahí antes, como si aquél paisaje lo hubiera visto en otro tiempo y en otra época…

O tal vez en algún momento de su infancia.

- ¿Estás bien, amor? – le preguntó Cristina, quien le había observado con preocupación.

- Sí, Cristina – le respondió el joven con la voz repentinamente entrecortada -. Estoy bien…

- Yo no lo veo así, cariño.

- Cristina…

- Leo, algo te pasa. Lo sé porque te he observado desde que llegamos de Norteamérica.

Leo miró a su novia; no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que le viera todo el tiempo nostálgico en una ciudad que, según él, pisaba por primera vez. No obstante, sabía muy bien que a Cristina no es de aquellas personas a las que se les puede engañar con facilidad, por lo que decidió suspirar y responderle:

- No sé qué es lo que me sucede, Cristina. Es… No sé si sea el estrés traído de casa o es por lo delicado de la misión de esta noche, pero… Siento como si ya hubiera estado antes aquí, parado en esta plaza… Recorrido esta ciudad… Dios, la verdad es que de repente empecé a sentir esa nostalgia tan extraña que me oprime el pecho.

Cristina puso una mano en la mejilla de Leo y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

- Leo, a veces uno empieza a sentirse raro cuando se está en un lugar extraño. A cualquiera le pasa, aunque no así como lo has contado. Tal vez… Sea cuestión de karma, de reencarnación… O tal vez sea algún recuerdo que hayas enterrado en tu mente…

Leo sonrió débilmente.

Ojalá la chica de ojos negros tuviera razón y fuera sólo una especie de sensación espiritual, pero rápidamente desechó las palabras de Cristinas al contemplar la plaza por enésima vez...

Y evocar un recuerdo que le llegó de sorpresa.

Se levantó y, tomando de la mano a Cristina, dijo:

- Aquí jugué cuando era pequeño.

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió la joven muy asombrada.

- Aquí, en esta plaza, jugué. Jugué con las aves que estás viendo ahí – y señaló la horda de palomas que inundaban una parte de la plaza -… Más bien jugaba a espantarlas. Y…

- ¿…Y?

- Ahí estaban ellos… Una pareja…

- ¿Una pareja?

- Sí… Una pareja… Que me llamaba por mi nombre…

_:: Flashback ::_

_- ¡Leopold! – llamaba una mujer - ¡Leopold, tesoro, ya es hora de irnos!_

_Leo, que estaba corriendo detrás de las aves, corrió al escuchar el llamado de la dulce mujer que estaba parada a pocos metros de él._

_La mujer, de ojos cafés oscuros, cabellos largos canos y de mirada dulce, abrazó al pequeño de tres años cuan éste llegó a ella._

_:: Flashback ::_

- … Luego me dio un tierno beso en la frente y… Nos fuimos a… casa.

Cristina, acompañada de unos sorprendidos Marco y Trent, y de unos extrañados Ralph, Kyle y Henrietta, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Leo se volvió a ellos y, con un poco de pena, les dijo:

- Lamento asustarles… Pero créanme que yo también ando asustado. La verdad no sé que me está pasando… Y tal vez lo averigüe más adelante. Pero ahora lo que interesa aquí es la misión. Ven, Cristina. Vayamos a tomar un café.

Dicho esto, ambos novios se marcharon hacia la cafetería más cercana.

* * *

><p>Trent y Ralph esperaban alguna señal de Leo y Kyle en el tejado de un edificio; Cristina y Henrietta se habían infiltrado junto con cuatro mujeres más en la mansión del multimillonario Angus Micheletto, quien se encontraba involucrado en el tráfico de niños, así como su conexión con la Cosa Nostra.<p>

Matar a Micheletto podría significar para las ramas italiana y norteamericana de la Hermandad un golpe muy bajo y duro a la Cosa Nostra, dándole una inestabilidad que podría ser aprovechada para destruir de poco en poco los lazos entre dicha mafia y Abstergo.

Y eso es algo que el propio Mentor, quien aguardaba en otro tejado al extremo de la calle, no desaprovecharía para acabar con los Templarios debilitándolos lentamente.

Dentro de la mansión de Micheletto, Leo y Kyle, quienes se hacían pasar por un par de jóvenes meseros, servían champaña y vino en las mesas en donde se los solicitaban; aquella noche era la Gran Subasta Florentina, una subasta cuyos productos eran niños que habían pasado un proceso de selección en las principales centrales de la extensa red de traficantes alrededor del mundo.

Los compradores eran mayormente gente de alto poder adquisitivo y social, principalmente conocidos actores de Hollywood, empresarios internacionales, aristócratas europeos, jeques árabes y líderes de poderosas redes de prostitución, quienes los compraban para fines de satisfacción meramente sexual y explotación laboral.

Leo sentía rabia al observar cómo los niños, desnudos en su mayoría, eran presentados uno por uno como si fueran animales.

Juró por Dios y por sí mismo que antes del día siguiente Micheletto moriría por su mano o por la de alguno de sus compañeros, no sin antes torturarle para hacerle pagar por cada gota de sangre y cada lágrima derramada de cada niño que fue su víctima.

Incluso juró que mataría a todos los presentes en la sala.

Kyle, quien observaba de reojo el acceso de rabia de Leo desde el otro extremo de la sala, le dijo con la mirada que se calmara. Ya tendrían los dos la oportunidad de poder rebanar cuellos y dar muerte a los compradores…

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Kyle en un susurro mientras terminaba de servir lo último de la champaña a un jeque árabe.

Luego, con discreción, se acercó a la barra de bebidas, en donde estaba Leo abriendo una nueva botella de champaña y le dijo alarmado:

- Tenemos un problema.

Con la mirada le pidió que observara discreta…

Y Leo, de inmediato, sintió aumentar su rabia al ver quién había entrado a la sala.

Ahí, acompañando a Robert O'Lank, el jefe de la mafia irlandesa, entró a la sala el mismísimo Eric Cartman en su acostumbrado disfraz de El Mapache.

Henrietta y Cristina, quienes estaban en otras mesas "entreteniendo" a los invitados, también habían observado discretamente la llegada de Cartman.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – exclamó Henrietta con rabia mientras abandonaba la mesa.

- ¿Quién es él? – inquirió María, una de las cuatro mujeres que se infiltraron con ellas.

- Es Eric Cartman – respondió Cristina entre murmullos al acercarse a las dos mujeres.

- Es un figglio di putana – añadió Henrietta mientras se dirigía hacia la barra-. Y de la peor calaña que existe. ¡Diose mío, juro que morirá si se atreve a hacerle daño a un pobre niño o a mi Kyle!

- Veo que le odias – comentó Luisa, otra de las Asesinas que se había unido a ellas.

- ¿Qué si lo odio? Ustedes no saben cómo es ese hombre. Pregúntenle ustedes a Leo y a Kyle cómo es realmente ese maldito bastardo. Es un racista, un traidor… Un peligro para todos los que le rodean.

- Guarda tu rabia para otro momento, Henrietta – le dijo Cristina con serenidad -. Leo y Kyle están enviando una señal de alerta a los demás.

Y así era: Leo y Kyle se marcharon discretamente bajo la patética excusa de ir por más vino añejo en el sótano; era una suerte contar con los sirvientes de la casa como aliados para desaparecer con mayor rapidez.

Llegando a una parte de la casa que había sido anteriormente explorada, Leo tomó una vara de luz de bengala que había escondido detrás de la cortina y la encendió para hacer una señal visible tanto para Desmond como para los demás Asesinos apostados alrededor de las casas cercanas a la mansión.

Luego, Kyle tomó una linterna y empezó a mandar señales en clave morse, advirtiendo a sus compañeros de la presencia de Cartman en la fiesta.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamaba Ralph al interpretar el mensaje en clave Morse - ¡¿Ese idiota de Cartman está aquí en Italia?

- Por lo visto ese gordo está empezando a involucrarse en algo que no le incumbe – comentó Trent con sorna.

- Pues espero que Kyle aproveche y le mate de una vez. O él o Leo.

- Me gustaría pensar lo mismo… Y tal vez suceda… Pero no esta noche. No si Desmond no lo ordena o… si el cabrón intentara atentar contra la vida de Henrietta.

Dicho esto, Trent y Ralph, a la cabeza de un grupo de Asesinos, se infiltraron en la mansión.

* * *

><p>Eric Cartman se había sentido maravillado por tanto lujo que rodeaba el salón; era un sueño hecho realidad el estar al menos por una noche en medio de un ambiente tan glamoroso, con artistas de Hollywood y multimillonarios presentes.<p>

Lo demás no importaba… O al menos eso aparentaba al presenciar la subasta de los pequeños futuros esclavos sexuales.

O'Lank, quien bebía una copa de champaña que le había servido una bella mujer morena, se sentía muy maravillado por la crueldad característica del culón; el tipo era un acérrimo enemigo del Asesino de South Park, de eso no había duda, pero aún así ignoraba o no le importaba la cruenta guerra que existía desde tiempos inmemoriales entre los Asesinos y los Templarios, éstos últimos de quiénes estaba a su servicio.

Al parecer lo que más le interesaba al Mapache era dar muerte al que él consideraba su rival en el ámbito de la "protección" de la pequeña ciudad; aquello era una ganancia si tenía en cuenta de que el tipejo era muy corrupto, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no caer bajo el efecto de sus manipulaciones luego de haber visto cómo se había deshecho fácilmente de sus lugartenientes con tan sólo abrir la boca.

De repente, alguien gritó:

- ¡CUIDADO! ¡FUEGO!

Los asistentes a la subasta entraron en pánico y se levantaron para irse hacia la salida de emergencia… Solo para encontrarse con que estaba bloqueada por fuera.

Un disparo.

Alguien cae muerto.

O'Lank y Cartman, quienes estaban entre los aterrorizados asistentes, se volvieron para averiguar de dónde provino el disparo...

- ¡Assassini! – exclamaron algunos hombres de Micheletto al mismo tiempo que empezaban a correr y a esconderse.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Eric Cartman deseó no haber viajado a Italia.

Presenciaba cómo un nutrido grupo de veinte personas con sus cabezas y rostros cubiertos habían empezado a dar muerte a los mercenarios de Micheletto con una eficacia digna de respetar; los hombres tenían los rostros desfigurados por el terror y el desconcierto, y así quedaban sus rostros al recibir disparos y cortadas en cualquier parte débil del cuerpo por parte de los llamados Ángeles de la Muerte.

Era una carnicería, y él, en su calidad de nuevo villano, no quería enfrentarse a la muerte con esas personas que mataban con gran maestría a sus víctimas. Es más, de una vez pensó en dejarle a otros la tarea de darle muerte.

Mientras, los asistentes de la subasta, que también veían la masacre, querían salir corriendo rápidamente de la sala; Micheletto, que también estaba entre ellos, se fue en dirección al escenario, mas Leo, quien lo había detectado, le alcanzó al tomarlo de las piernas y derribarlo.

- Hasta aquí llegaste, fotiti – susurró el joven Stotch mientras, arriba del aterrorizado magnate.

- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡POR DIOS NO ME MATES, ASESINO! – rogaba el hombre - ¡TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!

- Tu muerte es lo único que quiero – replicó Leo con una frialdad que había helado la sangre al magnate -. Tu muerte y el sufrimiento de tu alma por cada gota de lágrima y sangre derramada por tus inocentes víctimas…

- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO!

- Requiescat en Pace… Bastardo.

A los pocos segundos de haber expresado estas últimas palabras, Angus Micheletto había muerto de un solo tajo en el cuello por la mano de Leopold Stotch…

Y Cartman, quien tenía un palo de madera que le iba a servir para dejar inconsciente al Asesino y liberar al máximo socio de Abstergo, sintió un terrible escalofrío luego de ver cómo el Ángel Exterminador cortaba la vida del multimillonario sin piedad alguna.

Definitivamente se dio cuenta de que las leyendas urbanas sobre ese personaje no eran leyendas urbanas, sino que era una verdad… una terrible y sangrienta verdad que había descubierto demasiado tarde o demasiado pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que estuvo corto, pero hacía tiempo que lo iba escribiendo; ¿por qué no puse aquí una pelea entre Cartman y Kyle en su calidad de Templario vs. Assassin? <strong>

**Bueno, más bien pensé que lo mejor sería dejar esa lucha para más adelante... Tanto qué planear y poco tiempo para hacerlo, así que, sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Dedicado a Dark Karumi Mashiro, una gran amiga!**

**¡Hasta otro capítulo!**


	20. MEMORIAS OLVIDADAS DE UN ASESINO

**_Órale, gente! Cómo han estado? Tiempo sin actualizar este Crossover! Ojalá y pronto venga con más, aunque primero tenga que atender mis deberes escolares olvidados..._**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedicaré a dos personas: A Karasu-Kuroi, de quien me enteré que es fan de Assassin's Creed, y a Dark Karumi Mashiro, mi gran amiga. :-)._**

**_Un abrazo, chicas!_**

**_Así mismo, lo dedico de manera atrasada a la nueva entrega de Assassin's Creed, AC3, la cual saldrá a la venta el 31 de Octubre 3 y su protagonista será un indio americano hijo de padre inglés y madre nativa llamado Connor Kenway ^_^._**

**_Sin más qué decir, disfruten de este capítulo un tanto soso..._**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIAS OLVIDADAS DE UN ASESINO.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a: <strong>Karasu-Kuroi y Dark-Karumi-Mashiro.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eric Cartman despertó con un sudor frío y con la respiración entrecortada.<p>

Recién había regresado de Italia, de donde huyó sin dejar rastro al toparse con el Asesino y sus aliados. Se suponía que iba a hacer negociaciones con el desafortunado Angus Michelleto, pero éste falleció a manos del Asesino en fracción de segundos con el terror impreso en su rostro; esa terrible muerte lo había encogido de miedo, y mucho más cuando el Asesino se había vuelto hacia él y le sonrió.

Una sonrisa que, ante los ojos del neonazi, parecía anunciar que él podría ser el próximo en morir bajo sus cuchillas si pensaba en seguirle jodiendo… Cosa que él, desde ese momento, decidió no seguir.

Lo odiará por ser más popular que él y todo lo que sea, pero lo mejor sería mantenerse fuera de su camino y dar el asunto por concluido.

Al menos por el momento.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Leo miraba el silencioso paisaje de Florencia desde el tejado.

No podía dormir debido a muchas cosas.

Le embargaba la emoción de estar en la llamada Cuna del Renacimiento en donde todo comenzó, aunque le emocionaba más el hecho de que era la ciudad en donde nació el legendario Mentor Ezio Auditore. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar que la región de la Toscana le traía una extraña sensación de nostalgia y de tristeza.

- Deberías descansar – le dijo una voz.

Leo se volvió hacia su inesperado invitado y sonrió.

Desmond estaba ahí, detrás de él, desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo; el Mentor se acercó a él y, dirigiendo su vista hacia el paisaje de Florencia, comentó:

- No ha cambiado mucho desde que yo recuerde… Al menos mientras estaba en la época de mi ancestro.

Leo se volvió… Y se acordó de un pequeño detalle: Desmond era descendiente directo de Altair Ibn La-Ahad y del propio Ezio Auditore, los dos grandes Mentores de los Asesinos; el Animus, la máquina que exploraba la memoria genética de cualquier ser humano, había sido útil para conocer a fondo el árbol genealógico de Desmond, aunque sus efectos fueran contraproducentes y peligrosos.

Era una suerte que Desmond no haya sufrido tantas consecuencias a excepción del coma que padeció al momento de que casi matase a su esposa Lucy en Roma por culpa del Fruto del Edén.

Más que suerte, parecía ser una intervención divina.

- Había olvidado ese detalle – dijo el joven Stotch al fin tras varios minutos de silencio -. Tú reviviste las memorias de Ezio… Y por lo tanto, conoces la ciudad como la palma de tu mano.

Desmond asintió sonriente y añadió:

- Sí… Estar en el Animus fue útil en ese sentido, aunque tenga efectos secundarios graves.

- Me alegro de no entrarle a una de esas máquinas.

- Créeme que esa es una buena razón para valorar la vida.

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír.

No obstante, Desmond se tornó serio y le comentó:

- Cristina me dijo que has actuado un poco extraño desde que llegaste a Italia… Incluso me dijo que evocaste un recuerdo extraño en la Plaza.

La sonrisa de Leo desapareció al escuchar aquellas palabras; bajando su mirada, le respondió:

- Juro que no sé cómo llegó ese recuerdo a mi mente, Desmond.

Y, alzando su mirada, añadió con pesar:

- Desde que llegué aquí, siento como si hubiera regresado a casa... Como si alguien aquí me estuviera esperando toda una vida…

_¿Es posible… que realmente empieces a recordar ese pasaje perdido de tu infancia?_, pensaba Desmond mientras que Leo desviaba su mirada hacia el paisaje de la ciudad toscana.

Si Leo había evocado ese recuerdo perdido de un breve período de su infancia, entonces era posible de que él empezase a evocar más recuerdos de ese período que abarcaba su estancia en Italia.

De ser así, significaría que había llegado el momento de que Leo se entere de sus orígenes familiares...

Y de los lazos de sangre que ambos, Mentor y pupilo, compartían entre sí.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Monteriggioni era un poblado pintoresco y lleno de vida. Sus limpias calles y sus edificios le recordaron a Desmond varios momentos de la vida de Ezio, desde su huida a Florencia hasta la muerte de su tío Mario.

Leo, quien le acompañaba junto con su novia y sus amigos, se había quedado prendado de aquella pequeña ciudad toscana no tanto por el hecho de que estuviera pisando uno de los lugares que vio crecer a Ezio, sino porque sentía que había estado ahí antes, en algún momento de su infancia. Los recuerdos extraños empezaban a abordarle en todo momento; hasta ese momento no comprendía la razón de evocar esos recuerdos que se hallaban inscritos en su mente, recuerdos de los cuales no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo habían llegado a él.

- Aquí estamos – dijo de pronto el Mentor-: La Villa Auditore. Más de 200 años de historia han presenciado estas viejas murallas. Ha observado grandes batallas, grandes bodas y nacimientos de grandes personajes de la historia de Italia.

- Wow – susurraba Henrietta-… Impresionante.

- Lo es – añadió Leo -. Realmente lo es…

- ¡Bienvenidos! – exclamó una voz.

Los recién llegados se volvieron; un hombre de unos 70 años de edad, rostro fino, cabellos y barbas canas, y de ojos cafés oscuros ataviado con un pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca de manga larga se acercaba a ellos.

Desmond, sonriente, salió al encuentro del anciano exclamando:

- ¡Tío Anthony!

- ¡Desmond! – respondía el aludido mientras ambos hombres se abrazaban efusivamente - ¡Tiempo sin verte!

- Igualmente, tío.

Luego ambos se volvieron hacia el grupo y, con una sonrisa, Desmond les dijo:

- Chicos, él es Anthony Miles, mi tío y líder de los Asesinos de Italia.

- Bienvenutto – saludó el anciano mientras les daba un apretón de manos.

- Grazie – decían los jóvenes.

Leo observaba al anciano con curiosidad mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Había oído grandes historias sobre Anthony Miles, quien era conocido en la Hermandad por su participación en la Gran Guerra del 2012 y por ser uno de los Asesinos más habilidosos de su generación. No obstante, había algo en su timbre de voz y en su rostro que le eran enteramente familiares; no sabía a qué se debía esa sensación, pero estaba seguro de que su rostro lo había visto en alguna parte.

_¿Por qué siento que lo conozco de siempre?_, pensaba el joven mientras que él y sus amigos entraban a la mansión.

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

Leo observaba el estudio de Anthony; era una oficina bastante amplia, ideal para llevar a cabo reuniones con los distintos líderes inferiores de las Guaridas en las noches o para poder disfrutar de un tiempo de soledad.

Era extraño.

Por más que intentase ignorarlos, muchos recuerdos empezaban a agolparse en su mente; parecía increíble que, tras tantos años de sufrimiento silencioso, llegaran a él esos recuerdos felices de su vida. Era como si hubiera descubierto alguna especie de secreto enterrado en su interior, un secreto que esperaba con ansias ser descubierto por él desde que tenía uso de razón.

De repente, un objeto llamó su atención.

Encima del escritorio se hallaba un pequeño zapato color azul con blanco; parecía nuevo externamente, pero al examinarlo por dentro, se encontró con que ese calzado para bebé ya tenía tiempo de estar ahí.

- Este zapato – decía el joven mientras lo examinaba-… ¿Por qué presiento que… que esto fue alguna vez…?

- ¿Tuyo? – le interrumpió una voz.

Leo se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz.

Frente a él se encontraba Anthony; al parecer lo estaba observando desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo a juzgar por su mirada.

Un tanto apenado, Leo dejó el pequeño zapato en el escritorio y le dijo:

- Discúlpeme, Anthony. No debería estar aquí ni mucho menos hurgar en sus cosas.

- Oh, no te preocupes…

- No, en serio, Anthony. Lamento haberle faltado el respeto…

- ¿Faltarme el respeto? Muchacho, no me has hecho ninguna falta de respeto; es comprensible que tengas curiosidad respecto a la historia de esta villa… O la de ese pequeño zapato que hallaste en el escritorio.

El anciano tomó el pequeño zapato y se lo entregó a Leo, quien le preguntó:

- ¿Le perteneció a algún hijo suyo?

- No – respondió sonriente el viejo líder mientras se acercaba a la ventana -… Perteneció a alguien a quien quiero mucho.

- ¿Una chica…? ¿Una mujer casada?

Anthony se echó a reír y, volviéndose hacia el joven Asesino, le narró:

- Hace tiempo… Había un pequeño niño de 3 años… Quien vivía con sus padres en un pueblo de las montañas…

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback::<em>

_Invierno de 2015._

_Era un frío atardecer en alguna parte del bosque._

_Con la caperuza como su única protección contra la nieve que caía en el bosque, Anthony Miles y uno de sus acompañantes esperaban pacientemente la llegada de la persona con la que Miles, meses atrás, había contactado bajo las aguas._

_Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba hasta cierto punto penalizado por la ley; sin embargo, la ley norteamericana le valía un verdadero comino. De hecho, siempre le había valido un sorbete lo que la ley del hombre permitiera o prohibiera, y ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a sostener su completo desconocimiento de la ley._

_Él había llegado hasta Colorado con un objetivo en mente, el cual podría terminar de empeorar su relación con Stephen, su único hijo…_

_- Ahí viene – le avisó su acompañante al señalarle una sombra negra acercándose a ellos._

_Anthony, expectante y alerta como lo demandaba su riguroso entrenamiento de Asesino, salió al encuentro de su esperada visita, la cual vestía encima una capa negra y cargaba algo entre sus brazos. _

_Estando ya cerca el uno del otro, Anthony le dijo:_

_- Pensé que no llegarías._

_La visita se quitó la caperuza, dejando al descubierto a una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y de mirada triste, y le respondió:_

_- Tuve que buscar alguna excusa para venir aquí, Anthony. Sabes bien que no es fácil engañar a Stephen y a mi familia._

_- Lo sé y lo comprendo, Linda._

_Linda Stotch LaVolpe asintió y bajó su mirada hacia el bulto que cargaba entre sus brazos bajo la capa; con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele, quitó el pliego de la capa y Anthony, aliviado, sonrió._

_En los brazos de la mujer estaba un varoncito rubio de unos tres años de edad vestido con una camisita blanca, overol y zapatitos azules. Su rostro sereno revelaba que estaba durmiendo profundamente gracias al brebaje que Anthony le había dado para que se lo proporcionara._

_Era un pequeño ángel lo que aquella mujer le entregaba en sus manos. Definitivamente era un pequeño tesoro lo que Linda le entregaba; de todos modos, el niño era su nieto y el hijo de su hijo._

_Teniéndolo en brazos, Anthony comentó:_

_- La última vez que lo vi fue cuando estaba recién nacido… Ha crecido mucho en estos tres años. _

_- Sí – respondió Linda en medio de las lágrimas-… Leopold ha crecido… ¡Dios, mi niño!_

_La mujer le plantó un fervoroso beso en la frente al pequeño infante durmiente._

_Era un dolor inmenso lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, aunque era un dolor que tendría que callar y soportar con valor, como una mujer espartana cuando pierde a un hijo… Aunque en su caso era algo más que perder a un hijo: Era darlo por muerto y renunciar a su patria potestad por el bien del pequeño, quien desconocía en su profundo sueño todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_Anthony se sentía conmovido por Linda, pero sabía que ella tuvo que hacerlo por él, aunque eso implicase enfrentarla con Stephen._

_Desde el momento en que Leopold nació, los Stotch empezaban a inculcarle una educación basada en la represión, en el daño psicológico mediante el abuso y la manipulación mediante toda clase de castigos un tanto ilógicos y estúpidos. _

_Esos castigos empezaban a aumentar conforme pasaba el tiempo y Linda, aunque silenciosamente, se llenaba de desesperación y de dolor al ver cómo sus padres y sus hermanos empezaban a abusar de él física y psicológicamente, especialmente su madre, quien lo empezaba a agredir físicamente para que él "se volviera hombrecito poco a poco"._

_Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso para ella y fue lo que le llevó a tomar la determinación de buscar la forma de contactar a los Asesinos y de éstos a Anthony, su suegro._

_Y su único medio de contacto era justamente el padre Maximilian, el nuevo sacerdote del pueblo._

_El nuevo sacerdote era un informante de los Asesinos; fue él quien había informado a Anthony sobre el nacimiento de Leopold y quien le había ofrecido a Linda ayuda disponible en caso de algún peligro que se cerniera sobre el niño y sobre ella, ya que era bien sabido que Stephen había renegado con todas sus fuerzas de su herencia como Asesino._

_Hace unas tres noches logró escabullirse de su casa en medio de la oscuridad e ir a la iglesia, en donde el sacerdote le esperaba; una vez ahí, le narró de principio a fin todo lo que sucedía con Leopold. Aquél relato había horrorizado al sacerdote e indignado a Anthony, quien se encontraba presente sin que ambos se dieran cuenta._

_Luego, Linda le dijo que entregaría al niño en tres días al atardecer en el bosque, ya que para ese tiempo su familia se marcharía a Nebraska ese día... Y ahora, en esos momentos, se estaba separando de él, de su pequeño Leopold, de su pequeño rayo de Sol en medio de la oscuridad._

_Con el agregado de que, dentro de ella misma, renunciaba a él en pos de su felicidad, ya que sabía bien que Leopold era la adoración de Anthony y que el Asesino, en conjunto con Eliza, su mujer, proveería lo que ella y Stephen de seguro jamás podrían darle: Amor y libertad._

_La caída de la nieve estaba empezando a intensificarse._

_Anthony tapó a Leopold con la gruesa capa y, mirando a una Linda destrozada, le dijo:_

_- Tu hijo estará a salvo con nosotros. Tenlo por seguro. _

_- Lo sé – le respondió la rubia-… Por eso decidí entregártelo. Sé… Sé que él estará bien a donde te lo lleves… Y sé que tú y Eliza podrán darle un calor de hogar._

_- ¿Por qué entonces no vienes con nosotros? Eliza y yo te proporcionaremos un lugar en donde puedas criar a Leopold lejos de tu familia… O de mi hijo._

_- No puedo… Éste es mi lugar, Anthony. Fui criada con base en el miedo y en la obediencia; si mi familia se diera cuenta de mi ausencia prolongada, empezarían las averiguaciones… Y todo se echaría a perder. Además… No quiero crear problemas entre tú y tu hijo._

_- Créeme… Hace años que los tengo, así que uno más no me perjudicaría demasiado._

_Linda sonrió y abrazó a Anthony._

_Al separarse, le dijo:_

_- Salúdame a Eliza, a Desmond y a William de mi parte… Y a mi hijo… Sólo dile… Que su madre lo ha amado siempre._

_Anthony asintió y añadió:_

_- Lo haré… Lo prometo._

_El Asesino se dio la media vuelta y junto con su acompañante se marchó hacia el otro lado del bosque ante la mirada de una Linda llena de lágrimas y con una mano en el corazón._

_**Adiós, hijo mío,**__ pensaba la mujer mientras se daba vuelta y se echaba a caminar hacia la carretera, en donde se hallaba su automóvil escondido en la maleza. No obstante, se detuvo un momento, se volvió y llamó:_

_- ¡Anthony, espera!_

_El aludido se volvió y la rubia, con una sonrisa, exclamó mientras alzaba su puño:_

_- Vittoria Agli Assassini!_

_Vittoria Agli Assassini… _

_Victoria A Los Asesinos…_

_Anthony sonrió y le respondió:_

_- Nullo é veritá, tutto é lécito… Vttoria Agli Assassini._

_La rubia asintió… Y ambos, suegro y nuera, se marcharon del lugar en caminos separados._

_**&%&%&%&**  
><em>

_Verano de 2016._

_Leopold Miles, quien recientemente cumplió 4 años de edad, corría por el viñedo junto con Harry, su primo de 8 años._

_- ¡Apresúrate, Leo! – exclamaba el hijo de Desmond y Lucy._

_- ¡Ya voy! – respondía el niño menor._

_Ambos niños jugaban a las carreritas ante las miradas atentas de Lucy y Eliza, la madre de Harry y la abuela de Leopold respectivamente. _

_- ¡Harry, ten mucho cuidado con Leo! – exclamaba Lucy._

_- ¡Sí, mamá! – respondió Harry._

_- Leo, ten cuidado, tesoro. No te vayas a lastimar – decía Eliza._

_- Sí, abuelita – respondía un alegre Leo._

_Mientras, dentro de la Villa Auditore, Desmond y Anthony observaban desde la ventana del estudio del primero al par de varoncitos que jugaban en el viñedo bajo la vigilancia de la madre y la abuela._

_Anthony se hallaba sereno y tranquilo._

_Monteriggioni había sido hasta el momento uno de los lugares más seguros que existían para su querido nieto. Verlo feliz corriendo con entera libertad en medio del campo de uvas que producían el mejor vino de la Toscana era un regalo para sus ojos y una bendición._

_Seis meses habían pasado desde que Linda se lo entregara en sus manos para que pudiera llevárselo lejos y por tiempo indefinido… Bueno, realmente durante el tiempo que se crea necesario para poder mantener a raya a la odiosa familia política de su hijo, la cual según le comentaba Maximilian, su informante, estaba como loca buscando al pequeño Butters luego de que Linda les informara sobre un falso asalto ocurrido en el estacionamiento del supermercado, en donde le robaron el auto con todo y niño adentro._

_- Tío – le llamó Desmond._

_Anthony, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se volvió hacia su sobrino, quien le comentó:_

_- Tío… ¿Crees que Monteriggioni sea un lugar seguro para Leo?_

_El Asesino, con una sonrisa, le respondió:_

_- Por el momento lo es, Desmond. No creas que he olvidado que tu primo posee habilidades para dar con sus objetivos…_

_- A pesar de no ser un Asesino completamente entrenado, lo sé. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si se entera de que lo tienes? ¿Qué pasaría si Linda no pueda soportar más la presión de la policía?_

_- Maximilian me dijo que ella está haciendo todo lo que puede con tal de distraer a la policía. Sin embargo, Desmond…_

_Se quitó de la ventana y se sentó en el escritorio; Desmond, por su parte, se sentó frente a él con mirada expectante y añadió:_

_- Tío… Stephen no es un completo estúpido. En cualquier momento puede dar con la pista de su hijo. Podría venir aquí más pronto de lo que te imaginas._

_- Lo sé… Y sin embargo, sobrino, sabes bien que trataré de inculcarle a Leo durante el tiempo que sea necesario todo lo que sé sobre nuestro Credo. He notado que el niño posee una capacidad asombrosa para almacenar en su memoria cualquier dato posible._

_- Ten cuidado, tío. La familia de Linda podría reprimir todo ideal relacionado con nuestro Credo…_

_- Yo sé que él no lo olvidará…_

_- ¡Abuelito! – exclamó de repente Leo mientras entraba corriendo al estudio - ¡Mira lo que encontré!_

_Anthony rió y, cargando en sus piernas a su pequeño nieto, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- ¡Una concha de mar! – respondía el pequeño rubio mientras le mostraba a su abuelo la concha de mar._

_- ¡Es muy bonita, Leo! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?_

_- Lo encontró en la arena del parque – respondió Lucy con una sonrisa -. Él y Harry estaban jugando en ella cuando bajamos a la ciudad a comprar víveres._

_- ¿Puedo quedármela? - inquirió Leo._

_- Por supuesto, Leo… Es más, vamos a tu habitación a ponerla en tu caja de recuerdos, ¿qué te parece?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_Leo se bajó de las piernas de su abuelo; éste, tomándolo de la mano, lo guió hacia su habitación, en donde el pequeño sacó debajo de su cama una pequeña caja…_

_::Flashback::_

* * *

><p>Leo abrió la pequeña caja de madera que se hallaba debajo del lecho en su vieja habitación.<p>

Sí. Ahí estaba.

La concha de mar que había recogido cuando era pequeño en el parque público; junto a ella se hallaba una tarjeta de béisbol, una flor marchita y un medallón con la imagen de Santa Juana de Arco, santa patrona de Francia y la santa favorita de los Asesinos que profesan la religión católica.

Anthony se encontraba de pie detrás de él con la mirada serena.

Ver a su nieto luego de 16 años lo había llenado de gozo y alegría; Maximilian, su viejo amigo e informante, lo mantenía al tanto de la vida de Leo, puesto que también el sacerdote era en cierto modo el confesor del muchacho y uno de los pocos que conocían bien el vínculo de sangre entre ambos y Desmond.

Un vínculo que se había reforzado cuando el joven salvó a Desmond aquella noche en Denver, sin saber que éste era en realidad su tío y primo de su padre.

Leo se volvió hacia su abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora sabía qué eran aquellos recuerdos que venían a cada rato en su mente. Ahora sabía que aquello no era producto de alguna enfermedad o de alguna locura propiciada por el ambiente tenso imperante en su hogar y en su vida fuera de sus actividades como Asesino.

Eran una memoria perdida en conjunto, olvidada y reprimida en lo más recóndito de su mente. Eran los únicos recuerdos más felices de su infancia, los únicos en donde realmente se sentía feliz rodeado de aquellos que realmente lo amaban, que realmente estaban dispuestos a inculcarle el amor, el respeto y la creencia en la libertad del hombre concedido por Dios.

Era una memoria que al fin había recuperado y le había reafirmado quién era realmente: Que él era Leopold Miles, hijo, sobrino y nieto de Asesinos… Y un descendiente directo de Altair Ibn La-Ahad, Ezio Auditore y Connor Kenway.

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

- No puedo creerlo – susurraba Trent mientras Desmond terminaba de explicar la verdadera razón de su visita a Monteriggioni -… Realmente no puedo creerlo.

- ¡¿Leo es tu sobrino? – exclamó Ralph al borde del éxtasis - ¡¿Y él no lo sabía hasta ahora?

- Debes estar bromeando, Desmond – dijo Henrietta.

Desmond se echó a reír y, acomodándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala, argumentó:

- Chicos, no bromeo con cosas relacionadas con mi familia. Leo, como les dije, desconocía por entero que existe esta parte de la familia. Mi tío Anthony es en realidad su abuelo y padre de su padre.

- Eso explica entonces la mirada que le dirigía a Leo desde que llegamos – añadió Kyle muy pensativo-, aunque no entiendo una cosa, Desmond: ¿Por qué no fue a por él? Es decir, es su nieto y estaba más que informado sobre su situación con la familia de su madre.

- ¡Justo! – exclamó Wendy – Bien pudo haber crecido aquí… En el hogar de su otra familia.

- Chicos… Mi tío fue por él hace tiempo… Ustedes tendrían por lo mucho tres o cuatro años cuando él fue a Colorado a rescatarlo.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Lisselote.

- Sí… Verán… Su madre, Linda, fue quien lo entregó a mi abuelo en el bosque en una tarde fría de invierno.

Todos miraron al Mentor muy sorprendidos. Éste continuó:

- Leo sufría de abuso sexual e infantil estando en casa de la familia de su madre; gracias al Cielo él no recuerda mucho de ese período, pero mi tío fue hasta allá gracias a Linda. La pobre mujer estaba desesperada ante esa situación de la cual tuvo que callar por miedo, puesto que ella también había sufrido esos abusos en su niñez.

- Oh, por Dios… – susurró Henrietta mientras llevaba una mano a los labios.

- Ella contactó a mi tío a través de Maximilian, el sacerdote del pueblo. Como ustedes sabrán, él es uno de nuestros informantes… Y un gran amigo de la familia. El caso es que Linda había tomado la firme decisión de entregar a Leo en manos de mi tío para que se lo llevaran lejos de Norteamérica durante tiempo indefinido y a sabiendas de que eso sólo contribuiría a aumentar el distanciamiento entre él y Stephen.

- Entonces era por eso que Leo empezó a evocar esos recuerdos extraños – dijo Cristina-: Anthony lo trajo aquí, a Monteriggioni.

- Así es. Mi tío lo trajo aquí; estuvo con nosotros durante un año entero. Jugando, riendo, siendo feliz rodeado por aquellos que realmente lo amaban… Hasta que Stephen dio con él una noche de invierno…

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback::<em>

_Anthony estaba de pie frente a la chimenea._

_Su esposa Eliza, su nieto Leopold y algunos de sus amigos dormían pacíficamente mientras que él permanecía despierto, siempre vigilante y, en esa ocasión, alerta._

_Su instinto le decía que tendría un inesperado visitante, uno que su propio corazón sabía que tenía un nombre conocido; si su presentimiento era correcto, esa noche su visitante vendría a por él o por alguien de su familia._

_De repente, tomó un garrote que estaba junto a él y estiró su muñeca para sacar la cuchilla oculta._

_El visitante estaba dentro de la casa; lo podía palpar y sentir con cada fibra de su ser. Podía adivinar en qué momento le atacaría, ya que de todos modos… Fue él el que lo entrenó desde que era un crío de 14 años._

_De repente se volvió y, con agilidad, evadió el ataque sorpresa proveniente del individuo que surgía en las sombras._

_Anthony sonrió._

_El individuo, de cuyo rostro sólo se podían ver los ojos, lo atacó de nuevo, intentando hallar algún modo de vencer a un rival que era mil veces más rápido que él y más experimentado en cuanto a instinto y entrenamiento._

_Ambos lucharon con todo sin llegar a lastimarse durante un largo tiempo sin importar el desastre que causaran en la sala de estar, pero al final, Anthony logró desarmar a su oponente y acercó peligrosamente su cuchilla al cuello del visitante; éste empezó a respirar agitadamente a causa de la pelea. El viejo Miles, sonriente, le dijo:_

_- Nada mal para alguien que no ha terminado su entrenamiento como Asesino… Stephen._

_El aludido abrió los ojos como platos y articuló sorprendido:_

_- ¿C-cómo…? ¿Cómo sabias que era yo…?_

_- Soy tu padre, Stephen. Te conozco mejor que tu propia mujer en ese campo puesto que yo te entrenaba antes de que huyeras de la Colonia de Masyaf– replicó el anciano mientras alejaba la cuchilla del cuello de su hijo -. Además, sé a qué has venido. Tu madre me lo dijo esta mañana._

_Stephen lo miró sumamente confundido mientras que Anthony servía un vaso de agua y se lo ofrecía diciéndole:_

_- Tu mujer te contó todo, ¿no es así? _

_- Ella no tenía ningún derecho a alejarlo de la familia… Ni mucho menos de entregártelo._

_- Leopold es mi nieto por si lo has olvidado, Stephen. George no es el único imbécil estúpido a quien vería como su único abuelo._

_- Pero necesita a sus padres._

_- Cierto, pero no a la clase de padres que dejan que otros agredan a su hijo y lo traumaticen de por vida, especialmente si esos otros son muy cercanos a él de manera consanguínea…_

_Stephen no pudo argumentar nada. Anthony, lleno de rabia, añadió:_

_- ¿Acaso creíste que yo no tendría los medios para enterarme sobre en manos de quiénes se encuentra la vida de mi nieto, muchacho? ¿Crees que no sé qué clase de abusos sufre en manos de tus malditos suegros y tus cuñados? Por favor, Stephen, ahórrame tus estupideces… Porque no pienso darte a Leopold._

_- ¡Es mi hijo!_

_- ¡Pues no parece que lo fuera, Stephen! No parece que te importe mucho el hecho de que tu hijo necesita crecer en un ambiente sano, feliz y estable, no en un ambiente enfermizo y represivo._

_- Lo que haga con mi hijo no es de tu incumbencia._

_- ¡Él lleva mi sangre, lo quieras o no admitir! Y también lleva la sangre de Ezio y de Altair…_

_- No metas a nuestros ancestros en esto._

_- ¡Y tú no te atrevas a deshonrar su memoria!_

_De repente, apareció frente a ellos Linda, quien tenía a Leo en sus brazos._

_El niño extendía sus brazos hacia su abuelo, queriendo abrazarlo; el anciano se dirigió hacia Linda con reproche y, tomando de sus brazos a Leo, le dijo:_

_- Creí que eras fuerte, Linda… Pero veo que me he equivocado._

_Linda no podía objetar aquellas palabras, puesto que sabía que él decía la verdad. Luego, Anthony se volvió hacia su nieto, quien lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, y le dijo:_

_- Me temo que ya es tiempo de volver, pequeño._

_- ¡Pero quiero quedarme contigo, abuelito!_

_- Lo sé… Yo igual quiero que te quedes… Pero debes regresar con tus padres…_

_Uniendo su frente con el de su nieto, susurró:_

_- Nullo é veritá…_

_- Tutto é lécito – añadió Leo._

_- Recuerda bien esas palabras… Porque ellas te mostrarán quién eres realmente… Y ruégale a Dios que algún día halles el camino correcto en tu vida, porque sé que algún día… Nos encontraremos._

_- ¡Leo! – exclamó Eliza, quien se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazó._

_- ¡Abuelita!_

_- Anthony, por favor…_

_- No podemos, Eliza… Leo debe regresar con sus padres._

_La pobre mujer se marchó corriendo de la sala mientras que Anthony, muy a su pesar, entrega el niño a Linda. Dirigiéndose después a Stephen, le dijo:_

_- Algún día… Tu hijo sabrá de esto… Es una lástima que seas mi hijo… Porque si no lo fueras, habría atravesado tu cuello con mis cuchillas y me hubiera quedado con el niño._

_- ¡Me lo llevaré y tú no podrás detenerme! – exclamaba Stephen mientras Linda se llevaba a Leo en sus brazos hacia la salida._

_- ¡El niño sufrirá en tus manos! – tronó Anthony con furia - ¡¿Crees tú que yo no sé lo que le estás haciendo? ¡¿Crees tú que no sé lo mucho que el niño sufre con tu familia política?_

_- ¡Linda y yo lo estamos educando bajo principios religiosos! Él será un buen hombre y una persona productiva..._

_- ¡¿Productiva? ¡Muchacho tonto y estúpido! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del daño que le estás haciendo con esos castigos que implementas junto con tu mujer? Una persona productiva lo será, ¡pero no bajo esa maldita falsa moral que dices tener!_

_- ¿Falsa moral? No, padre. Mi moral no es falsa. Mi moral por lo menos me guía en el buen camino de la rectitud y el trabajo._

_- La rectitud y el trabajo se forjan por sí solos y con voluntad propia, no a través del miedo y el castigo._

_Ignorando lo último, Stephen y Linda se dispusieron a marcharse, mas las palabras de Anthony los detuvieron en seco:_

_- Algún día, Stephen, algún día tu hijo será un Asesino y peleará hombro con hombro con otros._

_Stephen se volvió y le replicó:_

_- No si Linda y yo lo impedimos… Anthony._

_- Inténtalo… bastardo. Inténtalo y verás que no lo lograrán. ¿Acaso olvidas que por tus venas y por las suyas corren el linaje de Altair Ibn –La- Ahad y de Ezio Auditore? Tal vez nunca llegues a conocer a tu hijo, pero si de algo estoy seguro… Es que él hallará la verdad de esto… Y tú ni tu mujer impedirán que el chico crezca y valore la vida por sí mismo._

_- Sigue soñando._

_- Lo haré. El niño es fuerte; ha sabido soportar bien los castigos. Eso es una prueba de que estoy diciendo la verdad._

_Stephen y Linda se marcharon al oír las últimas palabras, dejando a Anthony con una lágrima saliendo de los ojos pero con la confianza de que algún día volvería a ver a su querido nieto._

_::Flashback::_

* * *

><p><strong><em>&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;<em>**

Leo observaba el paisaje diurno de Monteriggioni desde lo alto del tejado de la casa de manera contemplativa. Toda la mañana había sido una mañana de revelaciones para el joven Stotch… No. Para el joven Miles.

Una mañana en donde de un dos por tres descubrió lo que jamás se había imaginado en su corta vida.

- Mi padre… Un Asesino – susurró.

Asesino…

Él había pensado que era el primero de la familia Stotch en ser uno de ellos y tal vez el único, pero de eso a enterarse que él era hijo, sobrino y nieto de Asesinos, la cosa cambiaba drásticamente, y ni qué decir que por sus venas corría la sangre de tres legendarios Asesinos y grandes Mentores de la Hermandad.

Por un lado se sentía orgulloso y honrado ser descendiente de Ezio Auditore, Altair Ibn La-Ahad y Connor Kenway, pero por el otro se sentía incómodo debido a que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar cuando les comentara sobre sus lazos de sangre con Anthony y Desmond. No quería tener problemas con los demás miembros de la Hermandad, especialmente con aquellos que podrían figurar como futuros sucesores de Desmond.

Se dijo a sí mismo que guardaría consigo mismo el secreto de sus lazos de sangre con el Mentor y el líder de los Asesinos de Italia y fingir que nada sucedía.

- Leo – llamó una voz femenina.

El aludido se volvió y, con una sonrisa, extendió su mano diciéndole:

- Cristina.

Cristina tomó la mano de su pareja y lo abrazó con ternura. Luego, volviéndose hacia el paisaje, la pelirroja le preguntó:

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En nada – respondió Leo -. Sólo… Estoy contemplando el paisaje de Monteriggioni… Es muy bello verlo desde aquí… Aunque no es tan bello como tú.

Cristina sonrió y lo besó en los labios con ternura.

No obstante, la joven pelirroja puso sus manos en ambos lados del rostro de su pareja y le dijo:

- No te avergüences de lo que realmente eres, Leo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Cristina soltó una risita y le respondió:

- Hablo de tus lazos de sangre con Desmond y con Anthony.

Leo se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo… Cómo lo…?

- Desmond nos convocó a una reunión mientras que tú y tu abuelo se ponían al día sobre lo acontecido en los últimos 15 años. En ella nos comentó la verdadera razón de nuestra visita a Monteriggioni…

- Dios…

- Leo, soy tu novia y sabes que no tengo nada qué reprocharte.

- Pero esto es muy difícil para mí, Cristina. En un solo día me entero de que mi padre es un Asesino renegado, de que Desmond es mi tío y primo de mi padre, y de que Anthony es mi abuelo. Mi abuela Eliza murió de pena al año de haberme ido con mis padres de regreso a Norteamérica… Mi primo Harry murió hace cosa de 2 años y medio en una emboscada…

- Leo…

- Y que mis ancestros han sido tres de los Grandes Mentores de la Hermandad. No sé qué hacer con esto, Cristina. No quiero meterme en problemas con nadie por ser el sobrino de un Mentor… No es que no me agrade mi condición, sino que simplemente siento que todos me verán diferente.

- Nosotros no te veremos ni mucho menos te trataremos diferente, Leo. Al menos yo no. Para mí, tú eres Leopold Stotch… Leopold LaVolpe… Leopold Miles… Mi Leo. Mío y el de Fiama.

- ¿Y para nuestros amigos?

- Para nosotros siempre serás Leo- interrumpió Trent, quien se había parado detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta -, sin importar que seas sobrino de un Mentor o hijo y nieto de Asesinos.

- Trent…

- Boyett tiene razón, Leo – añadió Ralph, quien junto con Wendy, Lisselote, Kyle y Henrietta se unía a la plática.

- Ralph… Chicos...

- Ser sobrino y descendiente de Mentores es un extraño privilegio proviniendo de una familia como la tuya – comentó Kyle -. Es más, cualquiera de nosotros se sentiría honrado si estuviéramos en tu lugar, no avergonzado de esa herencia.

- Chicos… Ustedes no comprenden – dijo Leo -… No me avergüenzo de ser descendiente de Asesinos… Estoy orgulloso de ello, mas me daba miedo cómo lo iban a tomar ustedes.

- Pues yo no tengo ningún problema en que seas sobrino de Desmond – argumentó Boyett -. Es decir, no es culpa tuya el no saberlo. Tu viejo renegó de una herencia que al fin y al cabo tú aceptaste sin tener conocimiento de las líneas de sangre que te unen a tus ancestros, a Desmond y a Anthony desde que naciste.

- Nosotras tampoco – añadió Henrietta con una sonrisa.

- Además – añadió Kyle -, para nosotros siempre serás Leo Stotch, nuestro amigo y nuestro compañero de luchas en la Hermandad. Siempre te trataremos como siempre te hemos tratado: Como un hermano.

Leo sonrió y abrazó a sus amigos. Luego, el grupo se sentó en el tejado para observar cómo el Sol se despide de Monteriggioni al mismo tiempo que empezaban a platicar sobre la escuela, el trabajo y la vida cotidiana una vez que regresaran a South Park.

El joven Miles contempló sereno a sus amigos y a su novia, quien lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Amor y amistad… Esos dos aspectos eran lo que lo mantenían unido a ellos, a sus amigos, a su novia y a su familia, quienes lo aceptaban como era luego de una impactante revelación. Pero ahora, en ese momento decisivo en su vida, Leo se preguntaba con qué cara vería a su padre y a su madre al regresar a casa.

Su madre lo había entregado a su abuelo durante un año entero, el tiempo suficiente para que, en su memoria, se grabara el Credo que había reencontrado largo tiempo después. Un Credo que sabía que en cualquier momento tendría qué defender ante los ojos de su padre si éste llegara a enterarse que se había unido a quienes había despreciado.

- Nada es verdad… Todo está permitido – susurraba mientras que él y sus amigos bajaban del tejado mediante el Salto de Fe.

_**&%&%&%&**_

Observando el panorama matutino de South Park desde la ventana de su oficina, Stephen Stotch meditaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido durante la semana.

Butters había estado actuando de manera extraña y violenta en los últimos años; el tembloroso hijo que vivía bajo su techo parecía desaparecer poco a poco para darle paso a un Butters más asertivo, frío y calculador que lanzaba miradas desafiantes a cualquier individuo que se cruce en su camino, especialmente a él y a Linda.

Por más que quisiera no admitirlo, la situación de su hijo le rebasaba por completo.

Una especie de instinto adormilado le avisaba que el muchacho andaba en pasos sospechosos; no estaba seguro del porqué, pero podría jurar que el chico está escondiéndole algo sumamente grande, algo que tal vez tuviera una cierta relación con drogas, alcohol, depresión, intento de suicidio o…

El hombre meneó la cabeza.

No… Aquello no podía ser posible.

Lo último tenía que descartarlo, puesto que ya sería una tontería que su hijo estuviera relacionado con _ellos_, con los que formaban parte de su viejo Yo…

De su pasado de Asesino.

No, no había ninguna evidencia que sustente que Butters fuera uno de ellos, un Asesino; los raspones que había observado el año anterior eran producto de los castigos que le habían implementado su esposa y él, no de una hipotética actividad como Asesino…

- Dios… Que no sea lo que temo que sea…


	21. ESPOSA DE EX ASESINO MADRE DE ASESINO

**_Ufff! Tiempos inmemoriales sin actualizar este fic!_  
><strong>

**_He tenido un chingo de cosas en mente, y una de ellas era escribir este capitulín tras varios meses sin actualizar._**

**_Ojalá lo disfruten a pesar de ser hipercorto!_**

**_Saludines!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPOSA DE EX ASESINO... MADRE DE ASESINO.<strong>

Linda limpiaba el cuarto de su hijo, ya que quería tener la pieza lista para cuando éste regresara de su viaje a Nueva York, en donde se organizaba en esos momentos el Triatlón Nacional del Conocimiento, de cuyo equipo formaba parte.

Mientras sacudía los muebles y cambiaba las sábanas, la rubia no podía evitar pensar en la forma de actuar de su hijo para con ella y con Stephen. El jovencito había cambiado radicalmente en los últimos dos años; su comportamiento se había vuelto hostil, subversivo y excesivamente atrevido respecto a muchas cosas.

Parecía ser que aquél niño mantequilla se había hartado de ser mangoneado por todo el mundo, especialmente por ellos, sus padres. Parecía ser que aquél niño torpe moría poco a poco para darle paso a un joven de pensamiento más liberal impulsado por algún factor externo, un factor que parecía enseñarle que de la debilidad nacía la fuerza de un ser humano.

No obstante, ella se preguntaba cuál podría ser ese factor externo que le ayudaba a soportar la tensión diaria en su vida. Se preguntaba si no estaba metido en algo grave como las drogas, la prostitución, contrabando, o...

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – susurró la mujer llena de sorpresa y de horror mientras retrocedía hasta darse un sentón en la cama y con la vista fija en el clóset de su hijo.

En el fondo de madera de aquél compartimento se hallaba un símbolo sumamente familiar para la señora Stotch, un símbolo que despertó en ella el temor más grande de todo aquél que conoce muy poco sobre una singular guerra oculta entre dos grandes grupos ideológicamente distintos.

- N-no… N-no… ¡Mi bebé! – chilló la mujer asustada mientras se llevaba ambas manos a sus labios, en un esfuerzo por controlar su estado de shock y su ataque de histeria.

Su extraño instinto maternal no le mentía cuando le advertía que el muchacho podría estar en un lío gordo, pero jamás le advirtió que su hijo era un verdadero lío gordo.

En pocas palabras: Su hijo era uno de _ellos._

Un Asesino.

Y no uno cualquiera.

- ¡¿M-mi bebé… E-es el Asesino de South Park? – susurraba llena de dolor y de horror - ¡¿Mi hijo... Es uno de ellos?

No pudiendo contenerse más, estalló en lágrimas mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al bellamente esculpido fondo del clóset, ya que sabía que ahí podría haber algún compartimento secreto en donde su hijo guardaría todo un arsenal típico de aquellos Ángeles de la Muerte.

Y no se equivocó, puesto que apretó un botón que estaba en medio del símbolo para abrir de par en par las compuertas, dejando ante su vista un completo arsenal de armas de fuego, unas cuchillas y los brazaletes que contenían la hoja oculta, el arma preferida de los Asesinos.

Tomando uno de los brazaletes, la mujer lo examinó con cuidado.

Moda y mortandad; una combinación sencilla e impresionante que describía exactamente a ese brazalete que tenía en sus manos.

La última vez que había visto uno de esos fue cuando había conocido a Stephen en Utah, cuando él la salvara de unos ladrones que habían intentado violarla. Después de aquél incidente, ambos empezaron a salir por algún tiempo hasta que contrajeron matrimonio debido a su embarazo.

Lamentablemente para ella, Stephen se había deshecho de todo lo relacionado con su familia, la cual estaba más que conectada con la Hermandad desde hace 10 generaciones, tradición que, se supone, con Stephen había terminado cabalmente. No obstante, nadie contaba con que su único hijo continuara con la tradición a sus espaldas y sin su propio conocimiento.

Guardó el brazalete en su lugar y cerró el compartimento para cubrirlo con discreción con la ropa de su hijo.

Con la resignación en su mente, suspiró.

No. Definitivamente no podía decírselo a Stephen. No podía decírselo, porque de hacerlo, entonces perdería a su hijo para siempre. Es más, se imaginó la gresca que se armaría entre padre e hijo al dar a conocer semejante secreto.

Sabía de antemano que Stephen no quería nada con los Asesinos por considerarlos paranoicos y extraños; sabía incluso que, si supiera que su único hijo es uno de ellos, Stephen no dudaría en echarlo a la calle… O que uno de ellos podría terminar muerto a manos del otro.

Linda se sobre-encogió del horror al pensar en ese último.

Reconoció que Stephen no poseía las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo necesarias para enfrentarse a otro que sí los tenía, como podría ser el caso de Leopold. Aquello sería una terrible y penosa desventaja, y sin embargo tuvo que dar cuenta de que el muchacho tendría miles de razones de sobra para poder herir mortalmente a su padre.

Tras un rato de contemplación sobre los terribles conflictos que podrían avecinarse si revelaba el secreto, llegó a una última resolución.

- No… Definitivamente Stephen no sabrá nunca más de esto. Jamás sabrá que… Que su hijo es un Asesino.

No quería mentirle a su marido, pero debía hacerlo por el muchacho, resolvió. Sólo así tal vez resarciría el grave daño que le habían infringido durante toda una vida; sólo así trataría de darle tiempo a su hijo para que hallara un lugar en dónde quedarse durante los años de la universidad y de poder continuar con sus actividades de Asesino.

Sí, eso era lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

Ella sabía cómo era el mundo en donde Leopold se encontraba sumido desde quién sabe cuándo; conocía muy bien aquella guerra encarnizada entre los Asesinos y los Templarios y sabía los riesgos que implicaba para un Asesino cuando éste tenía una familia.

- ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡Ya llegué! – llamó Leopold desde la planta baja.

La mujer se enjugó las lágrimas y, saliendo de la habitación de su hijo, replicó:

- Estoy aquí arriba, Butters. ¿Cómo ha sido tu viaje?

- Bien, madre- respondió el joven mientras subía por las escaleras sus maletas.

_¿Cómo es que has llegado a esto, hijo mío?_, pensaba la mujer mientras que ella ayudaba a su hijo a deshacer el equipaje. _¿Acaso conociste a uno de ellos y ese individuo te inició en esa guerra oculta por la humanidad?... _

- ¿Pasa algo? –inquirió el joven con extrañeza.

_¿Acaso ya sabías del pasado de tu padre?_

- N-no, hijo. Nada… No me pasa nada. ¿Quieres comer y beber algo?

- Uhmmm… No, gracias, madre. Comí en el camino.

- Oh… Ok… Mmmm… Bien, hijo, termina de deshacer las maletas en lo que yo bajo a la cocina a avisar a tu padre de tu llegada.

- Sí, madre.

La mujer, satisfecha con la respuesta, salió de la habitación de su hijo con sus pensamientos llenos de dudas y con el presentimiento de que ella, sin saberlo, había adquirido una condición inesperada: Ser la esposa de un ex Asesino…

Y madre de un Asesino.


	22. MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE I

**_¡Buen fin de semana, gente!_**

**_Aquí les caigo con un capitulín más de este fic semiabandonado y que hasta hoy se me vino una ocurrencia de chiripa; de hecho, esto surgió en base a otro fic querecién terminé, "Memorias", que era un crossover de Assassin's Creed y Tintin. No me quedé muy conforme con ese fic, honestamente, así que decidí mejorarlo introduciendo a Tintin aquí en calidad de "invitado especial" XD y como ancestro especial de Butters XD._**

**_De hecho, con este capítulo abro una especie de "segunda temporada" de este fic XD..._**

**_Sin más qué decir, disfrútenlo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE I:<strong>

**UN DESCUBRIMIENTO ASOMBROSO.**

Leo observaba bien aquella máquina que Rebecca Crane, una de los Asesinos Mayores, arreglaba con ayuda de Rebecca "Becky" Norton, una de sus asistentes. Con la curiosidad típica de alguien de su edad… Bueno, ni tan típica, el joven se volvió hacia Rebecca y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué es esta máquina?

Rebecca, volviéndose hacia el joven Stotch con una sonrisa, le respondió:

- Esto, mi querido muchacho, es la última versión del Animus.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa máquina es el Animus?!

- Sip – respondió Becky.

- Increíble…

- Más que increíble, es fascinante – replicó Rebecca -. Este es el Animus 5.1, mejorado y amplificado. Es útil como un sistema de soporte de vida para cuando uno está en coma y para…

- Explorar la memoria genética de tus ancestros.

- ¡Exacto!

- Wow… Es una belleza… ¿Y-y qué harás con ella, Rebecca?

- Bueno… En realidad este bebé será donado al Hospital General de Denver, en donde lo usarán como un sistema de soporte de vida.

- Uhmmm… Es una lástima. Podría ser más útil en su función original.

- Tal vez, pero has de saber que el Animus tiene un efecto contraproducente en los sujetos de estudio si se abusa de su uso.

- Lo sé. Escuché lo que le sucedió a Desmond años atrás… Y sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de experimentar y de saber qué se siente estar dentro de la piel de un ancestro.

Becky, sintiendo la misma curiosidad que Leo respecto al Animus, tomó una pistola de esas que se utilizan para sacar un poco de sangre y medir su nivel de colesterol, y le dijo al joven:

- Podemos averiguarlo con tan sólo sacar un poco de sangre.

- Vale – dijo Leo mientras extendía su mano.

Rebecca no podía más que echarse a reír por la ocurrencia de ambos jóvenes.

Becky, por su parte, pinchó el dedo de Leo y puso un poco de su sangre en un recipiente especial. Luego, ella fue hacia el ProtoAnimus, que es una versión portátil del Animus, aunque lo único que les diferencia es que el ProtoAnimus es un dispositivo cuyo software se utiliza para el rastreo del árbol genealógico de un individuo.

Al principio toda la línea genética de Leo parecía ser similar a la de Desmond; no obstante, Becky y Rebecca se asombraron cuando detectaron una ligera variación en el árbol genealógico.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la pantalla.

Rebecca se volvió hacia Leo muy sorprendida y le preguntó:

- Leo… D-disculpa, pero… ¿Cuál es el apellido de soltera de tu madre?

- ¿Uhmmm? LaVolpe, ¿por qué?

- ¿LaVolpe qué?

- LaVolpe… Lavolpe Léroix, Léroux… No recuerdo bien… ¿Por qué?

- Cielos… Esto es increíble…

- ¿Qué?

- Jamás se pensó que tuviera descendientes – comentaba la Mayor mientras se dirigía hacia su computadora portátil y empezaba a teclear -… De hecho, jamás se supo que tuviera hijos.

- ¿Quién?

Rebecca tecleó en el buscador y luego se apartó para que Leo viera de quién estaba hablando. El joven Asesino se quedó un tanto extrañado al observar la fotografía de un joven de apenas unos 17 años, de cabello con un pequeño tupé ó copete puntiagudo, nariz respingada y pecosa y ojos azules, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a un Fox Terrier.

- ¿Quién es él? – inquirió el joven.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás segura de lo que nos estás diciendo? – inquirió Lucy muy sorprendida.<p>

- ¡Estoy segura! Becky y yo hemos rastreado su memoria genética tres veces en el ProtoAnimus y no ha fallado en esas tres veces.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Shaun -… Simplemente no puedo creerlo. ¡Y pensar que él no tenía hijos! De hecho, era bien sabido que él nunca se había fijado en mujer alguna en la mayor parte de su vida, ni siquiera cuando desapareció en el Triángulo de las Bermudas con todo y el avión.

- Todo esto es muy extraño – comentó Lucy -. Es decir, es sorprendente que Leo no solamente comparta ancestros con varios miembros de la familia Miles, sino que también tenga un ancestro fuera de lo común…Posiblemente proveniente de la línea materna… De la familia de su madre.

Desmond se encontraba sentado en su sillón en pleno silencio ante el desarrollo de la discusión entre su mujer, Shaun y Rebecca, respecto a ese descubrimiento dentro del árbol genealógico de su sobrino. Ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; no lo podía creer ni mucho menos concebir que alguien que ha pasado toda una vida de viaje teniendo toda clase de aventuras como reportero y como Asesino pudiera tener descendencia sin que nadie supiera.

Incluso Leo, quien estaba de pie junto a él, estaba francamente confundido y con justa razón.

- Esto es una locura – comentó el aludido.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Esto, tío. Esto de tener un ancestro "fuera de lo común".

- Me temo que no es así, Leo.

- ¿Y por qué entonces tanta alarma por alguien como Tintin? Es decir, él era muy conocido en su tiempo por ser un periodista aventurero y todas esas cosas.

- Era un Asesino.

- Aparte de e- ¿Qué?

Desmond se levantó de su asiento y, viendo hacia la ventana, añadió:

- Valentine Léroux-Ynigov, que era su verdadero nombre, era un Asesino. Lo de sus aventuras fueron solamente una cubierta para ocultar sus misiones alrededor del globo.

- Cielos…

- Así es – añadió Rebecca-. Sabemos muy poco de él tanto dentro como fuera de la Hermandad, al menos en el ámbito privado, excepto que era hijo de una Asesina rumana y de un ex Templario belga. No fue un hombre que gustara de compartir su vida privada; ni siquiera la gente que le conoció a lo largo de su vida había podido saber si tuvo alguna mujer que le esperara en algún lado.

- Por eso es sorprendente verlo en tu árbol genealógico – añadió Shaun -. Es uno de los pocos Mentores del que no sabe mucho más allá de sus logros y fracasos.

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Leo muy sorprendido - ¡¿Él también fue Mentor?!

- Y de los grandes – añadió Desmond con una sonrisa -, junto con Altair, Ezio, Connor y Orelov.

- Increíble… Es decir… Él tenía una apariencia enclenque y era muy joven para ser reportero… Y lo era para ser un Asesino.

- Lo más interesante de la vida de Tintin surge justamente de un rumor – intervino Rebecca.

- ¿Un rumor?

- Sí. Se dice que él descubrió un Tercer Fruto del Edén.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Rebecca asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

- Es un rumor mucho tiempo después de que su avión desapareciera, pero… Nadie supo qué tan cierto fue.

Desmond se quedó pensativo por un momento; luego, se volvió hacia los presentes y les dijo:

- Señores… Creo que hay qué estrenar el Animus antes de tiempo.

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron Shaun y Rebecca.

- ¿Desmond? – inquirió Lucy.

Leo se quedó abruptamente silencioso.

El Mentor, por su parte, añadió:

- Este descubrimiento, aparte de increíble y asombroso, podría darnos ventaja por encima de los Templarios.

- Pero, Desmond, el Animus no está listo – argumentó Rebecca.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para tenerlo listo?

- Un día, máximo tres.

- Bien… Tómate el tiempo que necesites para tenerlo listo, pero mientras más pronto lo esté, mejor.

- Desmond, ¿en qué estás pensando? – inquirió Shaun.

- Creo que estoy pensando en algo que nunca se nos ha ocurrido.

- O tal vez sí se nos ocurrió – añadió Leo.

Desmond y Shaun se volvieron hacia el rubio, quien explicó:

- Hasta ahora solamente tenemos en nuestro poder dos Frutos del Edén, ¿cierto?

- Así es – respondió el Mentor.

- Los Templarios no buscaban dos, tío, sino tres. Tres Frutos del Edén.

Suspirando, continuó:

- Minerva y Juno poseían cada una un Fruto o Fragmento del Edén. En la mitología griega, Minerva y Juno eran Atenea y Hera, dos de las Tres Diosas Principales de Grecia. Por lo tanto…

- El tercer Fruto del Edén corresponde a Venus, o sea, Afrodita – añadió Shaun.

Leo asintió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Desmond, lleno de sorpresa, exclamó:

- ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Las portadoras de los Frutos eran mujeres, que además fungían como diosas de la Antigua Grecia. Por lo tanto, el Tercer Fruto es portado también por una mujer, por Venus o Afrodita…

- En este caso – comentó Lucy -… Tintin pudo haber hallado el Tercer Fruto y escondido en alguna parte del globo… Pudo incluso fingir su desaparición para que así sus enemigos jamás lograran dar ni con él ni con el Fruto...

- ¡Y es por eso que nunca se supo que tenía descendencia! – exclamó Rebecca, quien, mirando a Leo, añadía: - El tipo supo todo ese tiempo que cuando llegara el momento, uno de sus descendientes podría darnos pistas sobre el paradero de ese Tercer Fruto. Por eso incluso los mismos Templarios habían intentado sin éxito localizar al descendiente de ese Mentor: Para conocer su ubicación.

Poniendo las manos en los hombros de Leo, la mujer le preguntó:

- Leo… ¿Aún quieres conocer a tu ancestro?

El rubio, con una sonrisa, asintió.


	23. MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE II

**_Buen día, gente!_  
><strong>

**_Ok, a partir de aquí ya iniciamos formalmente con las Memorias de Tintin; intenté hacerlo a la manera del videojuego, aunque el resultado fue un poco decepcionante desde mi punto de vista ¬_¬. De todos modos, he de señalar que las memorias se escribirán en _**_cursiva**, y el "tiempo real" en letra**_normal, **_ya que de esa manera se evitaría muchas confusiones al lector ;-)._**

**_Sin más qué decir, aquí les dejo con el capítulo de hoy._**

**_¡Hasta luego!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE II:<strong>

**EL JURAMENTO DE NIKOLAI PAVLOV.**

_**Iniciando sincronización de memorias genéticas… Listo.**_

_**Iniciando bases de datos…Listo.**_

_**Iniciando adormilamiento del sujeto… Listo…**_

_**Iniciando secuencia de memoria genética…**_

…

…

_**Listo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Bosque de Targoviste, Rumania, invierno de 1909.<em>

_A la luz de la chimenea, una joven pelirroja había empezado las labores de parto; la partera, quien la atendía, le decía de manera apremiante:_

_- ¡Puja, Yelena! ¡Puja! _

_- ¡No puedo! – replicaba la parturienta llena de dolor._

_- ¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¡Anda, puedes hacerlo!_

_- ¡Dios!_

_Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la solitaria cabaña, un hombre se llevaba a la boca una y otra vez un puro cubano. El hombre estaba lleno de angustia ante la perspectiva que se presentaba ante sus ojos: Ahí, dentro de la cabaña, estaba la mujer que tanto amaba a punto de dar a luz al primer hijo de ambos._

_Para Michel Léroux, ex Templario de origen belga e informante clave de los Asesinos dentro de la organización templaria, el ser padre por primera vez suponía una alegría y un riesgo a la vez, ya que si bien un hijo era una bendición, el hecho de que el niño pudiera convertirse en blanco fácil de sus enemigos le hacía entrever que tendría que redoblar la protección de su familia._

_Sus razones estaban más que fundadas, ya que se había enterado por medio de un sacerdote confesor y amigo suyo que los Templarios recientemente habían descubierto sus nexos con los Asesinos, lo que había contribuido a que se enviara por parte del Líder la orden de matarlo junto con su familia. _

_De repente escuchó un fuerte llanto proveniente de la cabaña; Michel tiró el puro en la nieve y entró de estampida al cálido espacio doméstico que se había convertido en su hogar en las últimas semanas debido a la persecución de los Templarios._

_La partera, con una sonrisa, le entrega a Michel un bulto de sábanas blancas diciéndole:_

_- Felicidades, Michel, amigo mío… Es un varón._

_El Asesino no cabía en sí de gozo al contemplar por primera vez el rostro de su hijo recién nacido, quien había abierto los ojos, dejando al descubierto unos irises color azul cielo. Miró entonces a Yelena Ynigov, su mujer, quien respiraba muy agotada con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Sentándose junto a ella, Michel le dio un beso en la frente y susurró:_

_- Gracias, mon amour… Me has hecho muy feliz._

_- Lo sé – replicó Yelena con dulzura mientras contemplaba a su bebé -. Valentine es muy hermoso…_

_- ¿Valentine? ¿Tan pronto elegiste el nombre?_

_- Pensé que te gustaría ponerle un nombre en francés. _

_- ¡Je! Yo pensé que querías ponerle un nombre en eslavo._

_Yelena rió quedamente y añadió:_

_- Tal vez… Pero me gusta el nombre de Valentine. Valentine Léroux Ynigov._

_La pareja se dio un beso en los labios ante la mirada inocente del bebé, quien al parecer intentaba comprender qué era lo que ambos hacían._

_No obstante, el momento de felicidad de la pareja fue interrumpida cuando la partera, quien había salido para dejarlos a solas por un momento, entró al lugar exclamando:_

_- ¡Michel! ¡Yelena!_

_- ¿Qué pasa, Masha? – inquirió Michel._

_- ¡Hay un grupo de templarios dirigiéndose hasta acá!_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Los vi desde lo alto del risco._

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó Yelena, quien abrazaba de manera protectora al pequeño Valentine._

_Michel se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio, donde estaban sus cuchillas ocultas; mientras se preparaba para recibir a sus visitantes indeseados, se volvió hacia Masha y le dijo:_

_- Llévate a Yelena y al niño de aquí._

_- ¡Michel! – exclamó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la cama con ayuda de la partera - ¡Michel, por favor, no te enfrentes a ellos! ¡Te matarán!_

_- Yelena… Tengo que hacerlo, amor mío. Tengo que enfrentarme a ellos por nuestro hijo._

_- ¡Pero yo no quiero que el niño crezca sin padre!_

_- No lo hará._

_- ¡Michel!_

_La mujer abrazó a su esposo, quien le correspondió el gesto rodeándola entre sus brazos y le dijo:_

_- Prometo que regresaré a ti y a Valentine, Yelena. Lo juro por mi vida._

_Dicho eso, el hombre se separó de ella y salió corriendo de la cabaña con su mujer y el niño tras él._

_- ¡Michel! – sollozó Yelena._

_- Vámonos, Yelena – le decía Masha -. Ven conmigo…_

_- ¡No! ¡No me iré sin mi esposo!_

_- ¡Yelena, no seas tonta! ¡Piensa en tu hijo!_

_- ¡No!_

_Repentinamente, Yelena le entregó el bebé, quien estaba llorando en esos momentos, a la partera y le dijo:_

_- Llévatelo de aquí._

_- ¡Yelena, por favor…!_

_- Debes hacerlo – replicó la mujer mientras tomaba una escopeta y la colgaba en su hombro. _

_- ¡Yelena, no cometas una locura! ¡Acabas de dar a luz! ¡No estás en condiciones de pelear!_

_- Tal vez, Masha, pero…_

_Dándole un beso en la frente al bebé y la señal de la cruz en forma de bendición, le dijo:_

_- No puedo permitir que mi hijo crezca sin padre… Por eso iré tras Michel y lo traeré de vuelta. Después, los tres viviremos felices…_

_- ¡Yelena!_

_- Llévatelo a Bucarest, Masha… Llévatelo a Bucarest y escóndelo en el orfanatorio de Pavlov hasta nuestro regreso._

_- ¡YELENA! _

_- Adiós, Masha, amiga mía… Adiós, hijo mío._

_Dicho eso, Yelena partió de la cabaña mientras que Masha, intentando tranquilizar a Valentine, tomaba rápidamente un caballo y huyó del lugar._

_**&%&%&**  
><em>

_- ¡¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera, Masha?! – exclamó muy alterado Nikolai Pavlov, miembro de un grupo de Asesinos con los que la partera se había cruzado momentos antes durante su huída - ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada por evitar que Yelena se fuera?!_

_- ¡He hecho todo lo que pude, Nikolai! – exclamaba Masha con ojos llorosos - ¡Le insistí en que pensara en su hijo y que confiara en Michel!_

_- ¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que esto no traería nada bueno!_

_Luego, dirigiéndose hacia sus hombres, añadió:_

_- Tú y tú. Quédense en el campamento y protejan a Masha y al bebé hasta mi regreso. Los demás, ¡síganme! ¡No tenemos tiempo!_

_Los hombres obedecieron y escoltaron a Masha y al bebé hacia el campamento mientras que Nikolai y el resto del grupo se dirigían cabalgando hacia donde estaban Michel y Yelena. No obstante, cuando llegaron a donde terminaba el rastro de sus compañeros, la imagen devastadora que se les presentó ante sus ojos les decía que habían llegado tarde._

_- Oh, Dios mío… – susurró Nikolai._

_Aquello daba indicios de que había sido una verdadera carnicería, ya que había hombres muertos en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, todos con el cuello rajado por las cuchillas, con un balazo en el corazón o en la cabeza o desnucados. Ahí, me medio de aquél matadero, se encontraban tendidos en el suelo una joven pareja, de la cual solamente uno podía respirar apenas._

_- ¡Michel! – exclamó el Asesino al reconocer a ese individuo que respiraba con dificultad mientras corría hacia él._

_Michel, quien tenía una herida mortal en la altura del ombligo, le sonrió a su gran amigo, quien lo abrazaba diciéndole:_

_- ¡Resiste! ¡Vas a estar bien!_

_- N-no …-susurró el hombre._

_- Shhh… No hables… No gastes tu aliento…_

_- ¡E-escúchame, Nikolai! ¿D-dónde e-está mi hijo?_

_- Está bien, Michel. Está con Masha… _

_- Y-Yelena… E-ella está… M-muerta…_

_- L-lo sé, amigo mio – y volviéndose hacia el cuerpo inerte de Yelena, añadió:-… Lo acabo de ver… _

_- N-Nikolai… P-pronto voy a morir._

_- No, no morirás._

_Nikolai, con ayuda de sus hombres, intentó levantar a Michel, pero éste se negó a cooperar diciéndole:_

_- Y-yo ya no tengo oportunidad p-para sobrevivir, mon a-ami…_

_- ¡Claro que la tienes! ¡La herida no es tan grave!_

_- N-no me mientras, Nikolai… Sé que moriré-_

_- ¡¿Y qué hay de tu hijo?! ¡El niño acaba de nacer y ansía estar en los brazos de su padre!_

_- L-lo estará… C-cuando nos encontremos en la eter- ¡argh!_

_- ¡Michel!_

_El hombre respiraba con dificultad; presintiendo que la muerte estaba cerca de él, dijo sus últimas palabras:_

_- Críalo, Nikolai. Cría a Valentine c-cómo si fuera tu hijo._

_- Michel… Amigo…_

_- Críalo, pero no lo introduzcas dentro de la Hermandad. É-él no debe conocer esta m-maldita guerra oculta nunca más… N-no al menos que sea necesario. Júrame que lo harás._

_- No puedo, Michel._

_- Júralo._

_- No._

_- ¡Júralo!_

_Nikolai, con lágrimas en los ojos, le replicó:_

_- Lo juro… Amigo mío._

_Michel, con una sonrisa, exhaló su último aliento y, cerrando los ojos, expiró. Nikolai, al verle morir, lo recostó en la nieve y, dándole la señal de la cruz, le dijo:_

_- Descansen en paz… Michel y Yelena._

_Dicho eso, se incorporó y, con el luto en su corazón, abandonó el lugar de la matanza… Con la promesa de vengar la muerte de ambos de alguna forma u otra._

_**Sincronización genética 100% terminada.**_

* * *

><p>Leo abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente.<p>

Rebecca, quien estaba a su lado, le ofreció un vaso con un suero especial y le dijo:

- Por hoy terminamos, Leo. Puedes ir a casa a descansar.

- Cielos… Mi cabeza… Y qué triste comienzo tuvo Tintin al nacer. Sus padres mueren luchando contra un grupo de templarios liderados por quién sabe quien… Y fue puesto bajo la protección de ese tal Nikolai Pavlov.

La Mayor, comprendiendo lo que quería decirle Leo, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

- A veces… La vida nos da muchas sorpresas muy tristes y otras alegres, muchacho. Tintin… Quién sabe, tal vez él en algún momento se habrá enterado de quiénes fueron realmente sus padres y por eso se unió a la Hermandad, o eso o ya lo sabía desde un principio. Realmente sabemos muy poco de su vida, y el tenerte aquí en calidad de descendiente directo nos podría dar nueva información sobre él.

- ¿A qué horas tengo que venir mañana?

- Preferiría que vengas al laboratorio pasado mañana. Es mejor hacerlo cada dos días y no hacerlo a toda hora. Este bebé te podría dejar en coma si se abusa de su uso como ha sucedido años atrás.

- Vale pues. Nos vemos, Rebecca.

- Hasta luego, Leo.

El rubio sonrió mientras se marchaba del laboratorio. Rebecca, quien estaba guardando todos los datos obtenidos en su portátil, se volvió hacia Becky y le dijo:

- Ve con Desmond y entrégale este informe.

- Si, Rebecca.

_**&%&%&**_

- ¿Cada dos días vas a estar acostado en esa madre? – inquirió Trent muy preocupado mientras que él y Leo bebían un sorbo de café en la cocina de la casa de Cristina.

- Así me dijo Rebecca – respondió Leo -. Que debemos hacerlo poco a poco y evitar así que caiga en un estado de coma.

- No sé, Leo – comentó Cristina -, esto de revivir las memorias de tu ancestro reciente tiene un ligero efecto contraproducente en tu mente, según escuché.

- Lo tiene cuando lo utilizas de manera continua, o al menos eso me dijo Rebecca.

- ¡Je! – replicó Trent con humor - ¿Quién lo diría? No sólo compartes ancestros comunes con Desmond, sino que además eres el descendiente de un Mentor del cual no se sabe nada… ¡Y por la línea de la familia de tu madre!

- Eso es lo más extraño que le veo a todo esto, Trent. Es decir… ¿Cómo es posible que la familia de mi madre tenga en sus venas la sangre de Tintin? Y además, ¿por qué Tintin habría decidido terminar, digo, si es que realmente había tomado la dicha decisión, con su propio linaje?

- Tal vez lo hizo para proteger a su familia o simplemente quiso que sus hijos crecieran "normalmente" – respondió Cristina.

- Mmm… Es posible que sea eso… De todos modos… No está de más explorar sus memorias.


	24. MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE III

**_Buenas tardes, gente! Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo más de la segunda temporada de este fic XD. Ojalá lo disfruten!_  
><strong>

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE III.<strong>

**UN INESPERADO ENCUENTRO.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética número 2… Listo...**_

_**&%&%&**_

_Estambul, Turquía, 1926._

_Era el mes de Ramadán en la antigua Constantinopla._

_Las calles se tornaban de color blanco por los turbantes y shadores de los fieles seguidores de Mahoma; los niños más pequeños jugaban o ayudaban a sus madres con las labores del hogar mientras que los más grandes ayudaban a sus padres con las labores de carpintería o los acompañaban a la mezquita más cercana a rendirle culto al Creador en el mes del ayuno y la penitencia._

_En uno de los numerosos tejados que conformaban la antigua capital del Imperio Bizantino, un joven de cabellos castaños rojizos observaba de cuclillas el paisaje que le ofrecía el lugar._

_Con 17 años de edad, Valentine Léroux Ynigov, mejor conocido como "Tintin", huérfano de padre y madre al nacer, se preguntaba qué hacer con su vida; habiendo crecido en Bucarest, Rumania, en un orfanatorio comandado por su mentor y tutor, Nikolai Pavlov, el chico había demostrado grandes habilidades fuera de lo común, desde los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y a puño limpio, hasta el manejo de las armas de fuego._

_Su sed de aventura y peligro lo llevaron a dejar el orfanatorio dos años atrás con una carta de recomendación por parte de Pavlov para el señor Georges Artanne, dueño del periódico "Le Siécle Vingtième" , para que desempeñara sus habilidades como escritor e informante. En pocas palabras, como un reportero._

_Desde el momento en que Artanne lo envió a Rusia a hacer un reportaje sobre las condiciones de vida de sus habitantes, su vida había estado en constante peligro, del cual hasta el momento había logrado escapar gracias a su instinto de supervivencia y a su astucia._

_Su escrito sobre la Rusia Socialista había demostrado que él tenía buen olfato para distinguir una historia de lo que no era historia, valiéndole no sólo un trabajo seguro, sino también una fama inesperada de la cual él sabía que podría extinguirse de un momento a otro._

_Claro, como si a él le importara ser famoso. Más bien, la fama no era de su interés; le gustaba ser reconocido, pero no de esa manera tan aparatosa y un tanto perjudicial. A él le bastaba el reconocimiento de su trabajo por parte de su jefe, de sus colegas, y de alguno que otro lector; la fama era lo que menos le interesaba en esos momentos._

_De repente, escuchó un ladrido sumamente familiar y una voz igualmente familiar que le llamaba:_

_- ¡Tintin!_

_El joven, con una sonrisa, mira en dirección hacia el dueño de la voz, un hombre de cabellos y barbas negras, un sombrero de marino en la cabeza, polera azul, pantalones y zapatos negros. A su lado estaba un perro color blanco de la raza Fox Terrier, un regalo que Pavlov, el encargado del orfanato, le había hecho cinco años atrás._

_Bajando del tejado por las escaleras, el chico se dirigió hacia el hombre barbudo, quien le decía:_

_- ¡Mil rayos y centellas, Tintin! ¡¿Qué hacías allá?!_

_- Disfrutando del paisaje de la ciudad, Capitán._

_- Para eso existen las caminatas, muchacho._

_- ¡Je! Tal vez, Capitán, tal vez… Pero a veces una ciudad se aprecia desde el tejado._

_El Fox Terrier ladró, como si estuviera de acuerdo con la afirmación de su amo. Tintin tomó al animal y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:_

_- Tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto, ¿verdad Milou?_

_El perro ladró nuevamente y le lamió el rostro a su amo, quien reía mientras exclamaba:_

_- ¡Hey, Milou! ¡Milou!_

_El Capitán Archibald Haddock ladeó la cabeza._

_Desde hacía un año y medio que conocía al chico del tupé castaño rojizo, y aún no dejaba de maravillarse cómo alguien demasiado joven pudiera no tener miedo de verse envuelto en toda una serie de problemas, desde enfrentar a mafiosos y traficantes hasta estar a punto de morir en accidentes, intentos de asesinato y envenenamiento._

_Dos cosas podrían ser las causas por las que el chico aún permaneciera con vida: O era obra de la Divina Providencia o el chico poseía un excelente instinto para detectar el peligro a tiempo. Haddock optó por ambas cosas, es decir, que Dios le había otorgado al chico un tremendo instinto de supervivencia que dudaba mucho poder hallar en cualquier otra persona que conociera._

_Y todo eso en nombre del oficio de reportero, cosa curiosa para alguien que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en alta mar con una botella y un vaso de whisky. Sólo esperaba que el chico se le ocurriera en algún momento conseguirse una bella chica, casarse y sentar cabeza. Ya que sólo de esa forma podría estar quieto y así podría disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad en Moulinsart, propiedad de su familia por generaciones._

_Mientras ambos caminaban por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, Tintin no pudo evitar parar en seco al presentir que alguien les observaba._

_- ¿Sucede algo, Tintin? – le preguntó Haddock._

_El adolescente, observando disimuladamente a su alrededor, le respondió:_

_- Alguien… nos está observando._

_- ¿Alguien? ¿Qui-?_

_Tintin, con discreción, le hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio. Luego alzó su vista hacia arriba, hacia uno de los tantos tejados… y ahí le vio._

_**Ese hombre… De nuevo**__, pensaba el muchacho mientras fijaba su atención hacia un hombre ataviado todo de negro con un cinturón rojo que tenía una extraña insignia en el centro y con el rosto cubierto por una capucha negra._

_No era la primera vez que el joven adolescente veía a ese hombre vestido de negro; en varios de sus viajes se había topado con ese misterioso personaje observándole desde algún tejado, siempre vigilante y atento a cada uno de sus pasos, como si le conociera desde siempre. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en la insignia de su cinturón; parecía una insignia francmasónica, pero el joven podía jurar que ya la había visto antes, en algún momento de su vida._

_- ¿Tintin? – le llamó Haddock, muy preocupado._

_El chico reaccionó y, tras mirar a su mejor amigo, desvió su mirada hacia el tejado._

_El hombre había desaparecido._

_**Estoy seguro que había visto esa insignia antes… ¿Pero en dónde?**_

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Un hombre vestido de negro con un cinturón rojo con una extraña insignia como adorno? – inquirió Haddock consternado al escuchar el relato del joven sobre lo acontecido aquella mañana.<em>

_- Suena una locura lo que le estoy diciendo, lo sé, pero le juro, Capitán, que lo he visto en varios de los viajes que hemos realizado. Es decir… Lo he visto primero en Chicago, luego en Egipto, después en Bruselas, en Perú, en Mongolia… Y ahora aquí, en Estambul._

_- ¿No será un viajero como cualquier otro?_

_- ¿Acaso un viajero observa a uno desde un tejado cualquiera, siempre al pendiente de todos los pasos que va?_

_- Uhmmm… No, pero… Tal vez tanta aventura te está volviendo un poco paranoico, muchacho._

_Tintin suspiró y añadió:_

_- Puede ser, pero estoy seguro de que ese hombre me observa, Capitán. Estoy seguro de que ese hombre, al parecer, me conoce desde quién sabe cuándo._

_- Ha de ser un admirador, Tintin – replicó Haddock mientras bebía su sorbo de café -. Tal vez el tipo haya decidido seguir de cerca tu trabajo como reportero._

_El joven no sabía qué decir al respecto; tal vez Haddock tenía razón y el hombre era sólo un admirador suyo que estaba gastando a tientas y a locas su dinero para seguirlo desde quién sabe qué parte del globo._

_No le molestaba en absoluto que alguien se uniera al equipo en busca de aventuras, sino que simplemente le incomodaba el ser constantemente observado sin tomarse la bendita molestia de acercarse y decirle: "Me gustaría unirme"._

_Alzó la mirada para contemplar el pasar de la gente…_

_- Disculpe, señor Tintin– le dijo el mesero mientras le entregaba al reportero una hoja doblada-, pero un caballero le envía esta pequeña nota._

_- ¿Un caballero?_

_- Sí, señor Tintin. Con su permiso._

_- Propio._

_El mesero se retiró de la mesa mientras que Tintin, intrigado, desdoblaba la hoja de papel._

_- ¿Qué es, Tintin? – inquirió Haddock - ¿Quién te la envía?_

_Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron como platos al leer la siguiente nota:_

_**&%&%&**  
><em>

" **El tipo de la mesa que está detrás de la tuya viene armado y con órdenes de asesinarte. Un amigo."**

**_&%&%&_  
><strong>

_- ¿Tintin?_

_El aludido miró disimuladamente al hombre que estaba en la mesa de atrás; el individuo, de traje café y con mirada siniestra, le observaba desde quién sabe en qué momento. Cualquier persona pensaría en que el sujeto estaba tranquilo e imperturbable, pero para Tintin, el sujeto se sintió al descubierto…_

_Demasiado descubierto._

_Tomando el cuchillo que estaba a su alcance, empezó a cortar el pan y, al levantarse, le dijo a su amigo entre susurros:_

_- Prepárese, Capitán… Esto se va a poner bueno._

_Y, con la velocidad de un rayo, lanzó el cuchillo hacia el hombro del individuo, quien estaba así de cerca de sacar un arma de fuego del bolsillo de su saco._

_Otro hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa cercana a la del sospechoso, sacó de debajo una ametralladora y se puso a disparar; Tintin y Haddock se echaron al suelo para evitar que una bala les tocara._

_- ¡Mil rayos y centellas! – exclamaba Haddock mientras que él y Tintin, quien tenía a Milou en brazos, se arrastraba por el suelo - ¡Esos trogloditas nos están disparando!_

_Una ráfaga de balas pasó cerca de ellos y Tintin, guiado una vez más por el instinto, tomó rápidamente lo primero que estaba a su alcance y, en un impulso, corrió hacia el hombre de la metralleta con la intención de herirle y someterle. Éste, al verle, le apuntó y le disparó; afortunadamente, r un hombre de negro apareció de la nada y saltó encima de Tintin para apartarlo de la dirección de las balas._

_Tintin se quedó sorprendido al reconocer en su salvador al hombre de los tejados… Y a su antiguo tutor, Nikolai Pavlov._

_- ¡¿ N-Nikolai?! – exclamó sorprendido el muchacho - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

_- No hay tiempo, Valentine – respondió el hombre, quien intercambiaba balas con el hombre de la ametralladora -. Debes irte de aquí._

_- P-Pero…_

_- ¡Ahora!_

_- Bien._

_Tintin se arrastró rápidamente y buscó con la vista a Haddock._

_- ¡Capitán! – voceaba._

_- ¡Tintin! – le respondió el aludido, quien estaba escondido debajo de la mesa._

_El adolescente se metió a donde Haddock y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Están bien?_

_- Yo estoy perfectamente, grumetillo._

_Milou, por su parte, se lanzó encima de su amo y empezó a lamerle; Tintin abraza efusivamente a su mascota mientras que el viejo lobo de mar le preguntó:_

_- ¿Quién era ese hombre de negro que te salvó, Tintin?_

_El joven, con seriedad, le respondió:_

_- Es el "admirador", Capitán... El hombre de negro que vi esta mañana en la azotea._

_**Sincronización 100% terminada.**_


	25. MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE IV

**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
><strong>

**_Aquí les caigo con otro capi más! Uhmm... Estoy pensando en convertir esta segunda temporada en un fic independiente de este, pero creo que lo haré mejor cuando termine la temporada. :-)._**

**_Besos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE IV.<strong>

**REVELACIONES I: CONOCIENDO EL CREDO DE LOS ASESINOS.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética número 3… Listo.**_

_**&%&%&**_

_Era más de medianoche y la Luna iluminaba la ciudad de Estambul; Tintin estaba en la azotea del hotel donde se hospedaba con el capitán Haddock, vigilante y a la vez contemplativo, reflexionando sobre lo acontecido horas atrás en el pequeño restaurante._

_Por más que le buscara, no podía entender la presencia de Nikolai Pavlov, el director del orfanatorio en donde él había crecido, ni cómo ese hombre se había enterado de que ese par de hombres intentaban matarle. Sabía que esos hombres pudieron haber sido enviados por Ali Abu-Grahib, el dirigente de un grupo de realistas que intentaban por todos los medios destruir la actual República de Turquía y devolverle su antigua gloria como Imperio, ya que el chico y su amigo habían descubierto recientemente una conspiración para matar al presidente Mustafa Kemal "Attatürk" días atrás en París._

_De hecho, esa era la razón por la cual él estaba en Estambul: Quería advertir al presidente sobre la conspiración, contando con que el grupo de Abu-Grahib les seguía los talones._

_**¿Qué estará haciendo Pavlov aquí?, **__pensó muy intrigado mientras observaba la Luna. __**¿Cómo supo sobre esos hombres…? **_

_A Pavlov lo conocía de toda la vida; de hecho, ese hombre fue el que le había enseñado todas las tácticas de lucha y combate cuerpo a cuerpo que había aplicado en cada una de sus aventuras, con o sin armas. Él fue el que le había enseñado a usar fuerza e inteligencia como una sola entidad; él fue quien le había enseñado varios idiomas que domina con fluidez, desde el turco hasta el rumano, la lengua materna de su madre. Fue él quien le había enseñado el arte del desplazamiento, el parkour, así como el manejo de las armas de fuego._

_Fue él quien le había enseñado a dejarse guiar con el instinto en situaciones de peligro y fue él quien le había inculcado la ideología de defender la libertad del hombre._

_No obstante, había cosas en él que no cuadraban con el cargo de encargado de un orfanato, y eran justamente la educación espartana que tanto a él como a sus compañeros y amigos del orfanatorio les había prodigado, así como el extraño traje negro con esa insignia que portaba esa mañana… Una insignia que él acababa de recordar que se lo había visto antes durante su estancia en Rumania._

_- Esa insignia – susurraba el chico-… Ahora recuerdo que se lo había visto antes. Fue…_

_- Cuando eras un niño – le interrumpió una voz._

_Tintin se volvió y, muy sorprendido, exclamó:_

_- ¡Nikolai!_

_El aludido, con una sonrisa, se acercó a su joven ex protegido y, tras abrazarlo, le dijo:_

_- Me da gusto ver que estás bien._

_- Igualmente, Nikolai – replicó el castaño rojizo._

_Ambos se volvieron hacia la Luna, inmensa y brillante. Blanca como la nieve, parecía que se convertía en el testigo silencioso de todo lo que aconteciere en todos los distritos de los llamados confines del mundo. Las estrellas, sus eternas compañeras, adornaban el firmamento oscuro, dándole a la Luna una especie de realce._

_Tintin observó con detenimiento a su antiguo mentor, quien al parecer estaba muy concentrado en observar las estrellas; con un poco de temor de ofenderle, se aventuró a preguntarle:_

_- ¿Cómo sabías que esos hombres intentaban matarme?_

_Pavlov se volvió hacia el adolescente y, con seriedad, le respondió:_

_- Un pajarito me lo dijo._

_El periodista le miró con suspicacia; Pavlov, sonriente, añadió:_

_- Veo que has perfeccionado tu habilidad de cómo distinguir una verdad de una mentira. Lo puedo ver en tu forma de mirarme._

_- Tú me lo inculcaste, si mal no recuerdo._

_- ¡Je! Entonces supongo que te estarás preguntando sobre mi presencia aquí y en otras partes del mundo a dónde has viajado._

_- Eso y más…_

_El rumano ladeó con la cabeza._

_Definitivamente aquél muchacho no había perdido para nada el entrenamiento que le había prodigado en el orfanatorio. No por nada varios lo consideraban como el mejor de su generación; de hecho, sentía un enorme orgullo por haberle entrenado… A pesar de que desconociera muchas cosas que tarde o temprano debía de revelarle._

_Suspirando hondamente, miró a la Luna y, en tono grave, le explicó:_

_- Hay muchas cosas… De las cuales poco a poco te enterarás… Si tienes la suficiente curiosidad para hacerlo._

_- ¿Eh?_

_El rumano lo miró a los ojos y añadió:_

_- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado el porqué de la educación tan peculiar que tú y tus compañeros del orfanatorio han recibido desde su infancia hasta ahora?_

_Tintin, mirándolo con consternación, le respondió:_

_- Muy pocas veces lo he hecho, aunque en general no tengo nada de qué quejarme. Al contrario: Te estoy agradecido por haberte encargado de mí después del accidente de mis padres._

_Pavlov no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho; el pobre chico no sabía aún la triste verdad acerca de la muerte de su familia, y si bien prefería sostenerle la mentira de un supuesto accidente automovilístico en una carretera a Bucarest, sabía que el chico conocería de una u otra forma esa verdad._

_Tintin, por su parte, le observaba con preocupación._

_Su instinto le decía que Pavlov estaba sumamente incómodo al respecto del tema; era como si él le ocultara algo que se esforzaba por no revelar. Lo sospechaba desde que era pequeño; podía ver cómo el hombre parecía incomodarse cada vez que le tocaba el tema en cuestión. Bien decían que los ojos son la ventana del alma… Y cuando Tintin veía a su antiguo mentor a los ojos, éstos parecían reflejar un dolor indescriptible._

_- Valentine – dijo el hombre de la capucha negra -… Yo… Yo… ¡Dios! _

_- ¿Qué pasa, Nikolai?_

_- Tintin… N-no sé cómo decirte esto… No sé cómo hacerlo, aunque sé que tú… Que tú te volverás vulnerable y tal vez incluso me odies._

_- ¿Odiarte? ¿A ti? ¿A mi mentor? No entiendo._

_El hombre observó la Luna nuevamente y, pasando su mirada a la de su antiguo pupilo, decidió ir directo al grano:_

_- Valentine… Tus padres no murieron en un accidente._

_Tintin le miró sorprendido mientras Pavlov añadió:_

_- Tus padres murieron asesinados._

_- ¿C-cómo?... ¿Q-qué e-estás…?_

_El chico se sintió repentinamente mal, al grado de desmayarse ante la impresión; Pavlov logró atraparlo y, sentándolo con cuidado, se puso junto a él y, con tristeza, le narró:_

_- Tú naciste en una cabaña en el bosque de Targoviste durante un amanecer nevado. Masha, mi esposa, fue la partera que te trajo al mundo…_

_- ¿Masha?_

_- Sí… Tus padres estaban felices de tenerte con ellos, Valentine. De hecho… Fueron ellos quienes te pusieron el nombre; fue una querella de tu madre con tal de honrar la herencia belga de tu padre. No obstante, esa misma mañana, unos hombres con quienes tu familia tenía un serio pleito dieron con ellos… Y tu padre, decidido a protegerles a ti y a tu madre, decidió enfrentarles. Tu madre, presintiendo tal vez su muerte y la de él, te dejó en manos de Masha, no sin antes darte su primera y última bendición, para luego ir en auxilio de tu padre._

_Tintin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De hecho, se negaba a creer aquellas palabras de su mentor; quiso levantarse e irse corriendo a su habitación para llorar en silencio, pero Pavlov, con firmeza, le detuvo diciéndole:_

_- Tus padres recibieron el mismo entrenamiento que tú._

_El adolescente se volvió hacia él y exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Pavlov, mirando una vez más a la Luna, le respondió:_

_- Como dije antes… Hay cosas que tarde o temprano terminarás por enterarte… Y qué mejor momento y lugar que el aquí y el ahora._

_- No… No lo entiendo._

_- Valentine… Desde hace siglos existen dos grupos enfrentados. Uno quiere dominar al hombre y esclavizarlo de tal manera que nunca se rebele y defienda sus creencias, sus virtudes y su discernimiento entre lo bueno y lo malo. Ese grupo, llamado los Templarios, lo conforman hombres sumamente poderosos que poseen recursos económicos ilimitados, ya sea a través de la explotación de países pobres o a través del comercio y las ciencias._

_- ¿Templarios? ¿No fue esa una orden de las Cruzadas?_

_- Mhm… Eso es lo que quieren que creas… Pero son algo más que eso…_

_- ¿Y el otro grupo?_

_- El otro grupo, mi querido muchacho, es a donde tú y yo pertenecemos: Los Asesinos._

_Tintin palideció mientras que Pavlov, echándose a reír, aclaró:_

_- ¡Cálmate, muchacho! ¡No es lo que piensas!_

_- Pero dijiste "asesinos", Nikolai. O sea que pertenecemos a gente que asesina a otros._

_- Eso es algo que te aclararé ahora, hijo mío. Nosotros los Asesinos no matamos por placer ni por necesidad; solo lo hacemos porque no nos queda de otra…_

_El chico le observó muy extrañado._

_- Valentine… Nosotros los Asesinos somos una Orden que ha jurado proteger la libertad del hombre de aquellos que intenten suprimirla en todas sus formas, es decir de los Templarios. La educación que te prodigué fue en realidad el entrenamiento por la que pasan los Asesinos desde su infancia; el hecho de inculcarte la lucha a favor de los inocentes forma parte de nuestro Credo y de nuestras tres reglas principales._

_- ¿Un Credo?_

- "_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koulun moumkine"._

- "_Nada es verdad… todo está permitido"._

_Pavlov asintió con una sonrisa._

_- Es un Credo demasiado cínico – puntualizó Tintin._

_- ¡Je! Si fuera una doctrina, sí, pero no lo es… Verás… Nuestro Credo es una mera observación de la naturaleza de la realidad, Valentine. _

_- ¿Observación de la realidad?_

_- Sí. Al decir "nada es verdad", estás diciendo que los pilares de nuestra sociedad son muy frágiles, especialmente en cuestiones relacionadas con la religión, la moral y la política, por lo que nos toca a nosotros ser los labradores de esa realidad. Al decir "todo está permitido", estás diciendo que nosotros, al ser los arquitectos de nuestra realidad, debemos aceptar las consecuencias, buenas o malas, de todas las acciones que hagamos, por lo que un Asesino nunca se detiene a pensar si infringe o no la ley, sino todo lo contrario: sabe que sus actos pueden traer buenas o malas consecuencias._

_- Cielos… Suena… Complicado._

_- En realidad es sencillo de entender después de que conozcas los Tres Pilares del Credo, es decir, las tres normas básicas que todo Asesino que comprende bien el Credo debe seguir. _

_- ¿Y esas normas son…?_

_- La primera: Aparta tu arma de la carne del inocente. Nosotros no asesinamos a inocentes; nosotros eliminamos a los Templarios, sobre todo a los peces gordos. Si asesinas a alguien por error, se te será perdonado, puesto que nadie es perfecto. Si asesinas a alguien nada más porque sí, la sanción sería tu expulsión por traición._

_- ¿Por traición?_

_- Sí. No debemos matar a inocentes, ya que ellos prácticamente o no tienen idea o tienen poca idea de esta guerra oculta. Matar a gente inocente es un acto de traición a nuestro Credo._

_- Wow…_

_- Ahora bien, la segunda norma es que debes de mezclarte entre las personas en plena luz del día. Es decir, siempre busca una forma de pasar desapercibido._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por la tercera norma, que es que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, no comprometas a la Hermandad con tus actos. Al comprometerla, lograrías que los Templarios nos echaran encima y exterminaran tanto a los miembros de la Hermandad como a sus familias. _

_- Cielos..._

_- Es por eso que nosotros actuamos en las sombras para servir la luz, hijo mío: Para pelear por la libertad del hombre… Que es lo que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo al igual que tu padre, tu madre y tus abuelos maternos antes de ti._

_- ¿Mis abuelos maternos? ¿Por qué mis abuelos maternos? ¿Acaso mis abuelos paternos desconocen de esta especie de guerra oculta?_

_- No, Tintin. No lo desconocen… Ellos lo saben mejor que nadie._

_- ¿Y entonces?_

_- Bueno… Tu padre… Tu padre fue un ex Templario. _

_Tintin se quedó francamente sorprendido mientras que Pavlov añadía:_

_- Tu padre fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Fue mi mejor amigo a pesar de que ambos éramos de distintos bandos; él se había negado rotundamente a terminar su amistad conmigo debido a la pertenencia de mi familia a la Hermandad y yo me había negado rotundamente a terminar esa amistad por el mismo motivo. La realidad era que tu padre simpatizaba mucho con los Asesinos, a tal grado de convertirse en uno de nuestros informantes clave. No obstante, lo que le hizo cambiar de bando fue algo más fuerte que la profunda amistad que teníamos._

_El adolescente, con los labios temblorosos, susurró:_

_- M-mi madre…_

_- Exacto. Tu madre… Mi prima. _

_- ¡¿T-tu prima?!_

_Aquellas palabras terminaron por turbar al joven reportero; Nikolai, al notar aquella reacción, le explicó:_

_- Tu madre fue hija de la hermana de mi padre. Ella conoció a tu padre durante una misión de recolección de información, aunque sabía de sobra mi amistad con él. Ambos se enamoraron y eso motivó a tu padre a traicionar a los Templarios de manera definitiva. Los dos fueron los mejores, Tintin. Fueron Asesinos de alto rango, temidos, respetados y queridos por varios miembros de la Hermandad; su muerte supuso un duro golpe para todos, especialmente para mí… Aunque me consuela el hecho de que esté a mi lado su vivo recuerdo. _

_Tintin sonrió y, desviando su mirada, observó la Luna y las estrellas. Nikolai, por su parte, se levantó y, ofreciéndole la mano, le dijo:_

_- Ven._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Tenemos que ir a donde Kamal Attatürk y advertirle de la conspiración de Abu Grahib._

_- Bie- Espera… Aún no respondiste a mi pregunta sobre tu presencia aquí en Estambul._

_Pavlov, con una sonrisa, le repsondió:_

_- Te lo explicaré en el camino, muchacho. Lo prometo, pero por ahora, ven conmigo._

_- Sí… Tío._

_**&%&%&**_

_**Sincronización 100% completada.**_


	26. REFLEXIONES PARTE I

**REFLEXIONES I.**

Leo abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente con la ayuda de Rebecca y de Trent, quien en esos momentos hacía de asistente de la doctora Crane.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le inquirió Trent mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

- Un poco mareado – respondió el rubio -, y un tanto sorprendido, ¿saben?

- Los mareos son efectos secundarios normales cuando uno usa el Animus – explicó Rebecca -, aunque he de decirte que si tú estás sorprendido, imagínate a nosotros.

Trent y Leo asintieron mientras que Rebecca añadió:

- Pavlov fue Mentor de los Asesinos de 1920 a 1928. Fue un gran amigo de Nikolai Orelov, con quien mantuvo comunicación hasta su abrupto retiro en 1917.

- ¿El ancestro de Daniel Cross? – inquirió Leo.

- Así es. Pavlov fue el principal promotor de la modernización de la Orden; con él surgen las Granjas y el rango de Asesinos de Reconocimiento.

- ¿Asesinos de reconocimiento? – inquirió Leo - ¿Qué no es ese el otro nombre con el que se les dice a los Refuerzos?

- Exacto. Él, junto con Georges Artanne, crearon un proyecto de reforzamiento de la Hermandad, el cual consistía en el entrenamiento de nuevas generaciones de Asesinos desde la edad de los 8 años en los diversos orfanatorios que estén bajo la protección de la Hermandad.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Trent - ¡¿Ya de críos les enseñaban a manejar la hoja oculta?!

Rebecca rió y replicó:

- No, Trent, no fue tanto así. Les explico: Todo huérfano, sin distinguir sexo o religión, era sometido al entrenamiento usual de los Asesinos por etapas. Es decir, de los 8 años a los 12 años de edad, los niños aprenden el parkour y el dominio de los idiomas de la región. A partir de los 12 años, el niño pasa a una segunda etapa, que es el entrenamiento continuo de las habilidades adquiridas con el agregado del aprendizaje de las tácticas del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, desde el Judo hasta Muay Tai, y el manejo de las armas de todo tipo, bajo la premisa de usarlas solamente cuando la situación lo requiriera. El entrenamiento finaliza según la capacidad de cada individuo. Algunos finalizan a los 15 y otros a los 18 años de edad.

- Cielos – comentó Trent -. Eso suena a una educación espartana.

- No. En realidad ese entrenamiento tenía un objetivo claro, que era justamente el introducir en la sociedad a informantes indetectables… Sin que ellos supieran, al menos durante el tiempo necesario, sobre la pugna entre Templarios y Asesinos.

- Como Tintin – añadió Leo.

- Justo. Tintin formó parte de la primera generación de Refuerzos, una generación muy exitosa si nos ponemos a analizar. Es más, se sabe que él fue el Asesino más sobresaliente de su generación; su instinto y sus habilidades le habían ganado una reputación dentro de su núcleo. Pavlov sabía que Tintin era demasiado joven para que él se enterara de la guerra entre los Asesinos y los Templarios; teniendo en cuenta que sus habilidades más destacadas eran el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la literatura y la redacción así como el sueño del chico en ser periodista, decidió enviarlo con Artanne y éste, a su vez, lo envió a la Unión Soviética para "hacer un reportaje sobre la situación de los Soviets"…

- Cuando en realidad era una misión de reconocimiento – comentó Trent.

- Sí. Una misión de reconocimiento de alto riesgo y con las expectativas del 50 y 50, las cuales fueron superadas por él gracias a las habilidades adquiridas en su infancia. El reportaje fue muy útil para los Asesinos Rusos y Rumanos para poder eliminar a varios Templarios apostados en los altos círculos del poder, así como le garantizaba a Tintin un empleo seguro y divertido que lo catapultaría a la fama internacional.

- ¡Je! ¡Un tipo duro de roer! – exclamó Trent con una sonrisa mientras que Leo empezaba a reír.

- No obstante – añadió Rebecca -, es sorprendente lo que hemos hallado hoy en esta sesión del Animus.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué cosa es sorprendente, Rebecca? – inquirió Leo.

La aludida se aclaró la garganta y le respondió:

- El parentesco entre Pavlov y Tintin.

Leo y Trent le miraron un tanto sorprendidos.

- ¿Su parentesco? – inquirió Leo.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué eso no se ha detectado en el ProtoAnimus? – preguntó Trent.

- Sí lo ha detectado y justamente en esta sesión se ha corroborado. Digo que esto es muy sorprendente ya que en las bases de datos que tenemos no se menciona nada de su relación de sangre. Es más, al parecer o eran muy pocos o nadie sabía sobre ese parentesco.

- Tal vez no querían que se divulgara – replicó Leo.

- Es posible que esa fuera la razón, ya que los Templarios nunca habían conectado a Tintin con la Hermandad hasta dos años después de su encuentro en Estambul.

Leo empezó a reflexionar.

En lo personal, él mismo se había sorprendido de que Nikolai Pavlov fuera también una especie de ancestro suyo. Si explorara un poco más a fondo la memoria genética de Tintin, tal vez hallaría incluso muchas cosas que tal vez podrían revelar cómo fue que el reportero más aventurero y famoso del siglo XX había terminado en realidad.

No obstante, prefirió explorar esas memorias poco a poco, sin prisas, siempre pendiente del más mínimo detalle. Quería, más que nada, conocer a ese ancestro que, con el paso de los años, se convirtió en toda una leyenda en el mundo del periodismo, aún cuando esa leyenda en realidad haya tenido una doble vida como Asesino.

* * *

><p>- Tintin y Pavlov eran familia cercana… Uhmmm… Muy interesante – comentó Desmond al escuchar el informe de Rebecca en su oficina -… Y extraño a la vez. Se pensaba que eran nada más Mentor y pupilo, no tío y sobrino.<p>

- Lo sé – replicó Rebecca -. Lo más irónico del todo fue que nadie… O tal vez pocos, muy pocos, sabían de esa relación de sangre. Y eso es lo divertido de esto, ¿sabes? Dos grandes figuras de la Gran Modernización resultaron ser de la misma línea de sangre, y sin embargo, de los dos, el único que dejó descendencia fue justamente el que menos nos imaginábamos.

Desmond asintió con la cabeza y, tras un rato de reflexión, le dijo a Rebecca:

- Dejaremos la exploración de las memorias hasta aquí por el momento. Debemos dejar descansar a Leo y tenerlo bajo vigilancia por unos días para detectar cualquier efecto secundario. Pasados esos días, él regresará a las misiones.

- Desmond, Leo quiere explorar toda la memoria genética, poco a poco, claro está.

- Lo haremos cuando sea un momento más propicio. Además, no quiero que se le dañe el cerebro como a Daniel Cross.

Rebecca hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se retiró.

* * *

><p>- Desmond quiere que vuelvas a las misiones la próxima semana – comentó Boyett mientras que ambos estaban encima de la azotea de un edificio contemplando el amanecer -. Mientras tanto, descansarás y estarás bajo vigilancia médica.<p>

- Lo sé, Becky me lo comentó hace un par de horas – replicó Leo -. Me dijo que dentro de dos meses retomaríamos la exploración de la memoria genética y descubrir un poco más a fondo… Aunque me hubiera gustado continuar con la exploración.

- Leo…

- No sé, Trent. Presiento que hay muchas cosas que podremos saber de él, cosas que nunca antes se conocían… Como el hecho de quién pudo haber sido su mujer, si fue Martine Vandezande o fue otra.

- Yo también tengo la curiosidad… Pero también tengo miedo de que pierdas la cabeza.

- Si se usa el Animus con cuidado, los efectos secundarios no serán tan drásticos.

- Pero aún así debemos andar con cuidado, Le-

- ¡Trent! ¡Leo! – exclamaba Cristina, quien iba corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Eh, Cristina! – exclamó Leo con una sonrisa.

La chica se detuvo ante ellos con la respiración entrecortada y, abrazándoles, exclamó:

- ¡Gracias al cielo que les encuentro!

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Leo - ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- ¡Tienen que regresar pronto al laboratorio de Rebecca!

- ¡¿Al laboratorio?! – exclamó Trent - ¡¿Por qué?!

- Es una pequeña sorpresa, chicos… Una sorpresa sumamente grata.

Trent y Leo se miraron mutuamente...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Cuál será esa sorpresa? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! XD.<strong>_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_


	27. DOS ASESINOS, UN ANCESTRO EN COMÚN

**DOS ASESINOS, UN ANCESTRO EN COMÚN.**

Leo y Trent entraron al laboratorio del hospital, donde se encontraban Rebecca, Desmond y Becky; los tres les miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Los dos rubios, muy desconcertados, les comentaron:

- Cristina nos dijo que regresáramos rápidamente al laboratorio de manera urgente, aunque hasta ahora nos desconcertó que tenían una "sorpresa agradable" para nosotros.

- Bueno – respondió Rebecca un poco nerviosa-… No es nada grave, pero tal vez sea agradable para ustedes dos que lo supieran.

- ¿Eh? No entiendo – dijo Leo.

- Yo menos – añadió Trent.

- Ehmmm… Verán…

Rebecca miró a Desmond, quien asintió con la cabeza, y luego pasó su mirada al par de rubios, a quienes les dijo estas palabras:

- Encontramos a otro descendiente de Tintin.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambos jóvenes llenos de sorpresa.

- Sí – replicó Becky con una sonrisa -. Créannos que hasta a nosotros nos sorprendió este nuevo descubrimiento.

- ¿Y quién es, si se puede saber? – inquirió Trent - ¿Algún individuo que conocemos? ¿Alguien de la Hermandad? ¿Algún pacien-…?

- Tú – le respondió Rebecca.

Trent y Leo abrieron los ojos como platos mientras que la asistente de la doctora Crane explicaba:

- Trent sentía curiosidad de usar el Animus; le dije que podría usar el ProtoAnimus para poder construir su árbol genealógico y que él mismo investigara a algunos de sus ancestros. No obstante, cuando exploraba su árbol genealógico, descubrí los nombres de Tintin y sus padres. Avisé a la doctora Crane y juntas ensayamos la exploración varias veces para asegurarnos de que no fuera una falla. Al corroborar la línea de sangre que unía a Trent con Tintin, decidimos explorar un poco más a fondo esa sección genealógica.

- Durante nuestra exploración no solamente descubrimos que Tintin tuvo descendencia – añadió Rebecca-, sino que esa descendencia es mucho más amplia de lo que nos habíamos imaginado, ya que hemos detectado que Tintin tuvo cinco hijos, de los cuales…

- Ustedes son sus descendientes por la línea materna – añadió Desmond con una sonrisa.

Los dos rubios no podían estar más que sorprendidos.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y, como si de telepatía se tratara, se preguntaron cuál podría ser el grado de parentesco entre ambos. Desmond, al notar su reacción, añadió:

- Ambos son primos lejanos, digamos de primero o segundo grado. Si bien sabemos que en el caso de Leo su madre es la descendiente más directa, nos gustaría preguntarte si tienes algún pariente con el apellido Léroux, Trent.

Boyett se puso a reflexionar un momento sin salir aún de la sorpresa. Tras varios minutos, exclamó:

- ¡Mi abuela materna!

Leo y los demás lo miraron mientras añadía:

- Mi abuela materna… Sus apellidos eran Harlowe Léroux… O sea qué…Qué… Tal vez mi bisabuela haya sido una hija de Tintin. ¿Cuáles son los apellidos de tu abuela materna, Leo?

- Bueno… - respondió el aludido - Los apellidos de mi abuela materna eran Léroux Haddock… Léroux… Haddock… Lér- ¡Cielos!

- Leo… Nuestras abuelas…

- Pudieron haber sido primas…

- ¡Carajo! ¡Sí somos primos lejanos!

Trent y Leo se miraron mutuamente ante aquella revelación.

La vida daba vueltas inesperadas, y el hecho de que ambos mejores amigos resultaran estar muy unidos por un lazo que rebasaba la amistad era en sí muy extraordinario.

Demasiado extraordinario.

* * *

><p>La noche había inundado nuevamente la ciudad de Denver; las calles empezaron a llenarse de vida una vez más con el agregado de que era el inicio del fin de semana, y eso significaba tanto para Leo como para Trent un par de días libres de misiones… Bueno, solamente para Trent, ya que Leo retomaría por dos meses las misiones que Desmond le asignara a partir de la siguiente semana; el Boyett, por su parte, se sometería a partir de esa noche a tres sesiones en el Animus, uno cada dos días. Dichas sesiones las intercalaría con Leo cada dos meses, puesto que ambos compartían un ancestro en común.<p>

Un tatarabuelo, un legendario Mentor de la Hermandad.

Trent no paraba de tragarse el hecho de que Leo, su amigo, su mejor amigo, fuera en realidad su primo lejano, un primo de primer grado, nieto de una tía abuela que resultó ser prima de su abuela… En fin, ambos descendían de un linaje sumamente complicado por ese lado.

Miró discretamente a su primo perdido, quien al parecer tampoco podía creer que ambos eran parientes que compartían la misma línea de sangre. De hecho, así se sentía Leo en ese momento: Como un pez fuera del agua, como si se había perdido de algo importante.

De la vida esperaba cualquier cosa excepto el hecho de que el ex bully fuera de su misma sangre a pesar de lo lejano que fuera su parentesco.

- E-esto es muy extraño, ¿sabes? – comentó de pronto el Stotch.

Trent, asintiendo su cabeza en señal de acuerdo, replicó:

- Sí… Esto… Esto es muy extraño. Tú y yo, parientes lejanos… Ambos unidos por un ancestro en común…

- Del cual no sabíamos ni de coña más allá de sus logros como periodista y aventurero.

- Justo.

- Ya, en serio, Trent. Tú y yo ni siquiera nos habíamos imaginado que ambos fuéramos de la misma sangre… Bueno, tal vez un 40 o 50%... O… ¡Diantres, ya no sé ni lo que digo ni pienso!

El rubio mayor puso una mano en el hombro de su primo y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Lo comprendo, Leopold. Lo comprendo y créeme que yo también me siento un poco consternado con este asunto de tener un ancestro en común, pero… No me molestaría tenerte como primo.

- ¿Aunque tenga por padres a unos verdaderos cabrones?

- ¡Je! Créeme… Primo, no me molesta en nada tenerte como pariente. De todos modos, tú sabes que yo también he tenido una infancia bastante jodida.

Ambos se echaron a reír y el joven Stotch, tomando la mano en el hombro, le dijo:

- Hermanos en lucha…

- … Amigos por siempre.


	28. MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE V

**MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE V:**

**REVELACIONES II: LOS REFUERZOS.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética número 4 de T.B… Listo.**_

_**&%&%&**_

_Estambul, Turquía, 1926._

_- Capitán – le llamó Tintin -… Capitán…_

_Haddock murmuraba entre sueños:_

_- Bucaneros… Trogloditas… Piratas de agua dulce…_

_- Capitán…_

_- M-mil… ¿Eh? _

_El hombre de la barba negra se volvió hacia su joven amigo y se sobresaltó al ver a alguien detrás del chico._

_- ¡Tintin, cui-!_

_El chico le tapó la boca y, haciéndole seña de que guardara silencio, le susurró:_

_- No se preocupe, capitán… Este hombre es un amigo._

_- ¡Mil rayos y centellas, grumetillo! ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte! ¿Y quién es tu amigo el encapuchado?_

_El aludido se acercó a Haddock y, ofreciéndole la mano, se presentó:_

_- Me llamo Nikolai Pavlov, a sus órdenes._

_- Archibald Haddock, igualmente – replicó el marinero mientras le daba un apretón de manos._

_- Capitán – interrumpió el chico -, tiene que vestirse._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Nos vamos al Palacio Imperial._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Milú, que se encontraba despierto, ladró y se abalanzó encima del hombre de la capucha para lamerle, quien, entre risas, exclamó:_

_- ¡Igualmente me da gusto verte, pequeño!_

_- ¡Por las barbas de Neptuno! – exclamó Haddock - ¡¿Milú…?!_

_- Fue un regalo de Navidad por parte mía, señor Haddock – respondió el Asesino -. Tintin creció en el orfanatorio del cual yo era el encargado tras la muerte de sus padres._

_- Oh… _

_Haddock miró a Tintin un tanto consternado; éste, comprendiendo su reacción, le explicó:_

_- Capitán… Cuando era recién nacido, mis padres murieron asesinados a manos de gente malintencionada sobre la cual en el camino Pavlov y yo se lo explicaremos…_

_- Mil rayos y centellas… Lamento mucho escuchar eso, muchacho._

_- Eso no importa ahora, Capitán… Lo que importa ahora es advertir al presidente Kemal sobre el próximo atentado en su contra._

* * *

><p><em>Mustafá Kemal "Attatürk" era un hombre visionario que tenía enormes deseos de ver a Turquía como un país libre de toda monarquía; dichos deseos parecían realizarse al unirse a un grupo de políticos que deseaban convertir a su patria en una República libre y soberana.<em>

_No obstante, Kemal se había enterado recientemente de que varios de sus colegas habían recibido amenazas de muerte por parte de los antiguos miembros de la corte de Mehmet VI, el último sultán, ya que no querían perder los excesivos privilegios que tenían sobre varias extensiones del territorio turco ni mucho menos perder su "dignidad dinástica" de ser una completa horda de gente mantenida y floja, como él les llamaba siempre._

_No le preocupaba su vida en lo absoluto, pero sí temía por el de su esposa y sus hijos, razón suficiente para tomar la decisión de enviarlos a Estados Unidos en calidad de refugiados._

_- ¿Insomnio por las preocupaciones, amigo mío? – le inquirió una voz._

_Kemal se volvió y, sintiéndose reconfortado, exclamó:_

_- ¡Nikolai Pavlov!_

_El aludido, quien vestía un traje con capucha de color negro y cinturón rojo, salió de las sombras acompañado de un jovencito castaño rojizo de pantalones caqui, suéter azul, calcetines blancos y zapatos cafés, y de un hombre de cabellos y barbas negras ataviado con un suéter azul oscuro con un ancla dibujado en medio, y pantalones y botas negras._

_Ambos hombres se abrazaron ante la sorpresa y curiosidad de los acompañantes, especialmente del jovencito, quien lucía nervioso debido a la emoción de conocer a uno de los fundadores de la República Turca, algo que muchos chicos de su profesión peleaban desde siempre._

_Attatürk, al notar la presencia de los acompañantes de Pavlov, le extendió la mano y le dijo:_

_- Finalmente nos conocemos en persona… Señor Tintin. Señor Haddock._

_El muchacho se sobresaltó; Attatürk, echándose a reír, le comentó:_

_- He seguido muy de cerca su trabajo, señor Tintin. Déjeme decirle que usted es un magnífico escritor y un excelente periodista profesional a pesar de su corta edad._

_- G-gracias, señor presidente – replicó Tintin con una sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón de manos al político -. Me da gusto saber que mi trabajo es apreciado aquí en Turquía._

_- Más que apreciado, es muy admirado, señor Léroux. Su ímpetu en la búsqueda de la verdad ha hecho que varios, incluyéndome, nos atrevamos a creer que los sueños son posibles._

_- Pues… Gra- _

_Tintin cayó abruptamente mientras que Haddock, igualmente sorprendido, exclamó:_

_- ¡Mil millones de truenos! ¡¿Cómo…?!_

_El turco, comprendiendo la reacción de ambos, explicó:_

_- Bueno… ¡Je! Sucede que…Soy un Asesino al igual que tú, muchacho. Un Maestro Asesino._

_Haddock y Tintin se miraron mutuamente mientras que el político proseguía:_

_- Los Asesinos de Turquía nos hemos encargado de mantener a raya a los Templarios durante mucho tiempo, al menos hasta ahora. No obstante, siempre hemos estado alerta por si ellos intenta recuperar el poder que les hemos arrebatado hasta no hace mucho._

_- ¿Pero cómo supo usted mi apellido? – inquirió Tintin._

_Con una sonrisa serena, el político respondió:_

_- Conocí a tus padres hace tiempo, muchacho. _

_- ¿Qu-?_

_- Fueron grandes amigos míos y compañeros en la Hermandad. Los conocí aquí, en este mismo lugar donde estamos ahora, cuando apenas éramos unos chicos de tu edad. _

_Tintin se quedó boquiabierto mientras escuchaba estas palabras:_

_- Sus muertes fueron muy lamentables, puesto que eran los mejores elementos que el antiguo Mentor contaba para las misiones de alto riesgo._

_- Lo sé…_

_- Hace unos minutos supe que ya estás recién enterado de ello por boca del mismísimo Mentor aquí presente._

_- ¡¿M-Mentor…?! – exclamaron el chico y el marinero al unísono._

_El periodista se volvió hacia Pavlov, quien, con seriedad, argumentó:_

_- Ese era el último aspecto que quería decirte, Valentine: Hace seis años me eligieron como el nuevo Mentor de la Hermandad. Como tal, estoy constantemente de viaje supervisando cada una de las misiones que los núcleos nacionales establecidos en cada una de las ciudades del mundo ejecuten, especialmente las misiones de reconocimiento. _

_- ¿O sea qué…?-intentó inquirir el joven - ¿Qué tú…? ¿Tú estabas presente en esos lugares para…?_

_- Para proteger a nuestros Refuerzos – añadió Attatürk._

_Tintin miró al turco con consternación mientras que éste alegó:_

_- Muchacho… Comprendemos que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti a pesar de la educación que se te ha prodigado en el orfanatorio. _

_- ¡Esperen un momento! – exclamó Haddock - ¡¿Podrían explicarse ustedes dos qué diablos está pasando aquí realmente?! ¡Miren que el pobre chico está profundamente confundido al igual que yo!_

_- Eso era lo que justamente vamos a explicar, señor Haddock – replicó el Mentor, quien, con seriedad, añadió:-. En distintas partes del mundo existen orfanatorios protegidos por la Hermandad; nadie, ni siquiera los gobiernos, ha pensado que varios de los orfanatorios que existen a lo largo y a lo ancho de este mundo han estado a cargo de varios agremiados nuestros desde hace generaciones._

_- Los Templarios nunca sospecharon hasta ahora que hemos estado entrenando a Asesinos de Reconocimiento, también llamados Refuerzos, en los orfanatorios desde hace más de 10 años – añadió el turco-. El motivo de dicho entrenamiento es para proveerles a los jóvenes huérfanos un futuro mejor basándose tanto en sus habilidades más sobresalientes como en los valores que se les inculcara a lo largo de su estancia. _

_- Así mismo, pensábamos que lo mejor para la Orden era introducir a estos jóvenes en la sociedad como agentes de reconocimiento sin que ellos lo supieran, evitando así que los Templarios los detectaran y los mataran._

_Dirigiéndose hacia el joven de cabellos castaños rojizos, el Mentor continuó:_

_- Tú y tus compañeros del orfanatorio son la primera generación de Refuerzos, Valentine. Y una generación bastante exitosa si tenemos en cuenta que varios de ellos tienen la fama encima de sí mismos, incluyéndote._

_- ¿O sea que mis reportajes, mis viajes…? – inquirió Tintin - ¿O sea que todo lo que he hecho fue en realidad una serie de pruebas o de "misiones de reconocimiento"?_

_- Tu viaje a la Unión Soviética fue una prueba para saber qué tanto podrías aplicar de tus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo demás fueron misiones de reconocimiento muy útiles para la Hermandad._

_- Gracias a ti hemos hecho grandes avances en nuestra lucha, muchacho – añadió el turco -. Tu trabajo como periodista y como Asesino de Reconocimiento ha sido excepcional, puesto que has sido el único que ha tenido qué arriesgar el cuello en más de una ocasión en pos de buscar la verdad._

_Tintin no sabía qué decir al respecto._

_Estaba sumamente sorprendido y confundido; más que confundido, se sentía consternado. Nunca antes había pensado que aquella educación lo había preparado para algo más que una mera defensa personal. _

_Es decir, no tenía queja alguna de ello, puesto que él estaba muy agradecido por haber sido criado de esa forma, pero el hecho de enterarse que sus padres y su mentor formaban parte de una hermandad de personas dispuestas a defender a toda costa la libertad del hombre, y que él, huérfano de nacimiento, había sido entrenado con el fin de llevar a cabo una especie de recolección de información para ellos, los Asesinos, lo ponían en un completo estado de asombro, disgusto y confusión._

_Mirando a los ojos a Attatürk, le dijo:_

_- Vine a Turquía con la intención de advertirle sobre un intento de asesinato en su contra, señor presidente. Esperaba que, como en todos lados, hubiera gente intentando impedírmelo. Claro, la hallé, la hallé en un restaurante de tantos… Y sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarme con cosas que intento comprender en este momento… Cosas que, pensándolo mejor, preferiría mantenerme al margen. _

_Dicho eso, el joven hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y se marchó del palacio. Haddock, percibiendo en las palabras del muchacho el tremendo disgusto que siente por haber sido engañado todos esos años, se volvió hacia los Asesinos y les dijo:_

_- ¿Por qué le han hecho eso al muchacho? Él merecía al menos que le dijeran cómo estaban las cosas desde mucho antes de que partiera del orfanato._

_- Lo sabemos – replicó Attatürk -, y es comprensible su molestia, pero debemos pensar ante todo en la seguridad de los que le rodean._

_- ¡Mil millones de demonios! ¡Qué seguridad ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Todos los que le rodeamos hemos estado en peligro alguna vez!_

_- Pero no en un peligro de muerte constante, capitán Haddock. _

_- ¡El chico y yo lo hemos estado millones de veces, por si no lo sabe!_

_- ¿A tal grado de no poder dormir ni una sola noche pensando si al día siguiente ya habrán ido a por usted o a por sus seres queridos? – inquirió el Mentor - ¿A tal grado de que tal vez un día amanezca usted vivo y sus seres queridos muertos? ¿A tal grado de sentirse impotente debido a que no pudo proteger a su familia y amigos a tiempo?_

_Haddock no emitió ninguna respuesta. Pavlov, por su parte, añadió:_

_- Ser un Asesino es como un apostolado religioso, capitán. Una vez que entras a la Orden y adoptas el Credo, debes comprenderlo y aplicarlo en tu vida. Debes abandonar todo límite que la ley del hombre te impone en nombre de una libertad que te podría ser arrebatada de un dos por tres, puesto que lo más dañino para esa libertad está en la fragilidad de la sociedad. Podrás huir y esconderte, pero habrá momentos en donde no habrá otra opción más que pelear y morir o mantenerte vivo, aún cuando hagas el doloroso sacrificio de apartarte de tus amigos y de tu familia por un tiempo por mantenerles con vida, no por mero egoísmo, sino por el amor que les tienes._

_El marinero estaba francamente sorprendido ante aquellas palabras tan llenas de firmeza, tan llenas de sabiduría y tan reflexivas. Esas palabras fueron agua fría para él, y tal vez para Tintin si él no se hubiera decidido en retirarse muy a pesar de su disgusto._

_Mirando en silencio a ambos Asesinos, se sorprendió de pensar que el mero hecho de ser entrenado desde pequeño tenía, al fin y al cabo, una buena razón y un verdadero motivo en la vida. _

_Se acordó entonces de todas las aventuras que tuvo con el chico a lo largo y ancho del globo; se acordó de las veces que él le había salvado la vida y la de varias personas que, tiempo después, se habían convertido en sus amigos y aliados; se acordó incluso de las numerosas veces en que el chico, en pos de justicia, libertad y verdad, tuvo que recurrir a trucos para despistar a sus enemigos._

_Le parecía increíble que todo eso el chico lo haya aprendido en el orfanatorio, pero lo más asombroso del caso era que el joven reportero le haya sacado provecho de esa enseñanza aplicándola siempre que fuera necesario._

_Sin duda alguna el chico era una caja de sorpresas._

* * *

><p><em>Tintin estaba sentado en el tejado con su mirada dirigida a la luna.<em>

_Incapaz de dejar de derramar sus lágrimas silenciosamente, el chico se preguntaba qué hacer con su vida luego de llevarse la no muy agradable sorpresa de que todo lo que ha trabajado y luchado haya sido una tremenda mentira, es decir…_

_- ¡Demonios! – exclamó el chico lleno de coraje._

_Se suponía que él era un reportero común y corriente; un chico ordinario que había abandonado un orfanatorio en donde le habían enseñado tácticas de supervivencia con aventuras nada ordinarias. Se suponía que, si él tenía esas aventuras, era porque tenía que llegar al fondo de cualquier misterio o de cualquier asunto; al fin y al cabo, esa era su misión como reportero y escritor._

_No obstante, el enterarse de la existencia de los Asesinos, los Templarios y la guerra entre sí, así como el hecho de que sus padres habían sido brutalmente asesinados y el dato de que ambos pertenecían a esa Hermandad era demasiado._

_Empero, tal vez Pavlov tenía razón al decir que era mejor que él y los chicos de su generación nunca se enteraran de la guerra entre ambos grupos. _

_La vida de un Asesino estaba llena de peligros aún peores que los que se había enfrentado en sus viajes por el mundo, con decir que existía la posibilidad de que los Templarios dieran con su familia y amigos ajenos a la causa y les dieran la peor de las muertes._

_Había cosas que sacrificar en nombre de la libertad por la que ellos y varios pueblos han peleado durante generaciones, siendo la familia y los amigos los tesoros que más han de sacrificar en favor de esa libertad y de sus vidas. Era un sacrificio con un beneficio garantizado si los del bando contrario no lo supieran, pero era un sacrificio doloroso que tendría qué hacerse si quisiera verles con vida._

_- Las noches en Estambul siempre son las más bellas de recordar – le comentó una voz masculina._

_Tintin se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz y, con un deje de molestia, le replicó:_

_- Lo serían si no me hubiera enterado de todo lo que acabo de escuchar._

_Pavlov se sentó junto a él y, con seriedad, le dijo a su antiguo protegido:_

_- Entiendo que estés molesto por todo esto._

_- ¡¿Por qué me mentiste, Nikolai?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre estas cosas de guerras ocultas, Asesinos, Templarios y demás?!_

_- Valentine… Como te he dicho antes, pensamos que lo mejor sería no arriesgar más vidas de las que se están arriesgando en esta lucha que en cualquier momento podría tener fin. Tal vez estemos arriesgando la vida de nuestros Refuerzos, pero no queremos arriesgar las vidas de sus amigos y de sus familias._

_- Mis padres murieron asesinados, Nikolai. Murieron asesinados el mismo día en que nací… Y no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo._

_- Pude haberlo evitado si no hubiera sido por la necedad de tu madre de darte a luz en el bosque, Valentine. Pude haber evitado eso si ella hubiera escuchado a tu madre y darte a luz en la casa de mi madre, puesto que era el lugar más seguro en ese entonces para tu madre y para ti._

_- Pudieron haberla convencido._

_- Pudiéramos, pero no lo logramos… Prácticamente ella era necia como tú._

_Tintin le miró molesto mientras que Nikolai se echó a reír y añadió:_

_- Tú eres justamente su vivo retrato en cuanto a carácter y espíritu, Valentine. Ella tenía el mismo instinto que tú en cuanto al peligro, ella tenía ese espíritu de la aventura que tú has demostrado poseer… Ella prácticamente era muy persistente en las cosas, desde una simple misión como Asesina hasta en sus ideas. _

_- ¿Y mi padre?_

_- Tu padre era otro cantar. Él se parecía a ti físicamente, exceptuando el tupé y el color del cabello, pero... También era prudente, sensato y muy, pero muy impulsivo en alguna que otra situación. Si bien ellos habrían querido que tú no supieras nunca de esta guerra y llevaras una vida normal como los jóvenes de tu edad, de todos modos te enterarías de una manera u otra._

_Tintin desvió su rostro hacia el paisaje de la ciudad, cuya única iluminación eran las lámparas públicas que se habían encendido desde hacía más de 8 horas._

_Nikolai tenía razón al decirle que él se enteraría de aquella guerra entre ambos bandos de un momento a otro si sus padres vivieran; de todos modos, él no era una persona tan ingenua como para figurarse que sus padres podrían ser algo más que una pareja de clase media trabajadora típica, no cuando ellos poseían las mismas habilidades que él mismo había adquirido de pequeño._

_El Mentor de los Asesinos, con la mirada serena puesta en el hijo de su prima, le preguntó de repente:_

_- ¿Aún conservas el cofre que te di antes de irte del orfanato?_

_Sí – respondió el muchacho - . La tengo guardada en Moulinsart. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Entonces, con una sonrisa, le contestó:_

_- Si alguna vez has sentido curiosidad respecto a tu contenido y la has abierto… entonces sabrás su utilidad el día en que nos volvamos a ver._

_Tintin se extrañó de aquellas palabras; por alguna razón nada agradable, su corazón se encogió e hizo que su piel se erizara. __Su instinto le dijo entonces que aquellas palabras eran algo más que palabras… Y que la próxima vez de la que Pavlov hablaba podría ser la última vez en que tal vez, con la esperanza de estar equivocado, lo vería con vida._


	29. MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE VI

**MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE VI:**

**UNA DECISIÓN DIFÍCIL.**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a<strong>: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iniciando secuencia genética número 5 de T.B... Listo.<strong>  
><em>

_**&%&%&**_

_Mansión de Moulinsart, afueras de Bruselas, Bélgica. Invierno de 1927._

_- ¡Cuidado, Tintin! – exclamaba el capitán Haddock mientras golpeaba a un par de invitados non gratos con un garrote._

_El joven periodista de 18 años se daba de puñetazos con tres sujetos a quienes uno por uno dejaba inconsciente o, por si la situación lo requería, muy herido o muerto incluso. De hecho, a veces Tintin no tenía otra opción que tener que matar a algunos de los 10 hombres que habían llegado al hogar del capitán en esa oscura noche de invierno. _

_Y todo porque un pobre campesino herido había llegado al mismo lugar horas antes con su familia para rogar protección; el campesino y la familia se hallaban escondidos en el sótano por orden de Tintin, ya que había detectado la presencia de esos hombres en el terreno._

_Uno de los hombres sacó un cuchillo para asestarle una puñalada por la espalda, pero el chico lo vio a tiempo y, sacando de su manga una cuchilla oculta, le dio una muerte rápida e indolora al insertarla en el cuello de su atacante. _

_Haddock, por su parte, vio con desconcierto cómo el chico peleaba, hería y hasta mataba a varios de sus atacantes sin esfuerzo alguno y con una agilidad sorprendente; nunca antes le había visto pelear así, aunque aquello lo podía atribuir a la educación espartana que había recibido desde los ocho años de edad en el orfanatorio._

_De hecho, se recordó a sí mismo que el chico había sido entrenado justamente para y con esa clase de fines: Como un Asesino, como un Refuerzo cuya misión es recolectar y enviar información sobre toda clase de movimientos que podrían generar sospechas sobre las actividades de los enemigos de la humanidad._

_Al terminar el enfrentamiento, el saldo llegó a cuatro individuos inconscientes y seis muertos. Tintin, con su hoja oculta y un cuchillo cubiertos de sangre, se volvió hacia Haddock y le dijo:_

_- Busque una cuerda, capitán. Los amarraremos y les interrogaremos._

_- Bien._

_Haddock corrió en busca de Néstor mientras que Tintin vigilaba a los sujetos inconscientes. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir las ansias de desmayarse en el suelo y quedar ahí inconsciente. La razón no estaba de más: Era la primera vez que mataba con sus propias manos a alguien._

_Pavlov le había advertido que para todo había una primera vez en la vida de un Asesino, incluso para matar._

_A él lo habían intentado matar en más de una ocasión y siempre que lo intentaban, salían heridos o desmayados por los golpes, pero nunca antes había dado muerte, no de una manera tan precisa como él mismo lo había hecho con sus manos, aunque en esa situación no tuvo alternativa. _

_Los hombres que habían llegado persiguiendo al campesino tenían las órdenes claras de matar tanto a éste como a todo aquél que se interpusiera en su camino, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Qué vio ese campesino como para que llegaran al extremo de intentar asesinarle junto con su familia? Eso tendría qué averiguarlo._

_**&%&%&**  
><em>

_- ¿Por qué querían matar al campesino y a su familia? – preguntó Tintin a uno de los prisioneros por enésima vez._

_Nadie contestó._

_Tintin sentía que su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el incidente y nadie se dignaba a responderle la maldita pregunta que les había planteado insistentemente._

_Haddock, quien estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, exclamó muy furioso:_

_- ¡Con mil millones de demonios, malditos desgraciados! ¡Contesten lo que les pide el chico si no quieren vérselas conmigo!_

_- ¡¿Por qué querían matar al campesino y a su familia?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_- Eso es algo que usted debería de saber ya, señor Tintin – se avino a responder uno de los prisioneros, al parecer el líder del grupo._

_Tintin se volvió hacia el individuo que le replicó y, con seriedad, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Saber qué?_

_El hombre, con una sonrisa, le respondió:_

_- Usted mismo tiene la respuesta ante sus ojos. Usted sabe bien qué es realmente ese campesino, aunque ignoro si su familia lo sabrá._

_- Yo no sé de lo que me habla._

_- Por supuesto que sí… Asesino._

_Los compañeros del malhechor se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Tintin y Haddock. El malhechor continuó:_

_- Sólo hay una clase de personas que pelean de la misma manera en que usted ha peleado, señor Tintin, y esa clase de personas tienen como nombre "Asesino". Quisiera decir que estoy francamente equivocado al respecto, pero sus habilidades, su forma de tomar por sorpresa al enemigo y su forma de matar me han dejado más que sorprendido y maravillado, si se me permite comentar._

_- ¡Je! – exclamó Tintin con sarcasmo - ¡Esas son fantasías!_

_- No cuando usted posee el arma distintiva de los Asesinos, muchacho entrometido._

_- ¿Arma distintiva?_

_- El que tiene usted muy bien oculto bajo las mangas de su suéter._

_- Sólo era un cuchillo._

_- ¡Oh, vamos, muchacho! ¡Usted sabe bien mejor que nadie que está mintiendo!_

_- Eso lo veremos cuando llegue la policía, amigo._

_Tintin le dio la espalda y estuvo a punto de echar a andar. No obstante, el malhechor empezó a reír exclamando:_

_- ¡Esto sí que será una novedad! ¡El famoso reportero Tintin es en realidad un miembro de la Orden de los Asesinos!_

_El aludido se detuvo y, volviéndose hacia su desagradable interlocutor, le dijo con frialdad:_

_- ¿Alguna vez le han dicho que su mamá era una vulgar prostituta, amigo?_

_- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!_

_- Dije… Que cierres la boca… Amigo._

_- ¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, MALDITO CRIO INFELIZ!_

_- Como sea._

_Tintin y Haddock salieron de la sala de estar, desoyendo el griterío del hombre furioso por el insulto de Tintin hacia su madre._

_- Jamás te escuché decir malas palabras, grumetillo – comentó Haddock con una sonrisa._

_- Las he dicho en muy pocas ocasiones, capitán – replicó el muchacho-. Aunque me preocupa lo que ese hombre pudiera decirle a sus superiores en caso de que la policía les deje ir._

_- Pero tú no eres un Asesino en forma, grumetillo. Tu Mentor no te ha ascendido a ese "honor", según tengo entendido._

_- Y mientras no lo haga, todo estará como si nada, capitán._

_Dicho esto, el chico empujó la puerta de la habitación y, con seriedad, le dijo al campesino y a su familia:_

_- Esos hombres no han querido responder a nuestras preguntas, aunque creo que lo mejor para ustedes sería irse de aquí lo antes posible._

_- Y eso es lo que exactamente haremos, señor Tintin – le dijo el campesino con una sonrisa -. Puede contar con eso._

_- No obstante, mi buen amigo… Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda…_

_- Nada es verdad – respondió el campesino muy sorprendido -… Aunque otros hombres se dejen coartar por la ley o por la moral, recuerda…_

_- Todo está permitido._

_Dicho eso, Tintin se arremangó la manga de su suéter, dejando ver el brazalete que contenía la hoja oculta._

_- Actuamos entre las sombras… – empezó a decir el campesino._

- … _Para servir a la luz – completó el joven reportero._

_- Somos Asesinos – dijeron ambos al unísono._

_Haddock y Néstor se quedaron completamente perplejos mientras que el campesino, maravillado, comentó:_

_- Pensé que eran solamente unos rumores tontos lo que había escuchado sobre ti, Tintin, pero veo que me he equivocado._

_Tintin asintió la cabeza mientras que el campesino añadió:_

_- Me llamo Fran__ç__ois D'Amber, líder de los Asesinos de Bélgica._

_- Mi verdadero nombre es Valentine Léroux Ynigov – se presentó Tintin -, Asesino de Reconocimiento. A tus servicios._

_D'Amber, asinitiendo la cabeza, tomó la mano de su esposa y la presentó:_

_- Ella es Fiorella Cavazza, mi esposa y ex cortesana._

_- Señora – dijo el chico._

_- Encantada, señor Léroux. _

_- Y éstos son mis hijos, Leónidas y Charlotte._

_- Un gusto – dijeron los jóvenes._

_- Igualmente – replicó el chico-. Estos caballeros son el capitán Archibaldo Haddock y el señor Néstor D'Orsay._

_- Señores – replicaron los aludidos._

_Luego de las formalidades, el líder de los Asesinos Belgas se volvió hacia Tintin y le dijo:_

_- Esos hombres que me perseguían eran matones enviados por Jacques Bonavides, jefe de operaciones de los Templarios._

_- He oído hablar de él como empresario, pero ese último dato no me lo figuraba._

_- Así como él, hay otros nombres que te sorprenderían._

_- ¿Por qué Bonavides te quería muerto?_

_D'Amber le hizo una seña a Fiorella, quien de las faldas de su vestido sacó un sobre y, entregándoselo a Tintin, explicó:_

_- En el sobre hay un documento que señala que los Templarios podrían iniciar una nueva Gran Guerra. Según algunos informantes infiltrados en las altas esferas del poder, están creando y preparando toda una nueva tecnología en armamento para poder dar inicio a esa nueva guerra._

_- ¿Pero por qué iniciarían una nueva guerra? _

_- No sabría decirte con seguridad, pero al parecer esa operación tiene como objetivo final imponer una nueva orden mundial en donde ellos tengan el control total de todo lo que conocemos, desde los recursos naturales como el agua y la tierra hasta la libertad misma._

_- ¡Mil rayos y centellas! – exclamó Haddock._

_- En este caso – añadió Tintin -, debemos avisar al Mentor, aunque no sé cómo lo haremos._

_- Él está aquí en Bélgica, justamente en Bruselas – informó D'Amber._

_- ¡¿De verdad?!_

_- Sí._

_- En este caso, te acompañaré a Bruselas._

_- Te lo agradeceré mucho._

_De repente se escuchó el ladrido de Milú. Tintin, Haddock y D'Amber salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los prisioneros. Éstos habían escapado por la ventana, por lo que Tintin se volvió hacia Haddock y le dijo:_

_- Tenemos que ir a por ellos. Capitán, venga conmigo. D'Amber, usted quédese aquí._

_- De ninguna manera – replicó el Asesino -. Por mi culpa estás en esto, así que déjame acompañarte._

_- Está usted herido._

_- Pero no por eso quiera decir que no pueda pelear._

_- Bien._

_Los tres hombres salieron por la ventana de la sala y, una vez que tocaran el suelo, se pusieron a correr por el territorio en busca de los malhechores. No había pasado mucho tiempo para que pudieran encontrarlos, ya que los peligrosos criminales se dirigían hacia la barda que daba al otro lado, justamente por el camino a Bruselas._

_Milú se adelantó a los tres hombres y, de un solo salto, le mordió el trasero a uno de los malhechores, derribándolo y atacándolo a mordidas._

_- ¡AH! – gritaba el tipo - ¡Maldito animal!_

_Tintin le dio una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente por un buen rato mientras que Haddock y D'Amber habían logrado alcanzar a otro y someterle a base de golpes. Los dos restantes continuaron su huída, pero al llegar a la barda, uno de ellos se cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor al tener incrustado en su muslo derecho una daga que D'Amber le había lanzado con puntería._

_- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el líder de los malhechores, quien se disponía a saltar la barda._

_Tintin logró alcanzarle y lo tomó de las piernas y, sacando su hoja oculta, le enterró el filo en el tobillo. El tipo dio un alarido de dolor mientras que el muchacho lo bajaba bruscamente y, poniéndose encima de él, le acercaba su hoja oculta y le dijo:_

_- Fue una suerte que no te matara, bastardo._

_- Tintin – le dijo D'Amber -. Déjalo. De éste yo me encargo._

_El muchacho, asintiendo con la cabeza, se quitó de encima mientras que el matón, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, dijo:_

_- Fran__ç__ois D'Amber… _

_- Jeremy Thompson – replicó el Asesino mientras sacaba su hoja oculta -… Años sin verte._

_- ¡Je! ¡Lo mismo digo, Asesino!_

_D'Amber lo tomó del cuello y, con frialdad, le dijo:_

_- Antes no tenía excusas para matarte… Pero ahora sí las tengo…_

_Antes de que el hombre pudiera gritar o hacer algo, el Asesino le clavó la hoja oculta en el cuello, dándole una muerte rápida e instantánea mientras pronunciaba estas palabras:_

_- Descansa en paz… Maldito infeliz. _

_Luego se incorporó y, dirigiéndose a Tintin, le dijo:_

_- Los otros tres te delatarán ante sus superiores en cualquier momento y podrían estar tus amigos en peligro. Si yo fuera tú… Lamento decirte esto, pero es necesario que…_

_- Los mate._

_- Así es._

_Tintin se sintió incómodo._

_No quería derramar más sangre, al menos no por esa noche; no obstante, D'Amber tenía razón para hacerle ese comentario, que era más una orden proviniendo de un Asesino de alto rango, ya que era más por su bien y por el de los que le rodeaban que por cualquier cosa._

_Realmente la decisión era difícil para el joven; si por él fuera, los dejaría vivir bajo la promesa de que ninguno abriría sus labios, pero viendo las cosas desde el otro ángulo, los tipos podrían no esforzarse en decirle a sus superiores sobre sus conexiones con la Hermandad y, quién sabe, tal vez impedir que él publicara sus reportajes en cualquier periódico o algo peor._

_Sacando su cuchilla oculta, el joven tomó lo que tal vez sería la decisión que marcaría su vida para siempre._


	30. MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE VII

**_Hola y feliz inicio de fin de semana, señores! Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic de Assassin's Creed x South Park. Ojalá lo disfruten!_  
><strong>

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE VII:<strong>

**ASCENSO I:**

**DE REFUERZO A ASESINO.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética número 6 de T.B... Listo.**  
><em>

_**&%&%&**_

_Bruselas, Bélgica._

_Tintin y D'Amber estaban en el cuartel general de los Asesinos Belgas; ambos discutían con Pavlov sobre la misteriosa operaci+on que los Templarios se encontraban preparando en su momento. _

_- No sabemos qué clase de armas estarán fabricando ni en donde las están fabricando – comentaba D'Amber -, pero estoy seguro que en cualquier momento lograremos encontrar el modo de detenerles._

_- Sí… Lo sé – replicó el Mentor -… Y creo que por eso debemos estar más que pr__eparados, __François. O eso o tratar de buscar en cualquier rincón del mundo la ubicación de sus fábricas, si es que existen._

_- Podríamos recurrir a los Refuerzos; ellos tienen más facilidades para acceder a cualquier punto controlado por los Templarios._

_- No. Sería muy arriesgado recurrir a ellos. Se supone que no debemos arriesgar a los que les rode-_

_- Yo iré – sugirió Ti__ntin._

_Pavlov y D'Amber se volvieron hacia el reportero, quien añadió con firmeza:_

_- Puedo infiltrarme en cualquier lugar en donde posiblemente estén las fábricas de armas. Tal vez no salga con vida, pero al menos trataré de obtener la información que necesiten para detenerlos._

_- Dudo mucho que lo logres, Tintin – replicó D'Amber -. Sobre tus hombros pesa una fama que te ha causado serios problemas con tus enemigos, especialmente con ese de Rastapopoulos._

_- François__, he estado en situaciones así antes. Creo que puedo lidiar con esto con ayuda del capitán Haddock y de algunos que otros amigos._

_- Es posible, pero aún así estarás arriesgando de manera innecesaria las vidas de esas personas, Valentine – añadió Pavlov._

_Hubo un silencio breve entre los tres. El Mentor empezó a reflexionar acerca de la situación; lo que proponía Tintin era una locura. Infiltrarse en todos los lugares en su calidad de reportero podría llevar a los Templarios a sospechar de sus conexiones con la Hermandad, a menos que…_

_- Asesino – murmuró._

_- ¿Uh? – dijeron Tintin y D'Amber._

_Pavlov, con seriedad, puso una mano en el hombro del reportero adolescente y le dijo estas palabras:_

_- Valentine… Entiendo que tú no querías matar a esos hombres que irrumpieron en la mansión de Haddock, y sin embargo te viste obligado a hacerlo._

_- Sí – replicó el muchacho cabizbajo -… Así es._

_- Mmm… En este caso, muchacho… Creo que tendré que ascenderte al rango de Asesino._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Tintin levantó su cabeza muy sorprendido y asustado mientras que Pavlov, suspirando, explicó:_

_- Tu rango de Refuerzo equivale al rango de Aprendiz. Como bien sabrás, a un Aprendiz que haya llevado a cabo la mayoría de las misiones con éxito, se le ofrece la oportunidad de ser ascendido al rango de Asesino. Tú, mi muchacho, has logrado ejecutar todas las misiones que se te han encomendado satisfactoriamente debido a que eres el más sobresaliente de tu generación; por lo tanto, siento que es necesario ascenderte._

_- Pero Nikolai – replicó el muchacho -… Y-yo no… Yo… Cielos… Yo no puedo. N-no puedo aceptar semejante ascenso. Tú sabes bien lo que eso significaría para mí al aceptarlo._

_- Lo sé… Es un gran sacrificio el tener que dejar tu vida de reportero atrás, pero… Creo que puedes sostener esa doble vida hasta donde se pueda._

_- ¡Pero eso sería arriesgar más a mis seres queridos!_

_D'Amber, poniéndose de parte del chico, añadió:_

_- Valentine tiene razón, Mentor. Ascenderlo al rango de Asesino sería un riesgo más grande de lo habitual. Llevar una doble vida sin que los Templarios te detecten es todo un arte… Y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie._

_- Entiendo- le replicó el rumano-, pero no nos queda de otra, François. Si Valentine aún insiste en poder llevar a cabo esta misión sin que detectaran sus conexiones con nosotros, entonces tendrá que ser ascendido, ya que así ellos no sabrán que él es de los nuestros._

_Tintin lo miró confundido mientras que Pavlov agregaba:_

_- Como François ha dicho antes, tienes sobre tus hombros una fama francamente inesperada. Si viajas por todo el mundo con la misión de hallar las fábricas templarias de armas bajo el nombre de Tintin, los Templarios no tardarán en buscar la forma de eliminarte. En cambio… Si viajas bajo tu verdadero nombre, ellos pensarán que eres otro Asesino más._

_- Es decir que…_

_- Exacto. Tu vida siempre estará en riesgo, está garantizado, pero el de tus amigos no, aunque… _

_Pavlov se dirigió hacia el retrato de Frederic Chopin, el famoso músico polaco que también había sido miembro de los Asesinos un siglo atrás, y, volviéndose hacia el líder regional y al adolescente, añadió con seriedad:_

_- Aunque tenga que romper la promesa que le he hecho a tu padre de no convertirte en Asesino._

_**&%&%&**  
><em>

_La ciudad de Bruselas estaba tenuemente iluminada por los faroles que estaban apostados a lo largo y a lo ancho de sus calles. En una de esas calles se ubicaba la catedral de Bruselas, un edificio majestuoso e imponente ante los ojos de los visitantes y de los locales._

_En una de sus torres, un pequeño grupo de personas rodeaban una enorme hoguera. Uno de los presentes, con los brazos extendidos, rezaba esta frase:_

- "_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koulun moumkine"__ . La sabiduría de nuestro Credo se revela en estas palabras. Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la Luz. Somos Asesinos._

_Luego se volvió hacia Tintin, quien estaba ataviado con un pantalón oscuro, una camisa blanca y un saco de lino blanco y rojo abierto con la capucha puesta en su cabeza, y le dijo:_

_- Valentine. Los que aquí ves presentes dedican sus vidas a proteger la libertad del hombre. Tus padres y tus abuelos estuvieron parados frente a esta misma luz luchando contra la Oscuridad. Ahora, yo te ofrezco esa vida._

_Ofreciéndole la mano, añadió:_

_- Únetenos._

_Tintin asintió y tomó la mano de su tío y mentor. D'Amber, quien estaba a lado de Pavlov, tomó unas enormes pinzas que estaban en el fuego y, con una sonrisa, le dijo al adolescente:_

_- Esto dolerá un poco, hermano._

_Dicho esto, apretó las pinzas en el dedo anular y, tras varios segundos, las apartó. Tintin, un poco adolorido, observó la insignia de la Hermandad plasmada perfectamente en su dedo mientras que Pavlov, con una sonrisa serena, le dijo:_

_- Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda…_

_- Nada es verdad - completó el joven._

_- Aunque otros hombres se dejen coartar por la ley o por la moral, recuerda…_

_- Todo está permitido._

_Dicho eso, el joven Asesino fue guiado hacia la atalaya, en donde debía realizar un salto de fe; el chico, poniéndose a la orilla, suspiró hondamente y, cerrando los ojos, se impulsó hacia abajo. Pavlov, con una sonrisa serena al ver que Tintin había logrado aterrizar bien, susurró muy feliz:_

_- Bienvenido a la Hermandad de los Asesinos… Valentine Léroux Ynigov._


	31. MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE VIII

**MEMORIAS DE TINTIN PARTE VIII:**

**EL ÁNGEL DE LAS SOMBRAS.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética número 7 de T.B… Listo.**_

_**&%&%&**_

_Budapest, Hungría, verano de 1928._

_Un hombre corría desesperadamente por las calles de la capital húngara; el terror se había apoderado de su alma y lo impulsaba a tratar de buscar un lugar en donde pudiera estar a salvo del Ángel de las Sombras, un personaje misterioso que repentinamente ha estado apareciendo en varias ciudades de Europa con el objetivo final de atrapar o eliminar a ciertos personajes vinculados con las organizaciones criminales internacionales, y con quien se había topado media hora atrás en medio de la muchedumbre._

_La víctima del Ángel de las Sombras continuaba corriendo, siempre mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que ese fatídico personaje no estuviera pisándole los talones. No obstante, se detuvo un momento al ver que nadie estaba detrás de él; aliviado, suspiró y, al verificar nuevamente que no había nadie persiguiéndole, se echó a caminar con tranquilidad._

_No obstante, el individuo estaba sumamente equivocado al pensar que había logrado perder a su perseguidor._

_Desde lo alto de los tejados, el legendario personaje, ataviado con una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones negros sostenidos por un cinturón rojo con una extraña insignia en forma de la letra "A" y una túnica blanca con caperuza incorporada, lo seguía discretamente. Ya sea adelantándose o atrasándose de manera intencional, el Ángel de las Sombras mantenía su mirada fija en su presa con la paciente espera a que ésta se halle a solas para emboscarla._

_Y la espera no fue mucha, ya que enseguida vio su oportunidad para emboscarle en un callejón solitario. Con agilidad bajó del tejado y, con una sonrisa, se acercó por detrás de su víctima. El hombre, al sentir de repente la horrible sensación de que alguien le seguía, quiso acelerar el paso, pero el Ángel de las Sombras le puso una cuchilla en el cuello diciéndole con una voz gutural:_

_- No tan rápido, Smithers. No tan rápido…_

_Smithers, temblando de miedo, exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Q-qué es lo que quieres, Asesino?! ¡Por favor, dejadme ir!_

_- Tú tienes información clave que yo necesito saber – le replicó el Asesino con asombrosa tranquilidad -… Y que sé que tú me lo proporcionarás por las buenas… o por las malas._

_- ¡D-dime qué es lo que quieres saber y te lo diré! ¡Pero por favor, por piedad, no me mates!_

_- Bien… Entonces dime todo lo que sepas sobre el proyecto "Caballo de Troya"._

_- ¿C-Caballo de T-Troya? N-no sé de qué estás hablando._

_El filo de la navaja empezó a rozarle con suavidad la yugular, haciendo que Smithers se sobre encogiera aún más de miedo y le dijera:_

_- ¡A-ah! E-el p-proyecto "C-Caballo de Troya"… Sí, recuerdo bien un pequeño detalle sobre ese proyecto._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Y… Jeje… Lo único que recuerdo es que el o-objetivo general del proyecto e-es crear una distracción a nivel internacional… U-una nueva gran guerra…_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- E-ese d-detalle no lo tengo muy en claro… En serio, no sé a qué vendrá eso de crear una nueva guerra. L-lo que sí sé es que m-mientras más pronto terminemos de c-crear las armas que venderemos a las grandes potencias, m-más pronto podremos llevar a cabo una segunda fase… E-eso es todo lo que sé, Asesino. ¡Lo juro! _

_El Asesino, confiando en su instinto, sometió fuertemente a Smither y, con un tono amenazador, le dijo:_

_- Espero que no estés mintiendo, Smithers… Porque si me mientes, vendré por ti… Y sesgaré tu vida como la de un perro de la calle._

_- ¡LO JURO! ¡JURO QUE NO TE HE MENTIDO!_

_- Bien… Te estaremos vigilando._

_Dicho eso, el Asesino le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo abandonó inconsciente en medio del callejón._

* * *

><p><em>Niklas Robertos Rastapopoulos temblaba de miedo ante la presencia de Louis Vuttier, el Gran Maestro de los Templarios. Vuttier estaba sumamente furioso por la reciente noticia de la traición de Gregory Smithers, su mano derecha, al ceder a la presión del Ángel de las Sombras, un Asesino que ha estado persiguiendo y eliminando a sus más allegados.<em>

_Rastapopoulos era el encargado de dar caza al Asesino, pero siempre que estaba cerca de eliminarle, algo o alguien se interponía en su camino. _

_- ¡Es increíble que un solo hombre haya podido con veinte! – exclamó el líder templario mientras aporreaba su puño en el escritorio - ¡Y a ti, Rastapopoulos, te encargué expresamente de eliminarle cueste lo que cueste!_

_- L-lo sé, señor, y c-créame que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible en dar con él._

_- ¡Eso no basta, Rastapopoulos! _

_Levantándose de su escritorio, se dirigió hacia la ventana de su despacho y, volviéndose hacia el hombre del monóculo, añadió:_

_- Ese Asesino nos ha causado el triple de problemas que Tintin, Rastapopoulos. Nos ha causado muchas pérdidas y ni qué decir que nuestros mejores hombres hayan perecido bajo sus cuchillas. Lo peor es que nadie sabe quién es ni cómo demonios es ese Asesino físicamente._

_- Señor, con todo respeto, pero ese hombre es prácticamente un hombre que surge de las sombras cuando menos uno se lo imagina. Es como un fantasma que logra burlar a todo aquél que intente perseguirle, un fantasma con habilidades extraordinarias. Comparar a ese Asesino con Tintin es casi un insulto._

_- Tintin es solamente un reportero entrometido que gusta de resolver cosas nimias. El hombre al que nos enfrentamos está entrenado para perseguir, para sacar información y matar._

_Rastapopoulos asintió con la cabeza mientras que Vuttier, suspirando, añadió:_

_- Algún día sabremos quién es él… Y en dado caso de que así sea, entonces le aplastaremos como el insignificante insecto que es… Algún día._

**_&%&%&_**

_**Sincronización 100% completada.**_


	32. REFLEXIONES II

**REFLEXIONES II.**

Trent se incorporó lentamente en el asiento del Animus; Leo, quien estaba junto a él, le dio un vaso de agua con un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mareado – respondió el rubio mayor -, pero estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe.

- Genial. Entonces ya puedes pasar al área de observación del hospital para hacerte una valoración física y mental.

- Espero no haber quedado loco con esta cosa.

- Lo dudo – le replicó Rebecca, quien se puso junto a ambos primos y añadió:-. Leo y tú han usado este Animus solamente una vez cada semana. A este paso lento, ustedes estarán a salvo de cualquier efecto secundario indeseable.

- Eso espero… Aunque no está de más que me hagan esas valoraciones.

Los tres se echaron a reír; no obstante, ninguno sabía que Desmond los observaba desde el otro lado de la cámara. El Mentor de la Hermandad sonreía, pero a la vez pensaba con seriedad todo lo que se había descubierto hasta ese momento respecto a aquella figura legendaria que había dejado una memorable huella en la Orden.

Para él, Tintin era un Asesino cuya persona estaba en los límites de la leyenda y la realidad; sabía por boca de Shaun que Léroux había durado poco como Mentor, aparte de que era demasiado joven para un cargo tan importante como ese, un cargo que solamente Altair había logrado desempeñar.

No obstante, algo le decía que, gracias a las memorias genéticas guardadas en sus dos sobrinos, podría averiguar más cosas de las que cualquier biógrafo oficial y no oficial pudiera imaginar, especialmente la cuestión de su descendencia. Como Rebecca había comentado antes, Tintin nunca había sido alguien cuya vida privada fuera compartida con todo el mundo, ni siquiera con Archibald Haddock, su mejor amigo, o con Martine Vandezande, de quien se sabe que había sido la única mujer en la vida del joven reportero.

Por lo pronto, ambos jóvenes descansarán de la máquina y regresarán a las misiones, aunque él quisiera investigar más a fondo sobre el famoso reportero… Claro, sin arriesgar la salud mental y física de ambos jóvenes.

_**&%&%&**_

- ¡No puedo creer que Tintin llevaba una doble vida! – exclamó Kyle mientras bebía su café junto con Henrietta en la cocina de Cristina - ¡Asombroso!

- Eso sí que es una sorpresa – comentó la joven gótica -. Uno de los hombres más enigmáticos del siglo XX llevando una doble vida como Asesino… Debió haber sido complicado para él tener que lidiar con su fama y con sus obligaciones para con la Orden.

- Déjense de eso, chicos – replicó Trent -. El tipo le dio muchos problemas a ese ojete de Mr. Rat.

- ¿Mr. Rat? – inquirió Leo riéndose - ¡Buen apodo, Trent! ¡Un muy buen apodo!

- ¡Je! ¡Gracias, primo! Como iba diciendo, Tintin sí que le ha dado tanto pleito a Mr. Rat, ya que él estaba comisionado a dar caza al Ángel de las Sombras, aunque no supiera que el Ángel era el mismo Tintin.

- Lo que me parece muy impresionante – comentó Cristina – es el hecho de que Tintin haya sido un Asesino en sí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Cristina? – inquirió Leo mientras abrazaba a su novia por detrás.

- Simplemente jamás he concebido a un periodista con una reputación tan limpia como la de Tintin ejecutar a sus enemigos como Asesinos. Parece estar fuera de toda lógica.

- Eso mismo pensé – añadió Kyle -. Tintin parecía un verdadero santo a lado de Pavlov o de Artanne. Saber que el tipo podía matar sin sentir remordimiento de conciencia por sus acciones es algo extraño e irreal.

- Trent y yo nos hemos sentido así cuando exploramos nuestras memorias genéticas – explicó Leo -. Es decir, ¿estamos de acuerdo que estamos hablando de una leyenda del periodismo que jamás en su vida había matado ni a una mosca hasta el momento en que conoció a D'Amber?

- El tipo en sí no tuvo opción – añadió Trent -. O era vivir y proteger a los suyos o era morir y ver morir a los suyos. Realmente no tuvo de otra. En fin…

- Al menos regresarán a las misiones – comentó Kyle con una sonrisa -. Realmente les extraño en ellas.

- Nosotros también, hermano… Nosotros también.


	33. EPÍLOGO

**_Feliz tarde, gente!_  
><strong>

**_Aquí les caigo con el capítulo final de este multichapter. Sé que esto es muy sorpresivo para varios de ustedes, pero les aseguro que decidí finiquitarlo porque planeo escribir una secuela de este fic, cuyo nombre será "Assassin's Creed: Evolución", en donde me concentraré más en Tintin y su relación con los asesinos modernos XD._**

**_En fin, este capítulo final se los dedicaré a todos ustedes._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**EPÍLOGO.**

Leopold Miles observaba el amanecer desde la azotea de un edificio de Denver.

La noche de misiones había acabado para él y ya era el momento justo para regresar a South Park, en donde le espera un día más en su vida normal; no obstante, el joven Asesino sabe que después de una mañana normal inicia la verdadera acción.

En un mundo donde una guerra oculta se desarrolla sin que nadie se entere, él, el débil del grupo, el santurrón, el marica bi-curioso, el castigable por cualquier cosa… El joven que desde hace dos años y medio se convierte en el Ángel de la Muerte, en el Ángel Exterminador, en el Hijo de la Noche, en el Hijo del Credo por las noches… El casi adulto navegante entre dos mundos… El Butters Stotch como le conocen todos, ruega por que la guerra entre los Asesinos y los Templarios acabe de una vez por todas.

Sabe que en cualquier momento la bomba estallará, sabe que en cualquier momento una batalla final por la humanidad está por iniciarse, y él, con toda su alma y su espíritu, estaba más que listo para dar pelea al enemigo, aunque para ello tenga qué arriesgar su propia vida por encima de sus seres queridos.

De no estarlo, entonces tanta matanza en sus manos no habría servido de nada…

- Leo – le llamó una voz masculina.

El joven se volvió y, con una sonrisa, le saludó:

- Trent.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado, primo? Debemos regresar a South Park. No vaya a ser que mis queridos tíos empiecen con sus estupideces de querer castigarte.

- Me importa poco lo que ellos hagan conmigo, mi viejo amigo. Lo que me importa en este momento es justamente esto, lo que pienso y lo que pienso.

- ¿Hmmm?

- Toda esta guerra, Trent. Todas estas batallas ocultas que le estamos dando a nuestro enemigo de antaño, todas estas matanzas que causamos con nuestras propias manos… Nuestros hermanos y hermanas de lucha, nuestras familias… Bueno, las familias de Kyle, de Ralph, de Lisselote, de Henrietta… La nuestra conformada por Cristina y Fiamma… Todo por lo que luchamos al fin y al cabo.

Trent observó con detenimiento a su joven primo mientras que éste añadía:

- A pesar de haber explorado muy poco las memorias de nuestro ancestro, siento… Siento que he aprendido algo de él, Trent. He aprendido que en esta vida, las opciones son muy pocas, y todas ellas requieren de un enorme sacrificio.

- Leo…

- Y ese enorme sacrificio, algunas veces, resulta ser lo más querido que tienes en esta vida. Tintin tuvo que sacrificar su… "Inocencia", por decirlo de otra manera, en pos de proteger a sus amigos, aunque no sé cuál pudo haber sido el alcance de ese sacrificio al ser ascendido al rango de Asesino.

- Bueno, podría decirse que el costo fue un poco alto, a juzgar por cómo estaba la cosa en ese entonces. Sin embargo, Leo, creo que Tintin habrá pensado que ese sacrificio fue una buena decisión; como has dicho, no hemos explorado toda su memoria, ya que apenas tenemos como 7 secuencias genéticas exploradas y lo que queda es un resto, pero tal vez, cuando sea el momento, podremos explorar más a fondo su vida, su obra dentro de la Hermandad y tal vez hasta su herencia.

- ¡Je! Cierto…

- Solamente míranos, Leo. Tú y yo hemos sido grandes amigos durante dos años y medio de los 14 ó 15 años que nos hemos conocido. Ambos hemos compartido alegrías y tristezas… Y ambos compartimos una misma sangre, aunque eso no lo sabíamos hasta en estos momentos. Lo que suceda a partir de ahora, sólo Dios sabrá qué será.

Leo asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar acorde con su primo.

Ultimadamente, Trent tenía mucha razón al respecto: En un corto período de tiempo, ambos lograron lo que los individuos de buenas intenciones lograrían en miles de años. En un corto período de tiempo, ambos reclutaron a desahuciados, prostitutas e individuos que purgaron condenas por crímenes que no cometieron, entre otra clase de personas, para servir a una causa justa y definida.

Una causa que, si bien es un poco parecida al de los templarios, estaba fijada en el camino de la libertad y no de la represión, en el camino del libre conocimiento de las cosas y no en el camino del conocimiento manipulado, en el camino de la vida con varias opciones y no en el camino de la sola opción de agachar la cabeza y arrodillarte ante un líder corrupto. Una causa que, prácticamente, era la causa de todos los involucrados y no tan involucrados.

En un corto período de tiempo, los dos lograron dejar de lado las cuestiones del pasado y trabaron una bella amistad que estaba en miras de ser duradera a través del trabajo en equipo, la convivencia y la disciplina…

Y formaron una familia con la cual luchaba hombro a hombro tanto en la vida diaria como en la batalla más dura que hayan tenido.

En pocas palabras: Llevar una doble vida como Asesinos era un arte del cual había que aprender constantemente. Llevar esa doble vida era tener que lidiar con enemigos poderosos que buscarán destruirte de mil formas, aunque esos enemigos se hallen dentro de tu círculo de amistades o fuera de él.

Pero ante todo eso, llevar esa doble vida era una lucha en la que valía la pena participar y en la que todo sacrificio era bien recompensado.

- ¿Unas carreras por los techos hasta la estación de autobuses? – inquirió Leo.

- Vale… El que gane comprará esta noche los boletos para ver "Bourne Legacy" – respondió Trent.

- ¡Hecho!

Entre risas, ambos primos iniciaron una carrera por los techos… Sin saber que alguien les observaba con atención desde otro edificio.

- Bien hecho… – dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba en dirección hacia el horizonte.

**Fin_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que fue un final rapidín... Pero eso es sólo el preludio de lo que se vendrá en el próximo crossover. XD.<strong>

**¡Un abrazo y mil gracias!**


End file.
